Juvenile Delinquents
by DodgerHolden
Summary: Rory Gilmore from high society gets busted for underage drinking on more than one account. Her luck runs out and she is forced to do community service at Hartford's rehabilitation center for juveniles, and that is where she meets Jess Mariano
1. Who Needs Fear?

**A/N- Rory Gilmore from high society is busted for underage drinking on more than one account. Her luck runs out and a judge forces her to do her community service at the Hartford's rehabilitation center for juveniles, and that is where she meets Jess Mariano**

**Disclaimer- I do not own Gilmore Girls, it is the property of ASP and the CW**

**Enjoy**

**

* * *

**"Lorelai Gilmore this is the third time that you have been arrested for driving under the influence and although your grandparents have bribed the previous judges, I'm here to tell you that I cannot be bought. I hear by sentence you to 300 hours of community service. You will serve out your community service at Hartford's rehabilitation center for juveniles."

"That's absurd," Emily yelled outraged, standing up from her seat. "You cannot put her in the same room as those criminals."

"Mrs. Gilmore," The judge warned. "Please take your seat."

"Mom," Lorelai pleaded pulling her back down. "I think that this will be good for Rory."

"You cannot be serious?" Emily questioned her daughter angrily.

"She needs discipline," Lorelai explained. "Not you and Dad getting her out of any trouble that she gets into."

"Regardless of what your family says Miss Gilmore the sentence is not negotiable, case closed," The judge finalized and left the court room.

"Don't worry Rory we'll get all this straightened out," Emily reassured her.

"Mom," Lorelai interjected.

"What?" Emily replied.

"Are you even going to get Rory's opinion on any of this?" Lorelai asked standing up.

"She's just a kid," Emily argued. "She made a mistake."

"Mom," Lorelai said trying to knock some sense into her.

"Enough, both of you," Rory said coming in between the two. "I did the crime, so I'll do the time."

"Yes," Lorelai agreed. "It will get her away from those so called friends of hers."

"They're placing her with criminals," Emily retorted in disgust. "I believe that they will be more of a bad influence on her than her friends."

"They're kids, not criminals," Lorelai explained. "It's called a rehabilitation center for a reason."

"They still committed crimes," Emily argued.

"And so did Rory, remember," Lorelai said, once again trying to knock some sense into Emily. "She could have killed someone in that Porsche that you insisted on buying her, or worse herself."

"I didn't force her to drink and drive," Emily argued.

"You didn't?" Lorelai questioned in disbelief. "You force her to be the center of attention in all your little parties. You force her to participate in countless cotillions, debs and coming out parties… she needs time to be a kid."

"And you're saying that you had nothing to do with the way Rory's been brought up?" Emily asked.

"I'm not saying that," Lorelai replied, her patience wearing thin.

"You divorced Christopher only a year ago," Emily said trying to make Lorelai feel guilty. "Rory loved her father."

"We should have never gotten married in the first place," Lorelai replied regretfully.

"And why's that?" Emily asked.

"Because life sure as hell would have been better for everyone if we hadn't," Lorelai answered on the verge of tears.

"And how do you know that it would be better?" Emily baited her.

"Because anything would be better than this," Lorelai responded, letting her tears flow freely.

"Let's go home," Emily said unfazed. "You're making a scene… where's Rory?"

"Oh, your precious granddaughter?" Lorelai replied bitterly. "She left a good ten minutes ago."

* * *

"Rory?" Lorelai asked concerned out the front of the rehabilitation center.

"I'll be fine," Rory reassured her mother. "Like you said they're just like me."

"I didn't mean it like that," Lorelai quickly defended. "I was just trying to win against your grandmother."

"It's alright," Rory replied sadly. "It's the truth."

"You're a good kid Rory," Lorelai said pulling her into a hug.

"I think that remains to be seen," Rory replied pulling out of the hug.

"How about this," Lorelai suggested excitedly. "You do you're community service and then we'll pack up and move… turn our backs on Hartford for good, how does that sound?"

"Sure, whatever," Rory responded in doubt, her mother had suggested leaving Hartford on several occasions, but never followed through. "But where would we move to?"

"Wherever we want," Lorelai said happily. "Now get in there and knock a few hours off your community service order. The sooner you complete your 300 hours, the sooner we can start a new life."

"Sure," Rory replied trying not to get caught up in her mother's happiness. "I'll call you when I need a ride home."

"Oh and Rory," Lorelai pleaded. "Please try and stay for a while at least… I need to get away for here and I cannot do it without you."

"Okay, sure," Rory relented. She never could resist her mother when she was desperate, and now was definitely one of those times.

* * *

"We have strict rules here Rory, and they are here for a reason," The rehabilitation employee explained as they walked down a white corridor with no windows. "They are there for your safety as well as the safety of our… residents."

"I understand," Rory replied following him along the seemingly endless hallway.

"Good," The employee said as he opened up the door at the end of the corridor. "Please take off any jewelry and remove your shoelaces… do you have anything on you that would be consider or could be used as a weapon?"

"Umm," Rory contemplated as she took off her jewelry and untied her shoelaces. "How about I empty my pockets?" Rory asked him, putting her cell, money, credit card and book in the tray.

"That will work too," The employee responded as he locked up Rory's possessions in a supplied locker with her name on it. "Here's the key, it will be given to the guard at the door."

"Because it could be used to slash someone's throat," Rory suggested sarcastically. "And we wouldn't want that would we?"

"No, we wouldn't," The guy sighed sadly as he directed her out another door and into another long, white corridor. "There will be no touching of the residents, unless it is completely necessary, example, someone's choking. You can touch the guards if that's what you fancy, there's no rule against that. On that note, there will be a guard stationed at the door, at all times. When you want to leave or if you are having a problem with one of our residents then… alert the guard!" The employee said laughing at his own joke.

"Funny," Rory replied rolling her eyes.

"You are free to come and go as you like during the hours of eight and six… that's eight am and six pm," The employee clarified. "There will be no night visits.

"Damn," Rory replied sarcastically. "There goes that plan."

"You will sign in on this sheet," The employee said stopping in front of a clipboard. "We count hours and half hours only, not minutes, so it's wise to stay for say an hour and a half compared to an hour and twenty minutes because they will only put you down for an hour that way… it's corrupt I know, but I don't make the rules."

"Makes sense," Rory replied signing her name and start time on the sheet quickly, the employee was starting to get on her nerves.

"Now here are the… kids," The employee said motioning through a window next to the sign in sheet. "This is the rec room, so there's games and books, all that sort of stuff. Feel free to use what you want. Now some of the kids are… socially challenged, so be aware of that. You can sit where you want. You don't have to interact with anyone if you don't want to… hell you can sit and watch the clock for all I care. You can enter now, oh and don't forget to sign out when you're finished."

"Sure," Rory replied as she pushed open the door, eager to get away from the guy. She showed the guard her visitors pass and he let her through.

She scanned the room slowly, taking everything in. It was like any rec room, games, books everywhere, even a pool table and an air hockey table… this place was probably heaven to some of these kids, but then again the walls were white and the windows had bars on them. It definitely screamed prison, but the kids didn't seem to care. It was like play group for a bunch of challenged social misfits.

Once she convinced herself that none of the kids were going to attack her, she made her way over to the book shelves. She scanned the titles and was pleased that they were mainly classics. She eyed Oliver Twist and pulled it out. She jumped slightly and her heart rate picked up as she read the warning on the front '_Property of Jess Mariano, you touch you die_'. She put the book back before anyone could notice and pulled out another… and another, they all held the same threat.

'_The hell with it, I'll read what I want_' Rory convinced herself and she pulled Oliver Twist from the shelf. She scanned the room again, looking for a place to sit, but all the tables seemed to be occupied. She quickly weighed up her options. It was like high school all over again. If she sat in the wrong place she could be doomed for the rest of her 300 hours. It seemed to have every social class… well the guys who could be considered nerds did look a little mean.

She walked forward slowly thinking that maybe she could get a feel of the room… see who looked at her wrongly. She didn't get far before she felt a hand on her shoulder.

"Yes," She asked innocently as she turned around. She was met with a guy that could be considered sweet, he definitely didn't look like he belonged here.

"Can I just say that you're the prettiest in this room darlin'," The guy said with a southern drawl.

"Maybe that's because I'm the only female here," Rory replied. He was nice and all, but not her type, although that accent nearly made her rethink her previous stances.

"Maybe so," He answered holding out his hand for her to shake. "Name's Tex."

"Really?" Rory questioned in disbelief taking his hand. "Are you from Texas?"

"Now that would be ironic," Tex replied amused. "I'm from Kentucky, originally."

"So the name?" Rory asked confused.

"My mom had a thing for S.E. Hinton," Tex replied embarrassed.

"Do you have an older brother called Mason?" Rory asked him.

"You've read the book?" Tex asked surprised.

"Yeah," Rory replied holding up Oliver Twist. "I love to read."

"Oh," Tex said his face immediately dropping. "I wouldn't read that if I was you darlin'."

"And why's that?" Rory asked confused.

"Cause' that threat's legit," Tex explained. "You don't want to mess with Jess Mariano."

"I'll be fine," Rory reassured him.

"A kid tried to read Oliver Twist just last week," Tex told her. "And let's just say he was lucky… he only lost a finger."

"Interesting," Rory replied searching the room. "So which one here is Jess Mariano?"

"There in the corner," Tex motioned towards the dark haired boy in the corner. "You should stay away from him darlin'… he's dangerous."

"So what's he in for?" Rory asked curiously, she felt drawn to the boy… she couldn't take her eyes off him.

"No one knows," Tex answered. "But we're betting its bad… they shipped him down all the way from New York."

"They have high hopes for his rehabilitation then?" Rory asked Tex distractedly.

"They did," Tex replied. "But he's made no improvement, he's already been here for six months."

"Is that long?" Rory asked taking her eyes off the guy and returning them to Tex.

"Long for this center," Tex answered. "Most only stay here for a few months, four at the most… the only thing that I can figure out is that his home life must suck because he's made no attempt to get out of this place."

Rory immediately felt sorry for Jess. She could definitely relate to a crappy home life.

"Well thanks Tex, but I think that I'll take my chances," Rory said as she brushed past him and walked over to Jess.

She sat down across from him, placed her feet on the table and leaned back in her chair. She opened up Oliver Twist making sure that the front cover was in Jess' line of vision. Everyone in the room turned their attention to the pair in the corner.

"Didn't you warn her Tex?" One of the kids asked nervously.

"Sure did," Tex answered. "But she didn't want to listen."

"Well it's her funeral," The kid stated.

* * *

**A/N- Review**


	2. Unspoken Gestures

**A/N- Thanks for all your reviews- **blackcoldworld, Crazy-Kiracat39, crazynakedsexpart69, Curley-Q, ddani, Ghostwriter, GrlWithoutAName, ICanSeeYourFace, ilovenat1995, Jeremy Shane, Joseph Windchester-Halliwell, K-Marie-M, Kels9849, kylielink, literatijavajunkie092, literatiwhore, Litfreek98, Lizzy likes the hot guy, MissGoalie75, mizskitles220, no one, rocknflorida4lif, RJFan99, SaveTheDinosaurs14, smartbookworm, SoManyObsessions, Taffeta Punk, toastloaf93, twirlygirly, watergurl123, wildfireandInstantstarlover, yenna­**- I really appreciate them**

**Disclaimer- Do not own**

**Enjoy **

**

* * *

**_She sat down across from him, placed her feet on the table and leaned back in her chair. She opened up Oliver Twist making sure that the front cover was in Jess' line of vision. Everyone in the room turned their attention to the pair in the corner. _

"_Didn't you warn her Tex?" One of the kids asked nervously._

"_Sure did," Tex answered. "But she didn't want to listen."_

"_Well it's her funeral," The kid stated._

Rory leaned back further in her chair and flipped through the book aimlessly. She peeked over the top of the book and met Jess' eyes, he was fuming. She returned her gaze back to the book, a few seconds passed, but it felt like minutes to Rory. She was both terrified and exhilarated at the same time. She dared a glance above the book again, she wanted to meet Jess' eyes again… but he wasn't there.

She was about to glance around the room for him when the book was snatched out of her hands from behind her. It was fast, so fast that she didn't have time to react.

"You mustn't value your life," Jess whispered coldly in her ear and before his words even registered in her mind he was sitting back on his side of the table.

He sat there, much in the same position Rory had been in. He was taunting her with the book. But what bothered her more was his words, he didn't know how right he was, but then again maybe he did. She just sat there, watching him, trying to figure out what to say… trying to figure him out. He never met her eyes. He was reading or appeared to be reading.

Jess saw her shift her gaze to her hands on the table and saw this as his chance to look at her. He studied her. When she first entered the room he pinned her as a rich spoiled brat who did as she pleased, and he gathered that was the case when she went straight to the bookshelves. He saw her flinch when she read the warning, but she grabbed the book anyway. He was convinced then that she always got what she wanted, and that she was a stereotypical society kid.

But he saw her talking to Tex. Tex was a scrawny kid, she'd have no business talking to him. She'd just find out what she wanted to know and then she'd brush him off… but she didn't. He heard them talking about Tex's life, and even heard them discussing S.E. Hinton. It was then that Jess released that she wasn't exactly stereotypical, but regardless she still acted like a stuck up princess. She taunted him with his book, but now he was doing the same to her, maybe they were more alike than he first thought.

"How would one value life?" Rory finally replied. "Should one value their life when no one else does?"

She decided to be philosophical. Jess looked like someone who could get roped into a simple argument, and it worked, well sort of. She was hoping to get a little more out of him than what she received.

"If a tree falls in the forest and no-one's around to hear it does it make a sound?" Jess asked her. "I. don't. care." He said the last bit slowly, trying to avoid further conversation.

She wasn't worth getting to know, no-one was. Life was full of disappointments and in the end you go through life alone, so why bother. He was still trying to convince himself not to get involved when she got up and snatched the book out of his hand. He let her take it, he could go without the book if it meant he wouldn't have to talk to her, but it was Oliver Twist. Why did she have to pick that book, the one Jess related to the most. He couldn't take it, he leaned across the table and snatched the book back off her. Before she could protest he pulled a book from his back pocket and threw it at her.

After her failed conversation attempt and losing Oliver Twist again, she decided to give up. Someone who is that hard to get to know isn't worth the time. He was obliviously broken in some way anyway, she couldn't fix him without fixing herself in the process and she was too scared to fix herself. But alas when life couldn't get anymore complicated he tossed her a book. She grabbed it eagerly, not even bothering to hide her excitement. She eyed the title and looked up at Jess confused.

He sat there smirking at her. He loved how eager she was to have a book, and something told him it wasn't just to pass time in this hell hole, it was that she genuinely had a love for literature. He watched her excitement go from pure joy, to love and then to confusion as she read the title.

"Alice in Wonderland?" Rory questioned confused. Jess didn't reply. "I guess I should be thankful that it isn't The Wizard of Oz… who knows what you would have asked for, but then again I bet it would be all three, a heart, guts and most importantly a brain."

She was trying to bait him again, but he wasn't budging. He knew her game too well, when she turned into 'society bitch' she was anxious, she wanted attention and people most likely gave into her, but he wasn't going to.

"Freedom," Jess said out loud grabbing her attention.

"What?" She asked confused looking up and meeting his eyes.

"Freedom," Jess repeated. "I would ask for freedom."

She eyed him suspiciously. He was in a rehabilitation centre and he wanted freedom, that part made sense, but as Tex had told her he made no move to get out of here. Which forced her back to her original thinking, his home life must be bad, so asking for freedom wasn't about the being locked up at all. She wondered how bad his home life must be to want to stay in a place like this, but then again she could guess, living with Emily Gilmore constantly controlling your life would make this place look like an island resort.

He watched her mind race. Her face going through at least a dozen emotions. She suddenly rested on what seemed to be sadness. He couldn't figure her out. Why was she sad? He wanted desperately to ask her, but he didn't, he couldn't get attached. It was soon forgotten anyway when her face changed from sadness to pure happiness. He wondered what shifted in her brain. His face was blank, always void of emotions. He spent years perfecting that, no one knew how he felt and he liked it that way. But he found himself wanting nothing more than to know why she was smiling.

"The white rabbit," Rory seemed to answer Jess' unspoken question. "He's my favorite character."

"Not Alice?" Jess questioned confused, he couldn't help himself. "Or the Mad Hatter?"

"No," Rory replied simply, all the while trying to ruse Jess out of his shell more.

"Why?" Jess asked before his brain could even stop him from speaking. He found himself leaning forward in his chair. She instinctively leaned in closer to him.

"No reason," Rory replied with a smirk plastered on her face.

Jess was seething on the inside, she infuriated him. He had two choices in his mind. He could lean back and ignore her, or he could lean forward and kiss her. But then again he was never one to follow the rules, no number three option? …well invent one. He leaned forward slightly and he heard her breath catch. He was pretty sure that she was frightened… or nervous, it was definitely one of the two. He put on his best 'stay the hell away from me face' and spoke to her menacingly.

"Don't follow me."

He got up and left the table. Her response would tell him everything. If she stayed where she was and didn't speak up then she was a hypocrite and wasn't worth his time. If she chased after him, she was desperate and ultimately a needy person, and also not worth his time. But what she did didn't surprise him at all. He knew she wasn't a bad ass, she just pretended to be, it was her cover and it was much the same as his own, both in place for the same reason… self preservation. So when she responded, he smiled, genuinely smiled. She didn't see it, his back was to her, but he knew he smiled and quickly covered it up as fast as it appeared.

"It's a rec room, I can see you fine from where I'm sitting, thanks anyway," Rory said it in a 'duh' tone. She was teasing him. A part of her knew he wasn't truly bad, but an even bigger part of her believed that he was. She wanted him to be dangerous, she loved the thrill she got when he was 'bad', it sent chills down her spine, and truthfully it made her feel more than she had felt in years. She craved it. She watched him walk over to the book shelf and sink down to the ground, opening Oliver Twist. She grabbed Alice in Wonderland and opened it up. She needed Alice to distract her from her thoughts.

"So?" Tex questioned as he came up and sat down next to Rory. "You survived?"

"I've still got all my fingers," Rory replied happily holding them up to show Tex.

"Well that's always a bonus," Tex said amused. "You know you had me worried for a while then darlin', you don't mess with the bull."

"He seemed fine," Rory replied as she glanced over at Jess who seemed to be deep in the world of Oliver Twist. "It's actually a little hard to believe that someone lost a finger to him… what happened?" Rory asked slightly frightened of the answer, but at the same time loved the adrenalin coursing throughout her body.

"Yeah," Tex said catching Rory's fear. "You sure you want to know darlin'?"

"I'm sure," Rory replied, trying to steady her breathing. Instinctively leaning closer to Tex.

"Jess got into an argument with the kid," Tex said leaning closer and whispering to Rory. "The kid freaked out and ran for the door. He got it open, but the guard closed it quickly before he could escape. His finger got jammed in the locking mechanism and when he pulled his hand back in pain, he severed his finger completely off."

"I should have known," Rory said, trying to get her breathing back to normal. She knew Jess wouldn't have intentionally hurt the kid, but she loved the thought that he had. It was then that Rory was glad that she was in this place. She had just found out that she was attracted to danger. After feeling no emotion at all for an extended period of time it only made sense that she sought after the greatest emotion next to love, fear. She was in a safe environment with this type of fear, but if she had discovered how fear made her feel in some dark alley, well then who knows where she would be.

"Darlin'? darlin'?" Tex said concerned waving his hand in front of Rory's face. "Are you alright?"

"I'm okay," Rory answered, thankful that her voice didn't crack and betray her. She glanced over at Jess and was surprised to find him staring back at her. She could have sworn that she saw worry in his eyes, but if it was there then it was gone just as quickly as it came, so she decided to forget it. She kept staring at him though, hoping, just hoping that he understood her on some level.

He looked up at Tex's frantic words. He saw Tex go over to his table and join Rory after he left. He looked at her, her eyes were slightly glazed over and she looked completely terrified. He wondered if she was reliving a bad memory. She looked like someone he assumed would look like if they died of fright. He suddenly had this powerful urge to get up and comfort her, to be there for her in any way that she needed, but he didn't move. He couldn't get attached.

"You sure?" Tex asked her still concerned.

"I'm sure," Rory replied trying to convince herself and Tex at the same time, but failing miserably. "Just drop it okay?"

"Okay," Tex told her, the concern completely gone from his voice. "So how'd you get Jess to talk so much?"

"What do you mean?" Rory asked confused. "We barely spoke."

"Maybe so," Tex replied. "But it's the most I've heard him speak my entire stay here. He doesn't talk to anyone."

"Maybe it's because none of you tried," Rory said getting defensive and she had no idea where it was coming from. "Did you ever think of that?"

"Relax officer," Tex replied amused his hands up in the air.

"Maybe you should sit somewhere else," Rory suggested. "I've been told that I'm not the best of company."

"You seem alright," Tex reassured her. "And you held Jess' attention more than anyone here has. I'll just sit here, you can read."

"I can't read with you just sitting there," Rory told him. "What are you going to do? Do you want me to get you a book?" Her heartbeat immediately quickened at the thought of being in Jess' presence again.

"No," Tex replied nervously. "I… I can't read."

"You can't read?" Rory questioned confused. "But what about Tex and S.E. Hinton?"

"My mom read it to me," Tex answered sadly. "We didn't have much money, so I worked instead of going to school. Then… then my mom passed away and I never knew my dad, so I was put into the system. Group homes aren't the best, so I made my way from Kentucky to Connecticut before I got picked up for shoplifting. I gave a fake name so that they wouldn't send me home and they put me in here."

"How old are you?" Rory asked him. She thought her life was bad, but compared to Tex's she had it good. Tex seemed normal though, so she could only imagine what Jess' life before the center had been like.

"Fourteen," Tex answered quickly. "Nearly fifteen… I look older, I know, I was forced to grow up quickly."

Fourteen? It suddenly dawned on Rory that when Tex left the centre he would have nowhere to go. He would be put out on the streets to fend for himself. She suddenly had a thought, maybe she could become his friend, help him out financially when he got out. She had a pretty big trust fund that conveniently got opened up when she turned sixteen, and it wasn't like she needed the money.

"I'm Rory," Rory told him holding out her hand and he took it and brought it to his lips and kissed it gently. "And I'm sixteen."

"Don't worry darlin'," Tex reassured her when he saw worry cross her face. "I don't like you like that."

"Good," Rory replied breathing a sigh of relief. "I mean not good, good… I'm sure you're a great guy and all… but the age difference and..."

"I know what you mean," Tex said amused. "Though I do love your rambling."

"Shut up," Rory retorted as she blushed. "What's the time anyway?"

"Behind you," Tex answered.

"That's not an answer," Rory replied as she turned around. "Oh, there's the clock… it's already two? Gee time flies fast when you interacting with juvenile delinquents."

"Funny," Tex said sarcastically. "I guess that means you're going then?"

"Sure am," Rory answered excitedly getting up from her seat. "I'll see you next time."

"See you darlin'," Tex replied.

Jess watched her go. He didn't take his eyes off her from the moment that he found out her name, Rory, she didn't look like a Rory to him, but then again what did he know. He found that he loved watching her, she seemed to always be thinking things through. He bet that she didn't do anything on a whim and if she did then that's probably why she got into trouble. But what he also noticed is that she seemed to be at ease here. If a new kid came in just moments ago he would never take her to be a rich society kid, but Jess knew that she was.

She signed out and made her way to the parking lot. She pulled out her phone to call her mom when someone took it from her hand.

"Rory," Tristan said and she turned to face him. "Finally we've been waiting for you for ages."

"We who?" Rory questioned as she looked over Tristan's shoulder and saw them... all of them.

"Logan, Colin and Finn are back in town," Tristan told her excitedly as he placed his arm around her.

"Ewww," Rory said shrugging Tristan's arm from around her. "You've been drinking."

"Come on Rory," Logan pleads from the car. "Let's go, we're hitting the bar."

"Or the liquor cabinet," Colin corrects. "Whichever one's closer."

"It's two in the afternoon?" Rory told them trying to knock some sense into them.

"I know, the sun's up," Finn agrees impatiently. "Come on love, let's go and get indoors, the sun can't come indoors."

"I…" Rory faltered. "Can I have my phone back?" Rory asked Tristan.

"Why?" Tristan asked holding the phone just out of her reach.

"I need to call my mom," Rory told him reaching for the phone, but he lifted it higher out of her reach.

"Come with us and I'll give you your phone back," Tristan said breathing his alcohol breath in her face. Rory tried to suppress a cough, but failed.

"I'm not going with you Tristan," Rory told him firmly. "Now give me my phone back."

"Come on," Tristan pleads again putting his arm around Rory.

"You know what?" Rory asked him angrily, shrugging out of his embrace again.

"What?" Tristan replied confused.

"I don't have to put up with this," Rory told him turning to leave. "And don't follow me."

She went straight back into the rehabilitation centre and didn't look back. She didn't bother signing in, she just slipped into the room and sat down in the chair that she had been in earlier. She was pondering how her life got so screwed up, how she had never noticed that her friends were a bad influence on her until she had heard her mother voice her opinions on the matter out loud. But most importantly she wondered if she would ever have a good life.

He saw her walk back in. Her eyes trained on the floor, she sat down lifelessly. She had a look of defeat on her face and Jess knew that look all too well. He had so many questions swirling around in his head, why was she back? What happened in the mere minutes that she left until she returned dejected? He knew now was not the time to get answers, but he knew that he wouldn't be able to ask the questions anyway, so he did what he does best. He used his actions to get his point across.

She didn't even know that he was sitting there. He was silent and she was wrapped up in her own thoughts. She was contemplating life, she believed everything would be easier if she just gave up, but then Jess… well he would never know how much his gesture affected her decision that day, maybe she would tell him one day. Her life was literally in the balance… well it was leaning more to the tragic outcome, she wondered briefly who would come to her funeral, but then a gesture seemingly insignificant to anyone other than the two of them, but meaning everything to both of them took place.

He took Oliver Twist out of his back pocket and slid it across the table to her. She took it in her hands and gripped it tightly.

* * *

**A/N- Review **


	3. Stolen Glances

**A/N- Thanks for your reviews-** chica5345,crazynakedsexpart69, Curley-Q, delkoNcalleighlover, GrlWithoutAName, ICanSeeYourFace, ilovenat1995, Jeremy Shane, K-Marie-M, kylielink, literatijavajunkie092, literatiwhore, LukeAndLorelai Brucas Fan, Miguel51, mittoots79, mizskitles220, nuttzZ1, Orham, RJFan99, SaveTheDinosaurs14, smartbookworm, SoManyObsessions, Taffeta Punk, toastloaf93, wildfireandInstantstarlover, Willow-98, yenna, Youliveanduburn-** I really appreciate them**

**Disclaimer- Do not own**

**Enjoy**

**

* * *

**"Alright you guys," The guard yelled down the hallway unlocking all the doors. "Time for breakfast, then you will be escorted to the rec room."

All the kids got up, dressed and made their way to the dinner hall, all except Jess. He was usually only getting to sleep by this stage. The night was too quiet for him to sleep, the silence allowed his mind to wander… wander to place that he never wanted to relive, so he spent most of the nights awake. He could only get to sleep once he heard the others waking up, the chatter from their rooms suppressing his thoughts. He was both lucky and unlucky in many aspects not to have a roommate.

"Mariano," The guard yelled stopping at his door. "You know the drill, up, now!"

Jess ignored him and placed the pillow over his head.

"We go through this every time Mariano," The guard yelled storming into his room and closing the door behind him. "You know the rules, and you know how I get when you disobey them."

"Look, I'm sorry," Jess said as he quickly got up from the bed and backed against the wall. "I'm up now."

"You'll never learn if you're not punished," The guard told Jess as he approached him slowly. "You bring this on yourself Mariano."

The guard punched Jess in the ribs, making sure not to leave a mark on him that would be visible to anyone else. Jess stayed quiet, he knew that it did no good to argue at this stage. He was grateful that this particular guard was only on morning rounds twice a week… though the bruises never healed in time.

"You're not worth it," The guard told Jess as he punched him a couple more times. "Now get your breakfast, and you tell anyone and it will be worse next time."

Jess just nodded. He knew the outcome of that threat, but it wasn't the guard, it was his mom's boyfriend… he made the mistake of telling his grade four teacher about the abuse he was receiving, but he never made that mistake again. The guard left and Jess got changed quickly. He headed straight to the dining hall and wasn't surprised to see no food left. He sat down at a table by himself and waited for the guards to let them into the rec room. Jess' only hopeful thought was that he'd see Rory again, though with how bad his day was going, he was doubtful.

"Ummm, Jess," Tex asked nervously shifting from foot to foot in front of Jess' table.

"What?" Jess snapped at him and Tex immediately recoiled.

"It's just…" Tex faltered but then composed himself. "Do you want some breakfast?"

"Why?" Jess asked confused, no one had offered him their own food before.

"I don't know," Tex replied nervously. "Rory seems to think you're decent… and I trust Rory's opinion."

"You're too trusting," Jess told Tex eyeing him suspiciously, he trusted no one.

"Maybe so," Tex replied as he sat his tray on Jess' table. "Here anyway… you can eat it or not, it's your decision."

Tex left straight away, not wanting to upset Jess. Tex had only heard bad stories about Jess Mariano, but he wondered how many of the stories were actually true, regardless he didn't want to be the one to find out… he'd let Rory do that.

Jess watched Tex as he left and rejoined his friends. He always liked Tex, he stood up to his friends when they were being inappropriate, but he also stuck by them when they were in trouble. Jess always imagined that he would be a good friend, but he never approached him… ultimately he didn't want one more person in his life that he couldn't count on, and that is why he was going to keep his distance from Rory… well his emotional distance, he didn't think that he could stay away from her physically.

Jess stared at the food, he was hungry there was no doubt about that, but would eating the food open up doors that he didn't want. He looked up at Tex's table, he expected them all to be looking at him to see if he was eating, especially Tex, but they all looked none the wiser. Jess confident that no harm would come from eating the food dug in before the guard ushered them into the rec room.

Jess entered the rec room and sat down at his usual table, Tex gave him a small smile when he passed, but Jess didn't return it. He pulled the book out of his back pocket and began to read. He didn't get far though, his mind kept drifting to Rory. He wondered when she would come… if she would come today. He shifted slightly and winced quietly in pain. He should've known better this morning, but he forgot that particular guard was on, he'd just have to be more careful next time.

Jess looked up as someone entered the room and he hoped desperately that it was Rory. It was Rory and he had to remind himself not to smile, but he was smiling on the inside. Maybe she could brighten up his day. He's only known her for a short period of time, but like Tex, he could see himself as her friend… but he's too scared to get close to her. He would keep the conversation on general topics and just shut off if it became too personal… that's if she even wanted to talk to him again. He wasn't the best of company and probably not the best of influences.

Rory walked into the room and spotted Jess straight away, and once again the hair stood up on the back of her neck. He still looked dangerous and Rory loved that. She was heading over to him when Tex called out to her. She reluctantly made her way over to him and his friends and sat down.

"Hey Rory," Tex said happily, a huge grin plastered on his face.

"Hey," Rory responded as she looked past Tex and she was glad that she could see Jess. Jess' eyes were trained on her like a hawk. She tore her eyes away unwillingly, she could see into Jess' soul when he was staring at her like that, but Tex was talking to her.

"So I was thinking," Tex said to her midway through his speech, Rory missed the start and was going to miss more from the way her eyes went back to Jess. "Rory," Tex said and she turned her attention back to Tex once again. "I was wondering if you could teach me to read."

"Oh," Rory replied caught off guard. "I'm not that much of a teacher."

Truth be told, Rory had planned today. She had planned to teach Tex to read, she even brought in a book that he would like, but seeing Jess she was unsure. Jess' gaze was telling her to stay away, but it was also beckoning her, and at this point in time she wanted nothing more than to sit across from him and try to figure him out.

"I'm sure you'll be fine," Tex reassured her. "But if you don't want to I'll understand."

"No, no," Rory said tearing her eyes off Jess for the fourth time. "I'll give it a go," She told Tex, feeling guilty. "Here," She said pulling the book out of her back pocket and handing it to Tex.

"The Outsiders," Tex read the title out loud.

"Yeah," Rory replied. "I couldn't find my copy of Tex, have you read this one before?"

"Yeah my mom used to read it to me," Tex answered excitedly. "I like it a lot, I could probably recited the whole thing."

"Good, that's good," Rory told him, trying to keep her focus on him, but she could feel Jess' gaze on her. "That will make this so much easier. Open to the first page, now seeing as you already know the words, you just have to learn them on print. Go ahead and try."

"_When I stepped out into the bright sunlight from the darkness of the movie house, I had only two things on my mind: Paul Newman and a ride home_," Tex recited. "But doesn't it matter that I'm just reciting this and not reading it?" Tex asked Rory confused.

"No idea," Rory replied. "But as you already know the words in your head it should be easier to associate them with the printed version of the word."

"I guess," Tex said skeptically.

"Just steal one of Jess' books," Rory suggested. "That way when you think you've got the hang of most words you can try and read from a book that you don't have memorized."

"I don't think that Jess will let me," Tex replied scared.

"I'll handle that," Rory told him. "Now in the meantime, please tell me that you know your alphabet."

"Yes, I know that one," Tex said proudly.

"Good, good," Rory replied. "Now all you need to do is sound out the words and seeing as you already know the words you'll be able to tell if you have the pronunciation right or not, so give it a go," Rory told him her eyes once again drifting to Jess, who still had his gaze trained on her.

"W-hen I stepp-ed oot… out in-to the…" Tex began trying to read from the book.

Rory tuned him out. She literally got lost in Jess' eyes. They were a good twenty feet apart, but it felt as though they were only inches apart. She was so lost in his eyes that she didn't hear Tex calling her, but she did notice his hand on her arm and she immediately recoiled.

"Don't touch me," Rory told him menacingly.

"I'm sorry," Tex apologized quickly. "I didn't mean to-"

"It's okay, I understand," Rory told him calming down from her outburst. "Just don't touch me please."

"No good can ever come from touching," Tex recited the mentor's message to Rory on her first day. "I should really remember that… anyway I was saying something to you before."

"Yeah, sorry," Rory apologized. "What were you saying?"

"I said you can go sit with Jess if you want," Tex told her. "I think I've got this under control and if I need your help I'll call ya over."

"Sure thanks," Rory replied happily getting up. "You can keep that book as long as you need it," Rory told him. "And here," She said giving him another book. "It's Jess' copy of Alice in Wonderland, I think that you will enjoy it."

"Thanks," Tex answered. "Now get over there before Jess discovers that he has x-ray vision."

"Sure," Rory replied with a smile as she left Tex and sat down across from Jess.

Jess had watched her come in. He could tell that she was heading over to him, but then Tex called her over. He was hopeful though, he thought that Tex was just going to say hello, not ask to be taught how to read. Tex was smart, Jess knew that, but he was guessing that it would take a while to teach someone to read. He kept his gaze on Rory though and was surprised when he saw her stand and make her way over to him. He never broke her gaze and they sat there in a comfortable silence, until Rory broke it.

"So Tex has your Alice in Wonderland book," Rory told Jess, just needing to break the silence. She didn't think about him all night just to come in today and not talk to him.

"Huh," Jess replied glancing at Tex, who was still trying to read.

"So you're not going to kill him?" Rory asked Jess seriously. "Because he's really worried that you will."

"No," Jess answered. "I won't kill him."

"Are you sure?" Rory teased him. "Because I heard a kid lost his finger."

"Yeah," Jess replied remembering the incident. "That was unfortunate," He added laughing on the inside, bad move laughing, he winced in pain.

"Are you alright?" Rory asked concerned.

"Fine," Jess replied composing himself. "Just pulled a muscle."

"Or fell down the stairs," Rory said not believing him.

"The building has no stairs," Jess told her. "And I'm fine, just drop it."

"Fine," Rory replied her hands up in surrender. "Consider it dropped… for now," Jess glared at her. "Okay, okay."

"Don't bring up things that you can't handle," Jess told her, still not breaking her gaze.

"How do you know that I can't handle it?" Rory asked him. "You don't know what I've been through."

"Regardless," Jess replied. "You don't want to know anything about me… but hey if you feel like sharing your life story then go ahead."

"I'm fine," Rory told him. "I guess we'll just stay a mystery to each other then?"

"Yeah," Jess replied. "Trust me, it's for the best."

"So?" Rory questioned out loud. "Did you see that Knicks game?"

"We don't have TV here," Jess replied confused at her conversation starter. "And you don't look like a sports girl to me."

"I'm not," Rory said getting defensive. "It's just a conversation starter, geez."

"Hmm," Jess replied whilst smirking.

"What?" Rory asked him quickly, trying to figure out Jess' intentions.

"Nothing," Jess replied still smirking. "It's just that you got awfully defensive at the mention of you and sports."

"So?" Rory questioned trying to act normal.

"Just makes a person think," Jess told her, still smirking. "That you had some kind of unfortunate incident involving a certain sport."

"Shut up," Rory retorted getting defensive once again. "I don't have to tell you anything."

"No, you don't," Jess agreed. "But I'm pretty sure I can guess, so you might as well just tell me."

"No way," Rory argued and Jess stayed unbearably silent. "Fine," Rory relented not being able to take Jess' silence anymore. "My dad," She hissed his name. "Force me to participate in soccer, and the stupid coach gave me the position of goalie… and let's just say someone lost more than a finger."

"Intrigue," Jess replied lifting an eyebrow. "And I'm guessing the chances of me hearing the full story are pretty slim."

"You're not wrong there," Rory told him. "Although if you're willing to share something with me I'm sure that I can finish my story."

Jess sighed. He was getting attached, he promised himself that he wouldn't. He wondered what he could tell her, he wondered if she would accept it, he wondered if the rest of her story was really worth it, but most of all he wondered for the second time that day if his actions would open more unwanted doors.

Rory looked at him expectantly. She wanted nothing more than to find out a little more about the seemingly infamous Jess Mariano… hell she wanted to know every little last detail about him, but she didn't want to push him. She quickly wondered if she had his trust yet, probably not, she told herself. Just when she had convinced herself that he wasn't going to say anything, he spoke.

"My dog got ran over when I was a boy," Jess lied to her, sadness flashing across his face.

"You never had a dog," Rory replied, she knew he was lying. "But you wanted one."

"I did have a dog," Jess told her firmly.

"No you didn't," Rory replied knowingly. "I saw the sadness cross your face, you wanted a dog, but you never had one."

"Stop psychoanalyzing me," Jess hissed at her. "You won't like what you find."

"You psychoanalyzed me with that whole sports thing," Rory replied firmly. "So what were you going to call this imaginary dog that got ran over by I'm guessing an imaginary car?"

Jess breathed out a sigh. Why couldn't she just let him be?... though he knew deep down that if he could be anywhere in the world he would be right here with Rory.

"Rocky," He answered simply.

"After Rocky Balboa?" Rory questioned amused. "Is he your idol?"

"No," Jess huffed as he crossed his arms over his chest. "Now finish telling me your story."

"Fine," Rory relented. "So this big kid comes up to the goal with the ball and I panicked and turned my back to the ball… needless to say the ball hit me on the back and ricocheted straight into the coach's face, it broke her nose in two places," Rory was now laughing quietly. "The coach kicked me off the team… my dad wasn't too please with that," She explained sobering up straight away.

Jess listened intently to her story. It was funny and he wanted nothing more than to laugh out loud along with her, but he didn't. He noticed how she tensed up when she mentioned her father, he wondered why she disliked him so much… he also wondered if maybe something bad had happened, when she said that her dad wasn't too pleased with her getting kicked off the team, it just struck a chord with him. He had used that line many times when covering for his mom's boyfriends abuse, but surely Rory's dad didn't beat her… no one would beat someone as sweet as her. Sweet? Jess' conscious scoffed, stay away Jess she's only going to hurt you like everyone else.

Rory thought back to that day, she knew her dad had a temper, but never fully understood it to that day… she was only seven, and never participated in sports again. She shook the unwelcome thoughts out of her head and focused on Jess. She watched him and he seemed to be having an eternal battle within himself, she wondered what he was thinking. She wondered if he was thinking about his own dad, she hoped that he had never been abused. She tried to convince herself that no one had ever laid a hand on Jess, but deep down she knew that she was lying to herself.

* * *

**A/N- Review **


	4. Progress?

**A/N- Thanks for all your reviews- **angelscovegirl, blueguju, Curley-Q, GrlWithoutAName, Jane, Jeremy Shane, kylielink, literatiwhore, Lizzy likes the hot guy, LukeAndLorelai Brucas Fan, mizskitles220, mytwilightmenxXx, nuttzZ1, rides the beast, RJFan99, smartbookworm, toastloaf93**- I really appreciate them**

**Disclaimer- Do not own**

**Enjoy**

**

* * *

**"Shit," Rory muttered as she woke up, her head was throbbing.

Rory quickly remembered the events of last night. Her grandparents had hosted another party and they forced her to attend like always. She couldn't handle all the comments she was receiving about being forced to go into a prison with dangerous criminals, but unfortunately the only alternative was Logan Huntzberger's sub party. She made her way into the basement, promising herself that she wouldn't drink, and she didn't.

Rory moved her hand to her left cheek and could feel that it was tender. "Shit," She muttered again as she got up and went straight to the mirror. Just as she had expected she had a medium sized bruise forming just below her left eye. She thought back to last night again, everyone was drinking, apart from her. Tristan wanted to dance with her, but she declined. It didn't go down too well with Tristan and he drunkenly pushed her down to the ground, and she hit the ground too, but not before getting a hard knock to her face on the coffee table.

Tristan was drunk, she knew that he didn't mean it… well that was until he came at her again. He had spilt his drink in his violent haze and blamed her for it. She prepared herself for another blow, but Finn protected her. She knew Finn nearly her whole life and he had never once shown protectiveness towards her… hell he was the one usually cheering his friends on. But something had changed, she could see it in his eyes. He got Tristan to calm down and then took her to the kitchen and put ice on her cheek, never uttering a word.

Rory mentally told herself that she would have to thank him when she saw him next. Thank him for protecting her, and to thank him for looking after her like she was his little sister. She quickly applied make up to her bruise, it covered it, no one would notice… but she knew that Jess would notice. She suddenly wished that her bruise could be covered, just as Jess' were yesterday. She knew he had been hit and probably had some severely bruised ribs, but at least he didn't have to show the whole world.

Rory walked through the house silently, she grabbed a hidden pop tart from the kitchen and called a cab. The cab arrived not long later and the driver eyed Rory nervously when she said that she wanted to go to the rehabilitation center. He tried to warn her not to go there, and Rory wondered why everyone immediately thought the worst about these kids. They had made some mistakes, that's all, hell everyone makes mistakes.

Rory literally threw the money at the cab driver and all but ran into the center. She signed in, got rid of all dangerous objects and went into the room. She ignored Tex and went straight over to Jess' table. She sat down across from him, she wanted him to voice his opinions about her bruise, she wanted to get it all out of the way… she wanted his sympathy. Jess glanced up at her briefly before returning to his book. Nothing… why isn't he saying anything? Rory was starting to get angry.

Jess saw her come in, and once again he had to keep the smile off his face. She made all his pain go away, but he'd never tell her this… never. He noticed the bruise from across the room. He had spent too many years watching his mother unsuccessfully trying to cover up the bruises on her face not to notice. He immediately wondered if it was her dad who did it to her, he wondered how anyone could taint her beautiful face.

Jess was surprised when she came and sat down across from him, no interruptions today. He met her eyes and he could see her silently asking him something, but he didn't know what she was asking and not wanting to get into any unnecessary trouble, he returned his gaze back to his book. Though he did love seeing her huff in anger out the corner of his eye, she looked cute when she was angry Jess decided, and then quickly re-told himself not to get attached. He stared intently at his book trying to figure out what she wanted.

Jess put himself in Rory's position. If he had a visible bruise, he wouldn't have even come in today, it's not like she has to be here everyday. So she came for a reason… to see me, Jess figured. She went straight to him, not to Tex, so she wanted him, but he couldn't think of why. What did she want? He had no idea, once again he thought if it was him he would want nothing, he would want her to ignore it, but obviously Rory wasn't him.

Jess soon gave up trying to figure out what she wanted. Figuring people out was always a tough game, get one thing wrong and… well the whole damn world would fall apart. So for the second time in the last few days, he did the only thing he knew that would make her feel better regardless. He grabbed a book out of his back pocket and slid it across the table to her. No words were exchanged again, but nothing needed to be said.

Rory grabbed the book straight away. It didn't take her long to figure out that it was her copy of Howl. She looked up at him confused, she had this book with her yesterday, but how did Jess get it… it was safely in her back pocket all day. She looked up at him curiously and he just smirked back. She opened the book up and noticed that he had written in it, she met his eyes again and glared at him. He shrugged his shoulders in response and she hit him lightly across the head with the book.

Rory looked down at the book again, and couldn't help but feel all giddy inside that Jess had written in her book. She read a random sentence and realized that he must have read this book before, and this brought a smile to her face. Jess saw her smile and got a cocky grin on his face. She held the book up threateningly, getting ready to hit him again, but Jess put his hands up in surrender and she lowered the book slowly. Jess couldn't help it though, he smirked again and she hit him harder across the head this time. She closed the book and held it tightly, she would read it later tonight.

Jess loved that he could make her feel good without having to say a single thing. It worked well for him, he hated talking to anyone, talking was dangerous all it took was one lapse in concentration and you could let something slip that should have stayed hidden for an eternity. He watched Rory's expression go from happy to timid. He cocked an eyebrow at her, silently asking her if she was alright. She smiled at him, but he could still see that she was nervous.

Jess watched as Rory slowly let go of the book with her left hand. He watched as she slowly slid that hand across the table towards his. She was moving slowly. Giving him time to move away or simply because she was scared. He could tell that she was sure that she wanted this, but she was still scared. He pulled his hands back slowly, he wanted nothing more than to feel her soft hand in his larger one, but he was scared too. Then he saw the rejection written clearly on her face, so that's why she was scared. She was scared of rejection and he had just made her fears come true.

Jess hated that he made her feel that way. She pulled her hand back slowly, she looked sad now as well. Jess took a deep breath and lifted his right hand back onto the table. He met Rory's eyes and tried to convey to her that he was scared too, that if she grabbed his hand she'd never be able to let go. He slid his hand slowly to the middle of the table, giving her a chance to change her mind. He made his face expressionless, he didn't want her to see the rejection in his eyes if she decided to pull away.

Rory saw him pull his hands off the table protectively, and she took a sharp blow to the heart. She was trying to think of ways to fix the situation. She didn't want to lose Jess over something seemingly innocent as holding hands. She was surprised when she saw him putting his hand on the table and sliding it slowly in her direction. She got his message loud and clear that if she grabbed his hand it was all or nothing, it's what she was trying to convey to him when she first reached for his hand.

Jess couldn't help but smile when he saw Rory's hand inch back towards his. He suddenly got nervous and he noticed that Rory didn't seem to be doing much better. He tried to reassure himself and her at the same time. They inched closer and closer, their fingertips touched and Jess immediately wanted more… no needed more, of her. He linked the tips of their fingers together, moving their hands painfully slow towards each other. They hit the junction between the fingers and the palm. Jess took a breath, one twist of the hand and they would be at their destination.

"Rory," Tex said excitedly breaking them out of their own little world.

Neither knew who pulled back first, but at the sound of Tex's greeting the magic spell was broken and they both pulled back their hands and sat them safely in their laps. Silently berating themselves for believing that they could have it all, when in real life it would never work. They were worlds apart, only forced together by an act of faith, but maybe that's all that they needed.

"Tex," Rory replied returning his enthusiasm. Jess could tell that she was coving up her disappointment, he would be too… well that was if he had anyone to talk to.

"I have good news," Tex told her, still excited. "Well good-ish."

"Really?" Rory asked him slightly confused. "Well care to let me in on it, and I can tell you if it's good or not."

"Sure," Tex replied. "I was seeing the counselor today and I told him about how I was learning to read, and he said that if I can learn to read then he will see about getting me out of here."

"That's great news," Rory told him excitedly. "Well apart from the fact that I would miss you and that by what you've told me you wouldn't exactly have a place to stay."

"That's why it was good-ish news," Tex replied his excitement dying down slightly.

"How about this," Rory told him. "I live in Hartford, I'm sure when you get out I can help you find somewhere to live temporarily and then somewhere more permanent."

"Really," Tex asked his excitement returning. "Good, because I've never been in Hartford before… I would have no idea where to go, thank you darlin'."

"No problem," Rory replied smiling warmly at him.

"Well I better get to it then," Tex said proudly. "I would ask you… Umm, It should be less than a week and I'll be out of here, so I better learn fast," Tex finished and then he turned to leave.

Rory looked torn, she wanted to help Tex so that he could get out of this place, but she wanted nothing more than to stay right where she was. She was about to stand when Jess spoke.

"Tex," Jess said blankly and he turned around. "You can… umm, sit here, we can both help you."

"It's alright Jess," Tex reassured him. "I'll be right by myself."

"No," Jess said firmly. "I have the books remember," Tex still looked torn. "Listen," Jess said menacingly. "Do you want me to forcefully get you to sit at this table?"

"Okay," Tex said slightly frightened. "I'll sit."

He made his way back over and sat down nervously.

"You scared him half to death," Rory scolded Jess as she hit him in the head with her book for the third time.

Jess looked at Tex, he did look scared. He wouldn't have said anything to him at all, but he knew that Rory wanted to help the poor boy. He also knew that when Rory was faced with a choice between him and helping a kid out of this place, she would choose the kid. So he found himself speaking before he could stop himself. He would do anything to have Rory stay by his side all the time, so that's what he did. He might have agreed in a way to teach Tex and to become his friend, but it didn't matter anyway Tex would be out of his life in a week and Jess knew that a week wasn't enough time for him to get let down.

"I'm sorry," Jess apologized sincerely to Tex and he pulled a book out of his back pocket and slid it over to him. "Here," Jess told him.

"Oliver Twist?" Tex questioned nervously. "I couldn't Jess," Tex said trying to give Jess his most beloved book back.

"I insist," Jess replied as he slid his chair closer to Tex's. "Now how about you start at page one, seems like a good as place as any to start don't you think?"

Tex looked up at Rory warily and she nodded to him that it was safe. He opened up the book carefully and began to read.

Rory watched on in shock. Jess, 'never say more than two words and never talk to anyone Jess', was helping Tex to read. Rory watched him, she expected him to be impatient, to yell at Tex when he kept getting the words mixed up, but he never did. She watched as Jess tenderly showed Tex how to pronounce the word, and admired how he never moved on until Tex could read the sentence flawlessly. Tex was on a roll now and Jess' eyes met Rory's.

Jess look up at Rory and thought that he was going to die happy when he only saw admiration staring back at him. He loved that he made Rory happy and he wanted nothing more than to do it more often. Granted she didn't know that one of the reasons he was helping Tex was so that he would get Rory to himself once Tex had left the center, and he would never let her know that. But regardless of his selfish reasons he couldn't deny that it felt good to be helping Tex to read, and he actually smiled when Tex asked him what the word was instead of Rory.

"What's that word?" Tex asked Jess nervously.

"Let me see," Jess said taking the book off him. "_He would most inevitably and indubitably have been killed in no time,_ He would most certainly and without a doubt have been killed in no time. See indubitably is just a fancy was of saying without a doubt or unquestionably… try using it in a sentence about Rory."

"Rory would indubitably attract the attention of men," Tex said hopefully.

"Hey," Rory protested.

"He's just saying that you're beautiful," Jess reassured Rory. "And good job Tex."

"Jess?" Tex questioned. "Why don't they use the word indubitably anymore?"

"I don't know," Jess replied. "I guess that it's just easier to say, _I'm right, without a doubt,_ instead of saying, _I'm right, indubitably. _Indubitably isn't the easiest word to say now is it?"

"I guess not," Tex replied happily.

"Just think," Rory told Tex. "You learn all these big impressive words and you can impress that counselor of yours."

"Yeah," Tex replied excitedly. "I can't wait to be outside again, to feel the grass on my bare feet, the warm sun… don't you miss that Jess?" Tex questioned and Jess tensed.

"Sure," Jess answered thinking about all the times he would spend reading in Washington Square Park.

"Then… now I don't mean to be rude," Tex said nervously. "But why don't you get better so that you can leave?"

Jess closed his eyes and took a deep breath, he didn't want to put his problems on anyone else. He opened his eyes and noticed that Rory wanted to hear his answer as well.

"It's just…" Jess faltered trying to explain, but tying not to give too much information away. "At this time in my life… the center's the best place for me."

"I don't believe that," Tex said in disbelief. "It can't be… not with that guard, Peterson-"

"Leave it be Tex," Jess said menacingly, looking at Rory to see if she picked up on anything. "How about you go back to reading, huh?"

"Okay," Tex replied remorseful, he knew Jess was dangerous, he should've known better than to provoke him.

Rory stared at Jess, not only had her suspicions been confirmed that his life at home wasn't the best, she had just learnt that the guard named Peterson was the one that beat him up. She tried to keep her face straight, she didn't want Jess to know that she understood, and it appeared as though he didn't. She started trying to think up ways that she could help Jess. Her family had money and power, maybe she could tell her grandmother that Peterson had tried to sexually assault her, he would lose his job and her name wouldn't be mentioned because Emily wouldn't want the Gilmore name to be tainted.

Rory would go to Emily as soon as she got home, she didn't want Jess to get hurt anymore, she just hoped that her plan wouldn't backfire and that Emily wouldn't get a judge to change her community service to something else. She couldn't… didn't want to leave Jess, maybe she could convince him to show improvement so that he could leave. That way she could always visit him, but she knew that he didn't want to go home, so she'd leave it be for now.

"Good, that's good," Jess praised Tex. "You'll be out of here in no time."

"Good," Tex replied happily. "The food here sucks."

"The food's probably not that much better on the outside," Rory told Tex trying not to laugh.

"Ooh," Tex said excitedly. "Make me a promise Rory."

"Sure," Rory replied. "Anything."

"Anything?" Jess scoffed. "You're both too trusting."

"And you're not trusting enough," Rory replied. "Go ahead Tex."

"Promise me that as soon as we leave this place you'll buy me McDonalds," Tex said like an overly excited five year old. "Please?"

"Sure," Rory replied happily. "We can do that."

"Good," Tex rejoiced. "So Jess when you eventually get out of here, what's the first thing that you'd like to eat?"

"Pizza," Jess replied not even having to think about it. "Followed closely by lasagna and apple pie."

"You know," Rory told Jess. "If you made an effort to get out of here… then I'd go and have pizza with you."

"As tempting as that offer is," Jess replied somewhat sarcastically. "No."

"You're life can't be that bad," Tex said still not believing Jess. "And if so just do what I did, packed up and left… make a new life for yourself Jess."

"I did," Jess replied. "My life is here now."

"No it's not," Rory told him. "When you get out of here, and trust me one day they will kick you out, then you're going to go back home aren't you? It's not starting a new life if you just go back home."

"I have nowhere else to go," Jess confessed and then immediately regretted it.

"You know," Rory said ignoring Jess' last comment for his own benefit. "Let's make a pact… all three of us must vow not to return to our previous life."

"I can't do that," Jess said quickly. "I'm going to return home and do my best to get sent back here."

"Jess," Rory pleads.

"Hey look," Tex told them excitedly. "New inmate."

All three turned their attention to the new kid.

"Oh no," Rory said in horror inching closer to Jess. "Anyone, but him… please… anyone, but him."

* * *

**A/N- Review**


	5. Old Friends

**A/N- Thanks for all your reviews- **..1, bluedancer, blueguju, CatPhish, CharmingKelsey16, crazynakedsexpart69, Curley-Q, GrlWithoutAName, ICanSeeYourFace, ilovenat1995, Jeremy Shane, kylielink, literatiwhore, Litfreek98, Live Laugh Love, Lizzy likes the hot guy, LukeAndLorelai Brucas Fan, Mallikad, Megan, mittoots79, mizskitles220, nuttzZ1, Orham, puppypower317, Reaching for Impossible Dreams, ReadMyMind93, rides the beast, RJFan99, RoryJessfan7, sisterdear, SoManyObsessions, toastloaf93, Vera Cobb, wildfireandInstantstarlover- **I** **really appreciate them**

**Disclaimer- Do not own**

**Enjoy**

**

* * *

**"_Hey look," Tex told them excitedly. "New inmate."_

_All three turned their attention to the new kid._

"_Oh no," Rory said in horror inching closer to Jess. "Anyone, but him… please… anyone but him."_

"Who is it?" Tex asked Rory confused.

"Hide me?" Rory asked Jess hopelessly.

"Too late," Jess replied coldly. "He's already seen you."

"Don't come over here," Rory pleads quietly as the new inmate approached her. "Please don't come over here."

"Rory Gilmore," He greeted. "Fancy meeting you here, are you here for business or pleasure?"

Rory stayed silent.

"Not going to talk to me are you?" He asked in disbelief. "That's your right, I'll just join you then," He said as they sat down next to Tex. "And who may you be?"

"T… Tex," Tex faltered.

"Hmm," He said eyeing Tex. "And who are you?" He asked Jess.

Jess stayed silent.

"You're not going to talk to me either?" He asked Jess. "I don't even know you and yet you feel the need not to talk to me. So Tex, what do you do for fun here?"

"Sit mainly," Tex answered nervously, he didn't like the look of the new kid. "So how do you know Rory?" Tex blurted out and Rory glared at him. "Sorry," Tex apologized to Rory. "I didn't mean to."

"I had the pleasure of meeting Rory through a social function," He explained. "I believe that she was dating my friend of the time, or maybe she wasn't, I asked her out regardless and she agreed… she's one of the only people that didn't perceive me as the arrogant guy that I am."

"Yeah, lucky me," Rory replied sarcastically. "And I thought I made it clear that I never wanted to see you again."

"You made it clear," He responded. "And I was abiding by your wishes, but I wasn't aware that I was to tell the judge of our restraining order, though I'm sure that I can if you wish, they could send me to another center, one in a different state."

"No, you know what," Rory told him. "Stay, I'm not going to be here much longer anyway."

"Good, now that we've got that settled, can we talk about this restraining order?" He asked hopefully. "Now that I am in the same vicinity as you, we cannot waste this opportunity, don't you agree. So I wanted to ask you if you would be willing to lift the restraining order?"

"No," Rory answered defiantly. "I cannot do that."

"Rory," He replied. "I can't even go near my friends."

"Well that wont matter," Rory told him. "As soon as I've done my hours, my mom and I are leaving, getting away from Hartford… and that means that you can have your precious friends back."

"As good as that does sound," He replied. "You're moving? Were you even going to tell me?"

"I put a restraining order on you," Rory reminded him. "Why would I tell you?"

"Because you love me," He said confidently.

"That was a long time ago," Rory replied. "I sought comfort in you and it was a mistake."

"So what was the restraining order for?" Tex asked cautiously.

"Nothing," Both Rory and the new inmate replied harshly.

"So Rory does your quiet friend have a name?" He asked motioning to Jess who had pulled a book from his back pocket and was reading it.

"No," Rory replied. "He doesn't have a name."

"Oh interesting," The inmate said. "You like him."

"Do not," Rory retorts.

"Then why can't I know his name?" He asked Rory confused.

"Because he's the one who has to tell you, not me," Rory explained. "I haven't told any of them your name."

"I can see that," He replied. "And that would be considered very rude of you, what would Emily Gilmore say when she found out."

"Can you at least be civil?" Rory asked him. "You don't have your friends here to impress."

"I really wish that you would forgive that Rory," He said to her. "It was a joke, can I help that you took offence, and you started all this by stealing my reading glasses, remember?"

"What I did was a joke," Rory told him. "What you did was a crime."

"Only in certain states," He replied. "And I do believe that Connecticut wasn't one of those states."

"Lucky for you," Rory told him.

"Lucky?" He questioned. "I wouldn't have done it if it was illegal."

Jess just sat there listening to their conversation. He didn't know who this guy was, but he didn't like him and he knew that was mainly due to the fact that Rory didn't seem to like him. And what was all the talk about a restraining order, why would Rory take a restraining order out on this guy. Sure he looked like a rich jerk, but last time Jess checked that didn't warrant a restraining order. He seemed smart by the way he talked and he was arrogant, but he already stated that himself. Jess glanced up and met Rory's eyes. New guy seemed to be talking to Tex.

Rory looked at Jess. She was sad, she wanted to spend the rest of her time here with Jess, but now with her past showing up she didn't know if she would get the chance to know him better. She let out a sigh, at least her old friend was leaving her be for the time being, but she didn't know how long she would be able to deal with him. She looked at Jess and wondered why he was so quiet, granted she knew that he didn't like involving himself with new people, but he was too silent. She willed herself to turn her attention back to the conversation, she didn't want him telling Tex anything that she didn't want revealed.

"How about we play some poker?" The new inmate questioned pulling a deck of cards from his back pocket. "Tex, Rory, no name, you in?"

"I'm out," Rory said. "I know how you get when you play."

"I'll give it a go," Tex told him.

"Good and no name?" He asked Jess.

"Sure," Jess responded. It was the first word he had spoken in the guy's presence, but it was a worthwhile sacrifice, Jess could never say no to a game of poker and maybe he could show this guy up.

"Good," He said dealing the cards. "Texas Holdem' but we might have to change to five card, you can't play this game without betting… can you Rory?"

"Keep your comments to yourself," Rory warned him.

"But Rory that was a remarkable day in our relationship," He told her. "Surely you wouldn't want to forget that."

"Hmm, let me think about it," Rory pondered out loud. "The day that my boyfriend bet me in a poker game and lost, and then forced me on the guy that won me because he said it was a fair bet… yeah I really want to remember that."

"Calm down Rory," He told her. "It wasn't me that bet you… God we really need something to bet."

"How about non toxic crayons," Tex suggested. "Different color for different monetary value."

"I like how you think," He told him. "Go grab them and we can get started," Tex got up and fetched the crayons. "Now no name I must warn you I'm very good at this game."

Jess growled back.

"Did you just growl at me?" He asked incredulously. "Rory you should keep more intelligible company."

"He's smart," Rory quickly defends. "He just doesn't like you, that's all."

"Well I could pretend to be offended, but I don't care what you think," He told Jess. "Ah Tex you brought the crayons. Lightest color is one hundred dollars, then going up by five hundreds, got that?"

"Just deal," Jess hissed at him.

"Rory Gilmore leash your pet," He told her referring to Jess as they dealt the cards.

"One hundred," Tex bet.

"I'd say two thousand," He said putting the crayons in the middle of the table. "Are you going to call no name?"

"I'll call," Jess said confidently putting the crayons in the middle.

"Rory, you know how I love when you deal," He said sliding the pack of cards over to Rory. "You can be my good luck charm."

"If I'm sending good luck to anyone," Rory told them. "Then it's definitely not going to be you."

Jess won the first hand and then the hand after that and the hand after that.

"Ass," He declared. "And if I wasn't here I would say that you are cheating."

"Someone finally better than you," Rory told them smartly. "You didn't think that you would see the day, did you?"

"No, but no name's good," He said praising Jess. "Good poker face, I couldn't even get a read off you. Rory call up the hookers and let's have some fun."

"Don't be a sore loser," Rory told them. "Your buddies aren't here for you to impress."

"Still have to impress myself," He replied.

"You have your life goals worked out," Rory told him. "Don't ruin everyone else's."

"Who's up for another hand?" He asked.

"What?" Jess asked them sarcastically. "Didn't get your fix of humiliation yet?"

"Oh would you look at that," He said to Jess. "No name's moving up in the world, that was a whole sentence. All we need now is an intelligent thought and we'll have no doubt that he is as smart as you say Rory."

"He doesn't care what you think," Rory told them.

"But you do," He said knowingly to Rory as they put their arm around her shoulders. "Rory Gilmore always seeking others approval."

"Don't touch me," Rory said shaking his arm off.

"Come on Rory," He replied replacing their arm on her shoulders.

"Don't touch her," Jess growled as he got up from the table and pulled the new inmate up by his throat.

"Getting defensive, I can understand that," He said mockingly to Jess.

"You don't ever touch her again, you hear me," Jess told his as he pushed him up against the closest wall. "If you even utter one word that she doesn't like then I'll kill you and don't think that I won't. She doesn't like you, you should have seen the fear that flashed through her eyes when she spotted you. She likes to pretend that you don't bother her, she likes to act tough, but I can see through that. You leave her alone, you do your time here, but you keep away from her unless she approaches you, understand?"

"I understand," He replied and Jess loosened his grip slightly. "But who are you to tell Rory and myself what to do?"

"You don't know when to shut up do you?" Jess said as he shoved him up against the wall again. "I've tried to tolerate you for the past hour, but I can't do it anymore."

"Jess please," Rory pleaded him touching his shoulder gently. "You don't want to do this, they'll send you away. Let him go he's not worth it."

"No," Jess told Rory. "He shouldn't treat you that way… what's your name? If I'm screwing my life up even more here I need to know your name."

"Fair enough," He replied calmly. "It's…

* * *

**A/N- Yes I did just leave it there, none of you guessed who it was correctly last time, so I decided not to reveal it yet, but there are a fair few clues there for at least one of you guys to guess who it is, and BTW it's not Tristan a few of you guessed him, but it's not him **

**Review **


	6. Transfers

**A/N- Thanks for all your reviews- **blueguju, Curley-Q, GrlWithoutAName, ICanSeeYourFace, ilovenat1995, Jenni97, Jeremy Shane, kylielink, literatiwhore, Lizzy likes the hot guy, Mallikad, MissGoalie75, mittoots79, mizskitles220, NaomiBlue, nuttzZ1, puppypower317, rides the beast, RJFan99, sethsduck17, sisterdear, SoManyObsessions, wittybanter- **I really appreciate them**

**Disclaimer- Not Mine**

**Three of you guessed the new inmate correctly, so congratulations… I was beginning to doubt that anyone was on the same wave length as me, but there are at least three of you, so I can't be going crazy yet**

**Enjoy**

**

* * *

**"_You don't know when to shut up do you?" Jess said as he shoved him up against the wall again. "I've tried to tolerate you for the past hour, but I can't do it anymore."_

"_Jess please," Rory pleaded him touching his shoulder gently. "You don't want to do this, they'll send you away. Let him go he's not worth it."_

"_No," Jess told Rory. "He shouldn't treat you that way… what's your name? If I'm screwing my life up even more here I need to know your name."_

"_Fair enough," He replied calmly. "It's…_

Punch! Jess didn't let him even get his name out before he delivered a bone shattering right hook.

"Robert," Rory said concerned as she dropped to her knees and studied his injuries. "Are you alright Rob?"

"I'm fine Rory," Robert replied. "I'm sure I deserved that."

"Fight!" One of the other inmates yelled and all hell broke loose.

Jess grabbed Rory up by the arm and made his way safely to the nearest corner and stood in front of her protectively. The whole room was rioting, the inmates were fighting anyone and everyone.

"Mariano," A huge guy said cracking his knuckles. "Protecting your little girlfriend are you?"

"You touch her," Jess warns. "And I'll kill you, I have nothing to loose."

"I don't know about that," The guy said still approaching Rory and Jess. "I'm sure you have something to lose."

"Jess?" Rory asked frightened as she grabbed the back of Jess' shirt tightly. "Help me."

"Don't worry," Jess whispered back to her. "I won't let anyone hurt you."

"Where are the guards?" Tex asked Jess as he came up to his side, ready to help protect Rory.

"Peterson's on," Jess explained. "He left when the riot started, he wants to bust me and I think that this will do the trick."

"Mariano, come here, I don't have all day," The huge inmate told him.

Jess took a step forward, but Rory wouldn't let him go. He pulled free from her grasp and shot Tex a look that told him to protect Rory no matter what. Jess inched closer to the guy, but before he got too close Robert came out of nowhere and tackled the guy to the ground.

"I've got him," Robert hissed at Jess as he tried to restrain the guy. "Go protect Rory, don't let anything happen to her."

Jess moved back to his original spot, in the corner, protecting Rory.

"Jess," Rory questioned grabbing tightly onto his shirt again, helplessly watching the destruction in front of her.

"It's alright," Tex told Rory as he grabbed her hand comfortingly. "Jess will protect you… and it will be over soon."

Another inmate came up to Jess and tried to hit him, but Jess was too fast and hit him hard on the side of the head. The inmate dazed by the blow quickly retreated.

"_Alright everyone_," A voice came over the PA system. "_Stop rioting or you all know the consequences. I'm coming down to assess the situation, so you better all be settled by the time I get there_."

Everyone immediately stopped what they were doing and took a seat.

"Come on," Jess said gravely to Rory. "We have to sit… and don't say anything when they come in unless asked, okay?"

"Okay," Rory replied as she followed Jess and Tex over to their table. "Who is it?" Rory asked nervously.

"The center's equivalent of a warden," Tex explained to her. "Nothing to be worried about though, he can be strict, but he's usually not that bad."

"Where's Robert?" Rory asked concerned as she scanned the room.

"Over there," Jess said as he pointed to a table two tables over.

"Oh god," Rory said once she saw the newly forming bruises on Robert's face.

"Ssshhh!" Jess warned Rory. "He's coming, remember to be quiet."

"Okay," Rory replied as she dropped her eyes to her hands on the table in front of her.

"Good," The warden announced coming into the room. "It's good to see that you've settled down. Mariano, please stand."

Jess took a deep breath and stood silently.

"Yes sir?" Jess asked meeting his gaze.

"What happened here?" The warden asked.

"I threw a punch sir," Jess replied. "It started a chain reaction."

"You know not to use violence," The warden told Jess. "Please sit back down."

"Gilmore, Rory Gilmore," The warden said looking over the sign in sheet.

"Here, sir," Rory said standing up from the table.

"Are you alright Rory?" The warden asked concern lacing his voice.

"I'm fine sir," Rory answered.

"Who's responsible for looking after Rory during the riot?" The warden asked as Rory sat back down.

"I am sir," Jess answered standing back up.

"Despite you starting the riot," The warden told Jess. "Good job keeping Miss Gilmore safe."

"Thank you sir," Jess replied taking the compliment and then sitting back down.

"Who did Mr. Mariano hit?" The warden questioned. "Please stand."

"It was me sir," Robert said standing up.

"Ah you're new here," The warden mused out loud. "What's your name?"

"Robert Spencer sir," Robert responded.

"What happened between you and Mr. Mariano?" The warden asked.

"I was acting in an improper way in front of Miss Gilmore sir," Robert answered truthfully. "And Mr. Mariano picked me up on it… he gave me more than one chance to apologize and step down, but I didn't."

"Looks like you caught yourself a break," The warden told Jess. "I was going to ask about you getting transferred back to New York, but seeing how you acted towards our guest Miss Gilmore and kept her out of harms way we'll keep you here with us."

"Thank you sir," Jess responded.

"As for you Mr. Spencer," The warden said to Robert. "Miss Gilmore is our guest… and even though the guard was supposed to keep watch and make sure nothing happened to her, you should have known better. I will be talking to the guard later, but as for you Spencer I'm going to look into getting you transferred to another facility by the end of today. Please in the time you have left with us, don't cause any more trouble."

"I won't sir," Robert replied honestly.

"See that you don't," The warden said and then turned his attention to the others. "Now I'm not happy with any of you boys behavior and if this happens again then I'll get you all transferred, understand? Now anyone with injuries that they want to be checked by the doctor please line up at the door and we'll get you checked out."

A few of the inmates got up and lined up at the door. The warden walked to the door, but then turned around.

"Jess Mariano, come with me please," The warden said and waited for Jess to stand.

"Jess?" Rory questioned concerned.

"I'll be fine," Jess reassured her, trying to convince them both. "Tex look after her for me, okay?"

"I will," Tex promised Jess.

"I'll see you soon," Jess said to Rory as he got up and headed for the door and followed the warden out. He looked through the window and caught Rory's glance once more before he disappeared.

"What's going on?" Rory asked Tex concerned.

"I don't know," Tex replied confused. "The warden's never pulled anyone out like that before."

"Rory?" Robert questioned cautiously coming over to the table. "Can I sit?"

"Of course," Rory replied. "And I'd like to thank you for taking the fall even though it was Jess' fault as well."

"It's fine," Robert said. "I can see that you care for him, I wouldn't take him away from you."

"You guys are weird," Tex said confused. "One minute you guys are fighting and the next you are friends… care to let me in?"

"I don't know," Rory replied nervously.

"Come on," Tex pleaded. "Jess isn't here, so you only have to worry about me and I won't judge you, you know that."

"Fine," Rory relented. "It would be good to get some of this stuff out in the open. Robert you can start."

"Okay," Robert said happily. "Rory was dating my friend Logan Huntzberger or so I thought, but I asked her out anyway and she agreed. We went on a date and we hit it off, but not in a boyfriend/girlfriend way so we decided to stay friends. She started dating Logan completely and we were playing poker one night and Logan was out of money so he bet Rory… he lost, I won."

"Yeah and my stupid boyfriend Logan said '_A bet's a bet Ace, it was fair, I cannot go back on my word_'," Rory explained angrily. "Robert understood where I was coming from and we stayed friends, well after I got drunk and we fooled around a little, luckily Logan never knew this and I made Robert swear that he would never touch me like that again."

"Anyway, Rory was with me for a month, as per the bet," Robert continued. "And right before Rory was going to go back to Logan she found out that he had been cheating on her. He thought that they were on a break as opposed to him losing her in a poker game. She was furious and he tried to win her back, and he did. They started dating again. Then one night I got drunk…"

"He came across me when he was drunk," Rory explained. "I tried to get him to calm down, to settle down. He started calling me Stephanie… the girl he was pursing with Logan's friend Colin at the time. I kept trying to correct him, but he was too drunk."

"I forced myself on her," Robert explained sadly. "I thought she was Stephanie, in my mind she was. Stephanie and I had been dating behind Colin's back you see, so I thought that everything I was doing was legit, but it wasn't. And to make matters worse, Rory was underage, and then to make it even worse her boyfriend Logan and her grandmother Emily found us."

"Logan pulled him off and my grandmother pulled me to her," Rory continued the story. "Logan punched Rob up pretty bad. I tried to tell them that Robert didn't mean it. I knew he didn't mean it, but it still hurt. After a few days once everything had calmed down a little Logan and my grandmother convinced me to get a restraining order on Robert. I kept telling them that it wasn't necessary, but they kept bringing up the 'attempted rape' as they like to call it."

"I'm sorry for my actions Rory," Robert told her honestly.

"I know," Rory replied, but then continued. "Anyway they ended up drilling into my head that I was nearly raped, they made it out to be worse than it was, and because they kept repeating it I eventually believed it… you hear something enough times and it's hard to doubt it. I took out the restraining order, I didn't want to, but I did. See Rob was always my friend, during the poker bet he technically owned me according to Logan, he could do anything to me, but he never did."

"I treated her right," Robert explains. "I loved her like a sister… but all that took was one night of my drunkenness to ruin everything that we once had. I tried to talk to Rory many times, but the restraining order prevented me from doing so. I could only imagine the lies that Logan was telling her about me to let her live in fear, but I would never hurt her. I stopped drinking after that Rory, haven't had a drop since. You have no idea how much I regret my actions."

"I know," Rory told him. "But I don't know if I'll ever be able to forgive you. I know deep down, away from all the lies, that you didn't even touch me inappropriately and that I had my phone in my hand ready to call Steph… even without Logan and Emily interrupting us I think I would have called for help… or you would have stopped, but I guess that we'll never really know."

"So what about your reaction of fear when he came in?" Tex asked Rory confused.

"I still think about that night," Rory told Tex. "When I saw Robert it was an immediate reaction, everything came back to me… but after spending time with him again I remembered our friendship that we once had… but when he touched me it brought back memories, memories of that night, but also memories of my boyfriend Logan which I would rather forget."

"You're not still with this Logan fella are you darlin'?" Tex asked her concerned.

"No, I'm not," Rory answered proudly. "He got bored and moved on, I was too young for him… I don't know why he went out with me in the first place, I was only fourteen when we started a somewhat casual relationship and when I was fifteen we started dating. Granted he was only two years above me, but I still don't see what he saw in me."

"You're beautiful and smart," Tex told her. "Hell we're only two years apart, what do you say we give one of these casual relationships a try?" Tex asked her jokingly.

"I think I'll pass," Rory replied. "Sorry."

"I'll survive," Tex told her. "Barely though."

"So Robert?" Rory asked suddenly concerned. "Where will you go next? You're leaving this afternoon."

"I don't know where I'm going," Robert answered. "But I'll be fine. I might get my lawyer to appeal my case."

"What did you do to get in here anyway?" Rory asked him confused.

"Nothing," Robert replied ducking his head. "I maybe, accidentally on purpose, attacked Huntzberger."

"Over a poker game?" Rory asked knowingly.

"No," Robert told her. "Over you," Rory eyed him skeptically. "I overheard him being an ass, saying things about you that I believe weren't true, so I attacked him… and he charged me with assault. No big deal, he was more beat up than me so technically I won."

"Well thank you for standing up for me," Rory told him and her thoughts suddenly went to Jess protecting her during the riot. He left a while ago now and he wasn't back. Maybe the warden had pulled him out of the center, sent him back to New York even though he said that he wasn't going to do that. She couldn't loose Jess, not now, not ever.

"What's wrong?" Tex asked concerned when he noticed the change in Rory's expression.

"Where's Jess?" Rory asked them, but of course they didn't have the answer.

* * *

**A/N- So Robert (Grimaldi was Rory's last name for him, but I renamed him Robert Spencer) was supposed to be bad, but then I fell in love with him and made him good… but what's happened to Jess, well you'll find that out next chapter**

**Review **


	7. Freedom?

**A/N- Thanks for all your reviews- **blueguju, crazynakedsexpart69, Curley-Q, ICanSeeYourFace, Jane, Jeremy Shane, kylielink, Lizzy likes the hot guy, LukeAndLorelai Brucas Fan, mittoots79, mizskitles220, nuttzZ1, puppypower317, RJFan99, smartbookworm, SoManyObsessions, won't be the Victim- **I really appreciate them**

**Disclaimer- Do not own**

**Enjoy**

**

* * *

**"_Jess Mariano, come with me please," The warden said and waited for Jess to stand._

"_Jess?" Rory questioned concerned._

"_I'll be fine," Jess reassured her, trying to convince them both. "Tex look after her for me okay?"_

"_I will," Tex promised Jess._

"_I'll see you soon," Jess said to Rory as he got up and headed for the door and followed the warden out. He looked through the window and caught Rory's glance once more before he disappeared._

Jess followed the warden to his office. He wondered what he had done wrong. He wondered if he was getting transferred to another center… or worse, being sent back home. He sat down in the chair and the warden took his place behind the big wooden desk.

"Jess," The warden said picking up a heavy folder which Jess assumed was his. "You've been here for over six months, is that correct?"

"Yes sir," Jess responded shifting in his seat nervously.

"Do you know why you were sent here Jess?" The warden asked him.

"Because I stole a car and I crashed it," Jess responded glaring at the warden.

"No, I meant why you were sent all the way down from New York to this center," The warden explained.

"I don't know sir," Jess said dropping his head embarrassed by his outburst.

"You defended yourself in court," The warden told him. "You were appointed a lawyer by the state, but you were too stubborn to accept any help… everyone was talking about your case Jess, apparently you nearly got yourself off… you would be a great lawyer Jess. Anyway, the judge was an old friend of mine and he called me up, told me about you and asked me if I would take you on… it was that or jail."

"Well thank you sir," Jess replied sarcastically.

"I thought I had made a mistake," The warden continued. "You were making no progress… six months Jess, no one is in here that long. Why didn't you try to get better or at least put on an act?"

"Because I have no reason to," Jess retorted. "I don't want to stay here, but this is the best place for me now… if you're going to kick me out then just do it already would you."

"I'm not kicking you out Jess," The warden told him.

"Then what the hell is all this?" Jess asked him angrily. "I do not need to be counseled."

"I brought you in here to thank you once again for protecting Rory Gilmore," The warden explained. "Her Grandmother Emily called me up the other day and threatened me that if anything happened to Rory then I'd lose my job… she sounded so convincing. So if anything had happened to Rory… well let's just be thankful that it didn't. You have to protect her Jess, look out for her, make sure that nothing bad happens to her."

"Why?" Jess scoffed.

"You're on your way to recovery," The warden told Jess. "What you did today, protecting Rory, was a big step in your rehabilitation. I've seen your interaction with Miss Gilmore since she's been here you've opened up so much and are even letting others in, its progress Jess and it's what we like to see. We can't keep you here forever Jess, as much as you don't want to leave you're going to have to one day… what I'm saying is if you keep this up… keep protecting Rory, then we could probably let you go in a couple of weeks."

"Can I go back yet?" Jess asked standing up.

"Jess," The warden said regretful that Jess hadn't taken up his offer to protect Rory.

"I can't protect Rory from here," Jess said softly. "And if you don't let me go back then Miss Gilmore will be left to defend herself."

"Well come on then," The warden said happily as he walked Jess out of his office and back towards the rec room. "You really should consider a career as a lawyer Jess."

"Don't push your luck," Jess hissed at him. "You'll get rid of me soon enough and you won't ever have to think of me again."

"Well here you go," The warden said stopping at the door. "Send young Tex to my office in a few minutes okay, give him this pass to give to the guards."

"Okay," Jess replied as he took the slip of paper and made his way back into the rec room.

Jess stopped just inside the door and immediately looked for Rory. He was glad that he didn't have to leave her behind… but he knew that he would have to one day, they would never fit into each others worlds, but at least he had her for now. He spotted Rory, her back was to him, she was sitting with Tex and Robert. Jess immediately got angry, what was Robert doing at their table. Then he was suddenly concerned when Tex put his arm around Rory… was she crying. Tex glanced up nervously, like he was unsure what to do, he spotted Jess and immediately alerted Rory. She turned her head around and her eyes found mine, she had been crying.

Rory was sitting down with Robert and Tex, Jess had been gone for a while now. She didn't know exactly how long, but she was sure that it felt way longer for her. The emotions built up, from bringing up her past to the sudden strange feelings she had for Jess. She tried to keep it in, but she couldn't, she had spent too many years concealing her emotion in front of Emily that it was now flowing freely out. Tex tried to comfort her, but she knew that she needed Jess, only he could make the tears stop, but for all she knew he was on his way back to New York. But then she met his eyes, his chocolaty brown eyes that reminded her so much of coffee, the eyes that she never thought she would see again.

Jess started to make his way over to Rory, but she ran up to meet him and pulled him into a bone crunching hug. Jess tried to pull out of the hug, it's not that he didn't enjoy Rory's warm, comforting embrace, it was more to do with Jess wanting to keep up his reputation. You had to hold fear over people so that they would stay away from you. Jess didn't want any more unwelcome attention. He managed to pull out of the hug and he held Rory by the shoulders at arms length.

"Jess," Rory stuttered. "I'm… I'm sorry that was inappropriate, I shouldn't have attacked you like that."

"Yeah, sure," Jess agreed looking past Rory and noticing Robert. "What's he doing at our table?" Rory's heart sped up a little from Jess mention of 'our table'. "Rory, I don't like that guy, you don't like that guy."

"I know," Rory replied dropping her head. "But we used to be friends… and he's leaving today."

"Look Rory," Jess said sternly. "I don't know what he did to you and I don't want to know, but I saw you when he came here, I saw the fear in your eyes… you need to stay away from him."

"Jess," Rory pleaded.

"No, Rory," Jess told her. "I can see how you are, you like to please everyone, well you can't please everyone it's statistically impossible, so please yourself… no one else matters. Now I'm going over to the bookshelves, and I'm not going to lie I would like you to come with me, but that's your decision." Jess finished as he made his way across to the other side of the room and sat down on the floor in front of the bookshelves.

Rory stared after Jess confused. That was the most words he had ever spoken to her… hell it was probably the most words he had spoken his entire life. Never had anyone taken everything into account, never had anyone done what was best for her, but Jess had… why? She looked at him across the room, she half expected him to be looking at her, but he seemed to be already immersed in a book. She reluctantly headed over to Robert.

"Rory," Robert said happily.

"Umm," Rory said nervously. "Rob… I umm… goodbye," Rory finished sadly.

"Goodbye," Robert replied matching Rory's sad tone, realizing that this was her way of saying her final goodbye.

"Are you going to join Jess and I?" Rory asked Tex hopefully.

"Sure," Tex answered standing up. "I'll see ya Robert," Tex said before following Rory over to Jess.

Jess felt a sharp pain in his chest when he saw Rory walk back over to Robert, his world crashed down around him without him even realizing it. He tried to focus on his book, he had found a better life in literature before and he assured himself that now would be no different. Though this time he had experienced how good it could be that he doubted even Oliver Twist would allow him to escape now.

"Why do you look like someone stole your puppy?" Tex asked Jess amused as he sat down across from him. Rory let out a laugh and Jess immediately looked up at her.

"What?" Rory asked Jess confused as she sat down next to him.

"Nothing," Jess replied still holding the slip of paper. "Tex the warden wants to see you, here," Jess told him handing over the piece of paper.

"Me?" Tex question confused. "Why… why does he want to see me?"

"Why did he want to see you?" Rory asked Jess curiously.

"No reason," Jess answered. "And I don't know why he wants to see you, but I'd go soon he's in a good mood."

"Okay," Tex said nervously, standing up. "Wish me luck darlin' I think I'm going to need it."

"Good luck Tex," Rory told him sincerely. "You'll be fine."

"I'll see you soon… hopefully," Tex said nervously and then headed for the door.

"Do you really think that he'll be alright?" Rory asked Jess concerned.

"Sure," Jess responded putting the book he was reading back onto the shelf. "Like you said he'll be fine."

"But do you really think that?" Rory asked Jess unconvinced.

"I do," Jess told her honestly. "They're probably letting him go."

"Letting him go?" Rory questioned. "This soon? But he has nowhere to go… I haven't set anything up, he can't live on the streets."

"Calm down," Jess told her grabbing her hand in his. "Everything will be fine. Tex is not your responsibility."

"But-" Rory tried to protest, but Jess cut her off.

"Stop worrying," Jess told her. "I'm sure you live in some big mansion, just put Tex in one of the rooms, no one's going to know."

"Actually that might work," Rory said excitedly. "Thanks."

"Sure," Jess replied distracted, staring at their joint hands.

"Jess?" Rory asked nervously.

"What?" Jess replied his eyes never leaving their joint hands.

"When you… when they release you… do you… would you stay at my house as well?" Rory said the last part in a rush.

"No," Jess said letting out a sigh, still staring at their joint hands. He liked holding Rory's hand, he felt safe… he felt loved.

"Why?" Rory asked him confused. "Don't you like me?"

"No, it's nothing like that," Jess told her as he let out another sigh. "We're different Rory… it's just… when I get let out I will be heading back to New York."

"To re-offend?" Rory questioned him.

"Maybe," Jess replied finally meeting her eyes.

"You're wrong Jess," Rory told him holding his gaze. "We're not different."

Jess was shocked by the sincerity in Rory's eyes, she actually believed it… that they were equals. But he was shocked even more when she leant forward… closer to him, Jess knew what that meant, she was about to kiss him. Jess immediately tensed up a million questions racing through his mind. Did he want this? What doors would this open up? Was it wrong to entertain his own feelings knowing that once they left the center they would never see each other again? Luckily for Jess he didn't have to decide.

"They're letting me out," Tex announced excitedly as he stood next to Rory and Jess. Rory immediately pulled back and focused her attention onto Tex.

"That's good news Tex," Rory agreed happily, a smile gracing her face. "When are you leaving?"

"Whenever I want," Tex said excitedly. "But I told him that I was going to wait for you, that you were going to show me around… you still are aren't you?" Tex asked nervously hoping that Rory hadn't changed her mind.

"Of course," Rory told him happily. "We can leave now if you want… it's been a big day."

"Okay," Tex replied. "I'll just grab my stuff whilst you say goodbye to Jess, okay?"

"Sure," Rory said and then watched Tex leave the room. "Jess I'll… I'm…"

"I know," Jess replied seeming to read her mind. "But I'll see you tomorrow right?"

"Of course," Rory told him excitedly. "But I will… miss you."

"Sure," Jess said brushing her off, trying in vain not to get more attached then he already was, but it was more or less too late for that. "Go show Tex your castle."

"My castle?" Rory questioned Jess.

"Well you are a princess aren't you?" Jess asked and Rory immediately blushed. "See, and every princess needs a castle."

"No," Rory countered. "Every princess needs a prince."

"I can't be your prince," Jess told Rory sternly. "Please understand that."

"But why Jess?" Rory asked him in vain. "You think that we're different, but we're not… we're both in this rehabilitation center, granted I can leave when I wish, but we both got sent here for doing illegal things."

"You deserve better," Jess told her. "I… I can be your friend, trust me it will be better that way, you'll be out of here in a couple of weeks and we'll never see each other again."

"I guess," Rory sighed. "I guess you're right."

"I'm always right," Jess told her smugly. "Now go find Tex, I've got to instill some fear back into the inmates, I think they think that I'm going soft."

"Yeah that's you Jess, a big old softie," Rory told him amused. "But seriously you're just misunderstood."

"Please leave before I decide to get kicked out of this center," Jess said somewhat harshly. "And if I get kicked out then you will never see me again."

"Fine," Rory huffed getting up off the floor. "I'll see you tomorrow Jess?" Rory said but it came out more as a question.

"Of course," Jess replied. "I'm the one locked up… I doubt I'll be going anywhere."

"Of course," Rory said embarrassed as she blushed. "I'll see you tomorrow then."

Jess watched her leave. As soon as she went through the door he already missed her. He wondered how long it was going to be before she came back. He wondered if she missed him as much as he missed her. He knew that he was in too deep now, but he didn't care. If he could spend a couple of great weeks with Rory then he wouldn't trade it for the world. It would give him something good to reflect back on when he went back to his 'normal' life.

* * *

**A/N- Review **


	8. You're Paranoid

**A/N- Thanks for all your reviews- **blueguju, cherrybomb10295, crazynakedsexpart69, Curley-Q, ICanSeeYourFace, Jeremy Shane, kylielink, Lizzy likes the hot guy, LukeAndLorelai Brucas Fan, Maiqu, MissGoalie75, mizskitles220, nuttzZ1, puppypower317, RJFan99, RoryJessfan7, sethsduck17, SoManyObsessions, toastloaf, watergurl123, Willow-98**-** **I really appreciate them**

**Disclaimer- Do not own**

**Enjoy**

**

* * *

**"I'm sorry to say this but McDonalds doesn't taste as good as I remembered it," Tex told Rory as he threw the rest of his Big Mac in the nearest rubbish bin. "And I'm sad to say that I'm more than a little disappointed."

"Oh cheer up Tex," Rory said as she put her arm around him. "You're free now, and you never have to eat McDonalds again."

"I like the sound of that," Tex replied happily as he glanced at the sun setting. "So where am I staying?" He asked Rory nervously.

"Well with me of course," Rory told him excitedly.

"I can't impose on you like that," Tex replied quickly. "You've already done so much for me darlin'."

"I brought you a Big Mac," Rory said incredulously. "And don't worry, you won't be putting me out or anything like that, quite the opposite actually. It will be good to have a friend at home, someone to talk to. That place is just too depressing, but you'll definitely be a welcome change, trust me Tex."

"Well if you're sure, but let's make it temporary okay?" Tex asked her hopefully.

"Whatever you like," Rory said as she pulls out her phone.

"Who are you calling?" Tex asked her excitedly.

"A friend," Rory answered. "We need to go home and he's the only one that I trust."

"Makes sense," Tex replied.

"Hey love," Finn purred answering his phone. "I see that you changed my ringtone to '_I come from a land down under_' again, it's a little cliché don't you think?"

"Yes it is," Rory agreed. "And it wasn't me who changed your ringtone either, it was probably mom."

"Lorelai, of course," Finn replied. "I think a little payback's in order."

"Yeah, sounds good," Rory agreed. "How about you come and pick up me and a friend and drop us off at the house, it will give you a chance to steal mom's phone."

"Where are you?" Finn asked. "And who's this friend of yours, is it a female friend?"

"No, he's strictly male," Rory answered. "But you'll love him... and we're out the front of McDonalds, the one across from the... ah bowling alley."

"Rory love, I need a little more to go on than that," Finn told her.

"Ummm," Rory said looking around from a landmark that Finn would recognize. "We're a block away from Red Lace."

"The strip club?" Finn questioned excitedly. "Don't worry love, I know where you are... why'd you go to that McDonalds anyway it sucks."

"It was the closest one to the centre," Rory answered. "Just hurry up and pick us up."

"I love you too love," Finn said as he hung up his phone.

"I think we solved the problem of your McDonalds tasting bad," Rory said to Tex as she put her phone into her pocket. "Apparently we are at the wrong McDonalds."

"There's a wrong McDonalds?" Tex questioned confused.

"I'm just as confused as you," Rory told him.

"So who's Finn?" Tex questioned slightly concerned. "Is he a friend of Robert's?"

"He was a friend of Robert's," Rory answered whilst they waited. "But Finn's different from all of them, he's like my protective older brother... and that accent."

"Where's he from?" Tex asked excitedly.

"Australia," Rory answered dreamily.

"Do you like him?" Tex accused. "Because I thought that you and jess, I don't know, that you guys had something."

"I don't like Finn, well not in that way," Rory replied truthfully. "And Jess and I... well it's complicated."

"Boo!" Finn whispered in Rory's ear making her jump. "Well hello to you too kitten."

"Finn don't scare me like that," Rory said hitting him on the chest with the back of her hand.

"Okay, okay," Finn relented. "So are you going to introduce me to your little friend?"

"Name's Tex," Tex said offering his hand to Finn, which Finn shook. "Rory and I met in the centre."

"Are you on day release?" Finn asked him, eyeing him suspiciously.

"No, he's been released," Rory told him proudly. "And you need to be nice to him."

"Okay, okay," Finn relented. "So you're taking him home?" Finn questioned as he made his way over to his SVU with Rory and Tex following him. "I don't think that Emily will like this."

"Well Emily doesn't need to know," Rory hissed at him. "It doesn't matter anway, we'll be far away from Emily soon enough."

"Oh, I've been meaning to ask you," Finn said laying on his charm thickly. "Can I come with you and you're beautiful mother when you skip town?"

"No," Rory answered. "We're making a clean break, sorry."

"But will I ever see you again love?" Finn asked sadly.

"I don't know," Rory replied getting into the back of Finn's SVU, letting young Tex ride up front. "I'm sure we'll meet up again some time."

"If you say so love," Finn accepted as he started up the car and took off.

They had been riding in silence for awhile. Tex was looking out the window, savouring his freedom. Finn pulled into Rory's street and Tex's mouth hit the floor.

"You live here," Tex stuttered out. "In a mansion... you're letting me... I get to stay in one of these. Man my life is definitely starting to look up, thank you Rory."

"No problem," Rory replied amused at Tex's reaction. This was the norm for her, she had grown up in the 'mansion' her whole life, but for a not-so-well-off kid from Kentucky it would be nothing short of amazing. She smiled, she was glad that she was the one showing Tex all these things, now if only Jess wasn't so stubborn... but she knew that Jess was a lost cause now, he was heading back to New York whether if she liked it or not.

"We're here," Finn announced.

"This is the biggest house in the street," Tex said amazed as he got out of the car.

"Now if anyone asks," Rory said seriously to Tex. "You're the maid's son."

"Wait, you have a maid?" Tex asked astonished.

"Yes," Rory answered. "And if they ask your name say that it's Emilio."

"Why Emilio?" Tex asked confused.

"I don't know," Rory replied. "It's less suspicious than Enrique."

"Is your maid even Spanish?" Finn questioned her.

"No idea," Rory told him. "Emily goes through a different maid every week, I'm sure one of them was Spanish, and I don't know something just tells me that a Spanish name will make it all that more believable to Emily. Plus I'm going to hide Tex, so it's just a precaution."

"Well good luck with that love," Finn said as he pulled Rory in for a hug. "I'll see you soon, and nice meeting you Tex... oh and grab your dearest's mothers phone when you get a chance."

"Nice meeting you too," Tex replied happily. "You're nothing like Robert."

"Robert?" Finn questioned Rory confused.

"Robert got sent to the centre," Rory explained. "It's a long story, but he's been transferred, so all's good."

"Fill me in sometime," Finn said to her seriously. "I mean it, I need to know if I have to castrate him."

"Sure Finn," Rory replied rolling her eyes. "Let's go," Rory said walking Tex up to the front door. "Now my Grandmother Emily is home, so I'll go in and you wait about three minutes before coming in. Then go straight up the stairs, I'll meet you at the end of the hall."

"What about your Grandfather and your mother?" Tex questioned nervously.

"My Grandpa's at work," Rory answered. "And my mom, Lorelai, no idea where she is, but I doubt that she'll care that you're here anyway. Okay, so I'll see you upstairs soon, remember the end of the hall."

Rory made her way into the house calling out her Grandmother's name. She knew how much it irritated her and Emily descended the stairs immediately.

"Rory what on earth," Emily said coming to stand in front of her. "What's gotten into you? Are the inmates corrupting you?"

"No, Grandma," Rory answered as she walked off towards the sitting room. "The 'inmates' are very nice actually, there's this one guy that just... wow."

"Lorelai Leigh Gilmore do not walk away from me when I am talking to you," Emily said as she followed Rory into the sitting room. "And what did you mean by that last statement."

"Oh nothing," Rory said innocently, heading straight for the drink cart. "Can I get you something, I think I might have a 'Sex on the Beach' do you want one of those too Grandma?"

"No, and you shouldn't either," Emily told her. "You're too young to drink."

"You never stopped me before," Rory replied making her drink strong and then taking a sip. "So why's now any different? Mmm I'm going up to my room," Rory announced heading turning around drink in hand.

"You are not allowed to drink in your room, alcohol or other, you know this," Emily told her.

"Fine," Rory replied turning around to face her and drinking the rest of her drink all in one go. "Whoa, goes straight to your head," Rory said as she swayed slightly. "I'll be up in my room if you need me."

"You are turning out just like your mother," Emily told her. "You better not get pregnant."

Rory didn't answer her, though she did have the urge to flip her off, but she knew that wouldn't have gotten her anywhere.

"Oh Tex-y," Rory called as she hit the end of the hall and saw him.

"What happened?" Tex asked her concerned. "Are you drunk?"

"No... no," Rory answered surely. "Just went down too fast."

"Why were you drinking anyway?" Tex questioned her as she opened up the door to her room and walked in.

"I don't know, I was stressed," Rory answered as she sat down on her bed. "Plus Emily can force anyone to drink, trust me on that one, hope that you don't run into her."

"Are you really alright?" Tex asked her as he closed the door behind her. "Because-"

"I'm fine," Rory told him truthfully. "Why are you so concerned anyway?"

"I've dealt with enough drunk people at the group homes I attended," Tex answered. "I've seen what it can do to people and trust me darlin' you don't want to go down that path."

"I'm fine," Rory lied. "I only drink when I'm overly stressed."

"Sure," Tex scoffed. "Whatever you say darlin' just know that I'm here for you, okay?"

"Okay," Rory replied closing her eyes. "Good to know."

* * *

"Hey Jess," One of the inmates said to him.

Jess wondered when the other inmates lost their fear in him. Was it his friendship with Rory, or his slight friendship with Tex, either way he had to put the fear back in them, but he had no idea how. He could go to the extreme, but that could get him transferred and he didn't want to leave Rory just yet. Maybe he could just act like his usual self, distant, unfriendly... though Rory had changed so much about him so far, that he doubted whether or not he could go back to that.

"Leave me be or it won't just be a finger you lose," Jess snarled at him and he immediately retreated.

Well what do you know, it's like riding a bike, Jess thought to himself. Hopefully now the word would spread and no one would try and talk to him again.

Jess was having one of those days. Rory left yesterday with Tex and he felt alone. He spent all yesterday and the better part of today waiting for Rory to return. She usually came in the morning, eight o'clock on the dot, but not today. He wondered why she wasn't here, if she had forgotten about him, if Tex was the one she connected with and now that she had him on the outside then she didn't need him anymore. Jess cringed at the thought, she needed him, she needed him just as much as he needed her... she had to, she just had to.

So the hours ticked by and he thought of nothing but as to why Rory wasn't here. He missed her and more than he cared to admit. His thoughts became more rational around lunchtime and he convinced himself that the reason that Rory wasn't here was because she was looking after Tex. Getting him settled, buying him clothes, all that. That had to be it, she was just busy, she would be in tomorrow, she had to be. Why do I care so much? Jess suddenly asked himself. The sooner he got himself out of this place the better, although he loved Rory's company, he couldn't deal with it for his whole life, so he had to get out and make a clean break.

So he set to work formulating a plan for his release. Maybe he would have to interact with the other inmates, or he could just wait for Rory to finish her time and hope that the 'warden' liked how he looked after her and let him go too. Though by then it wouldn't really matter because Rory would be gone, and he doubted that she would come back and visit him after her time was done. Maybe he would stay in the centre, or maybe he would head back home. He decided to take it one day at a time, and hoped that Rory would be here tomorrow, because although he wouldn't see Rory again once he left the centre, he could still enjoy the time that he had left with her.

"Jess?" The same inmate said as he approached Jess again.

Did this kid have a death wish, Jess thought to himself, why was he coming back?

"What?" Jess snapped at him. Silently debating with himself whether or not he was going to be nice to this guy or not.

"Ummm," The guy said clearing his throat. "I was wondering if... ah, never mind, sorry I bothered you... twice."

"Wait," Jess called out to him. "You can't just start talking to me and then be a pussy and not follow through, so spit it out already."

"Okay," The guy said taking a deep breath, giving him the confidence that he needed. "Can I read one of your books, it's just that it's boring in here, and I used to read at home, I just think that it will help fill the time, maybe make my time go quicker, so can I?"

"Fine," Jess relented.

"Cool thanks," The guy replied. "I'm Jared by the way. Can I... I don't know... Can I maybe..."

"Don't push your luck," Jess told him. "Go pick your book and leave me be."

"Of course," Jared replied. "And thank you."

Why? Jess thought to himself. Why should I get to know people when they're all stupid bumbling idiots. God that guy could have got his sentence out in less than a minute, but no, he decided to make it painful for the both of them. Jess looked up at the guy who was across the room trying to decide what book to read. Jess knew those books like the back of his hand and was surprised when the guy picked up 'A Farewell to Arms'. Why that book? Jess thought to himself, why did he have to pick a Hemingway book?

Jess studied the guy closely. Maybe he didn't even know Hemingway, maybe he picked it because of the title, maybe he picked it because of the picture on the cover, or maybe he picked it because that particular book held the most threatening message of all the books combined. Maybe he just wanted to show off to his friends, brag about how he got 'Mariano's' second favourite book with no bloodshed. Jess now believed that he was foolish to think that the he might actually have something in common with him, when the truth was that the guy just wanted to do something that no one else could.

Jess spent the rest of the day building back up his walls. He wasn't about to let someone in when he knew that everyone had their own hidden agenda. He couldn't trust anyone and he wasn't going to. Not even the warden could be trusted. Why should he trust the warden of all people? He just wants to keep Rory safe so that he doesn't get sued or fired. It has nothing to do with Jess. He doesn't care about Jess. He doesn't want Jess to get better and to move on in life. No, he only cares about himself, just like everyone else in this world.

* * *

**A/N- Review **


	9. Rory's Story

**A/N- Thanks for all your reviews- **xAlex-Drakex, blueguju, Charlie-Berry1, cherrybomb10295, crazynakedsexpart69, Curley-Q, elle, ICanSeeYourFace, jory-brucas101, kylielink, Lizzy likes the hot guy, LukeAndLorelai Brucas Fan, Maiqu, MissGoalie75, mizskitles220, nuttzZ1, RoryJessfan7, Satellite-of-Love, smartbookworm, SoManyObsessions, Taffeta Punk, That Don't Make me a Bad Guy, watergurl123- **I really appreciate them**

**Disclaimer- Do not own**

**Warning**- Okay this chapter is a little graphic, Rory goes into some detail about what Christopher did to her when she was younger, so some child abuse. But it has to be said, so just be aware of that... consider yourselves pre-warned

**Enjoy**

**

* * *

**It was nine o'clock the following day and Rory still hadn't turned up at the centre. Jess was sure that she would come at eight, she always came at eight. Tex would be fine on his own. Why wasn't she here? There was no explanation. He couldn't use Tex as an excuse anymore. Obviously she had gotten what she wanted or maybe her grandmother Emily had pulled her out. The worst thing for Jess though, was not knowing. He blamed himself, but soon realized that was stupid, he'd just end up resenting himself. So he did the only thing that made sense to him, he blamed Rory. It was Rory's fault that she got sent here. It was Rory's fault that he got attached to her. And it was Rory's fault for leaving. All Rory's fault.

He was so lost in thought that he didn't notice her come in. He didn't notice her take her usual seat adjacent to him. But it didn't matter, he was too far gone now. His mind had already built the walls back up, and there was no way that he was letting them come down again.

"Jess?" Rory asked tentatively, but he didn't respond.

Rory looked at him. He looked the same as the first day she met him, he was closed off to the world once more, but he seemed worse this time around. She wondered if she would ever see him smile or laugh again, even a sarcastic laugh, would she ever see him smirk again. She looked into his dead eyes and she knew the answer, no she wouldn't, not without a fight. But Rory wasn't about to give up on their friendship. They had been close. He had let her in once before and he would do it again.

"Sorry I wasn't here yesterday," Rory apologized, prepared this time for him not to respond. "I was just getting Tex settled in, showing him around Hartford. I... I missed you though." She saw a quick flash of fear in Jess' eyes, he... she didn't know what just went through his mind.

Maybe he missed her. Maybe he blamed her for not being there for him yesterday. Either way Rory realized that it was a mistake to leave Jess alone yesterday. They had formed a close bond, a bond that was now gone. She should've realized that he would relapse without her there, but how was she supposed to know, she knew hardly anything about him. But she promised herself this time, that she wouldn't leave him unless she absolutely had to.

"Jess?" Rory questioned again, just hoping that he would respond, even a grunt at the moment would satisfy her, but he didn't say anything.

Jess looked at her blankly. She was the one who did this to him. She was the one who grabbed a hold of his heart, held it so gentle, then tossed it on the ground and stepped on it for good measure. Why was she here? Why did she even bother? She was trying to engage him, but he wasn't going to respond, he knew better this time around. He never wanted to feel like that again... rejected. But he still couldn't shake the thought of how he felt when Rory had taken out his heart, held it gently in her hands and gave it loving strokes. She kept it beating, she took care of it... but she also broke it.

"It's doesn't matter," Rory said regretfully. "I'll talk, everyone knows that a Gilmore can talk... Gilmore, that's my last name, I was born Lorelai Leigh Gilmore. My mother, also named Lorelai, got pregnant at sixteen with her boyfriend Christopher Hayden. Mom wanted to keep the baby, but my grandparents, Richard and Emily, wanted her to get rid of it... get rid of me. They claimed that I would screw up both my parents' lives, and I guess in a way I did."

Jess listened, how could he not, she was right next to him, and he was interested. He was surprised that her mother only had her at sixteen. It reminded him of Liz, she was only eighteen when she had him. But what struck Jess more was that Rory seemed to blame herself for her parent's lives, for how they turned out, but he knew that she wasn't to blame, and he hoped that none of them blamed her. She had a tough exterior to those she didn't know, but he knew that if one of her family members told her that she was a mistake and should have never happened, then it would crush her... maybe even push her to the point of no return.

"They were both set for college," Rory continued sadly. "Ivy league schools, but that never happened. Chris married my mom. He went to work for grandpa's insurance firm and mom stayed home to play the part of a married society woman. I was born four months later. Mom looked after me whilst dad was at work. I grew up thinking that I had the best childhood. My mom is my best friend, we get along great. Chris was always at work though, I didn't understand when I was younger, but as I grew older I wished that he would stay at work for good... that he'd never come home." Rory was staring at Jess the whole time and she didn't miss the flash of anger that went through Jess at her last comment, but as quickly as it came it was gone. But it gave her hope, he was listening.

"We lived in my grandparent's house for a while," Rory continued, hoping to say something else that would affect Jess... something to bring him back to her. "I was about five when we moved into our own place, it was on the same street, but I loved it. It was just great knowing that Emily wouldn't be around every corner, I had freedom. I even had my own room that I loved. Mom and I picked out the colors and furniture, it looked amazing... until he ruined it. It was my safe haven, but that all changed after I turned six." Rory paused, needing to take a breather, she knew what was coming up next would be hard to say, but she needed to say it, she'd kept it in too long.

Jess watched her take deep breathes. He knew what was coming next, she had mentioned it before, he was hoping that she would just gloss over it, but looking at her now he knew that she needed to say it out loud. She needed someone else to share the huge burden that she had been carrying for ten years, and he would take it for her.

"He was drunk the first time," Rory continued blankly, no emotion. "I still remember the smell of alcohol on his breath, and when I drink it's a constant reminder, but it's worth it, to be able to forget for a few hours... it's worth it. The first time wasn't bad, he just mainly talked... I remember every word of it. He told me not to tell mom, that he'd actually do something if I did. I never told her, even now that he's long gone... she still doesn't know."

"I was lucky though," Rory continued. "Well I guess as lucky as one could be in that situation. He never... I'm still a virgin, he could've taken that away from me, but he didn't. I know that doesn't excuse what he did to me, but I'm thankful. He touched me though... I never touched him, but he made me watch whilst he... serviced himself. This only happened on five occasions, months in between, I never knew when he would come into my room. I tried locking the door, I got straight A's, I was nice to him, I never told mom, but nothing worked." She stopped again, relieved that the worst of it was over.

Jess wanted nothing more at this moment then to find this Christopher Hayden and pay him back for what he did... wait that's a lie, he wanted nothing more at this moment then to comfort this broken girl in front of him, but he couldn't, he knew he was stubborn, but his mind was worse... it wouldn't let up. So he just sat there and watched. That's all he could do, listen and watch. Be there for her silently, in presence only. He just hoped that was enough for her.

"I was nearly eight when I caught a lucky break," Rory said emotion coming back into her voice. "Mom and Chris were going through a rough patch. The first day they slept in separate beds, in separate rooms, I joined my mother in hers. In knew that he wouldn't try anything with mom next to me. I never used my room in that house again. Every night I slept in mom's bed and she never questioned it, it just became routine. I wouldn't even wait for her to fall asleep before I joined her like I usually did. We'd have our coffee before bed and we'd walk up the stairs hand in hand, never uttering a word."

"Mom and Chris' marriage crumbled more and more over the years," Rory continued. "But they stayed together for two reasons, one was because Emily would have their heads if they got a divorce, and the other reason was for society appearances... I was never considered, well I'm sure that mom considered me, but Chris never gave me a second thought. Years and years passed. I kept up my grades, no longer in fear of pleasing my father, but because I really enjoyed it... it was my outlet from my crappy life. I'm absolutely certain that if I didn't have my mom then I wouldn't be here today... I would have killed myself, but mom can't do this alone. We plan to get out," Rory told him hopeful. "As soon as my hours are up, we're leaving. We don't know where we are going, we just know that we're going."

See all the more reason not to get involved with her, Jess' mind sneered at him, she's leaving anyway, she's not going to take you with her. Jess shook his head slightly, willing the thoughts to go away. The action didn't go unnoticed by Rory and she smiled slightly, maybe she was making progress, either way he was still listening.

"Things started to get better when I was twelve," Rory told him. "My mom told me that she was going to divorce Chris, I was so happy, but it took almost a year for her to work up the courage. I was thirteen when she told him and he was served the divorce papers, but it wasn't over yet. Two years, their divorce took two years. I was dragged through it all. Passed back and forth between the two, always siding with my mom though. They lived together for the entire divorce process, and I took to staying out late with friends so that I didn't have to deal with it all."

"I was drinking heavily," Rory continued. "I had been drinking before, ever since I was twelve. It was only a couple of drinks when I was younger, but this was full on binge drinking, I never remembered what happened the night before, and the hangover the next morning made me feel... alive, I was thankful that I could actually feel anything at all. I had become numb over the years, drifting away from my mom, but we always slept together at night, well when I was home that is. Summer holidays were the worst, no school. School was my escape, I loved to lose myself in the mundane task of schoolwork, everything made sense, but with no school I became lost. I spent all summer in a drunken haze, never letting the affects of the alcohol wear off before I started drinking again."

Jess looked at her closely, she was an alcoholic. His mother Liz was an alcoholic at times too, but even Liz wasn't as bad as Rory. He wondered if she knew that she was an alcoholic and by the look on her face, he knew that she knew. He could tell that she regretted it, but she knew that there was nothing she could do about it now. He wanted to help her, just like he helped his mom. Liz was two years sober because Jess had removed every full bottle of alcohol that came into their apartment, even sat down and talked to her about it. But to help Rory, he would have to get close to her again, and he couldn't do that.

"The divorce was finally finalized just before I was fifteen," Rory continued. "And we moved out of the house. Things were starting to look up, I stopped drinking... but living with Emily Gilmore... I started drinking again, and staying out late. Emily always found some way to disapprove of me or my mom, things we did, things we said, our coffee addiction. I couldn't live with her, so I did the only thing that I knew would make it all go away, make it all seem unimportant, I drank."

"I got a few DUI's," Rory told him. "But one night I had way too many, and I was sick of everything. I jumped in my Porsche, I knew I was too drunk to drive, usually I'd just call a cab, but I was just sick of everything. I was travelling down the highway, away from 'home', I saw the raised median strip ahead, I was just so sick of everything, I tried to kill myself. I aimed the car at the median strip, but my judgement was off due to the alcohol. The passenger side clipped the median strip and the car spun down the highway hitting the guard rails. I was relatively fine, but the whole passenger side of the car was mangled, they kept saying 'lucky she didn't have anyone else in the car because they would be dead'."

"Emily covered it up, faked police reports," Rory continued. "I don't know exactly what she did, but a few weeks later I was in front of the judge facing another DUI charge. It should've been worse, I should've died... but I didn't, I guess it just wasn't my time to go. I was angry at first, I wanted to go so badly, apart from mom, there was nothing in this world for me. But now I understand, I understand why I was saved and I'm thankful. I haven't touched a drop since the accident, well except for the other day, but Tex was there to reprimand me. I just need to get away, I need a fresh start, one where I can be the real Rory Gilmore, no more pretending."

Jess just sat there silent, well if he was talking to her he would have been silent, he was speechless. She had gone through so much, but somehow she'd found purpose, and only recently by the sound of it. But he wasn't angry at the moment, he was glad. Rory needed to get out, and she was going to. He wished that it was that easy for him, but he had no one he could rely on like Rory did, he had no money. He knew that Rory would most likely let him come with her and her mom, but he would never ask, even though it would solve all his problems.

"Jess," Rory asked concerned as she sees a lone tear fall down Jess' cheek. "What are you thinking about?" He didn't reply. She reached up and wiped the tear off Jess' face. He leant into her touch for a millisecond, no one watching would have picked up on it, but they both noticed. It gave both of them hope. Rory had hope that Jess would come back to her, and Jess had hope that at least one of them would get the new life both of them dreamed of. He would sacrifice everything for her.

"So that's me and my crappy life," Rory continued, now knowing that Jess wouldn't speak today, but she had hope for tomorrow. "I know what you mean Jess, about not wanting to go home. If I knew that I had to return to Emily's once all this was over, then I wouldn't leave either." She reached out tentatively and grabbed his hand in her own. She squeezed his fingers, but he didn't respond. "I bet you didn't think that my life was that bad when you first meet me, did you?"

"Last call," The guard at the door told all the inmates. It's what they said when it was nearly time for them to go back to their cells at night.

"Oh, look at the time," Rory said as she looked at the clock. "Who knew that my life story would take all afternoon? ...I'm not going to give up on you Jess. I started getting to know you before, and in my mind you are worth saving... I won't give up."

Rory let go of his hand and stood up.

"Hey," Rory said and Jess turned his blank face to meet hers, she saw the sadness there. "I have to go," Rory told him. "But I will be back tomorrow," She promised him. "Eight o'clock, I promise."

Jess watched her go. He was alone, again. Maybe he would always be alone, who would want him. But Rory seemed to, at least in this stage of her life she wanted him, things would probably change in the future, but she wanted him now. He had no idea why, but she seemed to believe in him, trouble was that he didn't believe in himself. He wondered if things could get worse, if ignoring Rory was the best decision. Did he really want to leave this as a lasting impression on Rory, the one she would have of him for the rest of her life, or did he want to give her the real Jess Mariano, the one no one got to see. He promised himself that he would decide tomorrow, if she turned up at eight o'clock like she promised than he would consider it. Only tomorrow would tell if he pulled the real Jess Mariano out of hiding, but he had been hidden for a long time, what if Rory didn't like the real him. Tomorrow, he told himself, he'd figure it all out tomorrow.

* * *

**A/N- Good news, as soon as my other story (Holden and LJ) is finished, only two chapters left, you should get three updates a week for this story, hopefully**

**Review**


	10. Jess' Story

**A/N- Thanks for all your reviews- **xAlex-Drakex, blueguju, Charlie-Berry1, crazyanne, crazynakedsexpart69, Curley-Q, ICanSeeYourFace, jory-brucas101, K-Marie-M, KonniHops, kylielink, Lizzy likes the hot guy, Maiqu, MissGoalie75, mizskitles220, nuttzZ1, Ro2212, Satellite-of-Love, SoManyObsessions, That Don't Make me a Bad Guy, twincinima- ** I really appreciate them**

**Disclaimer- Not Mine**

**Enjoy**

**

* * *

**Jess walked out of the breakfast hall. He hadn't slept much the night before. He was wondering whether or not Rory would show up, then half way through the night he asked himself why? Why'd he care so much? Why was he basing all his decisions on Rory? All he could put it down to was that he needed the contact, a connection. He had been in the center for months and before the center he was on his own, he had isolated himself from his mother. So he latched himself onto the first person who wasn't afraid of him, the first person who treated him as an equal... it just happened to be Rory.

Jess did like her on some level, but whatever he was feeling towards her was new to him. He wasn't sure if it was something he wanted to pursue or if it was something he knew would be better buried. He had based a big decision on her turning up at eight, a decision that she didn't know. He knew that if she knew then she would most likely turn up, at least that's what he thought. Once again he wondered if he could be the real Jess Mariano again, it had been so long, ten years to be exact. Ten years since the incident that had him gradually shut himself off to the world, one stupid incident that should never have happened.

Jess walked through the doors to the rec room and scanned the room, it was eight o'clock. His mind had built up this moment in his head, that he knew if she wasn't here then he would shut down again, but this time it would be for good. He considered getting transferred just so that Rory wouldn't worry and she'd just move on with her life. She was better off without him. He scanned the room, she was there in her usual spot, her back to him. He stopped mid stride. He wondered if he could do this. She was here. He was here. He had told himself that he would show her the real Jess Mariano if she was here, and she was here. Jess took a couple of deep breaths and made his way over to her. He slumped down into his usual seat and looked down at the table. He had no idea what he was going to do.

Rory looked up when Jess sat down. She tried to meet his gaze, but he wouldn't look at her. Rory began preparing herself for another silent day. She really hoped that Jess would be better today, that he would have realized that nothing good was coming from this. She loved to help people, but now she was starting to think that he was too far gone and that maybe her time would be better spent elsewhere. Regardless she decided to try one last time.

"Jess," Rory began tentatively. "How are yo-" She continued but Jess cut her off.

"She got pregnant at eighteen, her hick brother didn't accept that and he kicked her out of the house," Jess said, voice void of all emotion. It was like a robotic voice. Jess decided to tell his story, just like Rory had. Maybe he could scare her off. She wouldn't want to know him after this. It would work out well for both of them. "She moved to New York with the hot dog king, and they got an apartment. Nine months later he was born. His father, the hot dog king, skipped out not long later. He went through life believing that the whole world smelt of stale alcohol mixed with vomit."

Rory was glad that he was talking, and even gladder that she would get to know about his life, maybe it would help her understand him better. She knew this was his story and she could tell that it wasn't going to be a pleasant one, just like hers wasn't, they had that in common it looked like.

"He... I went through life confused. I never knew any better, I thought that was how life was supposed to be. But when I went to school and I heard all the other kids talking about their families, their mother and father, their home cooked meals... I knew that my upbringing wasn't normal, that I didn't have the good life. They had a constant mother and father, whereas I had a flakey mother I saw only every now and then, and a dozen plus different fathers. And as for the home cooked meals... I've never had one, even to this day."

Rory looked at him sadly, he was still looking at the table though. She knew this must have been tough for him, just as hers was for her. She started to wonder if she even wanted to hear his story, she knew that it was only going to get worse. A part of her wanted to run, to never subject herself to his anguish, but a stronger part of her wanted to hear what he had to say, to understand his life, to console him, to help him move past it.

"The teacher made us talk about our life the first day of school," Jess continued. "I don't like teachers. I told him I didn't want to speak, but he made me. I gave a short spiel about my life, kept it PG, but school was never the same after that. The other kids outcast me, joked about me, so I did the only thing that I knew, I fought them. They soon became afraid of me. The teasing never stopped though, but they all got what was coming to them."

"I never used to be like this," Jess told her, his voice still emotionless. "There was a time where I played with my army men in my room, a time where I read merely for fun, a time where I was allowed to be myself... when being myself didn't get me in trouble. I was six at the time when everything changed, well technically it was my sixth birthday, but regardless that's when the incident occurred."

Jess paused, he didn't want to relive this. This was the incident that made him give up his true self, the incident where he had to grow up all too fast. He didn't want to tell Rory either, sure her story was bad, but she never...

Rory watched him carefully, curiously. She wanted more than anything to find out why Jess had became the way he is. Why he distanced himself from everyone, why he had built up so many walls. But she didn't want to push him, she could tell that this was hard for him. He had most likely never told another soul his whole life. So she sat their patiently, never uttering a word, waiting for Jess to find whatever it was that he needed.

"So it was my sixth birthday," Jess continued. "For my last birthday Liz had got me the army men, I played with them for hours on end, so I was beyond excited to see what she had gotten me this year. I woke early, but I knew better then to disturb Liz when she was sleeping. I spent hours waiting for her, but I couldn't wait any longer. I went down to her room at the end of the hall and pulled the door open excitedly. He was on top of her and she was screaming, I didn't know any better, I didn't know what he was doing, all I knew was that Liz was being attacked... or so I had thought."

"I jumped on his back, pleaded him to stop hurting her," Jess said blankly. "He flung me to the ground like I weighed nothing. Liz was blindfolded and gaged, I didn't know any better, I kept trying to get him to stop, but he wouldn't. He got sick on throwing me off him after a while and dragged me out into the living room by the back of my hair. I kicked and screamed the whole way there, no one heard me... well they probably heard me, but no one came. He threw me to the ground again, it was then that I noticed he was naked, but I still didn't understand, I was too young."

"I told him to leave, that I'd call the cops," Jess continued. "That was a mistake, he got angrier each word I spoke, but I didn't shut up, I didn't know any better. He left me for a minute, I was too scared to run, he came back shortly with some tape. He gagged me and tied my arms together. '_That'll shut you up, you little shit_'. He dragged me back towards Liz's room, but I sunk to my knees and instead of dragging me, he... he kicked me until I would stand on my feet again. I was too stubborn, the only reason I got back on my feet was because I was half out of it by then and he lifted me up."

"He sat me down and tied me to a chair," Jess told her. "Then he hit me a couple more times for good measure. He walked away from me and I raised my head, he was on top of Liz again. He kept telling me to watch, that I was worthless, any derogatory thing he could come up with basically, as he pounded into her. I still didn't know what he was doing to her, but I didn't like it. I closed my eyes and was thankful when he only yelled at me to open them, I was expecting him to hit me again, but he didn't, so I kept my eyes shut. I couldn't block out the noises though."

"The noises finished up and I opened my eyes again," Jess said. "He was untying Liz, pulling off her blindfold, taking out the gag... and ear plugs. My heart fluttered at that thought, she hadn't heard me, she didn't know what he did to me, she was going to save me from him. She sat up and her eyes fell on mine, I smiled weakly at her, but she didn't return it. She grabbed her robe and put it on. She walked over to me, and I didn't miss the stumble, she was drunk, she had to be. '_Meet my new boyfriend_' She told me as she slurred her words together. '_He'll be staying with us for a while... oh and happy birthday Jessie_'. I stared at her confused, my mother was never the best mom, but I couldn't believe that she would treat me this way. They left me there, Liz and the man who would come to be the man who would torment me for the next two years, they left me there, tied to the chair."

"I don't know how many days passed," Jess told her. "It could've been days or maybe it was only one. I spent the days drifting in and out of consciousness. I was sore, I could smell the dry blood on myself, my throat was dry from screaming, and I hadn't eaten in a while. I kept hoping they would come back, but they didn't. I got sick and tired of waiting. I somehow made it to the kitchen, hobbling the whole way there. I grabbed a knife and cut the tape, cutting myself in the process, but I was numb by then, I couldn't feel it."

"I got free and the first thing I did was drink some water," Jess recounted. "Then I made yet another mistake... I called 911. They told us at school to call 911 if we were ever in trouble and I was in trouble, so I called. They came, they took me to the hospital, they fed me, they plastered up my broken arm, and they called child services. I told them everything, I didn't know any better. They called Liz and she came down, she was loving and caring like she used to be, it was like the whole incident never happened. She told me that I had to lie to the doctors, to child services, to everyone, otherwise they'd take me away from her. She was being so kind, she was my mom again, so I believed her."

"We left the hospital together, I don't know how she convinced them all to let me go home with her," Jess told her. "Granted I played my part, said that it was a dream, and that one of the local kids attacked me, they believed us. Liz was an exceptional liar, she had me fooled. We went back to the apartment and he was there, he threatened me, told me that I was to tell no one and to never call the cops again or he'd... kill me. So that's where it all began. I lied to everyone I met, I never got close to anyone because I didn't want to explain anything to them, and I shut down completely. Because that was the only way I could deal with all the physical and emotion abuse, I had to be numb, otherwise it hurt too much. That and you can only hear that you are worthless and that you will never accomplish anything before you start to believe it."

"The cycle went on," Jess continued. "The guy left eventually, life went back to semi-normal, then a new guy came, but thankfully none of her other boyfriends were as bad as her first one. As I got older I started to doubt that Liz even remembered what she said to me on my sixth birthday, I don't think she remembered, but either way I didn't want to bring it up, I never wanted to hear that from her again. Her boyfriends only ever hit me when she was out, or passed out. I don't think she ever knew, I told her that I was getting in fights and she believed me. I don't know. I learnt to avoid the situations better when I got older. I stayed out late, so I didn't have to go home, I lost myself in literature and music, that was my escape."

"When I was fourteen things shifted," Jess continued. "Liz hadn't had a new boyfriend for a while and she really was trying, though she was still drinking. I threw away every bottle that came into that apartment. Every time she was drunk it reminded me of what happened that night, of what she said to me. Even though what she said wasn't bad, it's how she said it. Anyway I managed to get her sobered up, helped her find a job, all that. She's two years sober, but I suspect that she still does drugs, but as long as she's not drunk... that's all I care about, I can't see her like that."

He stopped and Rory wondered if he was finished. She listened to every word he said carefully, but she wasn't sure if it had all sunk in yet. She knew what had happened to Jess was bad, but she never imagined that. He lived in fear, she only had to live in fear for a couple of years, he had to live in fear for ten years... she couldn't even begin to imagine it. Then on top of all that he had to lie to everyone about everything, she wondered if he even remembered himself, or if he had warped his whole perception of himself and everyone else.

"I stole a car," Jess told her and actually let out a dry chuckle, it was the first sign of emotion he had shown all day. "I don't know why. Liz was sober, but that didn't mean life was exactly perfect. We had little money, and her sudden change in behavior had her blowing it all on baking ingredients, one can only eat so many cakes before just the thought of one makes your stomach turn. I went back to the streets for my food, shoplifted it, I had been doing it for years and I was getting good at it. Too good actually, I was bored one night, and stealing from stores was just too easy, so I stole a car. I drove around for an hour before I crashed it. I had no previous driving experience. The cops found out that it was stolen, and after I was checked out at the hospital they took me in. I represented myself in the trial and nearly got off scot free, I was a master at lying by then. But they charged me and I was sent here."

Jess finally looked up and met her eyes. He thought he would see disgust in her eyes, but he saw sadness and compassion. He was surprised, maybe she really did care. He could tell that she was trying to think of something to say, so he sat there patiently and waited, he just hoped that she wouldn't say that she was sorry.

Rory looked into his sad, yet frightened eyes. She was wondering what she could say to him, how she could make it better, and she knew that in this moment no words would work. They had a deeper connection than that. So she reached across the table and took his hand in hers. She squeezed it comfortingly, and she was happy when he squeezed back. He was coming back to her and she was so glad.

* * *

It was Tex's second day without Rory. He usually stayed in Rory's room, but he was starting to feel like he was locked up again. Rory's room had a clear view of the driveway and he saw Emily leave, so he assumed that it was safe to explore the house. He walked through the house eyeing all the expensive items, the stiff family portraits, he felt as though he was walking through a museum. He headed towards the kitchen in search of food, and was surprised to see someone in there already.

"Sorry sir," The maid automatically apologized as she saw Tex.

"Its fine," Tex told her walking over to the fridge and opening the door. "I'm a stowaway."

"What do you mean?" The maid asked confused, her shoulder length blonde hair just brushing her shoulders.

"I'm sure you've picked up on things whilst working here," Tex said as he grabbed an apple out of the fridge and turned back to face her. "Rory brought me home from the center, wait that sounds like I'm a lost puppy she picked up from the pound, actually that pretty much sums it up."

"So no one knows that you're staying here?" The maid asked him.

"Cept Rory," Tex answered. "Do you want to be my fake Spanish mother... well maybe sister would be more appropriate, wait I'm getting ahead of myself, my name's Tex, what's yours darlin'?"

"It's Kathryn," The maid Kathryn answered. "And why do you need a fake Spanish relative?"

"It's my cover for if the great Emily finds me," Tex told her amused. "Rory didn't put much thought into it."

"Coffee, coffee, coffee," Lorelai said rushing into the kitchen and Tex immediately froze. "Ah," Lorelai rejoiced after she took a long sip of coffee. "Now that's great coffee Kathryn, I hope my mother keeps you on... Oh and who are you?" Lorelai asked focusing on Tex. "Are you the pool boy?"

"Sure, why not," Tex answered. "Does your pool need cleaning?"

"No," Lorelai said. "And I know the pool boy and you're definitely not him... what are you like thirteen?"

"Fourteen, nearly fifteen ma'am," Tex told her.

"First off call me Lorelai," Lorelai replied. "And second what won't my mother do to find good help, she's breaking child slavery laws for god's sake."

"I don't work here," Tex told her. "Kathryn's my sister?" He said, but it came out more as a question.

"Lorelai's fine," Kathryn said to him. "I believe that you can tell her the truth."

"So why are you here?" Lorelai asked him. "Do you like to hang around rich people's houses without them knowing? Maybe I should call the cops."

"No please don't," Tex pleaded her. "I cannot go back there."

"Aha," Lorelai cheered. "Wait, I'm confused, start explaining and I won't call the cops."

"Okay," Tex said nervously. "My name's Tex and I know your daughter, she's actually letting me stay here for a while, we... we met at the center. I got released and I had nowhere to go so Rory said that I could stay here until I got back onto my feet or until you guys moved."

"You're moving?" Kathryn asked Lorelai confused. "When?"

"That was a secret," Lorelai told her. "How did you even know Tex?"

"I may have heard Rory tell Jess... I don't remember," Tex stammered nervously.

"Who's Jess?" Lorelai asked him confused.

"Umm, no one," Tex told her. "Just another inmate, you know, no one special."

"Rory didn't invite you with us did she?" Lorelai asked him. "Because we are breaking free from this life."

"She didn't invite me," Tex told her. "She's just letting me stay here for a while. I have no family around, and no money. I'm just trying to get back onto my feet, maybe start school again. Rory taught me to read in the center," Tex told her proudly.

"Really?" Lorelai asked him, sure Rory was smart, but she had fallen off the rails lately. She had a tough life with her father and all. "Well she does love school."

"She would make a good teacher," Tex told her. "I'd still be in the center if it wasn't for her, she's so nice and kind hearted... and I would like to call her my best friend. No one's ever cared or treated me as their equal like that before."

"You're talking about Rory, Rory Gilmore?" Lorelai asked him for clarification. "Because this doesn't sound like my daughter, well it does, but from when she was younger... before everything happened."

"I don't know what happened," Tex told her truthfully. "But the whole time Rory was in the center she was a great person, she was always smiling, except when her and Jess would have their weird stand offs, she talked of moving away from everything and she was so excited. I loved it when she was excited, it was infectious, and her smile was so big."

"Well I'm glad, she seems as though she's getting better," Lorelai said happily. "But wait, you're not in love with her are you, like in love, in love?"

"No I'm not," Tex replied. "And I believe that spot had already been filled by another, we're just good friends Lorelai."

"I like you," Lorelai proclaimed, and Tex let out a sigh of relief. "I'll let you know every time Emily leaves the house, we can hang out together maybe, I don't have anyone around here whilst Rory's gone, well except Kathryn... but only if you want to."

"Sure," Tex agreed. "You're like Rory, but more fun... but don't tell her I said that, she has no sense of fear that one."

"I know," Lorelai replied grimly. "Anyway, let's do something fun, Emily's at her weekly DAR meeting and those things can go on for hours... I know let's watch a movie, Kathryn get the supplies you've hidden, Tex and I'll grab the movie, meet us in the basement in ten. Whoo!"

"You're crazy," Tex told her amused as he followed her out of the kitchen.

"I know and thank you," Lorelai replied. "No one's actually called me that out loud, though I know they're all thinking it."

"So what are we going to watch?" Tex asked excitedly. "It's been so long since I've watched a movie."

"Well you can pick," Lorelai told him as they made their way down to the basement. She pulled away a heavy cupboard to reveal a plasma screen, and then lifted a panel out of the wall next to it. Tex looked at her confused. "What?" Lorelai asked him. "Emily allows no fun in her house. Pick any one you want, I've seen them all before."

"Okay," Tex said excitedly as he stepped forward and looked at the titles. Lorelai uncovered a couch, whilst he was picking, and pushed it in front of the TV. "Okay it's a tossup between two," Tex said holding up the DVD's. "Pippi Longstocking because I hear it's good and I haven't seen it, and The Outsiders because I haven't seen it in forever."

"Well we'll watch them both," Lorelai told him as she grabbed the DVD's off him and put in The Outsiders. "This one's Rory's, but I love watching it," Lorelai told him. "I mean come on, Tom Cruise, Emilio Estevez, Matt Dillon, Rob Lowe, Patrick Swayze."

"Are you just going to name every single cast member?" Tex asked her confused. "Because you've got a few left."

"No, I'm done," Lorelai announced as Kathryn came into the basement. "Yes The Outsiders, good choice, it's been too long."

"I want the red vines," Lorelai declared.

"Popcorn," Tex said excitedly as he sat down on the couch and took the bowl off Kathryn. "Oh it's been too long."

"I guess that leaves me with the rest," Kathryn said excitedly as she sat down. "Chocolate, marshmallows, milk duds..."

"You're cool darlin'," Tex told her as he stole a marshmallow off her. "How old are you?"

"Too old for you," Kathryn replied. "I'm twenty-one, though you are cute."

"Why thank you madam," Tex said, laying his accent on thickly.

"That's a delicious accent Tex," Lorelai told him. "You're even starting to rival Finn."

"Wow that's a high compliment," Kathryn told him. "Lorelai's been crushing on Finn for years."

"Yeah, Finn's pretty great," Tex said. "I met him, plus Rory seems to really like him."

They all settled down and watched the movie, with all of them eating excess amounts of junk food. They made it through the first movie and started Pippi Longstocking. About halfway through Rory came home and found them all in the basement.

"Hey mom, Tex, Kathryn," Rory said, she was emotionally drained from her day with Jess. She slumped down on Tex's lap.

"How'd it go? How is he?" Tex asked her nervously. Rory had told him about Jess shutting down and he was concerned.

"Better, I guess," Rory answered. "He told me about his life... it's going to be a long road to recovery for him, and I'm not going to be able to be there for him, I'll just be leaving him hanging when I leave."

"There's only so much you can do Rory," Tex tried to reassure her.

"I know," Rory agreed. "But he's been through so much, he deserves to live a relatively normal life."

"So was his life in New York as bad as we thought?" Tex asked her.

"No," Rory answered. "It was worse... way worse than either of us could have imagined. I don't know how he's even... here anymore, I wouldn't be if that happened to me."

"Who are you talking about?" Lorelai asked them confused.

"Yeah," Kathryn agreed.

"No one," Tex answered. "No one special."

Yeah, Rory thought to herself, Jess was no one special, because he was already so much more than that.

* * *

**A/N- Review**


	11. New Beginnings

**A/N- Thanks for all your reviews- **xAlex-Drakex, Curley-Q, ICanSeeYourFace, ilovenat1995, jory-brucas101, kylielink, LukeAndLorelai Brucas Fan, Maiqu, MissGoalie75, mizskitles220, Moment of Insanity, musicchica10, nuttzZ1, Ro2212, sisterdear, smartbookworm, SoManyObsessions, That Don't Make me a Bad Guy- **I really appreciate them**

**Disclaimer- Not mine**

**Enjoy**

**

* * *

**"What am I supposed to do?" Rory asked Tex confused.

"What do you mean?" Tex replied distracted as he looked out Rory's window, waiting for Emily to leave.

"About Jess," Rory clarified. "I mean, how am I supposed to treat him now, how am I supposed to help him get better?"

"There's not much you can do without him wanting it too," Tex said as he stepped away from the window. "If Jess doesn't want to change then he's not going to. Just act like usual, if he wants to get better then he will, and if not... well you're leaving soon anyway, so it's not like it will really matter, I mean what are the chances of your path's crossing again?"

"I guess you're right," Rory agreed sadly. "I just wish things could be different."

"Well unless you have a time machine," Tex suggested.

"But maybe there's something else I can do," Rory said excitedly as a thought came to her. "All Jess needs is a change of scenery, a fresh start, just like us, agree?"

"I agree," Tex answered.

"Well when Jess was telling me his story he mentioned that his mother Liz had a brother," Rory said happily. "All I need to do is figure out who this uncle is... grab me a phone book Tex, no wait grab my laptop."

"Don't you have to be at the center?" Tex questioned her as he grabbed the laptop off the desk.

"I've got some time," Rory told him as she grabbed the laptop off him and started it up. "Plus this is important."

"Well don't be late," Tex warned her. "You don't need Jess relapsing on you again."

"Don't worry, I won't be," Rory said surely as she opened up her internet browser and went straight for Google. "Liz Mariano, I guess we'll start there," Rory said as she typed it in. "Nothing."

"Try Jess Mariano," Tex said as he joined Rory on the bed so that he could see the screen. "There," He said pointing to the screen.

"It's an article," Rory said clicking on it. "Oh look at that, it says here that Jess won a state writing award when he was nine... but he didn't go to nationals because he couldn't raise the funds... I hate that," Rory said angrily. "Jess would be so different now if he just had a different upbringing."

"Can't change the past," Tex reminded her.

"Right," Rory agreed as she turned her attention back to the article. "Here we go, Liz Danes, must be her maiden name."

"There's got to be thousands of Danes," Tex said. "There's no way you'll find the right one."

"Well I'll just have to get Jess to tell me without him realizing that he's telling me," Rory told Tex.

"Yeah, good luck with that one darlin'," Tex said amused.

"I know what we can look up," Rory says excitedly typing some more words into the search engine. "Figures," Rory mutters.

"What?" Tex asked confused.

"We hit a few buttons, and I believe that we just found Jess' deadbeat father," Rory said looking at the screen. "James Mariano, he lives over in Venice Beach, California."

"And how'd you come across that?" Tex asked confused. "I'm pretty sure Jess didn't tell you his name."

"No, but he did tell me that he was 'the hotdog king'," Rory told him. "So I just typed in 'hotdog' and 'Mariano', and it turns out that Jess' dad owns a fairly successful hotdog business right on Venice Beach. I just wish that his uncle was this easy to find."

"Well don't give up on it," Tex told her. "But in the meantime are you going to tell Jess about his father?"

"No," Rory answered quickly. "There's no way I'm going anywhere near that, the way Jess talked about his father... I'm not saying anything, if he found out that I knew this information I think that he'd kill me, or at the very least never talk to me again."

"Okay, okay, I get it," Tex told her. "But you better leave soon if you want to make it there by eight."

"Tex," Lorelai said coming into Rory's room and noticing them on the bed. "Oh my, a boy in my daughter's bed, with my daughter, what am I going to do?"

"Well I'm off," Rory said shutting down the laptop and pulling a brush through her hair one last time.

"Oh Rory," Lorelai said pulling her into a hug. "I'm so proud of you, you know that right. Going to the center at eight every morning and not coming home till six, I don't know how you can stay there that long, I'd be bored out of my mind."

"It's okay," Rory replied pulling out of the hug. "It's not that bad, plus the longer I stay the quicker we leave, and I know how important that is to you."

"Well thanks babe," Lorelai said to Rory, and then turned her attention to Tex. "What do you want to do today? Emily's at the club all day."

"Do you have a swimming pool?" Tex asked excitedly.

"Yes," Lorelai answered. "I haven't been for a swim in ages, let's do it."

"Wait, I can't," Tex said sadly. "I don't have anything to wear swimming, well technically I have nothing to wear at all, 'cept this," Tex said motioning towards the clothes he was wearing.

"Well then it's settled," Lorelai told him. "We'll go shopping, get you some clothes, toothbrushes, whatever you need."

"I can't accept that," Tex said suddenly.

"Relax, it's okay," Lorelai told him. "If it makes you feel any better it's all going to be put on Emily's credit card."

"Count me in then," Tex said excitedly.

"Well I'll leave you to it," Rory said walking towards the door. "Have fun."

* * *

"Rory," Jess greeted as she sat down in her usual seat.

"Jess," Rory said happily. "And how are you feeling today?"

Jess thought about the question. How was he feeling today? He felt better than the last three days, but overall, he wasn't sure. Though he had finally decided to show Rory the real Jess Mariano, he had nothing to lose, but he didn't know if she would be around long enough, or if he could even find the real Jess Mariano behind all the walls he had constructed. He was going to try at least. He however was still stuck on the first question of the day, and probably the easiest question of the day. He decided to answer truthfully.

"I've had worse days," He answered.

"That's the way," Rory said happily. She was debating how to bring up his uncle though. If she should ease him into it, or if she could just ask him straight out. She decided to ask him straight out, she wanted to enjoy their time together and she wouldn't be able to if she had this hanging over her head the same time. "Now don't get angry with me Jess, but I'm just curious," Jess eyed her suspiciously. "What do you know about your uncle, you know Liz's... 'hick brother'?"

"Not much," Jess answered truthfully. "Liz just mentioned him from time to time, she always referred to him as her brother or her big brother if she was overly affectionate at the time. And maybe something about him living in a small town, I don't know why, but I always imagined him living somewhere like Kansas or Nebraska, in a field of wheat or corn. He just seems like a farmer, Liz mentioned that he loved to wear his flannel shirts... but I just think it's nice, living on a farm, far away from everyone else, he's very lucky if he does, but truthfully I have no idea who he is, where he lives, or what he does."

"Maybe my mom and I will move to a farming town," Rory mused out loud, and then looked at Jess. "I'm sorry, I shouldn't talk about my new life when you have to go back to your old one."

"It's alright," Jess replied. "It makes you happy, and I like to see you happy, think of it as me living vicariously through you."

"If you're sure that it doesn't upset you," Rory said to him.

"I'm sure," Jess answered. "So tell me about the big move."

"Well there's not much to tell," Rory replied. "We're leaving when I finish my hours, and we'll most likely leave in the middle of the night, only taking what we can fit in mom's jeep, that way Emily won't know until she wakes up and by then we will be long gone hopefully."

"Where are you going?" Jess asked her.

"No idea," Rory answered. "And that scares me a little, I imagine that the night before we'll close our eyes and point to somewhere on the map of the America, and that's where we'll go."

"I like that," Jess admits. "Knowing that you get to start fresh, but knowing that it doesn't matter where you go because you'll still have your mom... it's a nice concept."

"Jess, are you sure we should be talking about this?" Rory asked tentatively, she could tell that Jess was starting to feel sorry for himself again.

"I'm sure," Jess answered as he reached across the table and grabbed Rory's hand. "One more question and then we can move on though."

"Okay," Rory accepted. "Hit me."

"What about Tex?" Jess asked bluntly. "I'm assuming that he's still living with you."

"Yes, he is," Rory answered. "Truthfully I'm hoping that he comes with us, it just feels right, and he met my mom yesterday and they seem to be getting along alright, but we'll have to see. It would be good though, to know someone, especially when I start a new school and everything. So are we moving on now?" Rory asked Jess and he nodded his head in agreement. "Can I ask you another question?"

"Sure," Jess replied, but eyed her skeptically. She could ask him anything, and he knew that he would answer truthfully. He was committed to finding himself, and he knew that Rory could help him do that. So he would swallow his pride for the time being, and try to keep the smile that was currently plastered on Rory's face in place.

Rory studied him. She was disappointed that Jess seemed to know nothing about his uncle, it was another dead end, but she would keep looking for him, even if the odds weren't good. But now she had the chance to ask Jess another question, about anything she wanted. A million questions went through her head, and she wondered how she could just pick one. She realized that if she made the correct decision now, then it could lead to other questions that she wanted answers to. She decided to start at the beginning because it always did seem like a good place to start.

"Tell me about the real Jess Mariano?" Rory asked him.

"I don't think that I can," Jess answered quickly. "I mean... I just don't know where to start," He corrected, reminding himself to be open.

"How about you tell me about your fifth birthday," Rory said to him. "You said that Liz got you army men."

"Yeah," Jess said as he smiled. He liked how Rory referred to Liz as Liz, and not as his mom. "Well as you know it was my fifth birthday," Jess recollected. He didn't mind telling Rory this story, it was definitely one of his happiest moments. "I woke up early, like I always do on my birthday... I was always too excited to sleep. So I got up, and it was just amazing. There were colorful streamers up everywhere, balloons, chips, soft drink, a big cake, and even presents."

"One of the things you have to understand," Jess continued. "Is that we didn't have a lot of money, so on my previous birthdays, well the ones that I could remember, there were no decorations and only one present, but I never complained. Though this birthday was already topping everything else I had ever experienced. I remember thinking that Liz must have spent a couple of weeks paycheck on all of it, and she was only working part time at the time. So the first thing I did was run over to her and gave her a big hug. She hugged me back and said '_happy birthday baby boy, do you like it?_' I told her that I loved it and I thanked her for it, it felt as though I was in heaven."

Rory watched Jess' face. She was so wrapped up in him telling his story. He was so happy and excited, and she loved how it came through his expressions. She liked him like this, not that she didn't like him before, but he just seemed so innocent at the moment, like he didn't know what was going to happen in a year's time. To simply put it he looked like Charlie from Charlie and the Chocolate Factory when he found the golden ticket, but Jess' experience was so simple compared to that. He was experiencing, for the first time, something that others take for granted, something that should have been a yearly occurrence for him.

"I was beyond happy when she told me to dig in," Jess said happily, the smile still gracing his face. "I didn't believe what I was hearing, but I didn't need to be told twice, so I went straight for the chips. I ate so much that day that I felt sick all night, but it was worth it. I was still shoveling chips into my mouth, afraid that they would disappear if I stopped eating them, when Liz asked me if I wanted to open my presents. I was beyond excited then, I sat at the head of the table and Liz put a paper hat on my head. I was so excited that I couldn't stop bouncing in my seat."

"I was sitting there looking at the presents in front of me," Jess continued. "There were only three, but to me that was enough. I was just about to open the first one when Liz stopped me. _'Hang on a minute_' she said as she ran from the room to return with one of those disposable cameras a minute later. I eyed her skeptically. I thought that she must have stolen the camera. _'Relax Jessie_,' she told me. _'Someone left it at the restaurant, we kept it there for a week, but they never came back. Ricky said that I could take it, it only has one shot left on it and they were going to throw it away anyway_.' I let it go. She told me to smile big because she only had one shot, and it would cost her a lot to get all the photos developed, so I did what she said."

Jess paused and let go of Rory's hand, it disappeared below the table. Rory immediately pouted and was about to protest, when Jess hand resurfaced. She saw the crinkled photo in his hand.

"Is that the picture Jess?" Rory asked excitedly and Jess nodded his head, looking at the photo. "Can I see it please?"

"I love this photo," Jess mused out loud. "And it's not because it's the only one I have of me as a boy, but it reminds me that Liz can be the loving mother that I needed. That's why I helped her get sober, I knew that deep down she was a decent person, she just lost herself along the way." Jess handed the photo over to Rory and she immediately gasped.

Rory examined the picture, it didn't look like Jess, well that's not true it did physically, but emotionally... Jess was too happy in the shot. She loved it though. His smile was so big, his eyes had a sparkle in them that she had yet to see, but couldn't wait until she finally did, she knew that it would be a special moment. Even though it didn't look like Jess, it was somehow also so much like the Jess she knew. His unruly hair was sticking out everywhere, under the party hat, just like it was now, and she could see a faint smirk in his smile, like he didn't want his picture taken, but he did it to make him mother happy. She clutched the photo tightly, she couldn't stop looking at it. Apart from the fact that he was a cute kid, she was drawn to his happiness. She wanted to keep the photo for herself, but she knew that Jess would never allow that. Not only was it the only photo he had of himself, but it reminded him of himself and of his mother. She handed it back to him reluctantly.

"I can't believe how happy I am," Jess said looking at the photo again. "It looks like I just won a million dollars, and I guess in a way I did. I keep this picture with me always," Jess told her as he put it back into the safety of his pocket. "And I've never shown it to anyone except you. This photo was just another great memory from that day, it took Liz a couple of weeks to save up to get the photos developed, but she did it. And even though she only wanted the last photo, she didn't mind paying for the others. When they got developed she showed me straight away, she said that she loved that picture of me, but she gave it to me. She told me to keep it safe, and to let it remind me that not everything in life has to be grand, but when it is, enjoy it."

"I followed what she said, but it was hard when nothing in my life after that could be considered grand," Jess explained. "But it did get me through. When I felt as though I couldn't go on I would look at the picture, it gave me hope. Hope that Liz would find herself again, hope that I would feel like that once again, but mainly hope that one day when I got away from this life of mine, when I found someone and settled down, that my kids would be the ones who got to experience how I felt on my fifth birthday, but they would feel it every single day. That probably sounds stupid, I mean who would want my children, but it's the dream that kept me going. The thought that I was only treated like this growing up so that my kids wouldn't have to be."

"But I'm getting off track," Jess said the smile returning to his face. "So I had three presents in front of me. I opened the first one and as you know it was army men, just those one inch green plastic men, probably a dollar a pack, but I didn't care, I spent hours playing with them. The next was something simple, but so thoughtful. I liked to read, I guess you already know that, but I didn't realize that Liz knew that. I had a few books, most of them I found on the subway, forgotten by others, so I didn't really have any favorites, I just read what I found. But that day Liz got me a library card, I was so excited by what it meant. I would be able to go down to the library and not just read, but bring books home, and it was then that I started to learn my favorites. I still remember the day when I realized that I didn't have to read something that I didn't like, it took me a while, I always read everything, but one day in the library, surrounded by thousands of books, I realized halfway through a book which I didn't really like, that I didn't have to read it if I didn't want to. It was a liberating feeling. I put if back on the shelf and grabbed another one."

"What was the last present?" Rory asked awed by his story, it was so much more than she expected, and the way he told it, she just knew that she could sit here for days and just listen to Jess tell his story.

"As you've probably guessed, I left the best present for last," Jess said re-grabbing her hand in his and smiling warmly at her. "This present at the time was great, but I didn't know how great it would actually become after I realized the power it held over me... what it gave me in return." Rory was leaning forward in her chair in anticipation. "It was a copy of Oliver Twist. I was excited at the time, it was a book and I loved to read, but after I read it and fell in love with it did it become my favorite present. I read it constantly, learnt every word. When things turned bad, I used it as an escape from this world. I could relate to Oliver and I loved that he got his happy ending, it gave me hope that I would get mine. I could also relate to Dodger in my later years, which I suspect you already knew. But that book has been through everything with me, and as sad as this is going to sound, that book was my friend growing up. Oliver, Dodger, Nancy... hell everyone, they all helped me out when I needed them to. It's my favorite book, but that copy Liz gave me on my birthday is my absolute favorite because she wrote a message in the front. It said how much she loved me and wished me a happy birthday. I still have the book, it's in New York, hidden in my room. The day I leave... the day I finally escape, I'm taking it with me."

"Wow," Rory said once Jess was finished. "That was one hell of a story... and I think I like this Jess Mariano."

"Me too," Jess agreed staring at their joined hands. "But he's been buried so long... I don't know if I can find him," Jess said, finally letting Rory in on his worst fear.

"He'll come back," Rory reassured him. "I saw glimpses of him today, he's still there Jess. He's just knocking on the door waiting for you to open up."

"Okay," Jess accepts simply. "But what about you Rory, don't you have some mushy story to tell me? I'm sure there's a real Rory Gilmore too."

"Well there is," Rory answered. "But what you see is what you get really. Sure I've been through a lot, but to those I'm close with I am myself."

"Completely?" Jess asked her.

"To you?" Rory questioned and Jess nodded his head. "I think... I do hide some of my fears and insecurities from you, but you are seeing the real Rory Gilmore... well except that my name's Lorelai, but you know that... oh there you go, the real Rory Gilmore loves to ramble when she's nervous, and she doesn't know when to stop, sorry... oh and she loves to apologize."

"Okay, it's definitely you're turn," Jess told her sternly. "Tell me a story about this rambling, apologizing Rory." Rory blushed with embarrassment at his words. "Oh and add blushing to that list... come on Rory I told you a story that no one else knows apart from Liz. Let me know something about you."

"Fine," Rory relented. "My grandmother had this tree in her backyard call a weeping willow, I thought that it was sad, so I tried to cheer it up."

"That's it?" Jess questioned her. "I talk about mine for ages and I get one line out of you."

"Well what do you want to know?" Rory asked him.

"Maybe how you concluded that the tree needed cheering up," Jess told her. "And the methods you used to cheer it up."

"Fine, but you asked for it," Rory said and then began her story.

* * *

**A/N- So my other story is finished, and as I said I'm going to try and update this story three times a week, not sure how it's going to go, but either way updates should come quicker**

**Review**


	12. Calling Lucas Danes

**A/N- Thanks for all your reviews- **xAlex-Drakex, BabyGlover, bluedancer, chocolatelane, Curley-Q, GrlWithoutAName, ICanSeeYourFace, jory-brucas101, kaitouahiru, K-Marie-M, kylielink, LukeAndLorelai Brucas Fan, Maiqu, MissGoalie75, mizskitles220, musicchica10, nuttzZ1, Ro2212, Satellite-of-Love, sisterdear, smartbookworm, SoManyObsessions, That Don't Make me a Bad Guy- **I really appreciate them**

**Disclaimer- Not Mine**

**Sorry for the wait, had another migraine, and that was definitely fun**

**Enjoy**

**

* * *

**"Come on Rory," Jess prompted her. "I'm sure the story cannot be that bad."

"Fine, but no laughing," Rory warned him. "The tree is called a weeping willow, so I naturally assumed that it was sad, you know, because it was weeping."

"Understandable, so how did you cheer it up?" Jess asked her.

"Well I read to it, and..." Rory stopped suddenly, embarrassed.

"And?" Jess prompted her again.

"I gave it tissues," Rory said burying her head in her hands. "Why am I telling you this again? ...How about I tell you the story of how Emily forced me to do ballet, now that's a good story."

"No, I like this story," Jess told her. "Finish this one and then you can tell me all about ballet and evil Emily."

"Well I told the tree jokes," Rory continued. "No wait, I'm sorry, this was about my mother, Lorelai. She was the one cheering up the tree not me, I can't believe I forgot that."

"Nice try," Jess told her. "But you were the one cheering up the tree, just admit it."

"So I was nine and Emily thought that a girl of my age should learn a skill and fortunately for me that was ballet," Rory explained, dropping the other story all together. "It was so bad and I sucked at it, but there could have been worse things for me to be doing. Anyway according to mom I have a perfect work ethic and I spent hours prancing around the living room, practicing for hours on end, and after all that practicing I never did get any better."

"Okay," Jess said, letting her drop the weeping willow story without a fight. "Tell me another story," He said as he angled his chair towards her, their hands still entwined.

"Fine," Rory replied. "But for every story I tell, you have to tell me one as well, deal?"

"Okay deal," Jess accepted. He'd do anything to hear more about Rory's happy childhood, even if it meant that he had to open up and tell her more about his.

* * *

"So how was Jess?" Tex asked as soon as Rory walked into her room.

"Good," Rory replied as she sat down on the bed exhausted. "He told me about his life when things were simpler, it was nice to hear. A little hard to imagine him as a happy little boy, but it was nice. What are you doing?" Rory asked as she noticed a stack of papers on the desk in front of Tex.

"Nothin'," Tex said as he turned to face her. "It's just I know how important Jess is to you, and his future, so I've just been ringing up all the Danes in the surrounding areas and seeing if they know a Jess Mariano."

"Really?" Rory asked excitedly as she got up from the bed. "Any luck yet?"

"No," Tex replied. "Out of the thirty-five I've called, nothing, but I'm not giving up."

"Who's next on the list," Rory asked him.

"Umm, Lucas Danes," Tex answered reading off his list. "Lives in Connecticut."

"Do it now," Rory said excitedly. "And put him on speaker phone."

"Sure," Tex replied as he dialed Luke's number and placed the phone on speaker.

"Luke's," Luke answered, the diner was packed as usual.

"What are you guys doing?" Lorelai asked as she came into the room. She was immediately hushed by Rory.

"Hi I'm Tex, I was wonderi-" Tex began but was cut off.

"Kirk, no," Luke warned him. "Get around the other side of the counter, I am not going to tell you again. Sorry, you were saying?"

"I was wondering if you knew a Jess Mar-" Tex began again, but was cut off once more.

"Sookie, don't get that for Kirk," Luke yelled. "Out from behind the counter, now, leave the basil. Look, Sookie, there's Jackson, yes out the window. Go and ask him out."

"I can't," Sookie said sadly as she moved around the counter and sat down next to Kirk. "What if he doesn't like me?"

"Please, he likes you," Luke told her.

"We so need to move to this town," Lorelai said excitedly. "Where is it?"

"Umm Connecticut," Tex replied. "I got it off the internet, I figured that we didn't need town names."

"Tex," Lorelai scolded. "Get the town name."

"Do you know how many Lucas Danes there are?" Tex asked her, his hand over the mouthpiece.

"Well ask him where he lives then," Lorelai suggested. Tex turned his attention back to the task at hand.

"Do you know a Jess Mariano?" Tex asked him.

"She's doing it, she's actually doing it," Luke said amazed. "Look I don't know who you're looking for... I have to go." Luke hung up the phone and looked out the window. "Is she really doing this?" Luke asked Kirk.

"Well they are talking, and in the middle of the street," Kirk responded. "But I can't actually tell if anyone's asking anyone out, I don't have super hearing."

"Oh no, Taylor, he'll ruin everything," Luke said and quickly made his way outside intercepting Taylor before he could get to Sookie and Jackson.

"Luke, move out of my way," Taylor said as he tried to push past.

"No Taylor," Luke replied. "It's a free country."

"Still bitter I see," Taylor said knowingly. "Please step aside Luke, this is a matter of safety, they are standing in the middle of the road... what if a car came speeding around the corner and hit them?"

"Then you would be able to give the driver a ticket for speeding," Luke told him. "And this is Stars Hollow, the speed limit's five miles per hour."

"And it would be less if it was up to me," Taylor huffed. "Good they're moving off the road, I'm going to give them a warning though, this is not acceptable behaviour."

Luke turned quickly and noticed Sookie going back into the diner. He hurried after her.

"So how'd it go?" He asked her. They had been friends for a few years now. Once Luke got over her trying to better his cooking, and Sookie overcame his gruff outer exterior, they became close friends.

"Not well," Sookie told him. "I was all ready to tell him, but then I froze, I don't think I can do it Luke."

"But you like him," Luke said to her. "And he likes you."

"We don't know that," Sookie argued.

"Sure we do, he sells you produce," Luke reminded her.

"Oh produce," Sookie said as she dropped her head onto the counter. "I told him that he had nice melons, I was nervous and it just popped out."

"Nice melons?" Luke questioned. "Well I guess we can be thankful that Jackson isn't female."

The diner phone starts ringing.

"Luke's," Lane answered the phone.

"Lane, out from behind the counter," Luke said as he grabbed the phone off her.

"But I'm willing to work Luke," Lane pleaded. "Just hire me, Mrs. Kim... it's just I'm always at home or bible study or here, she says that if I either get a friend or a job then she'll let me out more often, and I think we both know which one of those is easier to obtain."

"I'm sure there's at least one girl at your school that could be your friend," Sookie said to her. "How about Lindsay?"

"Apart from the fact that she's dating Dean and has absolutely no time for me," Lane explained. "She's popular and a cheerleader, whereas I'm the freak that goes to bible study."

"Hello," They could hear someone yell through the phone.

"Oh right, hello," Luke said bringing the phone up to his ear.

"It sounds so wonderful there Rory," Lorelai gushed on the other end of the line.

"Just ask him already," Rory said. After much debate Lorelai convinced Rory and Tex to call this Lucas Danes again and find out where he lived.

"Fine, settle down," Lorelai told them. "Lucas-"

"It's Luke," Luke automatically corrected.

"Okay, Duke," Lorelai said trying not to laugh.

"It's Luke," Luke replied getting annoyed.

"That's what I said," Lorelai told him. "Anyway important question here, whereabouts do you live, as in what town?"

"Can't you just look up the area code from the phone number?" Luke asked her confused.

"We could," Lorelai replied. "But we didn't think of it, and now I think that it will just be easier for you to tell us."

"How'd you get this number anyway?" Luke asked her.

"I don't know exactly," Lorelai replied. "The kids are doing some sort of project, trying to track someone down." Tex smiled up at her, when she referred to him as her kid.

"Fine, it's Stars Hollow," Luke told her. "Now bye."

"Wait," Lorelai said quickly. "Where are you right now?"

"In my diner," Luke answered confused.

"Oh my god Rory," Lorelai squealed. "He owns his own diner, we are so moving there, I bet the coffee's good."

"Well bye," Luke told her.

"Yeah we'll see you soon Duke," Lorelai said excitedly as she hung up the phone.

"Who was on the phone Luke?" Sookie asked him.

"I have no idea," Luke replied as he returned the phone to its cradle. "But they did mention something about moving here.

"This is exciting," Sookie said clapping her hands together excitedly. "No one's moved here in years, and that's because no one will leave, wait, where will they stay?"

"What do you mean?" Luke asked confused.

"Well if there's no houses for sale," Lane explained. "Then where will they stay?"

"I know," Sookie said triumphantly. "They can stay with you Luke."

"No way," Luke protested.

"Come on Luke," Sookie pleaded. "You've lived in Old Man Twickham's house ever since his family shipped him off to a nursing home, and there is no way you are using all that space for yourself."

"It's for my family," Luke replied. "Well when I start one."

"Yeah, when," Sookie scoffed. "I'm sure that the person on the phone was female, single, and about your age."

"So? She has a kid or two," Luke explained. "Which means that she is most likely married."

"Well that sucks," Sookie said defeated.

"Hang on, kids?" Lane questioned hopeful. "Please tell me that she has a daughter my age, please Luke."

"I don't know," Luke replied. "Wait, I did hear a girl's voice, but I don't know how old she was."

"Ballpark figure," Lane pleaded. "What did she say? Was she nice, I mean did she sound nice?"

"I don't know," Luke answered. "But if I had to guess then I'd say that she was a teenager. she didn't sound like a little kid if that helps."

"I can deal with that," Lane said relieved.

"So when are they moving here?" Sookie asked excitedly.

"I don't know," Luke told them. "I'm pretty sure that she was calling me Duke though, and she said that she would see me soon."

"Well how soon is soon?" Sookie asked confused.

* * *

"This is going to be so great kids, I can just tell," Lorelai said all giddy.

"So Tex is coming with us?" Rory asked hopeful.

"Sure," Lorelai answered. "I like Tex, and he has nowhere to go, I think that it will be great."

"Really?" Tex asked excitedly. "Thanks Lorelai," He said as he hugged her. "This is going to be so great, a new start... can I go to school?" He asked nervously. He was hoping that Lorelai didn't send him to work like his own mother had.

"Of course," Lorelai told him. "You're going to go to school and then college, get a good job and then help Rory look after me when I'm old."

"Great," Rory replied sarcastically. "Something to look forward to."

"So where is this Stars Hollow?" Lorelai asked Tex and he looked it up on the computer.

"Umm, thirty minutes from here," Tex told her nervously. "Won't that be a problem, we're so close to Emily still."

"No, it will be perfect," Lorelai said cunningly. "We're right under her nose, and everyone knows that's the last place you look. So Rory, how many more hours do you have?"

"I'm not sure, a few," Rory answered distractedly. She was thinking about Jess, now that they actually knew where they were going it just seemed more real, in no time at all she would be leaving Jess behind to start her new life. She wanted to feel excited about the move, but knowing what she was going to leave behind she just couldn't bring herself around to be excited.

"So what do you think Rory?" Lorelai asked her.

Rory realized that she missed half the conversation, but she agreed to whatever her mother was asking.

"Great, I'll call your lawyer right now," Lorelai said excitedly as she bounced out of the room.

"What did I just agree to?" Rory asked Tex nervously.

"To an appeal," Tex answered joining her on the bed. "Lorelai's going to see if she can get your sentence cut short, you know, good behavior."

"But what about Jess?" Rory questioned.

"I don't know," Tex replied. "I guess you'll just have to value the time you have left with him."

"Why does life have to be so bittersweet?" Rory groaned. "Can't life be perfect, just for once?"

"No," Tex replied simply. "It can't... but then again it's pretty perfect for me right now." Rory groaned and threw a pillow at him.

* * *

**A/N- So I decided to give you guys a look into Stars Hollow, it's slightly different because Rory and Lorelai never moved there, but it's basically the same  
**

**Review**


	13. Getting to Know You

**A/N- Thanks for all your reviews- **xAlex-Drakex, bluedancer, Bubbly131, Curley-Q, frequentlydazzledbylit, ICanSeeYourFace, jory-brucas101, kylielink, Maiqu, Mallikad, mizskitles220, MonisMelody, musicchica10, NaomiBlue, nuttzZ1, Ro2212, Satellite-of-Love, sethsduck17, smartbookworm, SoManyObsessions, That Don't Make me a Bad Guy- **I really appreciate them**

**Disclaimer- not mine**

**Enjoy**

**

* * *

**"What's wrong?" Jess asked Rory. He watched her walk into the rec room, dejected. As soon as he saw her he knew that something was wrong.

"Nothing," Rory replied, taking her seat, and plastering on a fake smile.

"Hey," Jess said as he gently brushed her shoulder. "You can tell me."

"We know where we're moving to," Rory whispered to him, looking him in the eyes.

"Really?" Jess questioned, composing himself, he knew this day would come, but he didn't think that it would be this soon. "So where are you moving to?"

"Just some small town, it's not important," She grabbed Jess' hand in her own. "I don't want to leave you Jess."

"Yeah, me either, but we have to, we both have our separate lives," He glanced at their joined hands.

"Tex seems to think that if it's meant to be, if we're supposed to be in each other's lives, then it will happen anyway."

"I guess," Jess replied skeptically.

"But I don't want to wait years for you Jess, I have you now, I don't see why I can't hold onto you and never let you go."

"Well for one, because that would be desperate and clingy," Jess tried to lighten the mood, and Rory smiled slightly. "And I can't deal with people who are clingy."

"Fine, I won't kidnap you," Rory said, still smiling. "But we better meet up in life again, otherwise life will suck."

"I guess all we can do is enjoy the time that we have left together," Jess said trying to reassure her.

"That's what Tex said as well," Rory was suddenly nervous again. "Jess there's something else," she was debating about whether to tell Jess about her upcoming appeal or not.

"What?" Jess asked still reeling from the fact that as soon as Rory's hours were up she would be leaving town. She knew where she was going now, so there was no use sticking around.

"Umm, I have an appeal coming up," Rory said and then buried her head in her hands, she couldn't face Jess right now.

"When's the appeal?"

"I don't know, but knowing my mother probably tomorrow, especially if she sleeps with the judge."

"Sleeps with the judge?" Jess questioned.

"Well I doubt that she'd go that far, but she'd definitely flirt with him until he caved."

"How'd this come about?" Jess asked confused. He was just trying to wrap his head around Rory's first piece of news, and now he was expected to come to terms with Rory leaving before her time was up.

"Well mom suggested it, and I kind of agreed without realizing it, but then again even if I was paying attention I doubt that I would have been able to say no. She's so excited about this Jess, her whole life she's been trying to get out of Hartford, away from everything, but she always made up excuses, but now she's actually doing something and I'm afraid that if we wait too long then she'll just make up another excuse and then we'll be stuck here forever."

"So when the appeal comes up you're going to try and get your sentence shortened."

"Yes," Rory answered regretfully. "For my mom."

"What about for you?" Jess asked her.

"If I could, I'd stay with you Jess, there's nothing I want more than to have more time with you, but my mom deserves this, and I'm not going to be the one to take this away from her, I will not be that selfish."

"I understand that, but I- I just guess that it is what it is," Jess said as he grabbed her chair and pulled her close to him. "How long do we have, roughly?"

"I'm not sure, maybe as little as a couple of days."

"Two days?" Jess questioned grabbing her hand in his own. "I thought that we would have more time."

"Me too, me too," She squeezed Jess' hand reassuringly.

They sat in silence, both lost in their own thoughts.

Jess couldn't believe it, they went from having a couple of weeks together, to just a couple of days. He didn't think it was fair and once again believed that the universe was out to get him. This was all new for Jess, he's only known this girl for just over a week and she already meant more to him than anyone else he ever knew. He knew that he would miss her, and wished that he could have more time with her, but overall he knew that he would never forget her. He would always remember her, think back to her when times got tough, he had no doubt that she'd be able to get him through just about anything.

Rory didn't want her time with Jess to end either, but she always knew that it would one day, she just didn't realize that day would come sooner than she thought. She knew that she would have to use her time wisely from now on, as she wanted nothing more than to commit every single detail about Jess to memory. She never wanted to forget him.

"So Jess tell me, what's your middle name?"

"Lucas," Jess answered.

"Lucas, really?" Rory questioned thinking back to Tex's conversation with Lucas Danes. Maybe Lucas Danes was Jess' uncle after all, same name, that can't be ac coincidence, Rory started to get excited. "Where does the name come from?"

"No idea, but knowing Liz she probably read it off a beer bottle, hell maybe it's the name of her favorite bartender."

"Yeah, I guess," Rory said defeated, it was yet another dead end, she had to stop getting her hopes up.

"What's your middle name?" Jess asked her.

"Leigh," Rory answered, focusing back on getting to know Jess better. "Favorite color?"

"Dark blue, favorite animal?"

"I don't know, some kind of bird, maybe an eagle. You?"

"A cheetah, I'd love to be able to run that fast. Favorite food?"

"Easy, a burger, but Emily won't let me have them. I got Kathryn to make me one though, she's the maid. What about you?"

"Well the hotdogs in New York are pretty good, but lasagna and apple pie, not made by a maid or anything fancy like that though."

"Yeah pie's good, and coffee of course. What's your favorite beverage?"

"Beverage?" Jess scoffed at her choice of words. "I don't know beer... I mean soft drink."

"Sure thing," Rory said not believing him. "I prefer vodka, but overall coffee's the best. Favorite song?"

"Hmm, that's hard, I'd have to say _Guns of Brixton_, by-"

"_The Clash_," Rory said excitedly. "Me too, well top ten at least. Favorite movie?"

"_Almost Famous_," Jess answered surely, without missing a beat.

"Why?" Rory questioned him confused. "I'll admit it was okay to watch once, but how can it be your favorite?"

"It's relatable. What's your favorite movie then?"

"I can't choose, but if you asked me the movie I've watched the most times then it would have to be _Willy Wonka and the Chocolate Factory_."

"And you're against _Almost Famous_? Why do you like _Willy Wonka_ so much?"

"Easy, it makes my mom happy. Every time we watch it she gets so carefree, so juvenile, I like seeing her like that. She had to grow up too fast, so it's good to see her acting like a kid again."

"Favorite author?"

"Why are these all hard questions?" Rory asked him.

"Just give me a name."

"Okay, Rand, Ayn Rand, she-"

"I know who she is. She's a political nut job."

"Hey, _The Fountainhead_ is classic. I first read it when I was ten."

"Ten?"

"Yeah but I didn't understand a word of it, so I reread it last year when I was fifteen."

"I've yet to make it through it."

"Why?"

"I repeat she's a political nut."

"Yeah, but nobody could write a forty page monologue the way that she could."

"That's my point, forty pages, that's just a waste of paper, she could have given that paper to someone more deserving, Hemingway for example."

"Hemingway, Almost Famous, why do I like you again Jess?"

"You like me?" Jess mocked her.

"Shut up."

"What's wrong with Hemingway, I told you why I hated Rand, but why do you hate Hemingway?"

"You know Hemingway is good for one thing."

"And what's that?"

"A replacement sleeping pill."

"What are you trying to say?"

"That Hemingway is so boring, I never even made it through the book because I fell asleep. I mean who wants to read about a lonely guy on a boat trying to catch fish."

"_Moby Dick_."

"What?" Rory asked confused.

"I bet that you've read _Moby Dick_."

"No I haven't, not yet anyway, it's coming up on my list of books to read."

"List of books? Live a little, read _Moby Dick_."

"But it's not next on the list."

"Screw the list."

"Screw the list, I can't do that, lists are important to me."

"I think we should move on before you go into detail about your make out sessions with your various lists. Favorite pizza topping?"

"Everything, you?"

"Cheese."

"Cheese?" Rory questioned disgusted.

"Moving on."

"Favorite political figure?"

"You're moving back into dangerous territory," Jess warned her. "Lincoln, you?"

"Hilary Clinton?"

"Hilary Clinton, what has she done? She won't even leave her cheating husband, nice role model there Rory."

"She'll be president one day Jess."

"Whatever," Jess scoffed. "An African-American will become president before Hilary does."

"Let's make a wager then?"

"Sure, name your price."

"Eight years from now, 2008, election year. Hilary will run, well I hope, anyway after the election we'll meet up, and whoever won the bet gets to make their decision on what they win."

"We're going to meet up in eight years?" Jess questioned her. "I don't even know where I'll be in eight years."

"I do, I would have just graduated Harvard and I will be working at the New York Times."

"Sure, good luck with that. So we'll meet up in New York then, the day after they announce the winner, Washington Square Park, okay?"

"Sure, day after we know who wins, Washington Square Park, New York. But how will I know it's you Jess, eight years is a long time."

"I'm sure we'll look the same," Jess reassured her. "And if not, then we'll just walk straight past each other."

"Eight years is too long," Rory said sadly.

"Well it's better than eighty."

"Can't we make another bet?" Rory asked him. "Like if things don't work out with your mom in New York then you come live with us."

"No, but I tell you what, hand me your book."

Rory let go of Jess' hand and gave him the book out of her back pocket. Jess grabbed a pen out of his back pocket, opened up the book and started writing.

"What are you doing?" Rory asked him confused. "And how'd you get a pen? You're not supposed to have sharp objects."

"I stole it off the guard," Jess said as he handed the book back to Rory a few minutes later.

She opened it up and studied it carefully, he had circled certain letters and page numbers on certain pages.

"You defaced my book, and I have no idea why. Why?"

"It'll make sense one day, trust me."

"Jess just tell me."

"No, it's something you have to figure out on your own."

"You're insufferable you know that."

"I'm aware. Favorite season?"

"Winter, and I will work this out Jess," She said closing the book and putting it back in her pocket.

"I hope you do," Jess whispered.

"What did you say?" Rory asked him confused.

"I said, me too, I like winter too."

* * *

**A/N- **First off I've planned out this story and it should go for 30-ish chapters, so we're not even halfway yet

And, I have a new story out, it's a multi-chapter fic, co-written by myself and **ICanseeYourFace**, it's called **Cedar Park**, and it's on our joint account **TheRealDodger**, you can find the account under my favorite author list on my profile page. It's Jess at his finest, so check it out and leave a review telling us what you think

And lastly, review this chapter**  
**


	14. Rory's Appeal

**A/N- **Thanks for all the reviews I really do appreciate them all

Sorry for the long wait, I'm trying to figure out my life right now, and writing is something I really want to fit into it. So I'm getting there slowly, and this chapter is proof that I'm trying to fit it in, hopefully all the pieces will click soon enough, because I really do miss writing when I don't get around to it

Okay so a couple of you asked if this story was going to skip ahead, well it's not, it will be staying on the timeline that it's on right now, but don't worry you won't be disappointed, and it will be Lit, it just has a short journey to go on first

**Disclaimer- **Do not own

**Enjoy**

**

* * *

**"What are you doing?" Tex asked Rory for the hundredth time.

"Nothing," Rory replied frustrated as she studied the book Jess had marked. She had been looking at it all night and still couldn't make any sense of it. All it was to her was a bunch of random letters and numbers. She let out a groan of frustration, and snapped the book shut.

"Doesn't look like nothing," Tex said sitting down at her desk, facing her on the bed. "It must be important, you've been at it all night."

"It's nothing, why are you here? Annoying me?"

"Well because if you don't hurry up you're going to be late for Jess, and we can't have that. Plus don't forget that your appeal's this afternoon."

"Oh I don't think I'll forget the first nail in mine and Jess' coffin, no see right here, make a deal with the devil, two o'clock today."

"Funny, you know you get funny when you're grumpy."

"Do you know that you're the most annoying little brother ever?"

"Well I highly doubt that, but thanks, I reckon we are a lot like brother and sister don't you think darlin'?"

"Yes, actually I do," Rory said triumphantly. "And siblings do things for each other, don't they, no questions asked."

"Well I'm sure they do, but I'll definitely be asking questions."

"Fine, decipher this," Rory said throwing the book at Tex. "It's worse than the freaking _Da Vinci Code_."

"What is it?" Tex asked after the book hit him square in the head.

"I don't know, Jess' code for something. Just figure it out for me."

"Did he give any clues?" Tex asked as he flipped through the pages.

"He said something about me having to figure it out on my own, and, umm, that it would all make sense. I know, cryptic much."

"Look I'll see what I can do for you, and I'll see you at your appeal this afternoon."

"You're going to be there?" Rory asked as she chucked on some old black Converse's.

"Yeah, Lorelai wants me to be your judge of character or something along those lines."

"Well, I guess I'll see you then."

* * *

"Just tell me now," Rory said to Jess for the millionth time.

"No, you have to figure it out on your own, it's actually not even relevant at the moment, so you've got a bit of time to figure it out."

"Jess," Rory said frustrated. "I've got my minion on it at the moment."

"Tex? Can he even read yet?"

"Yes, I think so, what does it matter anyway, huh, I bet that it's just a bunch of random letters and numbers, and you're just trying to distract me because my appeal's this afternoon so this may be the last time I see you, but you didn't know the appeal was today, so maybe you're just trying to distract me for some other reason."

"Whoa, slow down, backtrack. What's this about your appeal? Is it really this afternoon?"

"Yes," Rory said as she suddenly grabbed Jess' hand. "Two o'clock."

Jess pulled his hand out of Rory's and placed his head in his hands.

"Jess?" Rory reached out to touch him.

"Just give me a minute," Jess muttered, and she let him be.

He couldn't wrap his head around it, he wouldn't wrap his head around it. Weeks had turned into a few days, and a few days turned into one day, today. She was leaving him just like everyone else, no she was moving onto a better life, he told himself. He wouldn't get stuck into the same old self destructive downward spiral that he always managed to get himself into. He would be strong, for both of them.

Rory looked at him concerned. She knew he needed time to process this, _anyone_ would need time to process something as life altering as this. They both had shitty lives, but somehow they had found each other, they were each other's lights, but now it was going to end, and Rory had little doubt that they would probably both end up back where they were. But it would be worse for Jess, he'd have to do it all on his own. Rory had her mother, Tex, and basically a new life waiting for her. Jess had the center, and then New York. He'd just fall back into the vicious circle he was in.

Well that's how Rory felt, but Jess on the other hand was determined for this time to be different. He shifted his chair closer to Rory suddenly, startling her. He put his arm around her shoulder and pulled her close. Rory immediately leant into his embrace, completely surprised by his sudden action.

"One day," Jess promised her. "One day we'll be together. And it will be better, all this shit will be behind us, and we will be better people. I can promise you that Rory. I'll find you one day. When the time is right, hell even if the time is wrong, I'll come and find you. We'll be together again." He finished off by kissing the side of her head, and pulling her even closer to him.

"How do you-" Rory began.

"Don't ruin this," Jess told her sharply. "You're not allowed to ruin this with your common sense, we'll be together again, and that's that."

"Okay," Rory accepted.

"So, Rory," Jess began still holding onto her tightly, not caring if anyone was looking. "Serious question, how do you like your ice-cream?"

"In a bowl of course, you?"

"Cones, it's always better in cones."

"Says you."

"Yep, says me."

"And what are you basing this on? What are your credentials?"

"Well I'm glad you asked, and frankly a little disappointed that you didn't know."

"Know what?" Rory said playing along.

"I'm an accredited ice-cream tester, have been for the last three years."

"Jess," Rory said lifting her head off his shoulder to look in his eyes. "Tell me about the real you, please, I just need to know."

"Okay," Jess accepted and Rory returned her head back to his shoulder. "I smoke, I drink, I've done drugs, and I'm not a virgin. I love to swear, and I have a blatant disrespect for any figure of authority. My life's not great, which means that my thoughts aren't that much better either. Night's the worst, my thoughts take over in the darkness and I need music to sleep, it also blocks out the other noises that I don't need to hear a second time. On a brighter side though, I love to read, listen to music, and even write sometimes, it gets everything out of my head. I don't like school, but I do enough to pass each year, though I'd rather be somewhere outside reading a book. Is that enough?"

"For now. But there's something you said that I love in a man."

"Oh yeah, and what's that? School?"

"No, though that is important Jess, but I was talking about how you love to swear. And I don't think that I've actually heard you swear yet."

"That's because it's not how you talk to a lady."

"You're full of shit, I know that much."

"I may be, but life's more fun that way."

"Just one swearword then, please," Rory said giving him her famous Gilmore pout.

"Fine, one." Jess leant back slightly and ran his hand through Rory's hair. "I fucking love your hair."

"Yours isn't that bad either," Rory said locking eyes with him and running her hand through Jess' hair. "Actually it's pretty hot."

"Oh really?" Jess smirked as he leant forward.

"Rory? Time to go," Tex said from the door, and Rory and Jess pulled apart. "And you're lucky I volunteered to come and get you and not your mother. Now hurry up, you can't be late."

"He's annoying," Jess said as he slouched back in his chair, the moment once again gone.

"I know. One minute Tex, I'll meet you out there." Tex left them, so that they could say their goodbyes. "Look no matter what happens today I'll be here tomorrow, whether I have to be or not, we can have one last day together okay. We'll do something special."

"Okay," Jess agreed as he grabbed her hand and squeezed it gently. "Good luck."

"Thank you Jess, I'll see you tomorrow," Rory dropped his hand and hurried out the room. She didn't want him to see the tears falling from her eyes, but he saw them anyway.

"What's wrong Rory?" Lorelai asked concerned once she got into the jeep.

"Nothing," Tex quickly covered up. "She stubbed her toe on the way out."

"Okay, you ready kid?" Lorelai asked her.

"Sure," Rory responded, willing back the tears. "Where's my outfit? I really should change on the way there, we're late."

"Relax honey, there's no outfit. What you've got on is fine." Rory met her mother's eyes in the rearview mirror questioningly. "I'm not Emily," She reminded her daughter. "Though please 'wow' them with your smarts, we are so close, I've even started packing."

Rory promised she would, and the rest of the drive was in silence. They got to the court house and Rory numbly walked in. She was giving up something great, but trading it for something as equally great. She didn't want to leave Jess, but she knew she had to do it for her mom, Tex and most importantly herself. She didn't like who she was becoming under Emily's watch, she wanted to be someone better, she wanted to be the person she always dreamt of being.

"Rory Gilmore verses the State of Connecticut," The judge called and Rory made her way forward. "You are here to appeal your sentence Miss Gilmore?"

"Yes, Your Honor," Rory answered.

"How many hours have you attended out of your three hundred?"

"Nearly 160 hours, Your Honor."

"So over halfway there, any reasons why you are appealing your sentence? Do you not like your punishment?"

"No, my punishment has been very rewarding, I enjoy the center actually."

"Then why may I ask?"

"My mother, Your Honor. My mom and I have had a tough life, especially the last year or so living with my grandmother Emily Gilmore. My grandmother is a parasite, she brings everyone and everything down. Although my brushes with crime were my fault, she was the driving force behind them, Your Honor. My mom always promised me that we would get out sometime, that we would leave this life behind, and now she's actually put some thought into it. That's why I want my sentence appealed, we want to start a new life, but I'm afraid the longer we wait the more time my mom will have to lose her nerve. I don't want to be stuck here forever, Your Honor. We need to get out, both of us and we can't do that without each other."

"Mrs. Gilmore," The judge said to Lorelai. "Step forward please." Lorelai got up and stood next to her daughter. "What exactly is your plan? Where are you going? And how do you plan on providing for you and your daughter?"

"We plan to get out as soon as Rory's sentence is up," Lorelai explained. "We are moving to a small town called Stars Hollow, which is about thirty minutes from here, so if we do fail... home isn't far away, but we won't fail, we won't go back there. I plan on getting a job somewhere in the town, and Rory and Tex will go to the public school there."

"But won't dragging Rory away from her school and her friends affect her?"

"No, Your Honor," Rory answered. "I only have one true friend, the rest were only superficial, there to keep up my reputation, but Tex is coming with us and he's been my first real friend."

"Tex Donovan? He was in the center with you? Is he here today?"

"Yes Your Honor," Tex said nervously as he joined Rory and her mother.

"It says you've been released Tex, good behavior?"

"Kind of, Rory taught me how to read, they said that if I could read well enough then they would let me out, Rory helped me with it and Jess as well."

"Jess Mariano, interesting. Now Tex why are you here and not with your family?"

"My family's from Kentucky, Your Honor, I left them a while ago, a couple of years ago actually. I drifted from place to place, trying to find my place, and I think I finally found it. I fit in with the Gilmore's, Your Honor, I even told Lorelai that I would work to help with the move and adjusting, all that, but she's insisted that I go to school and I'm so excited about it, it's been nearly three or four years since I've been to school, and I miss it."

"Very well. And Jess Mariano? He helped you in the center Rory, helped you in a riot which got started by a Robert Spencer?"

"Yes, Your Honor."

"Rob was in the center?" Lorelai questioned her daughter confused. "And you were in the middle of a riot, why didn't you tell me?"

"I'm fine, Jess protected me, and, umm, Rob's been transferred."

"But I know your history with Robert, he's dangerous Rory, I hope you didn't take him back." Lorelai asked her, dreading the answer.

"No," Rory said as she dropped her head, she always took him back, and her mother knew this. "Jess stopped me before I did anything stupid."

"You sure do talk about this Jess a lot, why haven't you mentioned him?"

"He's just a friend mom, that's all, he saved me and in a way I saved him. Look, Your Honor, I want you to appeal my sentence, but I do want to ask for something in return, I need to spend one more day in the center, I need to say goodbye to Jess."

"Fine," The judge agreed. "I can see that you've changed, and that you're going to make more changes in your life. Plus you have seemed to make both Tex and Jess' lives better, the warden's a good friend of mine, and he's told me about his least promising youth's turnaround, and I think we have you to thank for that Rory. I hereby grant you out of your sentence, you can spend one last day in the center if that's your wish, but you are free to do as you wish."

"Thank you, Your Honor," Rory, Tex and Lorelai said at the same time.

"Just keep out of trouble," The judge said before returning to his chambers.

"This is really happening," Lorelai said excitedly. "We're actually moving."

"Yeah, one whole day and we'll be on the road to Stars Hollow," Tex said equally as excited.

"Can't we leave tomorrow?" Lorelai complained.

"No, this is important to me mom. I have to go to the center tomorrow, you have to understand that. And how about we leave the following day, Emily's DAR meeting's in the morning, and that way we'll have all day to look for a place to stay, instead of sleeping in the car overnight."

"Good thinking," Lorelai said excitement returning. "You have your day tomorrow with Jess. We'll pack that night, and leave just after nine, when Emily's left and everything's packed in the car."

"What about Emily?" Tex asked her. "She'll think that you've been kidnapped or something."

"Oh I doubt that, but just in case we'll leave a note telling her that we've gone to... Montana."

"Montana?" Rory questioned.

"Sure, why not," Lorelai said as she led them out of the court room.

"Here," Tex said handing Rory her book back.

"Did you figure it out?" Rory asked him excitedly and she flipped through Jess' coded work again.

"Yep."

"And what did it say?"

"Jess was right, it's something you have to figure out on your own, and it's not even useful information at the moment."

"What does that even mean, not useful at the moment," Rory pleaded him. "Tex just tell me."

"No, trust me on this one Rory."

"You little-" Rory said as she pulled him into a headlock. "Tell me what it means."

"Mom, mom," Tex whined and Lorelai turned around.

"Rory let go of Tex now," Rory noticed the edge in her mother's voice and let him go. "Come here boy," Lorelai said as she put her arm around Tex, protecting him.

"I hate you," Rory told Tex in mock anger, and he just poked his tongue out at her.

* * *

**A/N- **So the next chapter will be Rory and Jess' last day together

Review


	15. Day Release

**A/N- **Thanks to everyone who reviewed, much appreciated.

**Disclaimer- **Do not own

Enjoy

* * *

Rory walked into the center, but instead of going straight to Jess, she went to see the warden. She knocked on his door and waited.

"Ah Miss Gilmore," He greeted as he opened the door. "What can I do for you?"

"Well," Rory answered once she sat down. "My sentence has been appealed, and I'm free to do as I wish."

"Yes I heard, congratulations."

"Well I wanted to spend one last day with Jess, say goodbye, all that."

"I understand."

"It's just... I have a feeling that when I leave Jess he may fall back into his old habits."

"I know what you mean," He agreed.

"So I was thinking, well if it's alright with you of course, if maybe Jess could go on some kind of day release, something like that. It's okay if it's not possible. I just thought if I could show him the outside, show him that the whole world isn't out to get him... I just want him to understand that life can be good for him. And I think this will help him leave the center, if I can convince him that the world's not a bad place, then maybe he won't relapse and maybe he'll actually try and get out of here."

"I think that it's a good idea," He said. "I agree with you, Jess just needs a different perspective, but he is a liability Rory, he cannot run off."

"I can assure you that he won't run off."

"It's a big risk, but I'm going to trust you Rory, I just hope this doesn't come back and bite me in the ass."

"It won't, I promise," Rory replied happily.

"Yes, Gina," He said through an intercom. "Can you get one of the guards to send Jess Mariano down to my office?"

* * *

It was seven past eight. Jess kept looking at the clock. She promised she'd be here, no matter what. He knew that she was probably free now, but she did promise him, and he knew that she was true to her word. So he sat there nervously, he didn't know what to do with himself, so he just fidgeted nervously.

"Jess Mariano, the warden wants to see you," The guard on duty told him.

Jess rose obediently, but he was nervous. Was he in trouble? Had he screwed up again and they were sending him somewhere else? Why wasn't Rory here yet? Was Rory hurt? His thoughts stopped there, he didn't want to go any further, and he had also reached his destination. He knocked and was granted entrance to the office. He immediately spied the back of Rory's head and he let out a sigh of relief, she was fine, but why was she here. Jess sat down next to Rory.

"Hello Jess. Miss Gilmore here has made an interesting request for her activities today. She wants me to grant you day release, what do you think of that?"

Day release? Jess questioned in his head. Could they really do that? Would they be allowed to spend the whole day together, with no guards, just out on the streets of Hartford? Surely not.

"Won't you be afraid that I'll just skip town?" Jess asked him confused.

"No, not now at least," Jess looked at him confused. "You wouldn't have brought it up if you actually intended on skipping out."

"So we can go?" Rory asked hopefully.

"Yes, but back by four, no later, and please don't get in trouble, either of you."

"Thank you so much," Rory gushed happily.

"Yeah, thanks."

"No problem, but Jess I would like you to report back to my office when you get back in, I think we need another discussion."

"I'll be here," Jess promised him.

"Here," The warden said as he handed Jess a day release card. "Just show this card to the guards and you should be good to go. Have fun."

"We will," Rory said as she got up and dragged Jess with her.

"Whoa slow down," Jess said once they were outside. "My arm's nearly out of its socket."

Rory slowed down, and joined Jess. "So what do you want to do?"

"I don't know," Jess answered looking around. He couldn't believe that he was free, but furthermore he couldn't believe that he had a whole day with Rory, with no restrictions. With that in mind Jess let go of Rory's hand and put his arm around her shoulders, holding her close.

"I know what we can do first," Rory said smiling up at him, leaning into his embrace.

"Well lead the way."

They walked for a while, and Rory apologized several times about not having her license anymore. Jess always told her not to worry about it, and that he could finally stretch his legs properly after being in the center for six months. Though his legs were killing by the time they got to their destination, and Jess collapsed against the nearest tree he could find.

"Where are we?" Jess asked looking around. It looked nice, peaceful.

"Riverside Park," Rory answered, still standing. "I like it here."

"Yeah, well the view's much better from down here," Jess grabbed her arm gently and pulled her down to sit in between his legs, her back against his chest, they had a perfect view of the river.

"You're right," Rory agreed. "The view is much better from down here."

"So not that this isn't peaceful, and I love being here with you, but did we come here for any particular reason? You seemed awfully excited when you led me here."

"Well I thought that we could... No it's silly."

"Rory come on, it's my one day of freedom, just humor me."

"You're going to milk that whole freedom line all day aren't you?"

"Probably, just tell me what we're doing here."

"Okay," Rory took a deep breath. "Well you said that you liked nothing more than finding a nice park to just sit and read all day, so I figured that's what we can do first, is that too cheesy?"

"No, of course not. Do you know what that shows me, it shows me that you know me better than anyone else. Instead of taking me to see the sights of Hartford, and trying to cram everything into one day, you're doing something you know I'll enjoy, and it doesn't matter if we waste half the day here, because to us it won't be a waste, its perfect Rory, thank you." Jess leant forward slightly and kissed Rory's cheek. "Now what book did you bring?"

"_Oliver Twist_," Rory answered as she pulled it out of her jacket pocket. "Can you read it to me Jess?"

"Sure," Jess answered. He grabbed the book off her, and she scooted down so that she was more comfortable against him.

They read for over two hours, just enjoying each other's company, the simple things in life. Sometime during those two hours, Rory shifted so that her body was sideways, her cheek pressed up against Jess' chest. As soon as she moved into this new position, Jess rested his chin on top of her head and brought his free arm around her. All throughout their new positions he never stopped reading, and they both got lost in the world of _Oliver Twist_. Well until Rory's stomach growled, Jess laughed, and Rory buried her head into his chest, embarrassed.

"Time for food," Jess declared. "What are we having?"

"What do you want?" Rory asked untangling herself from Jess' embrace and sitting across from him.

"I don't know, umm, apple pie," Jess answered.

"Fine, apple pie for dessert, but we need real food too, how about a burger? I feel like a burger."

"As long as it's not McDonalds."

"No, not McDonalds. Follow me Jess," Rory said as she reached out her hand and helped him up.

"Anywhere," Jess answered as he kissed her forehead and put his arm around her once again.

They walked again. Rory didn't apologize this time round, she just berated herself for being enough of an idiot to lose her license. Jess just listened. It was her own actions that lost her that license and nothing Jess could say would bring it back, so he just enjoyed her presence. They got to a small diner, and Rory swore that they had the best burgers she had ever tasted. Jess didn't really care, although the food in the center was not bad, it wasn't that good either, so anything would probably taste like heaven to him.

It was one of those old style diners, and Rory and Jess sat in a booth towards the back. The waitress came up and they both ordered a burger with the lot, a coke, and Jess' apple pie. They made small talk until the food came, Jess holding Rory's hand across the table the whole time. He couldn't believe how lucky he had gotten, this day with Rory was perfect, and he knew that neither of them would ever forget it. The food came and they ate in silence, well until Jess took his first bite of the burger that is.

"This really is good," Jess exclaimed, taking another bite. "Real meat, oh how I have missed real meat."

"Yeah it's pretty good isn't it?"

They ate in silence again, until Jess broke it.

"So tell me about this small town you're moving to, how'd it all come about? Did you point to a place on the map like you said you would?"

"No. Tex and I were trying to track someone down," Rory said ducking her head as she explained. "Anyway there was this one place we called, and it just sounded so wonderful. The guy who answered the phone was gruff, but he was also nice. He was trying to get his friend Sookie to try and ask out this guy, but she wouldn't, but then she did. Anyway he hung up on us. But mom heard the end of the conversation and after some thought she called him back. Apparently he has the coffee and we Gilmore's need the coffee. Mom asked where he lived, because we all like the sound of the town, it seemed just crazy enough for us to fit in without being noticed, and that was that. We looked it up on a map, and it was far enough away from Emily that we knew it wouldn't be a problem. So we leave tomorrow morning, after we pack tonight."

"And you're excited for the move?" Jess asked genuinely curious.

"Yes, beyond excited. This is a dream come true, we're finally getting out, and I can't wait."

Jess' face dropped. "I can understand that."

"Come with us Jess, screw the warden, and just come with us."

"I can't do that Rory, it wouldn't work out."

"Why?"

"Apart from the fact that I'd be breaking the law, we are on the same path right now, but as of four o'clock today they part, we come to a fork in our paths. You will be taking the left route and I'll be taking the right. But I've told you before, I have no doubt that our paths will meet up again. That fork in the road can only last for so long."

"Stop saying the word 'path', but I know what you mean, if we ran off together now it mightn't last, I guess we'll just have to let fate plan our lives out for us."

"Good idea, we'll be ready by then Rory. When that time comes we can be together, no holding back... we'll be happy," Jess brought her hand up to his lips and kissed it gently.

The waiter brought Jess' pie over, and they both shared it. They were silent again, both wondering if they really had to spend this time apart or if they would be able to make it work if they were together right now. But Jess knew it was impossible, he wouldn't let the warden down, and he had his mother back in New York. He'd have to say goodbye to her before he made any life changing decisions.

"So, where to now?" Jess asked after pie, he was absolutely full, and frankly all he wanted to do right now was have a little rest.

"Oh I know," Rory said excitedly. "I've always wanted to go there, but I never had a reason to."

"Well you sound excited so let's go."

Rory paid for their food, with Emily's emergency credit card, and they left the diner. They set off again, walking. Jess asked if they could take the train, but Rory said that he was going in the wrong direction. Jess then muttered that Hartford should have a subway like New York, and that way he wouldn't have to be walking everywhere. It was a longer walk this time, but Rory promised him that it would be worth it. He just followed her excitement, which seemed to be growing the closer they got to the mysterious destination.

"We're walking down Asylum Street," Jess mused out loud. "Who names a street 'Asylum'?"

"Crazy people," Rory answered amused. Jess just shook his head, and they continued on their way, hand in hand.

"Farmington Avenue," Jess question as soon as they left Asylum Street.

"Jess shut up about the street names. They are what they are, we can't change them."

"You know when I grow up I'm going to be a street name-er."

"Good luck with that, that's not even what they're called."

"Well I have a couple of years to figure out logistics."

They fell into a comfortable silence the rest of the walk there.

"Now close your eyes Jess," Rory told him, and he complied. "You're going to love this place, well I hope, I haven't actually been there, but I hear its good."

"Rory, I know where we're going," Jess said, eyes still closed.

"What? How?" Rory asked him confused.

"We're on Farmington Avenue, and there's only one thing in this street of importance, well that I know of anyway."

"And what's that?"

"Mark Twain's house, can I open my eyes yet?"

"Fine, but how'd you know?"

"I read Rory."

"Please tell me you didn't know the whole time."

"No only when I said Farmington out loud, it seemed familiar but it took me a while to get where I had heard it before."

"Are you excited though?"

"Sure, should be fun."

They brought their tickets, and went through the house first. They took in each room, marveled at how well it was preserved, and they kept some form of physical contact the whole time. After seeing three floors of history, they headed out and went into the museum next. They spent more time in the museum, than they did in the house. They took their time to look at the historical documents, Mark Twain's unpublished work, anything of interest really.

Their visit was mainly silent, apart from Rory's endless facts of information on Mark Twain, and Jess' constant mocking of Rory knowing that information, whereas no one else would. They went through the museum twice, at Rory's insistence, because she told him that she didn't want to miss anything. Jess just followed her, he knew they hadn't missed a single thing on the first pass through, but he just loved seeing her eyes light up with excitement too much, so he followed her.

"Buy me something," Rory told Jess. They were in the gift shop, just browsing the items when Rory suddenly spoke.

"I'd love to Rory, but I don't have any money."

"Emily's treat," Rory said flashing the credit card in front of Jess. "Please, I just want something to remember this day by.

"Okay," Jess agreed as he went to look for something for Rory.

"Found anything yet?" Rory asked him as she joined his side.

"Not unless you want a magnet in the shape of Mark Twain's head."

"Really? Let me see," Jess picked up the magnet and showed her. "Ooh I want one, buy me that Jess."

"I'm not buying you a magnet," Jess told her and she pouted.

"Please Jess?"

"Fine you can have the magnet, but I'm still picking something. Now go over there I think I know what I want to get you."

"Okay," Rory said excitedly as she went to the other side of the gift shop.

Jess grabbed the item off the shelf and muttered 'perfect'. He took the items to the cashier, and asked if she could put them in a bag. 'A gift for your girlfriend?' she asked, and Jess responded in the affirmative. Though he loved Rory being referred to as his girlfriend, he was sad that they wouldn't actually get that far. He called Rory over and she used the credit card to pay. Jess grabbed the bag and they walked outside.

"What is it Jess?" Rory asked him excitedly.

"It needs a little something first, how much time do we have?"

"Shit, its quarter to four, we're not going to make it back in time."

"Calm down, call your mom, she'll pick us up won't she?"

"Yeah," Rory said pulling her cell out of her pocket and dialing.

"And I'll finish your gift on the ride back and give it to you then."

"Hey mom, yeah can you pick me up... No not at the center... Umm Mark Twain's house... It's a long story... Just hurry we've got to be back at the center by four... Me and Jess mom, just hurry." Rory closed her phone. "She's on her way."

They sat down on a conveniently located bench and waited for Rory's mom. A few minutes later Lorelai pulled up in her jeep, the two kids wasted no time and hopped in the car, Rory in front, Jess in the back. Jess immediately pulled out his gift and scribbled a short message in it, a couple of minutes later and he was done, he shoved the gift back into the bag.

"So you're Jess?" Lorelai asked meeting his gaze through the rear vision mirror. "I've heard a little about you from Rory and Tex."

"Yeah I've heard about you too," Jess told her sincerely. "I'm glad you're getting Rory out, she deserves a fresh start, and so does Tex. So thank you."

"It's no problem, it's for me as much as it's for the kids, but it should be good. What about you Jess, you still in the center then?"

"Yeah, Rory got me out on day release."

"Did you two enjoy yourselves?"

"Yeah," Rory gushed. "We had the best time."

"Well I'm glad kid."

Lorelai pulled into the center's parking lot with five minutes to spare, and Rory and Jess got out of the car.

"Here," Jess said handing the bag to Rory.

"Wow, a Mark Twain magnet," Rory said as she pulled it out of the bag.

"Come on, be serious Rory," Jess told her playfully. He would be disappointed if she loved the magnet more than his gift.

She reached into the bag and pulled out a book. She looked at it carefully, it had an intricate gold design on the brown leather cover. She already loved it and she hadn't even opened it yet. She noticed that there was a lock on the side and she unlocked it. On the first page it said, 'This diary belongs to Rory Gilmore' Jess had written her name in for her. She flipped to the first entry and noticed more of Jess' handwriting, she could tell that he tried to write it neatly, but didn't quite make it.

_July 30th 2000, Today I spent the day with Rory, and honestly it was the best day of my life. She showed me things that I never even considered as something special. We did nothing of importance, but we spent the day together, just enjoying each other's company. She was beside me the whole time and I wouldn't want it any other way. I'll never forget this day for as long as I live, and she'll never forget it either, because that was the first time that we kissed._

"We never kissed?" Rory said confused. But before she could say anything else Jess placed his hand on her cheek and brushed his lips softly over hers, he deepened it slightly, but kept his tongue to himself because Rory's mother was most likely watching them. Jess pulled back and noticed that Rory had a massive grin on her face, matching his own, he had no doubt. "Best. Day. Ever." Rory proclaimed, beaming.

"So do you like the journal?" Jess asked.

"I love it, oh and it has quotes down the bottom, this is great Jess."

"I'm glad you like it, here," Jess said as he grabbed the keys out of the lock. "Now you write in it every day, and when we meet back up you'll let me read it." Jess took one of the keys for himself and gave the other back to Rory. "Fill it with you hopes and dreams, but most of all just fill it with your life, I don't want to miss out on anything."

"Okay," Rory said sadly as she clutched the diary to her chest. "I'm really going to miss you Jess, and these past two weeks have just been... indescribable, I loved every minute I spent with you."

"Me too Rory," Jess said pulling her into a hug. "And I'll miss you too, more than you can imagine." He leant down and kissed her again, there was no way he wasn't going to give her a goodbye kiss. "Goodbye Rory." Jess pulled out of the hug slowly, running his hands down Rory's arms. His hands fell into her, he gave them a tight squeeze before dropping them from his own and turning back towards the center.

"Goodbye Jess," Rory said tears in her eye. She wanted nothing more than to chase after him, convince him to leave with them, but she couldn't, she was frozen to the spot.

"Come on Rory," Lorelai said helping her back into the jeep. "So that was Jess... the boy who was 'no one important'." Rory stayed silent, willing her tears back, she knew this day would come, she should be stronger. "I can see that you care for him deeply Rory, and him you... maybe we can stay in Hartford, so that you can be close to him."

"No," Rory answered surely. "It's time to move on, and Jess isn't on our path, he's going to take the scenic route. I'll be fine mom, I just need some time."

"Yeah, sure kid, I know how much your first love can take out of you."

First love? Rory never really looked at it like that, but she couldn't deny it because she knew that it was true. She had love, and she had lost. Lorelai started the car and pulled away from the center, Rory burst into tears. Jess was someone special, she loved him, and now he was gone, she'd never see him again. She cried harder, why couldn't he just come with them, why?

* * *

**A/N- **Review


	16. Released

**A/N- **Thanks for taking the time to review

**Disclaimer- **GG belongs to ASP and the CW

Enjoy

* * *

"Jess," The warden said as Jess entered his office and sat down. "Did you have a good day?"

"It was fine," Jess replied. He still couldn't believe that she was gone, but it was a good thing, he could get back on with his life now. He didn't have to worry about anyone but himself again, and he was looking forward to it. But he would miss her.

"I'm letting you go home Jess," The warden told him, and Jess immediately tensed, he didn't want to go home yet, but then again there was nothing here for him anymore. "You've come a long way since you came here, and just seeing you return today, after countless opportunities you had to run off... it's just time for you to leave Jess."

"But I'm not ready," Jess weakly argued. He was going to miss the routine of this place. Having everything handed to him. Not having to worry about what he was going to eat each day, or what he could do to pass the time. No, he'd have to go back to New York. It had been six months, he wondered if Liz was still sober. He wondered if she still lived in the same place. He wondered if she had found a new boyfriend. "Please let me stay here."

"Jess, I can't do that. You've already been here longer than anyone else, but it's time Jess." He slid the bus ticket across to him.

Jess picked it up, New York, home, for lack of a more appropriate word.

"Fine," Jess said standing up. "Thanks, I guess."

"Miss Gilmore left this behind yesterday Jess," the warden handed him a book.

_The Fountainhead_, by Ayn Rand. Jess took the book and pocketed it. "Thanks."

Jess left the office. He left the center. This morning when he stepped outside with Rory he felt free, but now, now he felt as though he was going back to hell. He looked around aimlessly. The bus station was right across the road, convenient much. He briefly wondered where Rory lived, he was free now, there was nothing stopping him from going to her, but he had no idea where she lived. He made his way across the road to the bus station and sat down. He knew that he could grab a phonebook from the nearest payphone and look her up, but he wasn't going to. She deserved someone better in her life, he'd just drag her down. No, he needed to go back home, get back into his life, and pretend that nothing happened. Pretend that he never met Rory Gilmore.

The bus pulled up a while later, and he got on. The whole ride out of Hartford he looked for her, he knew he wouldn't see her, and even if he did he wasn't going to do anything, but he just had to look. He had to say goodbye, goodbye for good. He left the city and settled in the back seat. He pulled Rory's book out of his back pocket and fingered it. Ayn Rand, he detested Ayn Rand, but furthermore it was a reminder of her. He decided then and there to rid himself of anything that reminded him of her. As soon as the bus driver wasn't glaring at him through the rearview mirror, Jess opened the top window and threw the book out. That was it, there were no physical reminders of her, only memories, and he planned on repressing them like he did with everything else he'd rather forget.

The ride to New York was long. Jess thought about Liz, mainly. He never let his mind wander to her, he was going to pretend that it never happened. The bus hit New York, and was at the station in no time. Jess got out and looked around, nothing had changed, it never changed. He made the trip home, on the subway, he loved the subway. Completely different people using the same mode of transport for completely different reasons, it fascinated him. He often spent his day on the subway trying to figure out what everyone was doing, where they were going. It allowed him to temporarily forget his shit life, and focus on others. Some were better off than him, and some were worse off.

He hit the station nearest the apartment and got off. He made the all too familiar walk to the apartment. He prayed that it was unlocked, and furthermore that Liz still lived there. He was slightly nervous as he walked up the stairs, a lot could change in six months. He opened the door cautiously and peered around it. He let out a sigh of relief when he saw Liz in the kitchen. He made his way in and tried to sneak to his room unnoticed.

"Hey Jess," Liz said just as he was at the hallway door.

"Yeah?" Jess turned around.

"They let you out then?" Jess didn't answer. It was rhetorical after all. "Did you have a good time?" Silence. "Learn anything?"

Jess looked at Liz, she seemed to be sober, and that was a good thing. And she still had the apartment and that was something too.

"It was fine."

"Well I'm cooking dinner, you want some?"

Jess looked up confused. He now noticed that Liz was in fact cooking. Liz noticed his confusion and quickly explained.

"My boyfriend's coming over, and Jess before you say anything, this one's different."

"Whatever," Jess replied heading to his room to get changed. He was still in the dark blue navy sweats and hoodie from the center.

"Come on Jess. I'm telling the truth. His name's Gary and-"

"I don't care," Jess grabbed a pair of jeans, a t-shirt, and went to the bathroom to get changed. He came back a few minutes later and grabbed his leather jacket.

"Please, I want you to meet him Jess," Jess glared at her. "Jess, he means something to me."

"And what? The others didn't? Oh wait they all mattered, or at least that's what you told me after they beat me up." Jess headed for the door.

"Where are you going?" Liz asked him.

"Out."

* * *

"Rory, Tex," Lorelai said shaking them awake gently.

"What?" Rory groaned.

"Come on, we have to pack," Lorelai shook Tex trying to wake him up.

"It's early," Rory mumbled.

"Yeah, and we have to pack. Richard's already at the office, and Emily will be up shortly. I want us packed and ready before the time she leaves for her meeting."

"What if she looks into your rooms?" Tex asked as he sat up and rubbed the sleep out of his eyes.

"She won't, well I hope she won't. Just start packing, we've got less than an hour before she gets up and everything needs to be packed up and put in my jeep."

Lorelai left them and started on her own room. She had planned ahead and most things were packed up in boxes and under the bed, but Rory on the other hand had done little to none. The teens got up and started packing up quickly, they knew time was of the essence. Emily's meeting could go for as little as half an hour, so they had to be packed up before she woke and leave just as soon as she left. Rory knew that if Emily caught them, then her mother would lose nerve and they would be stuck under evil Emily's watch forever.

They made it just in time. The jeep was packed full, and parked down the street out of Emily's sight for when she leaves for her meeting. They were just coming back in when Emily descended the stairs. Rory quickly pushed Tex behind the indoor plant near the door, and they went to greet Emily.

"You're up early," Emily said to them.

"Yeah," Lorelai answered trying to formulate a response. "I remembered that you said the pansy's were in bloom, and I said, hey Rory let's look at those pansy's."

"They were tulips Lorelai."

"Oh, well they looked very pretty."

"Right. Well have breakfast with me at least, you are never up at this hour."

Lorelai and Rory looked at each other, trying to find a way out.

"Well don't just stand there."

The girls followed grudgingly. They sat down across from each other and waited as the food was served.

"So Rory, it's good that you're away from those juvenile delinquents. I had a few words with that judge, there was no way that the punishment he gave you fit your crime."

Rory just agreed, willing for the breakfast to be over. They just sat there, poking at their food, until Emily announced that she had to leave. Rory and Lorelai practically pushed Emily out the door, and as soon as she left they went back upstairs and made sure they had everything. After checking they went back downstairs, and made their way to the jeep, Tex was there waiting for them.

"I can't believe we're actually doing this," Lorelai said, barely able to control her excitement.

"I can't believe how long breakfast with Emily went," Rory said exhausted.

"We'll let's go," Tex said excitedly.

They all jumped in the car and Lorelai headed off down the road.

"Wait," Rory said suddenly.

"What?" Lorelai asked as she put on the brakes.

"I forgot to tell Jess where we were moving to, I wanted to let him know, just in case he ever wanted to visit."

"Okay, okay," Lorelai said trying to calm Rory down. "We'll stop by there first okay."

"Great, thanks mom."

Lorelai drove to the center and Rory quickly ran inside. She was just inside the corridor when she ran into the warden.

"Oh, sorry."

"It's quite alright Miss Gilmore, what are you doing? If you don't mind me asking."

"I was looking for Jess, I forgot to tell him something."

"Oh, I'm sorry."

"For what?"

"Jess was released from the center yesterday, just after you came back actually. He's back in New York."

"Oh."

"What did you have to tell him? If it's important I can find a way to get him the information."

"No, don't worry, it's not important."

"Okay."

"Bye," Rory said as she made her way back out to the jeep, dejected.

"That was quick," Lorelai said when Rory got back into the jeep.

"How was Jess?" Tex asked.

"I don't know, he wasn't there."

"What do you mean?"

"They released him yesterday, he's back in New York."

"Oh Rory, I'm sorry," Lorelai said as she took her daughters hand. "And you have no way to contact him?"

"No. Let's just go, okay, I just want to start our new life."

"Okay, kid. You ready Tex?"

"Sure am."

"Alright, we're on our way," Lorelai said bouncing in her seat as she headed out of the center car park and towards the highway.

The drive didn't take long at all.

"Are you sure that this is far enough away from grandma?" Rory asked concerned as Lorelai took the exit.

"I hope so, but if it's not we'll just move somewhere else, but I really think this will work out."

They drove into the town and Lorelai gasped.

"Oh my," She pulled the jeep over the first chance she got. "Rory, I love it."

"Yeah it looks pretty good," Rory agreed.

"It's awesome," Tex said jumping out of the jeep.

"Hey," Rory and Lorelai said as they jumped out to join him.

"Look Luke's," Tex said excitedly as he ran towards it.

"Wait, Tex wait, Gilmore's don't run," Lorelai called after him, but Tex never stopped.

Lorelai and Rory made it into the diner and ran into a stationary Tex.

"Why are they staring at me?" Tex asked them confused. Everyone in the diner was looking at the newcomers.

"Who cares," Lorelai said as she pushed past him and sat down at the counter. "I want coffee."

Rory and Tex joined Lorelai at the counter, feeling uncomfortable under the customer's gazes.

"What can I get you?" A heavyset man asked as he approached the counter.

"You're not Luke," Lorelai accused.

"No, I'm Ceasar, Luke's out at the moment. Can I get you something?"

"No, I think we'll wait for Luke."

"Wait, did Luke make the coffee?" Rory asked hopefully.

"Yeah, why?"

"We'll take our coffee now then," Lorelai said, and Ceasar got it for them. "Look at these big mugs."

"I know, smell it mom, it smells so good."

Lorelai brought it up and inhaled. "If this tastes half as good as it smells. She took a sip and let out a low moan. "Marry me Luke?"

"What?" Luke asked confused as he comes back into the diner.

"She just proposed to you," Ceasar told him. "And she wants you to cook her some food."

"Who?" Luke asked confused as he rounded the counter and his eyes finally met hers. "Hi... hi, I'm Luke."

"Nice to meet you Luke, I'm Lorelai, we talked on the phone the other day."

"You're the one who's moving here?" Luke asked her, somewhat hopeful, maybe he wouldn't mind sharing his house with her, because after all he did have the space.

"Sure am. My kids really needed a change of scenery."

"Your kids, oh, well what can I get you?" Luke looked at the two teens, and berated himself for thinking that she was single.

"Are they here Luke?" An exhausted Lane asked as she made it into the diner. "I just heard the news... and she proposed to you Luke, wow, that's definitely a first." All three turned around to face her. "Oh hi, I'm Lane." She took the seat next to Rory and stuck out her hand. "Hi, I'm going to be your best friend."

Rory looked up at the Korean completely confused. What kind of town did they move to?

* * *

**A/N- **Review


	17. Stars Hollow

**A/N- **Thanks for the reviews

I don't own Gilmore Girls

Enjoy

* * *

_"You're the one who's moving here?" Luke asked her, somewhat hopeful, maybe he wouldn't mind sharing his house with her, because after all he did have the space._

_"Sure am. My kids really needed a change of scenery."_

_"Your kids, oh, well what can I get you?" Luke looked at the two teens, and berated himself for thinking that she was single._

_"Are they here Luke?" An exhausted Lane asked as she made it into the diner. "I just heard the news... and she proposed to you Luke, wow, that's definitely a first." All three turned around to face her. "Oh hi, I'm Lane." She took the seat next to Rory and stuck out her hand. "Hi, I'm going to be your best friend."_

_Rory looked up at the Korean completely confused. What kind of town did they move to?_

"Umm," Rory faltered.

"Lane, back off," Luke warned her.

"Okay, Luke give me a burger with fries."

"But Mrs. Kim," Luke replied. Lane gave him her puppy dog eyes and he relented. "Fine, but just this once."

"Thanks Luke."

"So tell us about Luke," Lorelai said as soon as Luke walked into the kitchen.

"Mom," Rory scolded. "You can't ask her that."

"No, it's fine, she is his future wife after all. Well Luke's the town loner, though he doesn't live in a cave or carry a backpack around, but he's the closest we've got. Umm, he's a healthy eater. He only has one friend and that's only because she forced herself upon him. She never really left his side, see she had no friends either, so they just, well she just decided herself that they would become best friends."

"And they're just friends, nothing more," Lorelai asked Lane hopefully.

"Mom."

"What? He's got a great ass," Lorelai replied.

"No, they're strictly friends. Sookie has a thing for Jackson."

"What's a Sookie?" Tex asked confused.

"Ooh, nice accent. I'm Lane." Lane smiled at Tex.

"Tex," Tex replied and blushed.

"Lane," Luke warned. "Don't forget you have that teen hay ride tonight."

"Right, potential husband... but he doesn't have an accent."

"He's Korean isn't he?" Luke asked her confused.

"Yeah, but I'm Korean."

"So?"

"So that's like you and another American... you have the same accent."

"But Tex is American, and he has an accent," Lorelai spoke up.

"Yeah," Tex agreed. "Do the people from North Korea sound different than the people from South Korea?"

"I don't know, I'm American."

"What's a hay ride?" Rory asked Lane confused.

"Just a stupid thing this town holds. A horse and cart, with bales of hay in the back for the teenagers to sit on."

"Teen hay ride, how about it kids, great way for you to meet new people."

"Or your potential Korean doctor/husband," Lane told them seriously.

"I think I'll pass," Rory said taking another sip of her coffee.

"Me too," Tex agreed. "We've got too much to do anyway. We have to enroll in school, mom has to get a job, and we need to find somewhere to stay."

"I'll be back in a minute," Luke said looking out the window. Sookie was sitting on a bench, her head in her hands.

"Nonsense Luke, let me go," Lorelai said excitedly. "Is that Sookie?"

"Yeah, but I really should be the one to comfort her... she looks upset."

"I've got it, you can watch the kids Luke."

"Watch the kids?" Luke questioned, but Lorelai was already out the door.

"It's okay," Lorelai said as she sat down next to Sookie and rubbed her back comfortingly.

"You're not Luke," Sookie said wiping her eyes.

"No, just his future wife... but that's long story. Anyway I figure you might be able to use a woman's perspective on whatever it is that's going on in your life. I highly doubt that Luke has all the answers."

"No, he doesn't," Sookie said smiling. "But he's a good friend. Who are you anyway?"

"Lorelai Gilmore," Lorelai said holding her hand out for Sookie.

"Well nice to meet you Lorelai, I'm Sookie St James."

"Now what's the problem?"

"Well I like this guy, but I don't know if he likes me. Luke assures me that he does, but what does Luke know, his last relationship was with Anna Nardini and that didn't work out so well. Oh well then there was Rachel."

"Well I might be able to help," Lorelai suddenly interrupted, she didn't want to hear all about Luke's past girlfriends.

"Really?" Sookie said excitedly. "What's your track record with guys?"

"Well... when you put it that way. I got pregnant at sixteen with my high school boyfriend, we kept the baby and got married. Then I divorced him fourteen years later, after suffering through a less than satisfying relationship in all aspects."

"He was bad in bed?" Sookie asked.

"Yeah there was that, but he was just never ready to be a father, he tried though, but... he's just not the one for me."

"So no one since?"

"No one ever, he's the only one I've been with, dated, all that jazz."

"Well we're quite a pair then."

"Tell me about this guy, at least you have a potential boyfriend."

"Well he's my produce supplier," Sookie blushed, and Lorelai looked at her confused. "You see I work over at the Independence Inn, I'm the chef there, and Jackson, that's his name, well Jackson sells me his produce. So technically I'd be mixing work with pleasure, and that's not very ethical."

"Pleasure, dirty," Lorelai said amused.

"Can you keep on track here?" Sookie asked her.

"Sorry. Go ahead."

"Well that's it."

"Okay, you have a cell phone?" Lorelai asked her.

"Why?" Sookie questioned as she handed Lorelai her phone. Lorelai searched Sookie's contacts and dialed Jackson's number. "Lorelai, what are you doing?"

"Taking action," Lorelai replied standing up from the bench. "Hello Jackson?"

"Sookie?" Jackson asked confused.

"No, this is Lorelai."

"Lore-who?"

"Sookie's friend, she never mentioned me before?" Lorelai said feigning hurt.

"I don't think so."

"Oh, well, I'm Lorelai, anyway I have to look for a job this afternoon and I need someone to look after my kids, now I would ask Sookie, but I can't get a hold of her."

"But you have her phone?" Jackson questioned her confused.

"Yeah she left it behind, so can you help me out?"

"I'm not good with kids."

"Trust me you'll be fine, just give them some coloring books and they'll be fine."

"But-"

"Thanks Jackson, Luke's watching them in the diner now, so whenever you're free, that would be great thanks." Lorelai hung up the phone.

"And exactly what did that achieve?" Sookie asked her confused.

"You and Jackson are going to look after me kids whilst I look for a job."

"But-"

"It will give you both a chance to bond."

"But I can't look after kids... I'd murder them."

"Relax Sookie, you'll be fine, they're great kids... well when they want to be."

"How... how old are they?" Sookie asked nervously.

"Fourteen and sixteen."

"Then you don't need a sitter, they're old enough to look after themselves."

"Look Sookie, do you want to have some time away from work with Jackson or not?"

"No, I do, but looking after kids?"

"Don't worry, they'll take a hint after a while and leave you be."

"Okay... I'm really doing this."

"Yes, now I'll introduce you to the kids, they're going to be thrilled that they have a babysitter."

Lorelai helped Sookie off the bench and they made their way into the diner.

"I'm not going on the hay ride Lane, and don't use that 'you're my best friend' line because it's not going to work," Rory told her sternly, whilst Tex looked on amused.

"Oh kids," Lorelai said and Rory and Tex turned around. "This is Sookie and she's going to be your babysitter this afternoon."

"Babysitter?" Rory questioned confused.

"Yes, babysitter," Lorelai replied.

"What are you doing mom, can I come with you?" Tex asked excitedly.

"I'm going to find myself a job, and no Tex, you have to stay and keep Rory in line."

"Fine," he relented.

"So where do I go to find a job?" Lorelai asked Luke.

"Try with Miss Patty first," Sookie suggested. "It's just across the road there, anyway she will know if anyone's hiring."

"Thanks, be good kids," Lorelai kissed them both on the head before leaving the diner.

"She's crazy," Luke muttered.

"You're telling me," Rory agreed. "She wasn't this... free spirited back home."

"So Sookie, why are you babysitting these two?" Luke asked her confused. "I can keep an eye on them if you want."

"No, Lorelai asked Jackson to babysit them," Sookie explained. "It's her way of getting Jackson and I to spend some time together away from work."

"Huh."

"You know she's single Luke," Sookie told him, once the kids left the counter to sit at a table in the sun.

"She has two kids Sookie."

"She told me she got pregnant at sixteen and married the guy, but she divorced him about two years ago."

"It's true," Rory agreed. "She never really loved my dad, well she loved him, but she wasn't in love with him."

"He sounds like a douche, well from what I've heard about him," Tex piped up.

"He is a douche, you're lucky he's not your father."

"Wait, who's his father then?" Luke asked them confused.

"Oh I'm adopted sir," Tex answered. "I had nowhere to go and Lorelai kindly took me in."

"Well that was nice of her, wasn't it Luke," Sookie said nudging his shoulder.

"I guess." Luke was relieved, first he finds out that she's single, and then he learns that only one of her kids were hers. Heck it didn't matter if she had two kids, but just the one, it just meant something more to Luke, he was a traditional man. "So are you alright though Sookie? You seemed pretty upset out there."

"Yeah, I'm fine. Lorelai's going to be a good friend, I think."

"Well I'm glad," Luke smiled at her. "So you and her kids, huh, is that safe?"

"Probably not," Sookie replied. "I warned her, I really did, but she didn't care."

"Well you'll be fine," Luke told her. "The... kids seem pretty tame."

"Yeah and Lane's found a new friend which is good."

"Yeah it is. Hey watch out, here comes Jackson."

"What? Where? Oh I'm not ready. I can't do this Luke. Quick cover for me."

"Just calm down. Take a couple of deep breaths."

"Okay, okay," Sookie said getting her breathing back under control.

"Sookie, Luke," Jackson said as he came into the diner and sat down at the counter. "Where's the little rug rat's?"

"Over there," Luke pointed them out.

Jackson turned around and immediately let out a deep breath. "They're not what I expected."

"Yeah me either," Sookie agreed.

"Wait Lore-lee said that you couldn't look after them. And since when have you been friends with her?" Jackson asked her.

"It's Lorelai, and I guess we both got the memo. And as for being her friend, well we haven't been friends for long."

"Oh, okay," Jackson accepted. "So should we go over to the kids?"

"It would probably be a good idea," Luke told them. "You are supposed to be watching over them."

Sookie and Jackson agreed, and made their way over to the kid's table. They stood nervously at the side.

"I'm Tex, and this is Rory," Tex broke the silence. "And we're happy to do whatever you two want."

"What do we want to do?" Sookie asked Jackson nervously.

"I don't know," Jackson replied. "We could show them my veggie garden."

"Ah, no I don't think so. We could just give them a tour of the town."

"I agree, but only if they get to see my veggie patch too. Come on Sookie, you know how much I love my vegetables."

"Fine we'll let the kids decide," Sookie relented. "What do you want to do?"

"I wanna see the veggie patch," Tex said excitedly. "I used to live on a farm."

"I want to go on a tour of the town, that sounds fun," Rory told them.

"Well that has it," Sookie said excitedly. "You can take Tex to your place, and I'll show Rory the town."

"Okay," Jackson agreed.

Luke was listening to the conversation, and knew that things weren't going according to Lorelai's plan. "Hey Rory, wouldn't you like to see Jackson's greenhouses too?" Luke asked her.

Rory looked at him confused, but something was telling her not to debate him on this. "Yeah, that sounds like fun. Let's go there first, then do the tour, I don't want to leave Tex by himself."

"Oh thanks sis," Tex said as they got up, and he put his arm around her. "Let's get this tour started."

"After you," Jackson said as he opened the door for Sookie.

"Thank you," Sookie replied, blushing.

They had only been gone a few minutes when an excited Lorelai came running back into the diner.

"Luke where are the kids?"

"They went on a tour of the town with Sookie and Jackson," Luke answered.

"Oh," Lorelai said disappointed. "I want a tour."

Luke knew he could tell her that they just left, and that she would easily be able to find them, but he didn't want to. He wanted Lorelai to stay right where she was, with him.

"So what's got you all excited? I doubt it's the tour you didn't know you missed."

"No, I got a job," Lorelai said proudly. "A good job too, well not good per se, but a fun job."

"You got a job already?" Luke was slightly disappointed. He was tossing around the idea of giving her a job here, so that he could spend more time with her.

"Yep, there was this nice man, and I mentioned that I needed a job and he said that I could work with him."

"Nice man?" Luke questioned confused. "There's no nice men who live in this town."

"Well his name was Kirk."

"Kirk?" Luke questioned confused.

"Yes, Kirk, and he offered me a job at where he worked."

"Kirk has a million jobs," Luke told her. "You're going to have to narrow it down a little."

"Guess," Lorelai told him.

"No."

"Come on Luke, have some fun."

"Fine. Please tell me you're not working for his moisturizing company."

"No, but that sounds good, maybe I can transfer."

"Don't," Luke warned her. "Trust me on that one. Well let's see what else there is... mail box company?" Lorelai shook her head. "DSL company?" another shake of the head. "Kirk's garage? Pest Control? Al's delivery boy... well girl," Luke was still wrong, but Lorelai was getting more amused by the second. "Personal body guard? Taylor's right hand man... please don't let that be it."

"No, that's not it," Lorelai said smiling, she would have to find out who this Taylor was and get something to hold over Luke, she could already tell that he didn't like the man. "Do you give up?" Lorelai asked hopeful.

"Yes, Kirk works in every business in town, and I really can't picture you in any of them, so just hit me with it."

"Stars Hollow Video," Lorelai said excitedly. "I love movies, and I've always wanted to work in a video store." Lorelai looked up at Luke all of a sudden, she was waiting for his disapproval.

"What?" Luke asked her confused. "I think it's good. Very fitting actually, and a good first job for you."

"How'd you know it was my first job?" Lorelai asked him confused.

"Just a guess," Luke replied.

"Oh my god mom, you just missed out on the best tour ever," Rory said excitedly.

"Well I found a job, Kirk hooked me up."

"He didn't?" Sookie asked looking at Luke for answers.

"She did, but its fine," Luke replied.

"Fine, how can it be fine?" Sookie was starting to panic.

"Where's the job at?" Tex asked the question no one else seemed to be asking.

"Stars Hollow Video," Lorelai answered happily.

"Cool, do we get free hires?" Rory asked.

"I don't know, but I hope so. But we're getting off track, I want to take this tour, Sookie, Jackson?"

"Yeah, let's go again," Rory agreed.

"Yeah, I want mom to see the pigs," Tex agreed.

"Fine, we'll take it again," Jackson said, just happy to spend some more time with Sookie. He held the door open for Sookie again, and she smiled back at him. Lorelai gave Luke a big smile, after they both noticed Sookie and Jackson's interaction, and left the diner with the kids in tow.

"We'll be back soon Luke," Lorelai yelled out behind her. "Have the coffee ready."

* * *

**A/N- **Review


	18. New York

**A/N- **Thanks for reviewing

Do not own

Enjoy

* * *

As soon as Jess left the apartment he regretted it. It was cold. He pulled his leather jacket tighter around him as he took the short walk to Washington Square Park. He wished that he'd taken refuge in his room, rather than running off. He had a lot to think about. Liz seemed sober, but she had a new boyfriend, Gary, and Liz's boyfriends were never a good thing. He made it to the park, but couldn't find the usual comfort there that he usually did. Rather than sit and stir, he decided to head back home. Maybe he could sneak into his room without Liz noticing, and settle back in bed with a good book.

The walk didn't take long, and soon Jess was outside the apartment door. He opened the door a crack to assess the situation. He saw Liz first, but she wasn't alone. She was with a man, he could see his back, and the guy was big. He was about to leave when their conversation reached him, and he couldn't help but listen in.

"Don't blame him," Liz warned the guy.

"Why not? He gets out of juvie and spends what, two minutes with his mom before running off. Who knows where he is or what he's doing."

"It's more complicated than that Gary," Liz paced back and forth. "Jess doesn't exactly trust my taste in men, and I haven't given him a reason to either."

"So, he's your kid, he has to listen to you."

"Jess has never listened to me."

"Well make him."

"No, he's old enough to make his own decisions, but maybe you should leave... Jess won't come back if you're here."

"You're not serious... I'm not leaving."

"Gar- TJ please, Jess and I were starting to get our relationship back on track before he got sent off."

"Yeah, sent off for stealing a car."

"Look TJ, can't you just do this for me?" Liz pleaded.

"No we agreed to dinner, and this was before your son decided to pop back up again, so I'm staying for dinner."

"Fine, dinner, but that's it, then you're gone."

"Come on Lizzie," He walked towards her and wrapped his arms around her. "Sure you don't want me to stay and keep your bed warm, maybe I can knock some sense into that kid of yours."

"You will not touch him."

Jess closed the door and sunk down next to it. The guy was the same as all the others, but Liz wasn't. Liz was different, and as long as she kept off the booze, she should be fine. But it would only take one guy to bring her back down, and this guy seemed like a good candidate. Jess slowly got up and made his way back down the stairs. There was no way he was going back in there when that guy was there. '_I can knock some sense into that kid of yours_' Jess shivered at the thought. He had heard that threat so many times before and he didn't want a repeat of the usual outcome.

He didn't know where to go. It was cold, and he was hungry. That was one bad thing about being in the center, you got three meals a day, and as soon as you were thrust back into society you had to get back into your old routines, and Jess was missing the comfort of food already. He knew that he had two possibilities, the first was to go to the nearest convenient story and steal something, but he decided against that option immediately, he didn't want to get busted again, well not straight after he just got out. He would see how the next few weeks would go, maybe luck would be on his side and Liz would dump her latest boyfriend.

Jess walked down the familiar route. He had only done this a few times in New York, and only when he was truly desperate, but he just really needed a good meal. He hated when he had to resort to it, it made him feel weak, but he had made the decision and he wouldn't back out of it now. It was one night, he could do it just one night. He came upon the building, the door was open and the hot air was drifting out, and he relished in the warmth. He stepped inside and felt somewhat at home. It was warm, smelled of food, and felt welcoming.

He followed the line of people. He grabbed a tray, and allowed the workers to pile food onto it. This was the lowest of lows in Jess' book, but he was glad that it was always there as a last resort. The food wasn't the best, but it was better than nothing. He watched as the volunteers piled on the food in measured scoops. Not one person got more than the others, everything was even. He liked that, it was uniform, no one could complain. It was just like-minded people enjoying a meal and a small taste of a world that isn't out to get them.

"How are you doing today?" One of the volunteers asked Jess. She was around his age, and was clearly there to help people. She wasn't forced into this job, but she was just there, helping out.

"Fine," Jess responded as she poured the soup into his bowl. Two spoonfuls exactly, no more, no less. Jess moved on before she could say anymore.

He got to the end of the line, and found a seat away from everyone else. He sat down. He had soup, bread, a few carrot sticks, and some water. It wasn't a five course meal, but it was free. Jess began on his meal, and watched the others interact. He smiled slightly, he did like this place for one reason, and one reason alone. Everyone left their shit at the door. No one brought their problems in here, it was an hour or so where everyone could forget, have a good meal, good company, before returning to their lives. He never talked to anyone on the rare occasions he came here. He always sat by himself, but he always observed the others, he liked how free and happy everyone was. Most of them were going to spend the night on the city streets when they were done with their meal, but for the time being they were safe and they were warm. No one needed to look over their shoulder here, they were in a safe place.

"It's great isn't it?" The girl from before asked. "How they can forget about everything for a couple of hours, pretend that nothing's wrong. That's why I like volunteering here. They come in all doom and gloom, but they sit with the others, they start rambling, and they have a smile as wide as the Grand Canyon. It's just.... it's just a beautiful thing."

"Yeah," Jess agreed, but offered her no more.

"Hey, do you have a place to stay?" She asked him, obviously concerned. "Because there's this group home you can bunk at for the night if you like."

"No, I'm fine. Unlike most of these people I actually have a place to stay."

"Well that's good," The girl was relieved. "Can I ask why you're not there now?"

Jess glared at her. Who was this girl, and why did she want to know everything.

"Fear," Jess answered, surely that would satisfy her.

"Hey, if someone's going to hurt you then you can't go back there.

Perceptive, she sure was perceptive. Jess eyed her cautiously.

"I'm fine... thanks anyway."

Jess had finished the bulk of his meal by then, and stood up to leave. She reminded him of Rory, they didn't look alike, but she was asking questions just like Rory had. He couldn't stay there, he would open up to her and he wouldn't do that again, only for Rory. She was actually someone special, he'd tried hard to forget her since he left the center, but he couldn't, because truthfully she was the bright spot in his life, and he wasn't ready to let go of that yet. He was scared of the darkness, and without Rory, even the thought of Rory, he'd have nothing. So he didn't ignore her anymore, he didn't try to repress her, he brought her to the front of his mind and kept her there. She was there always now, she would keep him sane, she would make sure he didn't do anything stupid, she would... she would just be Rory, and that's what he needed right now. A bright spot in his life, something to look forward to, something to suppress his fear of the present.

He headed back to the apartment. Screw Liz's boyfriend, Jess could defend himself, and it was his house after all. Sure he'd have to bolt to his room and barricade the door with his dresser just to feel safe, but he would be somewhere safe... well somewhere that felt safe to him, his bedroom. He made the walk back to the apartment slowly, dreading what was to come. But he had taken a stand, he wasn't going to spend the night out in the cold if he didn't have to. He could deal with a punch or two. He made it to the apartment, and opened the door, not even bothering to check who was inside.

"Oh Jess," Liz said relieved as she stood up and made her way over to him. "I'm glad you came back."

"Where's Gary?" Jess asked, glancing around the room, he couldn't see the guy.

"He went home straight after dinner," Liz informed him and Jess let out a sigh of relief that Liz caught. "Jess you have nothing to worry about from him, he's not like the others. I know my word doesn't mean much to you, but he is different Jess, and most importantly I'm different. I like having you here Jess, that time you spent helping me get sober, well sadly that's the best time of my life because I got to spend it with my baby boy. Please don't disappear on me again, and let me know if you're not spending the night here. And if it makes you feel better every time Gary comes over I'll give you advance warning so you can go out, or we'll head out so that you can stay here, or in your room. Please Jess, I don't ask for much, but I like having you here... looking out for me."

"I'll stay," Jess responded. "I won't be meeting Gary under any circumstances. I can't promise to let you know exactly where I am at times, and sometimes I will just leave, but I promise to come back. But if you start drinking again Liz, then this whole thing is off. I can't go through all that again, you have one sip and I'm out that door and I'm not coming back."

"Okay, I understand," Liz pulled Jess into an excited hug. "It's good to have you back Jessie."

"Yeah," Jess pulled out of the hug nervously. "I'll be in my room."

"Do you want any food?"

"No, I already ate," Jess made it to his room and sunk down on his bed. Maybe living back here wouldn't be as bad as he thought. He and Liz seemed to have come to an understanding that works for both of them, and as long as everything works out, well he'd be fine.

* * *

**A/N- **Yes it's short, and this is the last we'll see of Jess for a couple of chapters at least. I'll be focusing on Stars Hollow for the next few chapters because I feel as though Jess' time in New York will be fairly repetitive. Anyway when he comes back into the story I'll recap his time if necessary

And yes Liz's boyfriend is the TJ she marries on the show, so he won't be abusing Jess

Review


	19. Doose's Market

"I love this place," Lorelai said halfway through the tour.

"Yeah we love it here," Sookie said referring to herself and Jackson. "I mean... I love it here."

"What about you, kids?" Lorelai asked trying to distract Jackson from Sookie's slip.

"I like it," Tex said excitedly.

"Yeah, there could be worse places," Rory agreed. "But mom where are we going to stay tonight?"

"I don't know, wait, Sookie you work at an inn," Lorelai said excitedly. "Surely we can book a room there."

"Yes you can, oh no you can't, a big wedding party is in this week, we're booked out," Sookie told her. "But I'm sure you can stay with Luke."

"Diner Luke?" Lorelai questioned.

"Yeah, that's the one. He has a big house, he might be willing to share for a few days, you'll have to convince him though."

"Oh I'm sure I'll find a way," Lorelai said, already forming a plan in her mind. "Oh and while we're on the subject of Luke, point Taylor out to me."

"Taylor?" Jackson question confused. "Why do you want to see him?"

"Oh no reason," Lorelai answered.

"Well Taylor owns the market right there," Sookie explained, pointing across the street.

"Excuse me for a minute," Lorelai said as she rushed across the road and into the market. She walked around slowly, looking for Taylor. She saw a tall bag boy, but figured Taylor must be older than the boy. She kept walking around, pretending to shop, when someone tapped her on the shoulder. "My god!" She said surprised as she dropped the bag of flour she had in her hand, and turned around to face the culprit.

"Excuse me miss," Taylor said annoyed. "But we don't allow loitering in this shop."

"Let me guess, you're Taylor," Lorelai said excitedly.

"Yes, I am the owner of this fine establishment, and you will be paying for that bag of flour you just dropped."

"But I don't have much money, and you see it really wasn't my fault, it was yours, so technically I don't owe you nothing."

"Kirk," Taylor yelled and Kirk appeared next to him.

"Please escort this lady out of the market."

"Come on ma'am," Kirk said as he grabbed Lorelai's elbow and led her to the front of the store.

"Let go Kirk, it's me, Lorelai, remember?"

"Oh I remember."

"Well let me go then."

"Sorry no can do. I'm just doing my job."

Lorelai accepted this and left the market.

"You're banned for life," Taylor yelled from the door. "I don't even want to see you in a ten foot radius of my store."

"You don't own the sidewalk, Taylor. You can't keep me away. I'll walk up and down this sidewalk all day and all night if I have to. No one bans Lorelai Gilmore from anything."

"Ten feet," Taylor said, but Lorelai stood her ground. "Kirk."

Kirk starting approaching Lorelai.

"Come on Lorelai," Sookie said grabbing her arm and heading back towards Luke's.

"This isn't over," Lorelai yelled over her shoulder, and Taylor huffed back into his market.

"That was so cool," Tex said as they followed behind Lorelai and the others to Luke's.

"Yeah," Rory agreed. "I like mom here, she's not afraid to stand up for herself. It's good."

"Sure is," Tex agreed as he wrapped his arm around Rory, and continued on walking.

Meanwhile Dean watched the whole scene from Doose's, and he didn't like how some kid put their arm around his girl. Well she wasn't his girl yet, but she would be, no one could resist his boy next door charm. He sighed and got back to work. One more hour and he would be free for the day. One more hour until he could find the new girl and ask her out.

"You need to calm down," Sookie said to Lorelai who was still fuming.

"That man is so infuriating, funny, but infuriating."

"Luke can we get some coffee?" Rory asked and Luke came out of the kitchen.

"What happened to you?" Luke asked Lorelai confused.

"Taylor," Sookie answered.

"Right," Luke went and grabbed the coffee, no questions asked.

"So what happened, why did Taylor 'ban you for life'?" Sookie asked.

"Wait, Taylor banned you from the market, why?" Luke asked suddenly interested. "I've been waiting for him to ban me my whole life but he hasn't. So tell me what does it take?"

"Flour," Lorelai answered, calming down. She liked being in Luke's presence, it was nice, and oddly calming. She felt safe with this man, which was something she never truly felt with Christopher.

"Flour?" Everyone questioned confused.

"Well I was looking for Taylor, when he tapped me on the shoulder for loitering, and the bag of flour I had, well I dropped it. He tried to get me to pay for it, but I told him that it was his fault, so he should pay for it. Then as you know I was escorted out by Kirk, and banned for life. Wait, what am I going to do for food? The market has food, we need food to survive, oh god I'm so stupid. I have two kids to provide for."

"Speaking of that," Sookie said mischievously. "Wasn't there something that you wanted to ask Luke?"

"Oh yeah, can me and the kids stay at your place Luke?"

"No," Luke answered straight away.

"That's what I figured, thanks anyway," Lorelai knew he would say no, but she had a plan, it just had to wait until later.

"I can't believe Kirk dragged you outside," Jackson said as he sat down next to Sookie.

"I know, but according to Kirk he was just doing his job," Lorelai explained. "What's his job at the market anyway?"

"I want to say produce manager, but I don't think that's right," Jackson spoke.

"I don't know," Sookie interrupted Jackson. "Miss Patty told me that the other day Kirk reprimanded her for sampling the fruit in the store."

"I thought he was the unofficial security guard," Morey told everyone from his position on the other side of the diner. "You know, to keep the riffraff out."

"I think Morey's right," Babette agreed.

"Well I'm going to take this to... who do I go to around here for a problem like this."

"Our Town Selectman," Luke answered amused.

"And who exactly is the Town Selectman?" Lorelai asked confused.

"Taylor Doose."

"As in Taylor from the market. As in the Taylor who just kicked me out?"

"The one in the same," Luke answered. "So good luck with that."

"Well that's just great. We've been in this town less than a day and it looks as though we already have to move," Lorelai said regretfully.

Sookie was about to speak up, but Luke beat her to it.

"Don't worry about Taylor, he'll let up once he sees how great you are, and as for food... well you can just eat here, I'll give you a good discount on all your meals."

"And coffee too. All the coffee we could want?" Lorelai asked hopefully, a smile gracing her face.

"One cup."

"Seven cups," Lorelai countered.

"Two cups."

"Seven cups."

"This could go on for a while by the looks of it," Jackson whispered in Sookie's ear. "You want to go for a walk with me?"

"Sure," Sookie answered nervously as she and Jackson left.

"Four," Luke told her.

"Seven," Lorelai wasn't budging.

"Seven between you all, and you can have fifty per cent off the food."

"Deal," Lorelai quickly accepted. She knew that Luke wouldn't be able to keep track of all their coffee consumption for that particular day, and money was tight, so fifty per cent off was a really good deal. "Thank you Luke."

"Sure," Luke replied before heading back into the kitchen.

Lorelai's eyes were transfixed to Luke's behind as he walked away from her.

"Mom," Rory whispered in her ear.

"Nothing, what?" Lorelai asked as she turned around to face her daughter.

"Checking out the scenery?" Rory asked her mother, whilst smirking.

"No, what do you want evil child?" Lorelai asked.

"Are you going to enroll Tex and me into school?"

"Yes."

"When?"

"Tomorrow."

"Tomorrow before school starts? Or tomorrow halfway through the day?"

"I'll aim for before school, but I might be off a little."

"Fine, what time do you start working?"

"Well Kirk's training me tomorrow and just told me to show up whenever."

"You better go."

"I will."

"Because we need the money."

"I know. Why do you think I didn't pay for the flour in the market. Money doesn't grow on trees Rory."

"I know that, I was wondering whether or not you knew that though."

"Rory."

"What? You went from grandma, to dad, to grandma, you've never had to be on your own."

"Okay, I guess I saw that one coming."

"Can I have the key to the jeep?" Rory asked holding out her hand.

"No, why?"

"To get something, a book to be precise."

"Well in that case, the jeep's unlocked."

"You left the jeep unlocked? Everything we own is in there."

"It's Stars Hollow Rory."

"Whatever," Rory stormed out of the diner.

"Does she always talk to you like that?" Luke suddenly asked.

"How long have you been standing there?"Lorelai asked him.

"I was in the kitchen, but I kind of heard, the whole diner heard actually."

"Great. And no my daughter doesn't always talk to me like that, she's just had a tough upbringing, I was never really there for her one hundred per cent and her father... let's just say that I should have gotten the hell out of Dodge the first chance I got. I nearly left it all behind when Rory was one too, but I just couldn't do it, I couldn't face the unknown."

"Well you picked a good place to move to, everyone here will be ready to help you out."

"Thanks Duke."

Luke just sighed, he let her have this one, but the next time...

"Hey Luke do you have a piece of paper?" Rory asked as she came back into the diner.

"Here," Luke said as he ripped the top page off his order book and gave it to her. The whole diner gasped as they watched the exchange. Luke never let anyone touch his order book, let alone ripping out a page for someone he barely knew.

"Thanks Luke," Rory smiled at him, took the piece of paper, and took a seat at a table by the window.

"Sure kid," Luke answered. He then saw all the shocked expressions on all the customer's faces. "Shut your mouths will you, there's no flies in my diner for you to catch." Everyone immediately turned their attention back to their meals.

Rory took out Jess' book and Luke's piece of paper and began writing down everything that Jess had circled. When she finished it read:

_Vill Green Ace Wave Wich Age Rly Pl 5 3/9 54 55 81_

Rory looked at it confused, it still didn't make sense to her, but it was slightly clearer writing it all down. There had to be a connection, she thought back to Jess, what would it mean. Well with him it could mean anything. It was probably something trivial, not even important at all. Rory groaned in frustration, it may not be something important, but it was important to her.

"Anything I can help you with?" Dean asked as he sat down across from Rory.

"No thanks," Rory said shoving the piece of paper back in the book.

"Hi I'm Dean," Dean said sticking his out his hand, Rory ignored the gesture.

"Yeah, I don't really care," Rory responded, standing up and heading for the door.

"Look, I just wanted to ask you out." Rory started laughing. "What?"

"Oh you're serious... well I'm not interested." She went to open the door but Dean stopped her.

"Why?"

"Look, Dean was it?" Dean nodded his head. "I'm not interested."

"Why? Did you just get out of a bad relationship?"

"No."

"Then why?"

"Do I have to spell it out for you, okay, if I was to say that Jim and I went up river, then what would I be talking about."

"Wait your boyfriend's name is Jim, is that your brother too, I saw you together."

"No Dean, Jim is fictional, but thanks for implying that me and my brother are dating, that was great. Now please step aside." Dean moved away and Rory left the diner. She needed to find somewhere quiet. She came across an old bridge in the woods and sat down in the middle.


	20. The Twickham House

"So do you like living in this town?" Tex asked Lane as they walked along the creek that ran behind the Independence Inn.

"It's alright. Apart from church, bible study and school, I guess it's a fun place to live. Something's always going on. You and your family have been the talk of the town for the past week."

"Really?" Tex asked excitedly.

"Yeah, after you called Luke and told him that you were moving here, well we all starting speculating who was coming, how many, their ages... everything basically."

"And what were you hoping for?" Tex asked her.

"Well non-Koreans for starters, and then a girl my age so that my mom would get off my back a little."

"So no good looking guy with an accent?" Tex asked, mock offended. "That's alright, you'll love Rory though, you two will be good friends."

"I hope so," Lane sighed. "I could really use a friend."

"And I suppose I can be your friend too... well that's if you want me of course."

"Sure Tex, that'd be great. We just can't hang out together alone."

"We're alone now."

"I know, but Mama Kim won't come near the creek... at least I don't think she will, maybe we should head back into town and find Rory."

"I'm not scared of Mama Kim, but if you're sick of me already?"

"I've lived in this town practically my whole life, no one new has moved here except that weird new kid Dean, so believe me when I say that I'm not sick of you yet."

"Well good, I'm not sick of you either," Tex wrapped his arm around Lane as they kept walking. "Hey what's that?" Tex asked when he heard a splash.

"No idea."

They rounded the bend to see Rory throwing rocks into the lake, rather large rocks at that.

"What's she doing?" Lane asked confused.

"I don't know," Tex replied concerned. "I'm going to talk to her... I'll meet you back at the diner."

"Sure," Lane replied as Tex gave her shoulder a squeeze before removing his arm. "Let me know if there's anything that I can do?"

"I will," Tex set off towards the bridge, and towards a very angry Rory. "Hey Rory."

Rory threw another rock into the lake.

"Whoa Rory, stop." Tex gently restrained her arms from behind. "What are you doing?"

"Letting out my anger," Rory told him, trying to break free of his hold. "Now let me go."

"And why are you angry darlin'?" Tex asked not letting her go.

"Jess isn't here, and Mr. Floppy hair who thinks he's god's gift to the world asked me out."

"Wait someone asked you out, who?"

"I don't know, Dean," Rory answered slowly calming down.

"And why'd you say no?"

"I don't know, Jess, plus the guy was stupid he didn't even know Huck Finn, I mean come on who doesn't know Huck and Jim."

"Umm, me," Tex answered nervously.

"Yeah well you're different."

"You don't know that," Tex told her. "Maybe this Dean fellow never had a chance to read this book... I'm assuming it's a book."

"Yeah it's a book," Rory finally calmed down, and Tex released his hold on her. "And why are you suddenly on Dean's cheer squad, you've never even met him."

"I know, but I believe that everyone deserves a chance. If you and Lorelai hadn't taken a chance on me then..."

"Okay I get it, but what about Jess?"

"Rory, you know that I'm all for you and Jess, but we don't know where he is at the moment. You can't spend your whole life waiting, but on the other hand I'm not telling you to date this Dean guy, maybe you could start out as his friend."

"Not telling me to date him, it sure seems as though that's what you're doing."

"You're jaded Rory, even if you think you're not. You've got to give people a chance, the benefit of the doubt."

"Fine you know what, follow me," Rory said as she stormed back into town. Tex followed behind her, they stopped outside the diner. "You see that tall guy in there, well that's Dean. Now go and spend five minutes with him before you start preaching about him."

"Okay," Tex accepted as he walked in the diner. He walked straight over to Dean's table and sat down. "Hi I'm Tex."

"Dean," Dean replied eyeing him skeptically. "So what do you want?"

"Nothing, so I hear that you're new here, where'd you move from?" Tex asked him.

"Well I'm not the new kid anymore, but I moved from Chicago."

"The Red Sox's right?"

"That's Boston," Dean sounded a little condescending.

"Right, I meant the White Sox's."

"Well that's not what you said."

"Look it was a simple mistake... what do you have against me?"

"Nothing, where are you from anyway?" Dean asked.

"Kentucky."

"Figures."

"What figures?" Tex asked confused.

"You're from one of those states."

"Excuse me? I don't think I'm following, one of which states?"

"You know the ones who believe that it's okay for you to date your second cousin."

"Yeah, I'm still not following."

"What are you stupid?"

"No, just explain to me what you mean," Tex was really trying to give this guy the benefit of the doubt, but his patience was quickly wearing thin.

"Okay I'll spell it out for you then, you were brought up to believe that it's okay for you to date your own sister."

"Me and Milly never dated."

"I thought her name was Rory."

"Oh Rory, really? Are you stupid, we are step brother and sister, no relation to each other at all. And because you seem so dense I'll spell it out for you, Rory and I have never dated, nor would I want to, besides she's already taken."

"Really?" Dean said disbelieving. "She told me that she wasn't seeing anyone."

"Well she is."

"Really what's his name?"

"Dodger," Tex answered automatically.

"Dodger, what kind of name is that?"

"What kind of name is Dean?" Tex countered. "You know what, I don't care anymore, Rory was right you're not worth the trouble."

"Oh my god that was so cool," Lane said as she followed Tex out of the diner.

"So?" Rory questioned once Tex made his way over to her. "Is he my new boyfriend?"

"No, you were right, and I will never doubt you again. He is so dense, I wanted to shoot his fucking foot."

"Told you so," Rory replied.

"Lane," Mrs. Kim said as she approached the teens.

"Oh no, did she hear you cursing? This can't be good. Hi mama."

"Lane, curfew's in three minutes."

"I know mama, but I found a friend like you asked. Mama this is Rory, Rory this is Mrs. Kim."

"Hi Mrs. Kim," Rory stuck out her hand, but Mrs. Kim ignored it.

"And who is this filthy boy, cursing profanities for everyone to hear."

"That's no one mama, just a tourist," Lane smiled apologetically at Tex.

"You are a menace to our society, stay away from Lane. Come on Lane, curfew."

"But I have a friend now, Rory, remember?"

"I remember, now let's go."

"But?" Lane questioned confused. "You said..."

"She's not a good girl, her mother has two children, one of which isn't hers, and she's not even married."

"Hey," Rory defended, but Lane gave her a look that told her to just drop it now.

"Yeah, but Rory cannot be held responsible for her mother's actions, that's not really fair is it?"

"I guess not, you get one chance Rory, don't lose it. Lane I expect you to be home in fifteen minutes, we can discuss a new curfew tomorrow morning."

"Thank you mama," Lane waited until she rounded the corner before jumping up and down excitedly. "Thank you Rory, thank you so much."

"Why all you got was fifteen minutes extra, that sucks if you ask me," Rory told her.

"Oh no Rory you don't understand, I would have settled for two minutes extra, this was monumental... it's just mind blowing. I might finally get some more freedom. Hurry up and get a house so that I can stay over. I've never slept anywhere without mama before."

"Okay, calm down. What are you going to do with your extra fifteen minutes?" Rory asked her.

"Tex?" Lane asked. He had been unusually quiet.

"Look I'm going to go and sit with mom, she looks lonely," And with that Tex went back into the diner.

"What happened?" Lane asked confused.

"Tex had a tough upbringing," Rory explained. "And I don't think he liked how you just brushed him off as a tourist to your mom. It must have brought up some bad memories for him. That's all I can say, it's his story, so he has to tell you when he's ready. Just be careful around him Lane, he may seem confident, but it wouldn't take much to bring his whole world down."

"Okay, maybe I should go in there and apologize then."

"Leave it to tomorrow, give him some time to calm down."

"Okay, I will. Look I'm going to home, if I arrive early for my curfew then it will look good. I'll see you tomorrow, good luck finding a place to sleep."

"Thanks, bye Lane." Rory joined her mother and Tex in the diner.

-----

"Okay closing time everyone out," Luke said, it was just after nine.

"Okay so everyone knows the plan?" Lorelai asked the kids and they nodded their heads. "Okay we'll let's put it into motion then." Lorelai got up, with the kids in tow. "Thanks for everything today Luke, you know the discount on the food and everything, we really appreciate it."

"Umm sure. So did you find a place to sleep?" Luke asked nervously. He wanted to ask her to move in with him, but he didn't know if he would be able to sleep knowing that she was only a couple of rooms over, so he thought that it would be better if he just said no. Surely she would be able to get a room at the inn.

"Yeah we did, but thanks anyway."

"Sure, anytime," Luke automatically answered.

Lorelai and the kids left the diner and headed to the jeep.

"Are you sure this is going to work mom?" Rory asked as they piled into the jeep across from the diner.

"Oh I'm sure, when Luke leaves to go home, he'll see us all cramped up in the jeep, cold, and he'll invite us to come and sleep at his place."

"That's an elaborate plan," Tex replied with a yawn. "Wake me up when Luke comes and rescues us from certain death."

"What's up with him?" Lorelai asked five minutes later when Tex was snoring lightly. "I mean how can he sleep against the door like that, in the freezing cold?"

"Well I imagine that he's had worse," Rory replied trying to get comfortable, but failing miserably. "He used to live on the streets mom."

"Oh, I forgot that."

"This is probably a five star hotel, compared to living on the city streets somewhere. ...This sucks," Rory gave up on trying to get comfortable and joined her mother in the front.

"Let's play a game," Lorelai said excitedly.

"Sure. What are we playing?"

"I don't know. Let's make up a new game."

"Fine," Rory replied reclining her seat back, careful not to squash Tex.

"Okay I've got it," Lorelai said after about ten minutes. Rory had fallen asleep, but Lorelai hadn't noticed yet. "It's called one, two, three... seeing as we're both single we can play it. Anyway the first guy that walks past is number one, now you can take number one, or you can hold out for something better. Then two comes and same rules apply, you can take him, or wait out for number three. Now if you've held out this long then you have to take three regardless of who it is. Got it? Good I'll go first. One," Lorelai looked around, but the town was dead. She finally glanced over at Rory and saw her sleeping. "Fine I'll just play by myself then."

About fifteen minutes later Luke came out of the diner.

"One, I'm taking one," Lorelai said excitedly, and Luke looked her way. Lorelai caught him and quickly closed her eyes and pretended to be asleep.

Luke of course had seen them all packed into the car, and knew that he couldn't leave them out there, it was freezing for a start. He made his way over to Lorelai's window and tapped on it. Lorelai immediately rolled down the window.

"Follow me, I'll lead the way," Luke said as he jumped in his truck.

Lorelai cheered in excitement, as she followed Luke the short distance to his house. She was in awe at the house, sure it was no mansion like she had lived in previously, but it was big considering the small town they were in.

Luke walked over to the car and picked up Rory first. He carried her inside and Lorelai followed him. He walked up the stairs and placed her in the guest bedroom. Lorelai pulled back the sheets and tucked her daughter in. Luke then went down and carried Tex in, well tried, Tex woke up as soon as Luke picked him up. Tex jumped from his arms and took a defensive stance, but as soon as he saw it was Luke he relaxed.

"Come on kid," Luke said. "Let's find you somewhere to sleep."

Luke took Tex to the bedroom next to Rory, and Lorelai tucked him in and closed his door.

"Thanks for this Luke, really?"

"Well I couldn't exactly let you freeze out there, Taylor would have a heart attack."

"Yeah, but that would be worth it," Lorelai mused, picturing Taylor clutching at his chest in pain.

"No it wouldn't," Lorelai looked at him confused. "If you died then you wouldn't be able to see him in pain."

"Right," Lorelai agreed. "So where am I sleeping, with you?"

"No," Luke blushed embarrassed. "I have another bedroom."

Luke led her down the hall.

"So you live in this big house all by yourself?" Lorelai asked confused. "Why?"

"Well it belonged to Old Man Twickham, a guy who would get sick every few years, but then suddenly get better. About fifteen years ago it was bad and we all lined up to say farewell, like we usually did, but after a few years of the same thing the numbers began to dwindle until no one visited him on his death bed. The first year that no one came and visited him, well that's the year he died. The town blamed themselves because they stopped coming, but I was relieved. I always wanted this house as a kid, and as soon as he died I purchased it. Taylor tried to turn it into a museum, but because no one agreed with him at the town meeting, I got it. I've lived in it for about ten years now."

"Wow, and ten years all by yourself?" Lorelai asked.

"Well not always by myself, but the majority of the time was by myself. Look I better get some sleep, I've got early delivery's tomorrow, help yourself to anything in the fridge though."

"Okay, thanks Luke, goodnight."

"Hey Lorelai," Luke said before she disappeared into her room. "You're not going to find somewhere else to stay now that you've actually wormed your way into my home, are you?"

"No," Lorelai answered amused. "It would be wrong to uproot the kids so soon, emotional damage and all that."

"That's what I figured," Luke let out a sigh, it looked like Lorelai and her kids would be living with him indefinitely, and truthfully he was excited, he had brought this house for his family, and it would be good for him to see it filled with others and not just him. They may not be his family, but it would actually feel like a home for the first time since he brought it.

He walked across the hall to his room and fell into a dream filled sleep. His dreams mainly consisting of waking up to Lorelai and the kids and making them breakfast, and then coming home after a long day at the diner to find them watching TV in his living room. He was happy, and it looked like life was starting to look up for Lucas Danes.


	21. Nothing Stays Lost Forever

**Six months later**

"This school sucks," Rory said coming out of the school. "I mean the people here are so... unintelligent."

"Just because you're some freak genius, doesn't mean the rest of us are stupid," Lane replied.

"Oh I know, but at Chilton the work was actually challenging, it feels wrong to be getting A's all the time for easy work."

"Now she's complaining about her 4.0 grade point average," Tex said to Lane. "At least you didn't get pushed back a couple of years, I'm with twelve year olds for god's sake."

"And you still only manage to get C's," Rory replied.

"C's are definitely better than A's," Tex told her.

"Really? How so?"

"Umm," Tex faltered. "They're easier to draw."

"Nice comeback, no wonder they put you back a couple of years."

"Hey," Lane defended Tex. "He hasn't been to school in around two years so he's right where he should be."

"Well of course you'd be on your boyfriend's side," Rory stuck out her tongue and ran towards the diner.

"Hey, wait up," Tex called behind her. "Gilmore's don't run."

"Hey Luke," Rory said as she pulled him into a hug.

"Hey kid, how was school? Did they teach you anything?"

"No, but I did teach Mr. Garner that it was wrong to start his sentences with a conjunction, he just looked at me confused, but I'm hoping that he'll look it up and stop doing it."

"That's my girl," Luke replied proudly.

"Where's your brother?"

"Probably necking Lane behind the diner, you know beside the dumpster."

"Right, he better not get caught by Mrs. Kim, or there will be hell to pay."

"Oh he knows, where's mom anyway?"

"She got held up at the inn, but she'll be here shortly. Can I get you anything?"

"No, I'll just wait for mom."

Rory sat down at a table, and starting thinking about how much her life had changed. They had been in Stars Hollow for six months now and time just seemed to fly by. Tex and Lane were together, the whole town knew, but have managed to keep it a secret from Mrs. Kim. Lane apologized to Tex the next day and dragged him across town to meet her mother properly. She introduced him as her friend. Tex couldn't be happier, Lane got her curfew revoked though, but she didn't care. Tex's smile was enough for her. They started out as friends, but they grew closer as the months went on, and one day Tex just asked her out. Lane accepted and they've been together ever since. Tex even told Mrs. Kim that he was gay, after Lane assured him that it would allow him to be near her without Mama Kim protesting. And Tex's fake coming out lead to Stars Hollow's first ever gay pride festival.

And then there was Luke and Lorelai. Luke pretended to be annoyed by the invasion of his home, but Rory could see through it. It only took a couple of weeks for everyone to get settled, and to fall into the comfortable routine. Luke and Lorelai had been dating for awhile before they told the kids. They didn't actually plan on telling them at all, but when Rory found the negative pregnancy test in the bin, and showed her mom, who then scolded Luke for not disposing of it properly, the secret was out. But after Rory sat her mom and Luke down and gave them a safe sex talk, everything was fine again. Lorelai moved into Luke's room across the hall, and the kid's started seeing Luke as their new dad. A dad whom neither of them really had before, someone they could count on. They weren't at the stage of calling him dad yet, but it didn't seem to matter.

And finally there was Jess. Rory lost Jess' book sometime during the move into Luke's house. Everyone searched for hours, they didn't know the significance of what they were looking for, well apart from Tex, but they looked anyway because they knew how much it meant to Rory. They never found it, and about a month after Rory lost it, she willed herself not to think about it anymore. It would either show up again, or it would stay lost forever. So she moved on from Jess, sure he was still in the back of her mind, but he wasn't in the forefront anymore. It allowed Rory to move on. She hadn't dated anyone in the past six months, even though Dean kept on persisting, trying to get her to date him, driving her to the point of insanity, but she held strong and said no every time. Something changed recently though, she was sick of being the odd one out and decided to find someone to date, but she couldn't find anyone remotely interesting in Stars Hollow, so she stayed single.

So that was their life, which was definitely a step up from the life that they had come from.

"Rory, stop picturing Kirk naked," Lorelai said as she sat down opposite her daughter. Lorelai had lasted a few weeks at Stars Hollow Video, before Mia the owner of the inn offered her a job as a reception assistant. She jumped at it eager to get away from Kirk. They trained her up and when the assistant manager left on maternity leave, Lorelai got her job. She was now being trained to become the manager of the inn, for whenever the current manager should leave.

"I'm not," Rory replied annoyed. "I just wish something would happen in this godforsaken town."

Lorelai reached across and grabbed her daughter's hand. "Don't worry something will come your way."

With Tex always with Lane, Rory's best friend, and Luke with Lorelai, Rory was left on her own more times than not. She didn't mind it at first, but now she just craved for some human contact of her own, someone who got her, someone who knew what she was talking about. It seemed as though no one in this town actually read. Rory tried striking up a conversation with Andrew, the book store owner, once, but that proved useless. Apparently he ordered all his books from Oprah's book list, and the ones that made it into The New York Times.

"Look I'm going for a walk." Rory left and made her way to the bridge. Her bridge, no one came here, not even Tex. It was an unspoken agreement between the two. The bridge belonged to Rory. She always came here to calm down, or to let her walls down so that she could let it all out, either through anger or tears. It was her very own personal haven. It was also the last place she remembered having Jess' book, it was her last connection to him.

She felt confused today, she didn't know what kind of release she needed. She picked up a hefty rock and threw it into the lake. She liked doing that, it always made her feel better. The rock landed in the reeds and she was a little disappointed that it didn't make a splash. She sat down anyway, one rock was enough for today. Rory sometimes missed the simplicity of drinking, and now was one of those times. Drinking always made her forget, but she promised her mom and Tex that she wouldn't do it again after she found Luke's stash and got smashed a week and a half into their new home.

Rory looked out into the water, it was then she saw it, floating in the lake. She didn't wait for confirmation, she jumped into the lake and swam across to it. She grabbed it and held it above her head, and made her way out of the lake. She kissed it and took off towards the diner, she ran behind and pulled Tex away from Lane's lips and dragged him towards their house.

"Rory, slow down, what are you doing?" Tex asked as he tried to keep up. "Why are you wet?"

They made their way into the house and Rory immediately thrust the book at Tex, the book she thought was lost.

"Is this what I think it is? Where did you find it?"

"In the Lake. Now tell me what it means, decipher Jess' code for me." Rory gave him her no nonsense look, and he sighed.

"Give me a pen then."

Rory grabbed the pen off the desk and gave it to him. Tex took out her piece of paper and started unscrambling the message for her. After a few minutes Tex gave her the piece of paper, it read-

3/9 Waverly Place

Greenwich Village

554 5581

"It's an address," Rory said disappointed.

"It's Jess' address," Tex told her. "And his phone number."

"Where?"

Tex grabbed the piece of paper and put a 212 in front of the phone number for the area code, and handed it back to her. She looked at him dumbly. "Well aren't you going to call it?"

"Right, phone number," Rory was stunned, after all this time, six months to be exact, she finally had a way to contact Jess. The Jess she tried to forget so that it would make the pain go away. She didn't hesitate as she grabbed the phone and dialed the number, she waited nervously for someone to pick up.

"Hello?" A woman answered.

"Umm, yes, I was looking for Jess," Rory said taken off guard by a woman answering, somehow she thought that Jess would be the one to answer.

"Oh Jess, well he's not here."

"When will he be back?"

"Oh I'm sorry Jess has gone, as in gone, gone," Liz answered sadly.

"Can I ask where?" Rory asked losing hope rapidly.

"He's gone to live with his uncle. Look I've got to go, do you want to leave a message anyway, I'll pass it on if I get a chance."

"Umm, no... Wait just tell him that he's getting his second chance and he shouldn't waste it."

"Okay, I will, bye."

Rory hung up the phone, and turned to an expectant Tex.

"So?" Tex asked.

"Umm, he's not there anymore."

"What?" Tex asked confused.

"He's gone to live with his uncle."

"That's good news, that's what we were trying to achieve all along."

"I know," Rory replied. "But it would have been nice to talk to him again."

**Three days ago**

"Jess?" Liz asked tentatively, but he didn't answer. "Come on Jess let me in." Jess ignored her.

Liz frowned and made her way back into the living room. Everything had been great, Jess had came back from juvie, Liz was sober, everything was fine. They bonded over the next few months, and although Jess still wouldn't meet Liz's boyfriend TJ, Liz didn't care. Jess was finally giving her a chance, and she wasn't going to ruin it, and she didn't. Four and a half months, four and a half months of a normal mother/son relationship. Jess would go to school, Liz would go to work. Liz would make breakfast, make Jess' lunch, and cook dinner, and Jess ate the meals gratefully. Jess' birthday passed and Liz brought him a bunch of books, and Jess hugged her in return. It was the first hug Liz had received from her baby boy willingly in a long, long time.

But then it all changed. A month and a bit ago, Jess went to school as usual, and Liz went to work. Liz got home and Jess was missing, well he wasn't missing, but he wasn't home either. She had gotten used to getting off work and coming home to Jess reading on the couch. It was one of her favorite things, and not seeing him there she immediately feared the worst. She didn't call the police, she figured Jess was just caught up somewhere, but as the hours passed by she got more and more worried. It wasn't until the hospital called that Liz started panicking. They didn't tell her much, but she raced down there. She stepped into her son's hospital room and gasped. She could hardly recognize him. She ran to his side and stroked his bruised face gently.

"What happened?" Liz asked as soon as the doctor came in.

"Your son was attacked," The doctor answered. "The police found him in a park and brought him here."

"Do they know who did it?" Liz asked looking at her baby boy.

"No, they're still working on it."

"And how's Jess?"

"He should be fine. A few bruises, a broken rib, and a broken arm. He was very lucky," The doctor answered and then walked away. Liz thought that he was holding something back, but he was gone before she could ask him.

Jess was in the hospital for three days before they allowed Liz to take him home. They hadn't caught the culprit, and Jess hadn't spoken a word since the incident. Liz got him settled in his bed, in some comfortable clothes, and with his books in easy reaching distance. She tried talking to him about the incident that night, but he just turned away from her. She tried every day for the next couple of weeks, still he didn't speak. Liz could see him wasting away in front of her, he would eat, but it would never be enough. He was losing weight because of it. There was no life in his eyes anymore.

Another couple of weeks past and he was much the same. Liz deduced that something traumatizing must have happened to Jess that night, something bad. She tried talking to him every night still, but he wouldn't respond. And that's how things were until up to three days ago. Liz talked to him again, but he didn't respond, and she lost it.

"Jess you can't keep on living like this. You hardly leave this bed, you don't even eat anymore, you're not my Jess. What happened to you Jess? Why won't you tell me?"

Jess stared blankly back at her.

"Jess you need help, plain and simple. You can't live like this, I can't watch you live like this. Maybe I can call someone," Liz saw the flash of fear in Jess' eyes. It was the first real emotion she had seen in weeks. "I don't know what else to do Jess."

Jess opened him mouth, but not words came out. Liz tried to encourage him. He hadn't spoken a word in the past month and a half. She wanted him to speak, if he spoke then he was alright, well physically at least.

"I want..." Jess spoke and it came out raspy. "to live with my uncle."

Liz smiled at him. She immediately thought that it was a good idea. Jess needed to get away from New York, maybe a change of scenery would help him. Give him a fresh start, somewhere that he didn't have to be the broken shell of a man that he is. Somewhere that he could just forget it all. She told him to start packing and she said farewell to him at the bus station a few days later.

**Present day**

"So what was wrong with Rory?" Luke asked Lorelai confused. "She seemed okay when she came in."

"She's feeling left out again," Lorelai answered as the phone rang.

"Luke's," Luke answered.

"Hey Luke, it's Liz."

"What do you want?"

"It's about Jess."

"What about him? Is he hurt? Is he okay?"

"He's going through a rough patch at the moment. He actually asked if he could come and live with you."

"I can't Liz, not now. My house is full with my new family, I don't have time to take him on," Luke paused when he heard Liz crying. "No, don't cry Lizzie. Maybe I can take him in for a while, just stop crying please."

"He was attacked Luke, someone attacked by baby boy and left him for dead."

"What? When? Is he fine?"

"Physical he's fine, it happened a little over a month ago. It's just he hasn't been the same since. Never talks, hardly eats. I tried to support him Luke, but I can't get through to him. I was ready to get him some help, but he asked to live with you. It was the first thing he has said since the incident, I couldn't say no Luke, he was pleading me with his eyes."

"Okay Liz, calm down, just send him here. I'll do my best."

"He's already on his way, but you have to be careful Luke, don't touch him, he's going to freak out if you do. Help him eat and try and get him to speak, but don't push him. Just try and help him get better."

"I'll try," Luke replied. "When can I expect him?"

"In an hour, tell him hi for me."

"Okay, will do, bye Liz," Luke hung up the phone bewildered, what just happened.

"What's going on?" Lorelai asked confused.

"Umm, that was my sister, my nephew's on his way to live with us."

"For how long?" Lorelai asked.

"Indefinitely. Liz sounded so broken, something happened to her son, she said he was attacked, and apparently he's, I don't know, distant. She didn't know what to do anymore."

"So she shipped him off to you?" Lorelai asked confused.

"No, he asked for me. She said it was the first time that he had talked in a month. The first time he talks and he says that he wants to live with me. Why, he doesn't even know me?"

"Don't worry about that now. When is he coming?"

"In a couple of hours."

"Okay, you stay here and try not to freak out. I'll go and buy some bedding, and anything else he might need. We'll work through this Luke, okay?"

"Okay," Luke agreed, slightly less freaked out than before. He'd have Lorelai by his side the whole time. He just hoped that he wouldn't stuff up and scar the kid worse than he already is.


	22. Home Made Lasagna and Apple Pie

**A/N- **There's a link to a picture of Tex on my profile. It's how I picture him to look like, so check it out.

* * *

"What are you doing?" Rory asked her mother confused. Rory and Tex stood in the doorway of the once spare room. It wasn't a spare room anymore, everything had been cleared out to make room for a bed and a desk. "Are you adopting another kid?"

"No, Luke's got someone coming to stay," Lorelai explained.

"Really? Who? Why?" Rory asked, one question after the other.

"His sister's kid. I can't tell you why because that's Luke's job."

"But you know?" Tex questioned.

"Yes, Luke told me, and that means that you have to wait and hear it from him as well."

"Let's call him now then," Rory suggested, grabbing the phone.

"Give it here," Lorelai grabbed the phone off her daughter.

"Luke's Diner."

"Hey Luke, it's me."

"Lorelai, is everything okay? Did you get his room set up and everything?"

"Yes, Luke, everything's fine and right to go. I told the kids though and they're asking questions. So I thought that maybe you could come home and explain the situation to them before he arrives."

"Okay, sure. It's probably for the best that they know about him, that way they won't say the wrong thing. I'll come right now."

"Thanks Luke, I'll see you soon," Lorelai hung up the phone and turned her attention to the kids. "Now after Luke explains everything to you then we, as in me and Luke, are going to go down to the bus stop and pick him up. And no protesting, we don't want to overwhelm the kid, and you'll see why once Luke gets here."

The kids reluctantly agreed and waited impatiently for Luke to come home. As soon as Luke walked through the door he was assaulted with question after question from the two teenagers.

"Calm down," Luke told them as he led them to the couch and sat them down. "Now I'll tell you all I know. My nephew's coming to live with us. I don't know how long he will be here for, but for as long as he is here he will be treated as nothing less than family. Now there's something that I think you need to know about him. He's been in trouble before, but about a month ago he was attacked and he hasn't been the same since. His mom called me back again just before and explained it further. Apparently he was beaten and left for dead in a park, the police had a few suspects, but all the leads led to nowhere, and because he won't talk at all the police are at a dead end. Now since the incident he hasn't spoken at all, and recently he's stopped eating. His mother thinks that maybe a change of scenery will do him some good, help him get over what happened to him."

Luke took a deep breath. "Now there are a few rules that I would like you both to follow. First no one touches him, ever since the incident he reacts badly to physical human contact. Secondly, you can talk to him, but he most likely won't respond, but that doesn't mean you can exclude him from your conversations, just keep the topics light and neutral. And lastly, I'll admit now that I have no idea what the hell I'm doing, I don't know how to look after a traumatized kid, but I'm going to try my best and I expect you two to as well."

"We will Luke," Rory assured him.

"Yeah," Tex agreed. "Rory was practically a counselor to this kid at the center, she'll definitely be able to help out."

"Tex," Rory glared at him.

"Sorry," Tex replied. He wasn't allowed to bring up the center, and more importantly Jess.

"Luke it's time to go," Lorelai said grabbing his hand.

"Right," Luke was nervous.

"Remember to stay here kids," Lorelai warned them. "We don't know what kind of state he's in."

"Okay," The teens replied. Luke and Lorelai left the house, as soon as they turned the corner Rory and Tex followed.

"There's no way I'm missing this," Rory said as Tex followed behind her.

"Maybe we should stay at the house, mom and Luke said to."

"Who cares Tex, we'll stand across the road, no one will see us, but we'll see the new kid and see if he's a psychopath or not."

"Fine, but they better not see us."

"You sneak around with Lane and don't even care about mama Kim, but you're scared of mom and Luke?"

"Yeah, well mom and Luke can kick me out, Mrs. Kim can't."

The teens stood behind some trees as the bus pulled up. Luke and Lorelai stood there nervously.

"What does he look like?" Lorelai asked Luke as the bus pulled up.

"I don't know, I've only seen him a few times."

Luke and Lorelai watched the people get off the bus. He was the last one off. They gasped at his appearance, he was thin too thin, and his eyes were dead. They made introductions but Jess didn't respond, his eyes were cast downwards. He did feel an odd feeling though, a feeling that he had only felt once before. It was the feeling he got when she was around him. The one he wanted with him for the past month and a half, but she wouldn't be here, his mind was playing tricks on him. He turned his head to where he sensed her, it was her.

"It's Jess," Rory squealed as she took off from behind the trees and ran over to him.

"Rory wait," Tex yelled after her. "You're not supposed to touch him."

Luke looked up the commotion, just in time to see Rory sprinting towards Jess, he tried to stop her, but she dodged him. She wrapped her arms around Jess, ignoring everyone's warning to back off. Jess didn't respond at first, but she held on. It was awhile before Jess wrapped his arms around Rory and held on for dear life. He buried his head in the crook of her neck, and breathed in her scent.

"What the hell is going on?" Luke asked Tex confused.

"Yeah," Lorelai agreed.

"It's Jess, mom, you remember, from the center," Tex explained.

"Oh right," Lorelai said, she remembered picking him and Rory up from Mark Twain's house, he looked so different now.

"What's going on?" Luke asked them, still confused.

"You know how Rory met Tex in that center for juveniles, well that's where they met Jess too. That book we spend a week looking for, it was the book that Jess gave Rory."

"My nephew Jess?" Luke questioned confused. He had heard all about Rory and Jess from Rory when he found her drunk in his own home. She had drunkenly rambled about the guy she had loved and lost, as Luke helped her up to her bed. He figured that Rory was just drunk talking, so he thought nothing more of it, well until now, everything she had said about Jess, how she felt that they were connected on some strange level, it was all true. And it was then that Luke felt hope, if anyone could help his nephew then it would be Rory. Rory would be the one able to get him past it.

"Yes, your nephew Jess."

"Huh," Luke replied.

"You sound like Jess," Tex said amused. "I like it."

"So what should we do?" Lorelai asked motioning towards Rory and Jess, still wrapped up in a tight embrace.

"I don't know," Luke replied. "I don't think we should disturb them."

"Who cares about them," Tex said mischievously as he tapped Jess on the shoulder lightly. Jess turned around and his lips twitched up momentarily. Tex took that as a good sign. "Hi Jess," Jess didn't respond. "Right, you're not talking, well that's okay you didn't exactly talk much before an-"

"Tex," Luke said as he pulled him away from Jess by his jacket. "Go home now."

"God he's not a four year old, you don't have to hide the scissors from him, it's Jess for god's sake."

"Lorelai, will you and Rory show Jess the house and his room. I'll talk with Tex."

"Okay, be easy on him Luke."

"I will," Luke smiled warmly at her. "Come on Tex, now no more you hear me. Jess isn't the same as when you knew him. We don't exactly know what happened to him, and something you say could trigger something bad, so please tread carefully."

"Okay, it's just hard, he seems like he's the same old Jess, just a little bit thinner."

"Yeah and we're going to do something about that. Why don't you make some lasagna and an apple pie when we get home. It's Jess' favorite and maybe we can get him to eat some."

"Fine, but this punishment sucks." Luke ruffled his hair and they headed back to the house.

"So this is your room," Lorelai said opening the door and showing Jess. "The sheets are new."

"And this is my room," Rory said dragging Jess next door. Jess looked at her confused. "We live here with Luke. First it was because we had nowhere to go, but now mom and dad, I mean Luke are dating, so it's pretty permanent." Rory opened the door to her room, and Jess wandered around. Looking aimlessly at everything, but focusing on the books. "Luke made the bookshelves for me." Rory said once Jess stopped in front of her bookshelf. "You can borrow them whenever you want."

Jess walked out of her room and dumped the contents of his duffle bag on his bed. He picked up one book and walked back to Rory and handed it to her.

"The Fountainhead, did you read it Jess?" Rory flipped to the front page and immediately noticed that it wasn't her copy. "What happened to mine?" Rory asked confused. Jess just shrugged his shoulders in reply, he didn't know how to say that he threw it out the window of a bus, and he wasn't sure that he wanted her to know.

Jess walked back to his room and shoved everything off the bed and into his closet. He then collapsed on the bed and tried to get some sleep. He flinched when someone sat on the bed next to him, but immediately calmed down once he knew that it was Rory. He knew that he would be safe here, no one could hurt him here, but there was still the fear. He shifted closer to Rory so that his head was in her lap, Rory didn't hesitate and started running her hand through his hair. Jess drifted off to sleep, but was woken up by Tex about an hour later.

"Food's ready, so come down and get it before it's all gone," Tex said and then promptly left.

Jess shifted his head off Rory's lap and she got up. Jess stayed on the bed.

"Aren't you coming?" Rory asked him concerned. Jess didn't reply. "Come on, there will be a ton of food, and Luke makes the best lasagna, come on it will be fun. Don't you trust me?"

Jess looked at her, he could tell that she wasn't budging, and he knew how stubborn she was.

"Come on Jess, you don't eat and I won't either." That was the deal breaker for Jess, he didn't want Rory not eating. He got off the bed and followed her down the stairs.

They sat down at the table, with Lorelai and Tex, and Luke brought out the food. The plate Luke sat in front of Jess had less than half the food as everyone else's. It was Tex's idea, if there wasn't much on Jess' plate then maybe he'd eat some of it, instead of none of it. Luke agreed, they needed to start out small, they could always add more to his plate once Jess started eating again. Luke sat down at the end of the table, and as soon as he was seated everyone dug in, except Jess. No one said anything though, they just acted as normal.

"I hear you were kissing Lane behind the diner again," Lorelai said to Tex.

"And who told you that?" Tex asked.

"Well there was Patty, and then Babette, plus Andrew and Kirk mentioned it, but I have good news East-Side Tilly was slow on this one, she was seventh in line to tell me the news. I have a strong feeling that Patty and Babette are going to dethrone her this year."

"Well they sure deserve it," Rory joined in. "Tilly's had her reign of the gossip mill for too long."

"I agree, but do we really trust Patty and Babette?" Lorelai questioned.

"No, god knows what's going around about Jess, and I bet Patty was the one to start the rumors."

"Tex," Luke warned again.

"What he can handle it."

Jess grabbed Rory's hand under the table and squeezed it gently.

"It's okay dad... I mean Luke, Jess is used to Tex being blunt, he usually just ignores him."

"Well thanks sis, way to help me out by giving me a back-handed compliment."

"Anytime Tex, anytime."

"You know," Rory leaned over and whispered in Jess' ear. "You can eat if you want. Luke and Tex made your favorite and I'm sure they'd love to see you eat it instead of it going to waste."

Rory leaned back and Jess picked up his fork. He didn't eat any of the lasagna though, he just pushed it around the plate. Everyone noticed, but just kept the conversation flowing.

"Oh yeah, Rory, Lane wanted me to tell you that she's coming around tomorrow. I told her that you got a new CD and she really wants to listen to it."

"Okay," Rory replied.

"I can't believe Lane," Luke said amazed. "Before you came to town she was a sweet girl who just wanted a little distance from her mother, but now you've shown her the 'devil music' she does that weird head banging thing."

"Dad, don't say head banging, you're too old for that."

"I'm not that old Tex."

"Yeah, what he said," Lorelai agreed with Luke.

"Jess," Rory whispered in his ear again. "I don't really want to say this, but I'm going to... you look like Oliver Twist right now, and when I look at you all I can see is you asking for more and not getting it. I want my Dodger back Jess, I know it's not going to happen overnight, but I really want my Dodger back, you're not Oliver, you will never be Oliver again. Now just eat a few bites for me, because Dodger is way hotter than Oliver."

Only Rory would try and get him to eat using _Oliver Twist_ references. After the incident Jess had wanted Rory by his side the whole time, and now that she was here it was hard for him to break from his old routine. He still thought that it was a dream, and that he would wake up and he'd be back in New York. Everything would be the same, and Rory would still be missing. A few bites, he could do that, and if it was a dream anyway then it didn't even matter. He put a small piece of lasagna on the fork and hesitantly brought it to his mouth. As soon as it hit his tongue and the cheese melted in his mouth, Jess thought that he was in heaven. Not only was lasagna his favorite food, the way Luke made it was just... it tasted good. He briefly wondered why he had stopped eating food, it had only been three days since he stopped eating completely, but with food like this he knew that he wouldn't be stopping again. The last three days had been hell.

He felt everyone staring, he chanced a glance and everyone was looking down at his plate. He slowly looked down, and was surprised to see that his plate was now empty. He knew that he was hungry, and that the food tasted good, but he didn't remember eating it all. Jess stood up suddenly, and made his way back to his room. Rory stood to follow, but Luke told her to sit and finish off her food. Rory shoveled the rest of her food in before standing again.

"Rinse off yours and Jess' plate," Luke told her. "And then take some pie up to Jess, not too much though, we don't want him getting sick."

"Okay," Rory took their plates and rinsed them. She then cut two pieces of apple pie, a small slither for Jess, and a big piece for her. She grabbed the plates and took them up to Jess' room. She expected to find him on the bed, but he was standing by the window, looking out. She sat the plates down on his desk and stood next to him. She looked up at him to see what he was looking at. She followed his gaze out the window, but he was looking at nothing important.

"What can you see?" Rory asked Jess, as she grabbed him hand.

"Hope," Jess answered squeezing Rory's hand before stepping away from the window.

Rory smiled at him. "I knew you could talk," Jess stayed silent, once again, but Rory didn't care. The one word he spoke meant everything to her. Jess felt hope, he would come out of this, they would come out of this. "I brought you apple pie," She motioned to the desk.

Jess picked up the plate with the biggest piece, and looked at her incredulously.

"Hey that's mine," Rory said playfully snatching the plate off Jess and sitting down on his bed to eat it.

Jess picked up his plate and joined her. He looked down at the piece of pie, it was a fifth of the size of Rory's and he felt disappointed. Then he smiled. He actually felt like food, as in really felt like eating, and it was the first time in a long time.

"Wait until you try it, that grin of yours will split your face in two," Rory said nudging his leg. "Luke makes the best pie."

Jess took a bite, and it was just as good as the lasagna, if not better.

"See I told you. Luke owns the only diner in town, and we get to eat there for free, it's kind of like room service, we love it."

It only took a few bites before Jess finished his pie, but as soon as he was done he grabbed a forkful off Rory's plate.

"Hey," Rory said snatching her plate away from him. "This is my pie, you ate all yours already, so hands off my pie."

Jess rolled his eyes at her childish behavior, but didn't steal another bite. He hadn't eaten much tonight, but he instinctively knew that he shouldn't eat anymore, not until tomorrow at least.


	23. A New Home

**A/N- **So first thing first, sorry for the long wait. My laptop stuffed up and I lost everything off my hard drive. And then I got what the doctors are referring to as severe liver failure, they thought it was hepatitis, but all my results came back negative, so they don't know what caused my liver to suddenly stop working. But good news after spending three weeks in hospital on two separate occasions it appears as though I'm finally getting better, and I'm writing again so that's a good sign :)

**Disclaimer- **GG is the property of ASP and the CW

Enjoy

* * *

It was three in the morning and Jess couldn't sleep, but that was nothing new. He was currently wandering around the Gilmore-Dane house, glancing at photos. Some were of Luke and Jess' mother Liz, some were just of Rory and her mother. He stopped in front of the most recent picture and picked it up. It was a picture of the whole family, Luke and Lorelai, with Rory and Tex in front. They looked like a normal American family. Jess wondered how he would fit in here, if he would fit in here. They all looked so happy in the picture, what if he ruined everybody's new start.

He shook his head immediately, he needed to steer away from all negative thoughts. He wasn't in New York anymore, he was... home, with Rory. Jess walked over to the fireplace and picked up another photo. It was a picture of Rory, she was around two years old and she had the biggest grin on her face. She looked so happy, sure she was dressed in an expensive white dress that probably cost more than Liz's apartment, but she was happy, truly happy. He place the photo back down and sighed, she had been through so much. Jess wanted nothing more than to track down her father and beat him within an inch of his life only to have him fully recover and do it all again.

"What are you thinking about?" Rory asked as she slipped her hand into Jess'.

Jess shrugged his shoulders in response, and turned to face her. "Nothin' important." Jess' voice came across quiet and scratchy, but Rory's smile grew.

"I'm glad you're talking again," Rory said as she buried her head into Jess' chest. "You have a beautiful mind Jess, you can't waste it."

"Sure," Jess said unconvinced. "Tough Jess Mariano gets attacked and then basically falls to pieces. That's not me Rory, but... I just... It's..."

"Unfair," Rory supplied.

"Yes."

"Can you tell me what happened?" Rory asked cautiously as she leaned back to look into his eyes.

"No," Jess said disappointed in himself. "I don't know if I'll ever be able to tell you the whole truth Rory, I'm sorry, but I don't think you need to hear it, it's bad enough that I had to live through it." A shiver involuntarily ran through Jess just at the thought of it.

"I guess I can understand, but-"

"There you two are," Lorelai said coming into the living room. "I was about to send out a search party."

Jess let go of Rory and made his way back upstairs.

"So what were you two doing?" Lorelai asked suggestively raising her eyebrows.

"Nothing," Rory replied with a sigh. "He's just different mom, I mean he's the same Jess, something just... something just isn't right."

"Don't worry you'll fix him," Lorelai said confidently.

"I know I can, but it's not my job to fix him mom, I'm sixteen." And with that Rory went up to her room to go to bed, she wasn't the least bit surprised to see Jess already asleep on her bed. She just collapsed beside him, he tensed for a second but quickly settled, Rory fell asleep with her head on his chest.

"Rory, come on wake up," Lane said barging into Rory's room. "Oh my..."

"What?" Rory asked confused rubbing the sleep from her eyes.

"You... there's..." Lane said pointing and gaping at the bed. "There's a boy in your bed, and it's not Tex, and good thing it's not Tex we are dating you know?"

"I am aware," Rory got out of bed and threw on one of her old hoodies.

"So who's the guy? Luke's nephew the druggie?"

"Jess is not a druggie," Rory said leading Lane out of the room. "Who started that rumor?"

"East Side Tilly," Lane answered. "She's on her downfall, give it a week and Patty and Babette will be the new gossip queens of Stars Hollow."

"Yeah, but with great power comes great responsibility. I highly doubt that Patty and Babette will use this power for the greater good."

"So?" Lane questioned once they entered the kitchen.

"So what?"

"Are you going to tell me how you and Luke's nephew, a guy you only met yesterday, ended up sleeping in the same bed."

"It's a little more complicated than that Lane."

"Come on Rory, I'm your best friend."

"I don't know, Tex and I are pretty close."

"Rory," Lane pleaded.

"Fine, you know the guy Tex always talks about from the center?"

"Yeah, the kid no one went near except you. Then you all got pretty close I understand, Tex idolizes him right?"

"Yeah that's the guy."

"And what does he have to do with Luke's nephew?"

"Did Tex tell you how close I actually got to him?" Lane shook her head. "Well we got close Lane, we were practically dating without labeling it as that. I loved him... but I didn't think that I would see him for another ten years, that's when we planned to meet up."

"I'm failing to see how all this ties in with Luke's nephew being asleep in your bed and Luke not opening the diner with blood on his hands and shirt this morning."

"It's him. Jess, Luke's nephew, and the guy from the center are the same person. Well not exactly the same, but they're the same person."

"Wait, slow down and let me get this straight. The guy that you and Tex befriended in the center, the one Tex idolizes and the one that you fell in love with, is Luke's nephew who will be staying here for an indefinite period of time. Did I get that right?"

"No, there's more."

"More? Let me take a seat," Lane made her way to the living room and sat down on the couch, Rory followed. "Okay please continue then."

"So Tex left the center, then Jess and I spent the best day together visiting the sights of Hartford... he brought me a magnet in the shape of Mark Twain's head... Anyway then my case got appealed and I left the center, we packed up, I went back to the center to say goodbye to Jess but he had been released and was back in New York. We came here, he went back there. It's been six months since I've seen him Lane, and he's changed. Something bad happened to him. He came here and he didn't even look like the Jess I knew. His eyes don't hold the life that they once did. His sarcastic comments are gone. He hasn't even smirked once. It's just something bad happened to him, and I don't know if he'll fully get past it. I want to know what happened to him, but then again I don't, he's told me his life story and it's bad, really bad, which means whatever happened to him in New York must have been worse for him to shut down like this. Just thinking about all the possibilities of what could have happened to him... I just can't, but everyone expects me to help him..."

"Rory calm down," Lane said putting her hands on her shoulders to steady her. "You're having a panic attack, breathe, in, out, in, out."

It took a few minutes but Rory finally calmed down.

"Okay, I think I'm right now," Rory said leaning back into the couch cushions.

"Good, good. So you and Jess huh?"

"Don't even go there Lane, it's too complicated."

"I did catch you two sharing a bed, and you do like him right?"

"Yes, I like him, and he was in my bed not the other way around."

"So tell me more about him. How was he in the center?"

"I don't know, distant, not a care in the world, but when he opened up to me it was so... I don't know, he's smart Lane, maybe even smarter than me."

"Smarter than you, no way is that possible."

"I don't know, it'd be a pretty close race. Why are you here anyway? And where's Tex?"

"Tex has a shift at the diner, and he told me that he'd tell you that I was coming around today to listen to that new CD of yours, didn't he tell you?"

"Oh, yeah, he told me. Well the CD's in my room, and Jess is in my room."

"Let's just grab it and make our way back out quietly," Lane suggested.

"Fine, but be quiet," Rory warned Lane.

They got up off the couch and slowly made their way back up the stairs. They stopped outside Rory's door and Rory reminded Lane to be quiet. They opened the door slowly and made their way inside. Rory went straight over to the desk and grabbed the CD. She looked behind her to see a frozen Lane in the doorway. She followed her gaze and landed on a shirtless Jess.

"He's got no shirt on," Lane whispered in disbelief.

"Maybe he got hot," Rory suggested making her way over to Lane, and ushering her out the door.

"You have a guy in your bed," Lane said still stunned as she followed Rory back down the stairs.

"I'm aware."

"A shirtless, hot guy."

"Still aware."

"Did you notice the scars on his body?" Lane asked whispering again.

"I did," Rory answered sadly.

"Do you know how he got them?"

"I have a fair idea, but some of them were recent."

"And here I am always complaining about mama Kim and my crappy life."

"Yeah, maybe you should stop that, and don't even mention it around Jess. You have no idea what he had to go through... what we all had to go through."

"Wait what did you have to go through?" Lane asked confused.

"Christopher, remember... well I didn't exactly tell you the whole story, I didn't want to scare you off, but... but my dad, well he... he didn't buy me a pony."

Rory was all ready to tell Lane about the sexual abuse she experienced, but then thought better of it. Why should she burden her problems onto someone else. Lane didn't ever need to know.

"A pony?" Lane questioned confused.

"Yeah I really wanted that pony."

"I don't see how that compares to Jess' abuse."

"Well it doesn't, my mistake. Let's go to the diner, I bet that I can convince dad to let us play that CD in the diner."

"Of course you can, you're his little princess."

* * *

Jess awoke around eleven o'clock, and wasn't surprised to find the bed empty. He grabbed his shirt and made his way to his room. He got changed quickly, then made his way downstairs in search for something to eat.

The house was quiet and Jess liked it, though he would have rather preferred to have Rory with him instead, but the silence was nice. He searched the cupboards, looking for something that was easy to make. He grabbed out the ingredients for a toasted cheese sandwich and turned on the grill.

"Hey Jess," Lorelai said as she entered the kitchen, and Jess nearly jumped out of his skin. "Oh I'm sorry, I didn't think."

"Don't worry about it," Jess said trying to get his breathing under control. It was hard for him to feel safe here. He knew it was safe, but after what happened in New York, well it would take a while for him to settle in here.

"What are you making?" Lorelai was surprised that he was talking to her, so rather than make a big deal out of it she kept the conversation light.

"A toasted cheese sandwich," Jess answered toasting the bread. "Do you want one?"

"Sure, that would be nice thank you," Lorelai took a seat at the kitchen counter.

Jess grabbed out two more slices of bread and toasted them too.

"So you and my uncle, huh?" Jess asked her.

"Yeah, weird how things work out isn't it?"

"Definitely."

"So they let you out of the center? We went back the next day for Rory to say goodbye, but you were gone."

"Yeah the warden let me out just after I got back, good behavior I guess."

"And you went back to New York? How was that?" Lorelai knew she was getting close to topics that she needed to stay away from.

"Good," Jess answered, with a slight smile. "My mom, Liz, she was sober and cooking dinner, she didn't know I would be back. She did have a new boyfriend though, I didn't like that, but in the six months I managed to avoid him. Liz is still sober, and still dating that same guy, he seems alright, he doesn't beat Liz which is a good thing. I still have no intention of meeting him though, I mean what kind of guy has two different first names anyway?"

"Oh I hear you."

"Hey mom, we're home," Rory announced as she came through the front door.

"We're in the kitchen," Lorelai answered.

"We?" Rory questioned confused as she and Tex made their way to the kitchen. "Oh hey Jess."

Jess looked up in response and then went back to making the grilled cheese sandwiches.

"So Jess is making lunch?" Tex questioned as he took a seat next to Lorelai.

"Well Jess is making me and him lunch," Lorelai answered. "You'll have to ask him to make you one if you want one."

"What's he making?" Rory asked.

Jess rolled his eyes, he was facing away from Rory, but he hated being not talked to when he is right there.

"Toasted cheese sandwiches," Lorelai answered, watching Jess closely, she saw him tense slightly at Rory's comment.

"Oh can I have one Jess, please," Tex asked excitedly.

"Sure," Jess responds with a smile.

"He can talk," Tex said triumphantly. "It's good to have you back Jess."

"Yeah, you too Tex. Rory?"

"What?" Rory asked snapping out of it. She felt special when Jess was just talking to her and no one else, but now he was talking to Tex and probably her mother too, she just felt... unwanted.

"Do you want a sandwich?" Jess asked her.

"Umm, no thanks, I ate at the diner with Lane," Rory left the kitchen and went out the back door.

"Well that was weird Rory never turns down free food," Lorelai said in disbelief.

"Maybe I should go talk to her," Tex suggested.

"No, leave her be," Jess said as he finished off the sandwiches and put them on the table.

Tex and Lorelai groaned as they got up from the counter and moved over to the kitchen table.

"You are just like Luke," Lorelai said as she slumped into the chair. "He doesn't let us eat anywhere other than the kitchen table either. It's so unfair."

"Suck it up or you can go without," Jess said as he sat down and took a bite. It tasted good and he didn't even bother to hide the moan of pleasure he got from eating again, and it was then that he silently vowed never to stop eating again.

* * *

**A/N- **Review


	24. Getting Back to Normal

**A/N-** Okay it's been a while, six months round about, but I'm back hopefully for good :) It's hard getting back into the swing of things but hopefully it will all come back to me.

**Disclaimer- **Do not own.

**Recap- **Jess and Rory have been reunited. Jess is eating again, and is slowly getting back to his old self after being attacked in New York. Umm, Tex and Lane are dating, I think that's all you need to know.

Enjoy

* * *

_Dear Diary,_

This is stupid, Jess thought to himself. He had started a diary in hopes that it would lessen the burden that he was carrying, without giving it to someone else to bear.

_I have Rory back... Rory we were friends? Maybe we were more, I don't know. All I know is that she's the only person I've been able to open up to, the only person who I could be the real me in front of, so why couldn't I do that now. Why can't I let her in on some of the things that I'm feeling, on some of the things that happened to me? Simple, because she wouldn't be able to handle it. I can't, and I'm stronger than her. I just wish I'd left with them. When she asked me to come with her and Tex I should have said yes. I will always regret that decision. If I had said yes then I never would have gone back to New York and I never would have been attacked._

Jess slammed the diary shut in frustration. How was this supposed to help him.

* * *

"Why are they always together Tex? Why is it that he only opens up to her now?" Rory asked as she watched Jess talking to Lorelai in the backyard. "And why did it have to be mom of all people, surely if he couldn't talk to me then he could have found someone else, not mom."

"What's it matter Rory?" Tex had been asking her the same question for the past two days now. "Jess is talking, he's opening up. And so what if it's Lorelai, Jess doesn't know Lorelai, he probably feels as though he can tell her anything and it won't matter because she doesn't know him or his past."

"Yeah," Lane agreed. "You said that you didn't even want to be the one to fix him. Well now you don't have to, he's chosen Lorelai, so all you have to do now is wait for him to get back to the Jess you knew."

"I guess," Rory finally relented. "Let's go and do something fun then."

Rory got up off the back porch, and Tex and Lane followed.

* * *

"So do you know much about building swings?" Lorelai asked Jess as she leant up against the tree.

"Not really," Jess replied, knotting the rope to the swing seat.

"So you just looked out the window and thought 'hey this backyard needs a swing'?"

"Pretty much."

"So what do you want to talk about today?" Lorelai asked Jess tentatively.

Jess had been in Stars Hollow for three days and every one of those days he had a different conversation with Lorelai. The first day it had been about food- the diner, Luke's cooking, and Liz's lack of cooking. The second day they talked about music, in the dining room of the Independence Inn. And the third day, today, well the topic hadn't yet been decided. But Jess wanted to start getting back to the real Jess Mariano and he knew that he had to open up for that to happen.

"Being in hospital was like being in juvie," Jess started, focusing on the task of putting the swing seat together.

"How so?" Lorelai asked taken off guard. This was the closest that Jess had even came to discussing his attack.

"Well you see at both places you get your meals served to you at the same time every day, the same portions as everyone else. And you already know how Liz didn't exactly provide me with three balanced meals a day."

"So you enjoyed knowing that you would get three meals a day?" Lorelai asked, she was at a complete loss of what to say.

"Yeah, it was nice knowing that I wouldn't starve, but there are other similarities too. Another main one being that you cannot leave until you get permission."

"You wanted to leave the center then?"

"No, the center was fine, it was the hospital I wanted to leave. I wasn't sick anymore, but they kept me there. I don't like to be waited on. I'm used to doing things for myself, I don't need anyone else."

"Do you want to talk about the incident?" Lorelai asked cautiously. She was trying to tread lightly, and she could see that Jess was trying to open up, but she still didn't know if he would answer her or not.

"I... I don't think that I can."

"Something, anything?" Lorelai pressed gently.

"Umm," Jess took a deep breath. The unmade swing sitting at his feet. "I... I know the person that did this to me."

"Wait, what?" Lorelai wasn't expecting that answer at all. "Jess you have to go to the police."

"No, I don't."

"Jess-"

"Look Lorelai," Jess cut her off. "I'm happy that you're here for me to talk to and all, but I'm not going to the police... I just can't."

"Did they threaten you Jess?" Lorelai asked fearful.

"No," Jess let out a small chuckle. "They didn't threaten me, I just... it's just something I can't go to the police with. I couldn't deal with all the looks I would get."

"Looks?" Lorelai questioned, hoping that Jess would open up more.

"The looks of sorrow, sadness, disgust. They would look at me like I'm just a piece of dirt, and I can't have that." Jess looked up all of a sudden, afraid that he had said too much. "Look I've got to go." He stood up and made his way down the driveway.

"Jess, what about the swing?" Lorelai called after him.

"I'll put it up later."

Jess was wondering around aimlessly when he came across Doose's market. He didn't hesitate before going in. He noted that both Dean and Taylor were working and he figured that he could kill two birds with one stone. He walked past Taylor, making sure that he noticed him before dodging into another aisle and grabbing a pack of powdered cheese off the shelf. He then proceeded to walk out the front door without paying.

"Hey, young man, get back here," Taylor called after Jess frantically, but Jess ignored him. "I'm talking to you, you juvenile delinquent."

"What?" Jess asked innocently as he turned around.

"You did not pay for that," Taylor said slightly out of breath.

"This?" Jess waved the item in front of his face. "But your stock boy Dean said that I didn't have to... something about a friend-rate policy. You'd have to speak to him for the full details."

"Oh don't worry, I will," Taylor grabbed the powdered cheese off Jess and stormed back into his market.

Jess laughed to himself as he watched the scene play out in front of him. Taylor yelling at Dean, Dean trying to defend himself. Good times. Dean looked up and met Jess' eyes across the street, his gaze was murderous. Shit, Jess muttered to himself before smirking at Dean and bolting off towards the bridge.

"Hey slow down," Lane said as Jess came into view.

"Yeah," Rory agreed as Jess hit the bridge and sat down next to her. "Gilmore's don't run."

"Well I guess it's a good thing my name's Mariano then, huh?"

"So why are you running?" Tex asked from his spot next to Lane.

"No reason," Jess shrugged.

"Did you have a good talk with my mom?" Rory asked.

"I guess," Jess replied. "It's getting too personal though."

"You could tell me you know. I'm practically my mom, just a little more sane."

"Yeah, maybe one day," Jess said hoping to make her happy for the time being. "Just not today."

"Okay," Rory replied as she put her arm around Jess and snuggled in close.

Lane gave Tex a look of expectancy, but he just shrugged his shoulders.

"Sorry darlin' if I hug you now it'll look like I'm copying, and I ain't no copier."

Lane pouted, and Tex leant over and kissed her. Seconds later Rory gave Jess an expectant clear of her throat.

"Nope, not touching that one," Jess said whilst looking at Rory. "They're dating and we're... we're just-"

"It's the cops," Tex suddenly interrupted.

"Please," Rory said looking over to the man approaching the bridge. "That's just Andy, he's harmless, well unless you've actually committed a crime."

"Run," Jess yelled as he stood up and sprinted off the bridge. He didn't turn to see if the others were following him, but he knew they were when he heard Rory.

"Jess, slow down. Gilmore's don't run," Rory was completely out of breath.

They ran around the side of the school and Jess stopped.

"What's going on?" Lane asked confused and they all stood against the wall out of breath.

"I may of shoplifted from Doose's," Jess answered, and Rory hit him on the shoulder. "I returned it... well Taylor returned it actually."

"You're an idiot," Rory playfully scolded him.

"Oh you love me," Jess answered as he slowly looked around the corner. "Whoo, the coast is clear."

"Jess Mariano?" Andy questioned them from behind.

"Run," Jess said as he took off across the town square, before doubling back towards the diner.

"Hey, no running," Luke said as the teens came through the door.

"Sorry," Rory said.

"Hi," Lane said.

"Bye," Tex added as they ran through the storeroom and out the back door. They didn't stop until they were back home.

"Jess, Gilmore's don't run, let alone run a marathon. You're going to have to pay for that," Rory walked up to him and grabbed his shoulder, and tried to turn him around.

Jess flash-backed to New York. They found him, he wouldn't survive this time. He shook out of the flashback as soon as he spun around and faced Rory. Rory could see the fear in Jess' eyes and knew she had done wrong.

"I'm sorry Jess, I didn't mean to," Rory sobbed.

Jess shrugged Rory's arm off and walked out the back door, slamming it behind him.

"No," Tex said grabbing Rory's shoulder. "Let him calm down."

"No, he needs someone," Rory told him.

"No, he doesn't," Tex told her. "Look," he said as he walked her towards the window, praying that Jess would be in sight. "He's right there, he's fine."

Jess was out in the backyard, putting the swing together. He found whenever he wanted to forget something he just had to focus on something else. He spent the rest of the afternoon on the swing, and when it was finished he went inside, in search of Rory. He found her upstairs in his bedroom. She was on his bed looking out over the backyard.

"I'm sorry Jess, I didn't mean to," Rory said jumping up from the bed. "Are you okay?"

"I'm okay, and I don't blame you," Jess said drawing her into a hug. "I blame myself."

"What?" Rory asked him confused. "Why? None of this is your fault."

"Yes it is. It's my fault that I'm still stuck on my attack. It's my fault that when something happens I think back to it. It's all my fault."

"No it's not Jess," Rory told him sternly. "Whoever attacked you, this is their fault, not yours, theirs. Do you understand me?"

"Yes."

"Well stop blaming yourself."

"Okay. Hey I finished off the swing do you want to try it out?" Jess asked Rory.

"Sure, let me grab Lane," Rory said excitedly.

"Okay, I'll meet you down there," he kissed Rory on the cheek and she ran out of the room. As soon as she left he grabbed his diary, no journal, he decided right then that journal sounded better than diary. He grabbed his journal and opened to an new page.

_Will I ever be able to get over this fully?_

He put the pen down and went outside to join the others.

"Are you sure it's safe?" he heard Rory ask.

"Of course," Jess replied. "I made it. Now hop on."

* * *

**A/N**- Review


	25. Heading Back to Juvie?

**A/N- **Thanks for reviewing, I know it's been a long time and I don't really have an excuse. Good news is that I got a clean bill of health from the doctors, so yay for that, ... and with how well I've been doing on my other new/old story then I have high hopes for me finishing this one soon :)

Geez this chapter was emotionally draining, you'll see why when you read it.

**Disclaimer- **Do not own

**WARNING-** This chapter contains after the fact rape so if that bothers you then proceed with caution.

**Recap- **Jess and Rory have been reunited. Jess is eating again and is slowly getting back to his old self after being attacked in New York. Tex and Lane are dating, I think that's all you need to know.

Enjoy

* * *

"He seems like he's doing better," Luke said as he put his arms around Lorelai's waist and hugged her from behind. They were in the kitchen looking at the kids playing in the backyard. Jess was pushing Rory in the newly built swing, whilst Tex and Lane were sitting together against the tree watching Rory and Jess.

The phone rang and Luke picked it up because he was the closest.

"Hello," Luke said in his gruff voice.

"Hey big brother," Liz replied and Luke made his way back into the kitchen.

"Oh hey Liz," there was an awkward silence.

"So how's Jess? Is he doing any better? Is he eating? Talking?" Liz blurted out frantically.

"He's good," Luke answered glancing back out the window. "He's eating healthy regular meals and he's talking a little bit."

"Really?" Liz questioned shocked. "I hope you're not joking. Oh this is good news. Can I talk to him please?"

"Sure let me just check with him first, I'll be right back," Luke sat the phone down and made his way outside to the kids. "Hey Jess, Liz is on the phone and she wants to talk to you." Jess was silent. "Should I tell her that you're busy holding a shelf for me or something?"

"No, I should talk to her," Jess stopped pushing Rory and made his way inside.

"The phone is on the kitchen counter," Luke informed him.

"Thanks," Jess replied.

Jess made his way nervously inside and into the kitchen. He didn't know what he was going to say to his mother. The last time she saw him he was a wreck, not talking, not eating, just not there. He picked up the phone. "Liz?"

"Oh Jessie, it's so good to hear your voice," Liz said both excited and relieved at the same time. "So how are you going? Luke said you're better. Did the change of scenery work?"

"Umm yeah I'm better," Jess replied, shifting nervously from foot to foot.

"Oh that's good, I was so worried Jess."

"I'm sorry," Jess automatically apologized.

"No don't be sorry baby boy, it wasn't your fault that you got attacked," Liz said comfortingly.

"Yes it was," Jess muttered.

"What was that?" Liz asked, she thought she heard what he said, but she wasn't sure.

"I said it was my fault," Jess replied and then added. "It's always my fault."

"No Jess, it wasn't your fault, you were the one who was attacked. You didn't start the fight did you?"

"No, but Sam had a reason to-" Jess started but Liz cut him off.

"Sam?" Liz questioned. "Jess did you know your attacker?"

"No," Jess said defiantly.

"You did didn't you Jess, I can't believe this, all this time you knew who it was. I was so worried about you and you knew all along, you should have told the police when you had a chance."

"No."

"You will tell them now that you're talking again."

"No."

"Jess if you won't I will."

"This isn't your fight Liz, this is mine, all mine. I got what I deserved in the end, so leave it alone."

"Jess I'm just trying to help you."

"Well stop, I don't need your help. I've moved on and you need to as well."

"Jess I will not stop until justice is served, they will pay for hurting you baby boy."

"You know what, fuck you Liz and stay the fuck out of my life."

"Jess please listen."

"No you listen, you leave this a-fucking-lone, I swear to god if one police officer comes knocking on this door then I'm fucking leaving and I'm not coming back."

"Jess please," Liz pleaded.

"No just fuck off and stay the hell out of my life." Jess slammed down the phone and stormed out of the house as the others looked on in shock, they had all gathered in the living room when they heard Jess begin yelling. Rory followed after him and the others were too shocked to stop her.

Jess went to the bridge, pulled out a cigarette and lit it. He then began pacing the bridge whilst dragging on his cigarette. Rory approached the bridge purposefully.

"Go away Rory, you don't want to be near me when I'm like this."

"I'm not leaving Jess," Rory stood her ground. "Now tell me what happened Jess?"

"Fucking Liz, she thinks that her way is the only way and that she can fix things, but she can't Rory, she just can't," Jess ranted as he paced up and down the bridge.

"Tell me what happened to you Jess," Rory pleaded. "It will help me understand."

"No, you don't need to hear it Rory."

"Jess come on, you can open up to me, you can trust me."

"Don't you think I know that, this isn't about trust Rory, this is something you don't need to know."

"Jess," Rory pleaded.

"Rory just stop, just fucking stop," Jess stopped in front of her and yelled. "Don't fucking plead with me on this, just leave me alone," she didn't leave. "I said leave me a-fucking-lone... I need to fucking cool down, just leave me be."

Rory contemplated whether to stay or not, she was unsure. Then she remember Tex's words from before, about giving Jess space, so that's what she was going to do. Jess watched her hesitate, he didn't know if he wanted her gone or if he wanted to hug her. He watched her walk away and he suddenly wished that he hadn't told her to go. Jess was beyond pissed now. He was pissed because of the incident. He was pissed at his mom. He was pissed that he shut Rory down once again. But most of all he was pissed at himself. It really was his fault and he didn't want to be around when everyone found out the truth.

Jess all but ran to the bus stop and got on the first bus out of Stars Hollow, but he could only get as far as Hartford. He got off the bus and went into the closest convenience store. He didn't know what he was going to do, but he did know one thing, he couldn't go home. When they found out, and they would eventually... he just couldn't bring himself to think about it. So he did something stupid. He walked up to the counter and demanded that the guy to empty the register. He didn't have a weapon so he knew that when the police came he wouldn't be in much trouble, but it would be enough to send him back to juvie and he couldn't hope for anything more.

The police arrived, he didn't run. They handcuffed him, he didn't struggle. They threw him in a cell, he complied. They asked for his lawyer, he didn't have one. They gave him one phone call, he declined. The hours passed, he settled in. The guard came, he was guarded out. They walked him down a hallway, he expected this. They walked him in the main area, he was confused. They gave him his personal belongings, he was furious. Someone called his name, he turned around. It was a familiar face, he was relieved. They looked at him sadly and opened their arms up for a hug, he didn't hesitate. They hugged him back, he broke down.

"I will always come after you Jess," Lorelai whispered in his ear. "You're family now and I'm not giving up on you." Lorelai held him to her tightly, giving him a chance to let it all out. His sobs settled down and she pulled back from him. "Come on let's go home," Jess just nodded his head.

The drive back was completely silent. Lorelai just focused on driving whilst Jess just thought. He was so set on going back to juvie, that was the only possible option in his mind. He spent so much time on that thought alone that he didn't even consider what he was leaving behind, who he was leaving behind. So when he saw Lorelai standing there at the police station he was glad that she came and he was glad that he didn't get sent back to juvie. He was glad for once that he had a family, a real family.

They pulled up out the front of Luke's house and Lorelai's cut the engine. She was just about to leave when Jess spoke, "Can you stay for a second? ...I'm ready to tell you what happened to me."

"Okay, fine," Lorelai answered. She shut her door, removed her seat belt and angled herself towards Jess.

"I had this friend Sam," Jess began quietly looking out the window in front of him . "She was just a friend, but we were close. We kind of grew up together. It was Sam, and our friends James, Tom and Lewis, and me. We were thick as thieves. We went to a party one night and we all got a little drunk, but not completely drunk. James, Tom and Lewis left, so Sam and I stuck by each other. We drank some more and were starting to lose our inhibitions. It started out fairy innocent, just kissing, but it slowly escalated. The next thing I knew we were alone in a bedroom, horizontal on a bed, our clothes forgotten on the floor."

Jess took a breath and Lorelai gave him a comforting squeeze on his shoulder.

"I was a virgin and I was so wound up. She asked me to stop Lorelai, but I didn't. I don't know if it was the alcohol or the pent up sexual tension, either way I blame myself. She kept saying no over and over again like a broken record. I couldn't stop, I didn't stop. She finally forced me off her, but it was too late, we had... well I had finished. We had a falling out after that. She told the guys what I had done and they gave me a good beating. Then they all abandoned me just because of a stupid mistake. But what was worse, it was Sam, she couldn't look at me anymore, but she... she swore her revenge on me."

Jess took another breath.

"I was only fifteen. I went from having a whole group of friends to no one. Word got around school and nobody came near me. Everywhere I went I got dirty looks from those who knew. It was just a mistake, we were both into it at the start, but she said no and I didn't listen and I'll always regret that. That's when I started my life of crime, I had no one so I had nothing to lose. Over a year of petty crimes later I got busted for stealing a car and crashing it. I got sent to juvie and six months later I met Rory," Jess smiled involuntarily and it didn't escape Lorelai's gaze. "That was the best time of my life, that week I spent with Rory... and Tex. I've never felt that close to anyone before, it was good, it was nice... but now being here, with you and Luke... with everyone, well it's better. I didn't realize it until tonight when I saw you in the police station."

He faced Lorelai and smiled at her and she returned it. But then his face fell when he realized that he was up to the incident.

"So I got released from juvie the same day as Rory did. I contemplated missing the bus and looking her up, but I decided against it. I thought that it was for the best, just to forget her completely, but I was wrong, so wrong. She haunted me for a while, but then one day it shifted, I started viewing her as a good memory instead. Anyway enough about Rory, I don't doubt that I could spend hours talking about her," Jess let out a dry chuckle. "So I got home and was pleasantly surprised to see that my mother was doing better. She had a job, she was cooking, it was weird, but a good weird. But then I found out she had a boyfriend, see, umm... Liz's old boyfriends used to... beat me," Jess said dropping his head.

Lorelai reached across again but this time she ran her hand through Jess' hair soothingly.

"I was afraid that he was the same, so I just avoided him. Liz assured me that he was different and I guess he was. Liz never got drunk or did drugs whilst with him, nor did she have any unexplained bruises, and she was undeniably happy, happy for probably the first time in her life. I still didn't meet the guy, but I thanked god for sending him to her. This all went on for about five months. Life with Liz was actually good and with the exception of me consciously deciding to avoid her new boyfriend then it would have been as close to perfect as we would get. And that's when it happened, just when life was good and I wasn't expecting it."

Jess dropped his head into his hands as he took another breath, just willing the images of the attack to disappear. He decided to go through it as quickly as he could and to try and make himself numb, distance himself from his thoughts.

"I was walking back home one night and I was attacked from behind. They blindfolded me and took me to somewhere secluded. Somewhere in central park I suspect. When they took the blindfold off I noticed James, Tom and Lewis standing above me. They started to taunt me before they beat me. I was nearly unconscious when they slipped me something. I was expecting to pass out... but that's not what happened. They gave me... they gave me... umm Viagra, I think. After about twenty minutes they called someone on their phone and not long later Sam was standing in front of me. It was then that everything clicked into place."

Jess stopped for a moment, just looking out the window.

"I tried to struggle, I tried to get away, but they held me down. James sat on my legs, whilst Tom and Lewis took an arm each. Sam came over and straddled me. I fought Lorelai, I didn't want it to happen. I always regretted what I did to Sam, I did... always. I told her this, I pleaded with her. I know I did it to her, but at least she was into it at the start... I didn't even want this. I struggled so hard but they were too strong. She... she raped me Lorelai. When I did it to her it was quick, I was a virgin, it lasted a minute if that, but this... I didn't have a watch but it had to be an hour easily. She didn't stop until she got off, which was fair enough, but then she wanted to get me off or some sick fantasy like that. I was so scared that I couldn't."

Jess turned and looked at Lorelai. He suspected her to be disgusted with him but all he could see was sorrow and love in her eyes and it shocked him. He kept his eyes trained on Lorelai as he continued.

"She got angry that I couldn't... finish off, she kept going, but it got so painful... it hurt so bad, worse than the beating they had... were giving me. They started mocking me and I was thankful when she got off me. They released me and I quickly pulled my pants back up. I backed away from them, but I backed myself against a tree. That's the last thing I remember before waking up in the hospital. I woke up alone, I was in so much pain. I had a broken rib and a broken arm but that's not what hurt the most. If I was a girl they would have done a rape kit straight away, they didn't even check Lorelai... I guess they suspect that it doesn't happen to guys. It hurt so bad down there, but I wasn't going to tell the doctors... I didn't want anyone to know. I kept on saying that it was just payback and that I deserved it... but I didn't, not really. I didn't beat her. I didn't get our friends to hold her down. I didn't mock her. And when Rory asked me to run away with her and Tex... with you, I should have said yes... I should have said yes."

"Oh Jess," Lorelai finally spoke, the tears flowing freely down her cheeks as she pulled him into a hug. "I'm so sorry."

"I can't tell Rory," Jess confessed. "She wants to know, she keeps asking me... but she can't know."

"I know you think she shouldn't be exposed to that," Lorelai started regretfully, "but she'll understand... her father-"

"I know," Jess said cutting Lorelai off, "she told me."

"She'll understand it Jess. You don't hold what her father did against her do you?"

"What? No, of course not."

"Then what makes you think that she'll hold what happened to you against you?" Lorelai asked him.

"But I raped her Lorelai, I raped her first and I can't take that back," Jess confessed.

"Jess that was not your fault," Lorelai told him. "You were drunk, you were both drunk. As you said she was into it, yes she changed her mind, but you said that it only lasted a minute. I'm not congratulating you and telling you that it's okay, but it was a mistake and I can see how much you regret it. But what she did to you was calculated, it was premeditated, she planned it Jess."

"I'm not going to the police," Jess whispered.

"I know," Lorelai replied sympathetically. "Just use this as your penance, use what happened to you to help you get past all this. Use it to help you forgive and forget. You are even now."

"I will try," Jess said truthfully.

"Come on Jess," Lorelai said opening the door. "Let's go inside, I think you should go to bed it's been a long day, okay?"

"Okay," Jess answered as he exited the car.

Lorelai put her arm around Jess as they walked up to the house. She walked Jess inside and to the foot of the stairs.

"How'd it go?" Luke asked nervously, referring to bailing out Jess.

"Good, everything's settled and Jess isn't being charged," Lorelai told him dropping her arm from around Jess.

"Thank you," Jess told her. "For getting the charges dropped and for everything else."

"Sure," Lorelai told him. "But we're talking about you little crime spree tomorrow, okay?"

"Okay," Jess replied with a smile. He was so glad that he had Lorelai in his life. He finally felt as though he had a real mother, someone who cared for him and looked out for him no matter what. He went up the stairs and Lorelai went into the living room.

"Rory and Tex were watching you and Jess through the window," Luke whispered in Lorelai's ear.

"Come on kids time for bed," Lorelai told them and they let out a groan.

"Mom did Jess tell you, he did didn't he?" Rory accused.

"He did Rory," Lorelai answered truthfully. "He's not ready to tell you yet. I'm not one hundred per cent you should know either, but I told him to tell you. Don't rush him Rory he'll tell you when he's ready."

"It's bad isn't it mom?" Rory asked her. She had seen Jess crying in the car from the window.

"Just go to bed, you too Tex," Lorelai told them sadly. "And Rory, please sleep in your own bed tonight." Rory was about to defend herself but Lorelai waved her off. "Just leave him be tonight, okay?"

"Okay, mom," Rory said happy that her mom didn't seem to care that she had been sleeping in Jess' bed. She ran up the stairs.

"Night mom," Tex said leaning up to kiss her on the cheek. "Night dad," he told Luke before bolting up the stairs.

"Tex is going to be the death of me," Luke said collapsing on the couch. Lorelai sat down next to him completely drained. "So what happened? How'd it go?"

"Oh Luke," Lorelai said before burying her head in Luke's shoulders and breaking down. "That poor kid."

* * *

**A/N- **Yes I updated and I do plan on finishing this, some of you will know that Six Years has been reposted and in a few days when it's completely caught up then I'll update this again, well unless I find some spare time in the meantime, so review and I'll see what I can do


	26. You Knew?

**A/N- **Thanks for reviewing, and look I updated, haha, I found some time so I figured why not :)

**Disclaimer- **Not mine

Enjoy

* * *

Jess woke up early and alone. He was glad that he had confessed everything to Lorelai last night, but he was disappointed that he woke up and Rory wasn't there. He got out of bed, showered and dress quickly before making his way down stairs. He walked into the kitchen and was met by Luke and Lorelai.

"We've got to talk about last night," Lorelai told him as he took a seat at the kitchen counter.

"Yeah," Luke agreed placing a plate of food in front of him. "Why did you rob a convenience store?"

"I was trying to get thrown back into juvie," Jess said ashamed as he dropped his head and began eating.

"Why?" Luke questioned again. Lorelai grabbed her coffee and then sat down next to Jess for moral support.

"I... I didn't want to be here when you guys found out what happened to me," Jess told him staring at his plate. "I didn't want to be here when you... umm, when you kicked me out." Jess was almost about to say 'when you hit me' but he refrained. This was Luke and Lorelai, not Liz and some drunk boyfriend.

"Jess we would never kick you out," Lorelai told him as she put her arm around him. "You're family, you live with us now. You never have to go back okay?"

"Okay," Jess said letting out a sigh of relief. He didn't believe her one hundred per cent yet, but every time she told him he got closer to believing it. "How'd you get me released?" Jess asked Lorelai confused. "Why didn't I get in trouble?"

"Oh that's simple," Lorelai told him smiling. "When you didn't make a phone call they ended up calling the head of the rehabilitation center."

"Yeah the warden," Jess said thinking back to the man who had let him go.

"So he called Liz who told him that you were living with your uncle Luke. So he called here and Luke answered. Luke told me what had happened and I told him that I would go and get you," Lorelai explained. "I met the warden," she said taking Jess' name for the man. "and I told him everything, about how you were attacked and how you were just trying to run away from your problems. I also told him that you were now living with Tex and Rory and that made him happy. He talked to the police and let them know that it was just a simple mistake and got them to drop all the charges."

"Hmm," Jess said out loud. "That man has done so much for me, I don't deserve it."

"Yes you do Jess," Luke told him seriously. "This is a new start for you and you better make the most of it."

"Speaking of a new start," Lorelai said to Jess. "You start Stars Hollow High tomorrow."

"Great," Jess replied sarcastically. "What year level am I in?"

"Tenth," Luke answered.

"Tenth?" Jess questioned confused. "I'm supposed to be in eleventh."

"Yeah well you did spend the last six months in juvie," Lorelai reminded him. "Plus your school records from back home had large gaping holes in them."

"Yeah," Luke agreed, "you're lucky that's all you got pushed back."

"And on the plus side you're in the same year level as Rory and Lane," Lorelai told him and Jess smiled at that.

"What about Tex?"Jess questioned. "What year is he in?"

"Well they had to push him back a couple of years so he's in sixth, but he's blitzing through the work and I think he'll make it back up to eighth grade where he's supposed to be in no time," Lorelai explained.

"Okay, so tomorrow," Jess mused out loud. "Ah what to do with my last day of freedom?"

"Nothing illegal," Luke warned him and Jess smiled, he could get used to having people around who actually cared for him.

"Morning," Rory said as she entered the kitchen.

"Rory," Jess said nervously as he stood up. "Umm... can I talk to you, it's, umm, important."

"Sure," Rory answered happily, she was wondering whether Jess was going to tell her about the incident, but she didn't get her hopes up.

Rory followed Jess out of the house and he led her to the bridge. He sat down in the middle and Rory sat next to him.

"So what did you want to talk about?" Rory asked him nervously.

"I like you Rory," Jess blurted out. "I really like you."

"Okay," Rory replied not understanding where Jess was going with this. "I like you too Jess."

"In the center I tried to distance myself from you, but it was too hard," Jess said as he grabbed Rory's hand and held it in his own. "There's just something about you that pulls me to you. You're like no one I've ever met. You're special to me Rory."

"Jess where are you going with this?" Rory questioned him confused.

"Umm... will you..." Jess began nervously. "Shit, I've never done this before... Rory will you be my girlfriend?"

"Umm," Rory said pretending to think about it. "Yes, Jess. Of course."

"Ah good," Jess replied instantly relieved. He turned to face Rory and leant forward. Rory was confused at first but then she realized what he was doing and leant forward as well. They met in the middle and shared their first kiss since being reunited. It was slow and sweet, just like a first kiss should be. Jess pulled back first and smiled at Rory.

"Hmm," Rory said dazed. "That was even better than I remembered." It had been over six months since their first kiss and Rory had spent countless hours trying to remember the feel of it. Jess on the other hand had repressed everything to do with Rory, so it was like their first kiss all over again for him.

"I know," Jess agreed.

"So you're my boyfriend," Rory said trying it out for size. "I like that."

"Yeah," Jess agreed smiling. It was the first time he had smiled in a long time and for once it didn't feel forced.

"I thought that I'd feel different," Rory mused out loud after a few minutes had passed. "But I feel the same." Jess just smiled at her.

They sat in silence for a few minutes before Jess spoke. "Rory?"

"Yeah?" Rory replied looking from the water to Jess, he had a pained look on his face and this upset her. "What is it Jess?"

"Lorelai told me something last night," Jess told her nervously, he was unsure how she would react. "And I think you need to know."

"Okay," Rory replied matching Jess' nervousness.

"She told me..." Jess took a deep breath. "She told me that she knew what your dad was doing to you."

"What?" Rory asked confused. "She knew... Are you sure?"

"Look Rory's that all I know," Jess told her sadly. "But I think you should talk to your mom, she can give you more answers then I can."

"Okay," Rory said as she stood up from the bridge. "But she better have a good explanation for this. Come on Jess, you're coming too," Rory said once she noticed that Jess was still sitting on the bridge.

"I don't know," Jess replied nervously. "This is not my problem."

"I want you there Jess," Rory told him as she held out her hand. "I _need _you there Jess."

"Okay," Jess gave in as he stood up taking Rory's hand. "I'll be there for you."

They were halfway home when Dean approached them.

"Hi Rory," he said completely ignoring Jess.

"Dean," Rory responded politely through clenched teeth. Jess put his arm around Rory possessively, but Dean still didn't acknowledge him.

"So are you looking forward to school being back after the long weekend?" Dean asked her, he knew how much she loved school.

"Sure am," Rory replied happily. "Jess is starting tomorrow."

Dean ignored her comment about Jess, and Jess was two seconds from snapping. "I've got ice hockey tryouts tomorrow," Dean told her. "Are you going to come and watch me?"

"No," Rory answered getting annoyed. "I'll be with Jess... my boyfriend."

"Boyfriend?" Dean questioned angrily as he decided to finally acknowledge Jess. "Him? Come on Rory you can do much better. ...How about you go out with me instead."

That was the last straw for Rory and Jess. Their fists clenched at their sides as if they were completely synced. Rory raised her hand, as did Jess. Rory slapped Dean hard and Jess hit him hard. Dean went down holding both sides of his face.

"Just leave as alone," Jess hissed at him.

"Yeah," Rory agreed. "I don't like you and I never will."

"You talk to her again and I'll hide your body so that no one finds it," Jess whispered to him menacingly. "Come on Rory," he said as she led him away from Dean. "Ah," Jess said as he shook his hand.

"Oh no," Rory said as she grabbed his hand in hers and inspected it. "Jess you're hurt."

"I've had worse," Jess reassured her as they made their way up the porch steps.

"Jess what happened to your hand?" Luke asked as soon as they came through the door.

"I don't know," Jess replied smiling. "Dean's face fell on it."

"You didn't?" Luke questioned him as he went and got some ice.

"Well Rory slapped him," Jess yelled so Luke could hear in the kitchen. They sat down on the couch and Lorelai joined them.

"You slapped Dean?" Lorelai asked her daughter proudly.

"Yeah, he deserved it," Rory replied as Luke came back with two bags of frozen peas. Giving one to Rory and one to Jess.

"Thanks," Jess told him appreciatively.

"So mom?" Rory questioned when Luke had sat down. "Jess told me that you told him last night that... that you knew what dad was doing to me... why?"

"Oh," Lorelai said regretfully. When she said it last night she didn't realize that Rory would know, but she was glad Rory brought it up. It would be good to get everything out in the open.

"I'll just go," Luke said standing up.

"No stay," Lorelai said pulling him down to sit next the her on the couch opposite Rory and Jess. "I need you here for this."

"Okay," Luke accepted.

"How do we do this?" Lorelai asked her daughter nervously.

"I don't know," Rory replied. "How about you just tell me your side of the story?"

"Okay," Lorelai accepted. "You were so happy when we moved out of the grandparents," Lorelai said regretfully, "our first year in our new house was perfect, we were all happy, but then that changed. The first time it happened, I wasn't entirely sure. Chris came into my room drunk, slurring something about you. I couldn't make out half of what he was saying, but the next day when I saw how unhappy and detached you were... I just knew. I confronted him when you went to school and he assured me that he was just talking to you. The next time it happened, months later, he came into our room after. He was riled up and he forced himself on me. I told him no and tried to push him off me... but I couldn't. He... he used me. I told him that I was going to take you and run."

Lorelai paused and Luke put his arm around her.

"He threatened me. He told me that if I took you... that if I told anyone... that he'd find us and he'd... that he'd do to you what he did to me. I couldn't let him Rory. I didn't want him to take that from you. So I stayed and I let him use me. There were several times when he came home drunk and I caught him at your door, I pulled him away with a promise... I tried to protect you Rory, but sometimes I failed and he got to you. I always knew because he came back to me and forced himself on me with more vigor and you were always so detached the next morning. It happened five times over just shy of two years. One day before you turned eight it shifted. I caught Chris with his secretary, his bosses underage daughter and I now had something to hold over him. I moved into the spare bedroom next to your room."

"I was so pleased when you joined me. I knew that Chris wouldn't touch you when I was next to you. I know you waited until I was asleep so I went to bed early each night just so that you could go to bed and feel safe. Then one day it shifted and we started our nightly routine of coffee before going up to bed together hand in hand. I'm sorry I never got us out of there kid but I was afraid, I was afraid of Chris and what he would do to you... to us. I tried to protect you whenever I could. Every time you were in that house and he was there I would stick to your side like glue, just daring him to do something so that I could stop it and rat him out, but he never did anything. I think he knew that he had too much to lose. I'm sorry I kept it all from you Rory, I was trying to protect you."

"Oh mom," Rory said tears streaming down her face as she got up and hugged her mother tightly. "I didn't know... I'm sorry I blamed you, I thought that you either didn't know or you were just pretending that it wasn't going on."

"I'm sorry kid," Lorelai said sadly as she hugged Rory back.

"It's okay," Rory said as she wiped her face. "It's all in the past now."

"Yeah," Lorelai agreed as she wiped her own face.

"Guess what?" Rory asked Lorelai excitedly after a few minutes. "Jess and I are officially dating."

"That's great kid," Lorelai said smiling at her.

"You stay in your own beds from now on," Luke warned them. "And you leave your bedroom doors open."

Jess and Rory sighed before saying "yes dad," at exactly the same time before bursting out in laughter.

* * *

**A/N- **Okay I have no idea where this story is going, but I'm hoping to wrap it up as soon as all the issues are resolved. Next chapter is Jess' first day at Stars Hollow High, so review and I'll update when I can


	27. First Day of School

**A/N- **Okay so I know next to nothing about the American school system, admissions, class times, lunch, mandatory classes, all that so please forgive any mistakes. I could've asked someone but I had a clear direction where I wanted this chapter to go and I didn't want to be restricted in any way. So it is what it is, haha

Also on another note, do you speak German and English? or at least understand it in the written sense, if so then there's a German Lit writer wanting to get her writing translated into English so that more people can read it. I ran the first chapter through a translator and it's pretty good if you ask me, I like the story line. Any way if you can help out send her a PM- http:/ www .fanfiction .net/u/2487163/LitLove (remove the spaces) or you can reply to her topic on the Lit forums- http:/ forum .fanfiction .net/topic/2254/36902581/1/#36909678 (remove the spaces) it's going to be a good story, I can tell, so if you can help out let her know

So I was going to update all my stories at once today, I'm in the process of writing the next chapter of The Subsect, Kirk and Lorelai: A Story About True Love is being posted at the same time as this, and I've yet to write Six Years but that will be next, anyway our river is flooding and it may or may not hit our power station leaving us with no power for a few days, so I figured I'd post them as soon as they're done just in case we lose power. The flood expected to be bad in town, and for once I'm thankful we live on the other side of town away from the river, but it's going to hit some businesses but hopefully the power stays on, it went off for half an hour the other day and I nearly died of boredom, haha

**Disclaimer- **Yeah I don't own this

Enjoy

* * *

"So are you ready for your first day of school?" Lorelai asked Jess, they were all seated at the kitchen table.

"No," Jess answered whilst eating, "not really."

"Come on, it won't be that bad," Rory told him smiling.

"Don't think that I forgot that you loved school," Jess said to Rory, "and don't forget that you know I hate school."

"Why?" Rory asked him genuinely confused. "You're smarter than everyone else so go just to rub it in their faces, that's what I do."

"Rory," Lorelai said shocked.

"Sorry," Rory apologized, "but you don't know how much fun it was wiping that smug smile off Paris Gellar's face... ah sometimes I miss Chilton."

"Yeah well I don't miss Paris," Lorelai said thinking back to when the girl would come over to work on projects with Rory. "Though I do miss Max Medina a bit."

"Max Medina?" Jess questioned confused.

"My English teacher," Rory answered rolling her eyes. "Mom had a thing for him, but nothing ever happened. They just flirted a lot."

"Yeah well it doesn't matter now," Lorelai replied smiling. "I have Luke now."

"Yeah what is the deal with you two anyway?" Jess asked her confused. "Rory told me that you tricked your way into his house your first night here and never left."

"Yeah that's how it started," Lorelai said thinking back, "but then Luke and I got to know each other better and we just clicked. So he took me out to some fancy restaurant then we started dating. And one pregnancy scare later here we are."

"Hmm," Jess replied, it was weird how the universe worked sometimes. "So are you guys trying for a baby then?"

"Well let's just say we're not taking any measures to prevent it," Lorelai answered smiling as she sipped her coffee.

"Mom," Rory screeched, "when exactly were you going to let Tex and I in on this?"

"No longer than nine months in," Lorelai answered back, and then defended, "hey at least I'm not pregnant like Sookie is."

"Sookie?" Jess questioned confused.

"Yeah she's my best friend," Lorelai said proudly, "Luke and I got her and Jackson together. Then Jackson knocked her up and they got married. Ah good times."

"And that's what will happen to you and dad if you don't watch it," Tex told her, " though I wouldn't be opposed to a little brother or sister."

"Oh look at the time," Rory said evading the subject and standing up, "time for school."

Everyone got up and placed their plates in the sink.

"Let's go," Lorelai said as she ushered the teens out the door.

They all followed behind Lorelai silently.

"Isn't that the school there?" Jess asked confused as they passed the building and went into the diner.

"We have to get our lunch first," Tex said as they made their way up to the counter.

"Here," Rory said as she grabbed two lunch bags off the counter and handed one to Jess, "Luke makes us lunch every day."

"Thanks Luke," Jess said as he came out of the kitchen.

"No problem," Luke answered as he filled a to-go cup with coffee and handed it to Lorelai.

"Thanks," Lorelai said as she leant across the counter and kissed Luke.

"Have a good day at work," Luke told her, "and have a good day at school kids."

Jess frowned, they all seemed to have this daily routine, but he was surprised how well he fit into it, how well they accommodated him. It made him feel like he was a part of the family for real and that made him smile. He just fit in, and it didn't feel forced.

"We will," Rory and Tex answered as they made their way out the door.

"I'll try," Jess told Luke as he followed Lorelai out, "thanks for the lunch again."

"No problem," Luke answered smiling.

They walked across the road to the school and walked inside.

"See you guys later," Lorelai said to Rory and Tex.

"See you after school mom," Tex said as he hugged her.

"Yeah mom, see you," Rory said as she pushed Tex for sucking up and they made their way down the hallway.

"Come on Jess," Lorelai said as she put her hand on his shoulder and led him to the office. The walk was quick and they passed no students. "Hi Mrs. Anders I have a new student to enroll, Jess Mariano."

"Oh yes," Mrs. Anders said as she picked up a fairly light file. "New York Public sent his file down. We've got everything set up. Here you go," she handed Jess his schedule. Jess immediately frowned. It consisted of English, Math, Geography, Physical Education, Lunch, History, and Shop Class. It was pretty standard.

Lorelai noticed Jess' obvious dislike to his classes, "can we change any of these?" Lorelai asked Mrs. Anders.

"Let me just pull up the timetable," Mrs. Anders said as she focused on her computer. "Okay tell me what you want and I'll see what I can do."

"Jess," Lorelai prompts.

Jess was stunned, they were really letting him choose all his classes, maybe school wouldn't be so bad after all. "Umm, can I be put in Literature?"

"Okay," Mrs. Anders said fiddling with the computer, "that's running when your English class is on so we'll just switch you into another English class. What class don't you want?"

"Umm, Geography," Jess answered nervously, he still couldn't believe that he could pick and choose, and he never cared for geography.

"Okay done, anything else?" Mrs. Anders asked.

"Can I change out of Shop Class?" Jess asked, he wanted to change out of Math but he knew that would be pushing his luck. "What other classes are running at that time?"

"Well we have Journalism, Chemistry, Art or Spanish," Mrs. Anders answered.

"Art, please?" Jess answered and it came out as a question. He always wanted to take art but he never did. He was both excited and nervous.

"Done," Mrs. Anders told him, "anything else."

"Physical Education?" Jess asked hopefully.

"I'm sorry that's mandatory for your year level," Mrs. Anders said sadly.

"Isn't there anything that you can do?" Lorelai asked her looking over at Jess who was pleading her with his eyes. She really couldn't imagine Jess doing sports and she didn't want to force the kid.

"Let me see, hang on a sec," Mrs. Anders picked up the phone and dialed Principal Merton.

"I don't want to do gym," Jess said to Lorelai, ignoring Mrs. Anders, "knowing my luck I'd be put in Dean's class, that and I'm not wearing any sport uniform."

"Don't worry Jess," Lorelai reassured him, "if we can't get you out of it then I'll write you a note or something, we'll figure it out okay."

"Thanks," Jess told her sincerely. Without Lorelai here he would have just taken his schedule and left unhappy, but now he had the majority of classes that he would enjoy.

"Okay," Mrs. Anders said as she put down the phone, "well Principal Merton has agreed to let you switch but you cannot go advertising this around the school otherwise everyone will want to switch, okay?"

"Okay," Jess said happily, "what else is running then?"

"Well you have Physics, Sociology, or Shop Class again," Mrs. Anders answered and she noticed Jess' frown, "or we can switch your English again," she suggested.

"What does that get me?" Jess answered nervously, he didn't like those choices they sounded hard, and there was no way he was doing shop.

"Well most of the classes are full, so only Psychology and Home Economics are open," Jess frowned again.

"Give us a second," Lorelai said to Mrs. Anders as she pulled Jess away. "What are you thinking Jess?"

"Well I'm not cooking," Jess answered, "I already know how to do that."

"How about Psychology?" Lorelai asked him.

"I don't know, it sounds hard," Jess answered frowning.

"Hang on," Mrs. Anders called out, "we can switch your Math and that opens up Law, does that sound better."

"What do you think Jess?" Lorelai asked him and he stayed silent. "Jess when I met the warden at the police station he told me about how you defended yourself in court... maybe Law isn't that bad of an option."

"Yeah I guess," Jess answered, "it's better than psychology, I've got enough of my own problems I don't need anyone else's."

"Okay good," Lorelai said as she walked back over to the desk, "we'll take Law thanks."

"Okay, I'll fix that up," Mrs. Anders said and then she printed it off. She grabbed it off the printer and handed it to Jess, "here you go."

Jess gave it a quick look over, Literature, Law, English, Math, Lunch, History, and Art, he smiled, "thank you for this Mrs. Anders."

"No problem," Mrs. Anders replied smiling. "Now your lit class has already started and it's just down this hall, room five, it's on your left."

"Thanks again, and thanks Lorelai, I'll see you after school," Jess turned to leave.

"Have a good day Jess," Lorelai told him.

"Ms. Gilmore I just need you take these forms home and get Mr. Danes to fill them out," Jess heard Mrs. Anders say before he shut the door behind him.

He was looking at his schedule again, trying to work out how he got so lucky, when he was suddenly pushed into the lockers. Jess didn't even see it coming and he fell to the ground.

"Have a nice trip?" Dean asked whilst his friends laughed.

"Yeah," one of his friends agreed, "don't forget to send us a postcard next time."

Jess was about to get up and retaliate, but he thought better of it. School was slowly becoming important for him, plus he didn't want to disappoint Luke and Lorelai, so he just watched as they walked away. He grabbed the book that fell out of his pocket, Luke's lunch, and made his way to Lit. He silently made his way in, apologized to the teacher for being late and took a seat at the back. It didn't appear that Lane or Rory were in this class. Lit flew by, it was pretty boring, the teacher was just telling the students what he expected from them for the rest of the semester. Law flew by too, but it was different from Lit. Jess actually found himself excited for the topics that were going to come up during the rest of the year. The teacher mentioned things like the senate and the government, but he also mentioned crimes, like murder and aggravated burglary. Jess was definitely happy that he had picked this class. The teacher even mentioned that they were starting on child abuse in the next class and although Jess flinched at the thought, the teacher explained the sub topics, like motives, reporting, and what action that could be taken legally and the loopholes that exist in the current law, and he found himself really enjoying it. He even had a brief thought of following Rory to Harvard to study Law, but he quickly forgot that and just focused on the present day.

English came next and he was glad. He was yet to see Rory, Lane or Tex, but school hadn't been that bad so far. Jess spoke too soon, the only free seat in his English class just happened to be in front of Dean. Jess sighed but took his seat anyway. The class began and it didn't take long before Dean started flicking paper in Jess' hair. He just focused on the teacher and ignored Dean the best that he could. The teacher started on Huckleberry Finn before reminding the class that they would be moving onto Oliver Twist as soon as they were done. Jess was glad, they were both easy in Jess' mind as he had read them both a million times. The class went on and Dean kept at it. They were talking about Huck Finn and Jess smiled when the teacher called on Dean.

"So Dean what are your thoughts on Huck Finn?" Mr. Harris asked.

"Umm," Dean faltered, "Huck Finn?"

"Yes the book you were supposed to read," Mr. Harris told him.

"Ah," Dean faltered.

"Well maybe if you spent more time listening instead of playing with Mr. Mariano's hair you'd at least have an idea of what we are talking about," the class all turned and looked at Dean and laughed. Jess waiting until they turned back around before shaking the paper out of his hair.

The teacher was about to move on when Jess raised his hand.

"Yes, Jess," Mr. Harris addressed.

"I've read the book," Jess admitted.

"Okay," Mr. Harris said excitedly, "Jess take over from Dean and save us all," he let out a laugh and Dean fumed.

"Okay," Jess answered taking a deep breath, he usually never knew when to shut up when talking about books, "well we all know that's it's the unofficial sequel to _The Adventures of Tom Sawyer_," Jess began, "Huck was a slave, almost as much as Jim was."

"Interesting," Mr. Harris replied, "please continue."

"Well he's a slave to becoming civilized because it's something he never wanted, hell he faked his own death just so that he could be free, even in the end he decided to leave again," Jess explained with obvious distaste at the ending of _Huck Finn_. "And he was a slave to his father, who was abusive and a drunk. His father locked him up in the cabin and once again he wanted to be free. Even with the King and the Duke, he started out liking them but as soon as they took over his adventure, made it into their own, well he felt restricted again. Huck likes to do what he wants when he wants, he doesn't like to follow anyone. He'd be happy just being on his own and that's what he did in the end... but Twain should have ended it when Jim was detained, anything past that was just a waste of space. We all knew that it was Huck's father who was killed in that house, and we knew why Tom went through with his plan to free Jim when Jim was already legally free. We knew all this yet Twain spelled it all out for us... it made the book... it just turned it into a satire."

"Very good," Mr. Harris said, he wasn't expecting that anyone had actually read the book, or had any insight on it. That's what usually happened, he would call on students they wouldn't respond and he'd spend the whole lesson explaining it all to them. He didn't know how he felt about having an intelligent student in his class. "Hemingway had the same thought."

Jess knew this, "huh, well Hemingway always did know when to end a story."

"Moving on," Mr. Harris declared, "Maybe you should read the book next time Dean and spend less time admiring Jess and focusing in class."

"Yes sir," Dean said embarrassed as he dropped his head.

The rest of the class passed uneventful and Jess was thankful that Dean stopped throwing things at him, he'd definitely need to pick a different seat next class. Math was next and it went by slowly, Jess never was one with numbers. He actually sat there the whole time reading the book he book he brought along with him. This may be the only class he would fail, and that was definitely a huge step up for Jess. It was lunch now and Jess all but ran out of the class. He was halfway down the hall when he saw Lane and Rory.

"Hey Jess," Rory said as she hugged him and kissed him, "I haven't seen you all day."

"I know," Jess sighed as he pulled out of the hug and put his arm around Rory.

"What's your locker number?" Lane asked him as she eyed the handful of papers in his hand.

"I don't know," Jess answered honestly. He had been given pieces of paper all morning and he had just held onto them.

"It's on your schedule," Lane informed him.

"Ah," Jess said as he looked at his schedule, "number forty-five."

"I'll show you," Rory told him as she led him over to it.

"I'm going to meet up with Tex," Lane said before she promptly left the building.

"Here we are," Rory said and Jess opened up his locker and dumped everything inside, only keeping his lunch. "Let's go. So how is your first day so far?" Rory asked as she led him outside and over to the table which Tex and Lane were seated at.

"Pretty good," Jess answered, "Dean's being a jerk though."

"Really?" Rory questioned concerned. "What's he been doing?"

"He just pushed me into the lockers and then proceeded to spend the majority of English class throwing paper in my hair," Jess opened his lunch and began eating.

"What classes do you have after lunch?" Lane questioned him, "we haven't had anything together yet. Rory and I have all our classes together."

"Umm," Jess said trying to remember what classes he hadn't had yet, "History and Art."

"Good," Rory replied relieved, "we all have history together... that's it though."

"Better than nothing," Tex spoke.

"I guess," Rory agreed, "what else do you have then?"

"Umm, Lit, Law, English and Math," Jess answered, he was really enjoying his lunch, he reminded himself that he'd have to thank Luke again after school.

"I can't believe we only have one class together," Rory pouted, "and history of all classes."

"Hey wait a second," Lane interrupts, "why don't you have gym?"

"Lorelai got me out of it," Jess answered, "but you're not allowed to tell anyone."

"Well that's unfair," Lane said and Rory agreed.

"But I won't say anything," Rory promised and Lane agreed.

"Thanks," Jess replied. The rest of lunch passed uneventfully. They ate and they talked. It was the one hour out of the whole day that they actually got to spend all together, and they spent it like they usually did. Lunch was over, Tex went off to Math whilst Rory, Lane and Jess went to History. They walked quickly so that they could get seats all together. Jess and Rory sat next to each other, but Lane had to sit in front of Jess, not that she minded though.

The teacher came in and the class started shortly after. They were discussing Civil War, Jess sighed they talked about this in every grade it seemed, so he immediately turned his attention to Rory. They had done this several times in the centre but they hadn't done it since. They stared at each other during most of the class. They could convey so much that way. It was a way for them to tell the other how they really felt without the use of words. It was secret. It was private. It was all there's. There own little world. No one could break them out of it.

"Jess Mariano," Mr. ...the teacher called, Jess had missed his name. The teacher had a smirk on his face as he asked the question, he knew he had caught Jess out and he was enjoying it way too much. "When did the civil war begin and end?."

"It started on April 12th 1861 and ended on April 9th 1865," Jess answered smirking back at the teacher as his face fell, "thought the last shot ended in June of 1865," Jess added.

"Very well," the teacher said disappointed before moving on.

Jess turned his attention back to Rory who was looking at him astonished. Jess just shrugged his shoulders in response, and Rory smiled proudly back at him. They weren't disturbed for the rest of the class.

* * *

**A/N- **Okay so don't tell me if I got anything wrong in the school sense, or if I got anything right for that matter, just read it for what it is, and frankly I don't care, haha, hopefully the power doesn't go out and I can update Six Years and The Subsect when they're done, anyway review


	28. Rory's Journal

**A/N- **Okay so I survived the flood, though it was insane, the water reached our main street and they closed the bridge so our town was effectively cut in two, but I'm fine, everyone's fine, and because I spent forever getting this out then that was a fair while ago now.

Sorry for the long wait, no excuses really, life just got in the way, and that's a good thing, except for not being able to write though, but otherwise no complaints with my life here.

**Disclaimer- **I don't even know if I want to own the rights, owning the actors would be better I think

Enjoy

* * *

"You have black paint on you," Rory said amused as she wiped the paint off Jess' cheek.

"Huh," Jess replied rubbing over his cheek for good measure.

"Did you have fun in art class then?" Lane asked him, smiling.

"Yeah it was good," Jess answered. He really had enjoyed it. He did his first painting today, granted he just painted the whole canvas black, but the teacher seemed to think that he had potential.

"Oh, I need to go to Doose's," Rory announced as she let go of Jess' hand.

"I'll wait here," Jess told her, he didn't really want to run into Taylor or Dean, so he was playing it safe.

"Tex and I are going to the diner," Lane said to Jess as Rory walked into the market.

"We'll be there soon," Jess promised her.

Rory walked into the market. She needed to pick up some red vines as per a bet she lost with her mother. She grabbed them quickly and headed to the counter. She was halfway there when someone called out to her.

"Rory Gilmore is that really you or am I imagining you again," Finn announced as he approached her.

"Finn," Rory squealed meeting him halfway and jumping into his arms. Finn caught her and hugged her back. "What are you doing here?" she asked him confused.

"I should be asking you that love," Finn said as he let Rory go.

"Well we live here," Rory answered, she couldn't wipe the smile off her face.

"Clever," Finn mused out loud, "right under Richard and Emily's nose."

"So what are you doing here?" Rory asked again, "I've lived here for like seven months and I've never seen you here before."

"Ah Vegemite," Finn said as he held up a jar, "this is the only place in Connecticut that sells it. I usually buy them out and then come back when I run out."

"Vegemite," Rory mused out loud, it seemed so trivial that Vegemite was the reason they were reunited.

"Yeah, it reminds me of home," Finn said getting lost in thought.

"Oh you have to come with me," Rory said excitedly pulling Finn out of his thoughts. "You have to come and see Lorelai, and Tex, plus Jess and Luke."

"Whoa, slow down Rory," Finn joked, "I'll follow you anywhere."

"Okay, let's go," Rory said as she grabbed Finn's hand and pulled him towards the door.

"I need to pay for this," Finn told her motioning towards the Vegemite in his hand.

"You can come back and get it," Rory said as she took it out of Finn's hand and sat it on the counter.

"But what if it's all gone?" Finn whined.

"Please," Rory replied, "no one here is going to buy that... though come to think of it Kirk just may."

"Rory," Finn whined again.

"Don't worry it'll be fine," Rory promised him.

"Okay, lead the way then," Finn said after glancing back at the lone jar of Vegemite on the counter one last time.

"Mom look who's here," Rory said excitedly as she made her way into the diner, dragging Finn by the sleeve behind her.

"Finn? What are you doing here? Rory have you been in contact with him this whole time?" Lorelai asked in shock.

"No, mom," Rory answered as she sat down, "I just ran into him in the market."

"Well in that case it's good to see you, Finn," Lorelai said as Finn took a seat next to Rory.

"It's a pleasure seeing you again too, Lorelai," Finn spoke. "So what have you been up to?"

"Not much," Rory answered, "but that's Tex as you remember."

"Hi Finn, this is my girlfriend Lane," Tex said proudly.

"Tex, Lane, nice to meet you."

"And this is my fiancé Luke," Lorelai told Finn excitedly.

"Fiancé?" Finn questioned.

"Yeah?" Rory, Tex and Lane spoke up.

"You're engaged mom?" Rory asked her mother shocked, "did you forget to mention this to us, we are your kids, you know."

"I know," Lorelai replied, "it only happened today, and I just saw you, and you had Finn, and it just slipped out, sorry."

"It's okay," Rory spoke, "but we better be invited to the wedding."

"Of course... maybe," Lorelai joked and Rory glared at her.

"Don't worry," Luke finally spoke, "if Lorelai doesn't invite you then I will."

"Thanks dad," Rory and Tex said at the same time.

"Fiancé? Dad?" Finn questioned, "well it does seem that you've moved on... you're the only ones though."

"What do you mean?" Lorelai asked Finn confused.

"When you left," Finn explained, "you left people behind, you left Richard and Emily behind, they have no idea where you are, or how you are."

"Oh right," Lorelai said sadly.

"How are they?" Rory asked the question no one else wanted to.

"Well for starters they're divorced," Finn told them, "after you left... they looked for you, they never stopped, they're still looking today, but they blamed each other for you leaving, and their marriage fell apart because of it. Richard buried himself in work, but Emily... she has nothing, she's fallen apart. Now I don't know about your relationship with them, but you should go and visit them, you don't have to stay or anything, but they have a right to know that you are okay, you owe them both that much."

"Finn's right," Lorelai agreed.

"Yeah," Rory added, they really hadn't taken anyone else into consideration when they left, only themselves, they didn't think of what they were leaving behind, only what was in their future.

"Enough doom and gloom," Finn said smiling, "it really is good seeing you both again, I've missed you."

"Oh, we've missed you too," Rory told him smiling.

"So?" Finn questioned, "Lorelai has a fiancé, Tex has a girlfriend, what about you Rory?"

"Oh," Rory blushed, "well I have a boyfriend, Jess."

"Okay, so where is Jess?" Finn asked expectantly.

"I don't know," Rory replied looking around the diner before turning her attention towards her brother. "Tex?"

"He said he'd wait for you outside of the market," Lane answered.

"Well he wasn't there," Rory said concerned.

"I don't know then," Tex added.

_Meanwhile_

Jess had seen Rory jump into the arms of another man in the market and he wasn't sticking around for an explanation, so he went to the bridge and lit up a cigarette. He wasn't worried about the guy, quite the opposite actually. He had so much on his mind right now, that this new revelation didn't even seem to register. He kept on remembering how good it was to talk to Rory in the center, how he had told her his life story, how she didn't judge him.

The incident was always playing on his mind, it was always there, a constant. So was the thought of Rory's reaction. He was sure that she wouldn't care, that she wouldn't judge him, that she would support him no matter what, but his mind kept on trying to convince him that the longer he waited the more she wouldn't accept it, that she'd overreact. He didn't know which way was up half of the time, but he did know that he'd have to tell her, today.

Jess mindlessly fingered the chain around his neck, and settled on the lone key that hung from the chain. The past six months he had kept this chain. It was the only reminder of Rory he allowed, and the key hung over his heart always. Sometimes the thought of what the key unlocked was the only thing that kept him going. He never did forget about the journal that he bought for Rory, never forgot the first entry he had written, never forgot that perfect day, never forgot their first kiss. He always held onto the thought, the hope, that when he and Rory reunited that he'd be able to read it, that he'd be able to read about everything he had missed out on.

Six months they were apart, a lot can happen in six months, Jess knew this first hand. Apart from the incident, so much had changed between him and Liz. He actually enjoyed spending time in the apartment, the apartment that he had spent countless hours in the past avoiding due to fear. And for the first time in his life, Liz, actually looked after him, she cooked him meals, she made sure he went to school, made sure that he always had a warm place to sleep. Simply, she was his mother again.

So now Jess was wondering exactly what had happened to Rory in the six months that they were apart. He stubbed out his cigarette before standing. He contemplated whether or not to light another cigarette and he decided to. He was nervous as hell, he knew that he was going to tell Rory today, and he needed to calm his nerves. He set off towards the house, towards Rory's journal. He had wanted to wait for Rory, to read the journal with her, but he couldn't wait. He didn't feel as though he was invading her privacy either because he had already told her that she was to write in it every day for him to read when they reunited, granted that was six months ago, but he doubted that Rory would mind. He made it up the porch steps and had barely made it inside before Luke pushed him back outside.

"Luke? What the hell?" Jess questioned confused.

"There is no smoking in this house," Luke told him as he snatched the cigarette out of Jess' mouth and stubbed it out. "No, you know what, no smoking at all, you're going to quit Jess."

"Fine, but tomorrow," Jess countered.

"Why tomorrow?" Luke asked him confused.

"No reason," Jess evaded as he pushed past Luke.

"Jess," Luke said as he grabbed Jess' arm and prevented him from walking off, "what's tomorrow?"

"I'm... I'm telling Rory tonight... about the incident, and the... they calm me down Luke," Jess told him whilst staring at the floor, "I will quit, I promise, just not right now, okay?"

"Fine, but I'm not happy with this," Luke told him letting go of his arm, "but, umm, good luck with... yeah, and tomorrow, no more smoking."

"Yes, uncle Luke," Jess replied smartly before rushing up the stairs and going straight to Rory's room.

It didn't take him long to find where Rory had stashed her journal, it was under her mattress. He grabbed it and it felt so heavy in his hands, it wasn't that it was a big book, but it was about what it represented, what it held in between its pages. In any other circumstances it could be a life changer, but Jess was sure of almost everything in his life now. He had Rory, he had a family, he had school, and he had his mom if he ever needed her. Nothing written in these pages could change any of that. He made his way back down the stairs and went straight to the swing he had set up out back. He opened it up to the first page and his messy writing stared back at him, and apart from his first entry the page was blank. Jess desperately wanted another cigarette, but he was going to try and stop, for Luke. So he decided that he'd only have one if it was warranted.

He flipped to the next page and his breath hitched. Rory's handwriting, Rory's words, Rory's thoughts, stared back at him. He wanted to close the book and leave it be. He wanted to dive right in and read every single thought. Always with the two options, Jess thought to himself. He was always having to make up a third option to deal. So he did it again. He flipped through the book quickly, Rory's words, word after word, page after page. He couldn't help but think of all the thoughts, all the effort she had put into this journal, for him, for them. The journal was almost filled, filled with details. Jess flipped back to the start and began reading.

July 30th 2000_, Today I spent the day with Rory, and honestly it was the best day of my life. She showed me things that I never even considered as something special. We did nothing of importance, but we spent the day together, just enjoying each other's company. She was beside me the whole time and I wouldn't want it any other way. I'll never forget this day for as long as I live, and she'll never forget it either, because that was the first time that we kissed._

July 31st 2000_, Today we are leaving, leaving the grandparents, leaving home, leaving all the bad, leaving Hartford, leaving Jess. I went to see Jess today, he wasn't there. It was like a thousand bricks came crushing down on me, I couldn't breathe. Jess was gone and I didn't know where._

August 2nd 2000_, I lost Jess' book today. I can't believe I could be so stupid. I have no idea where it is. I've looked everywhere. Luke, Tex, and even mom helped me look too, but it's nowhere to be found. That was my last connection to Jess. The only piece of him I had. And I lost it. _

August 3rd 2000_, I got drunk last night. Plastered. I didn't know which way was up, all I wanted to do was forget. Forget what I had lost, and it worked. Luke found me, he looked after me in my drunken state, and I began thinking of what I had gained instead of what I had lost. Apart from the occasional errant thought, I vowed today to think of Jess Mariano no more. _

September 16th 2000_, Dean asked me out again today, but something shifted, I almost accepted subconsciously, and that scares me. Mom's always with Luke, and Tex is always with Lane, and I have no one. I'm lonely, and Dean could be the cure to that... but Jess, it's always Jess. I can't escape him, it's been a month and a half and my default response is Jess... What would Jess think? What if I saw Jess right now? What is Jess doing? Did Jess get sent back to the rehabilitation center? Is Jess in jail? ...Everywhere I go, everything I do, he haunts me, and a huge part of me doesn't think that it's a bad thing._

October 8th 2000_, Today is my birthday, there were presents, there was family, there was cake. It could be considered my best birthday. I even made a wish when I blew out the candles, it was the same wish I made each day when I woke up and when I went to sleep, I wanted Jess. Nothing else mattered to me. I wanted nothing, but I needed him. My wish never came true._

November 27th 2000_, Today is Jess' birthday. He doesn't know that I know. He doesn't know a lot of things. Like the fact, the first day I was in the center, I left, and I came back because my so called friends were jerk. That one event with my friends had me questioning everything, and I had decided that life wasn't worth it, that I would be better off dead, but then came Jess, just when I had lost all hope he slid Oliver Twist across the table to me. He doesn't know that is the single reason why I am still here today, he doesn't know that he's the reason, but I do, and that's all that matters. _

_Jess also doesn't know that I tracked down his father James 'Jimmy' Mariano, or 'the hot dog king' as Jess likes to call him. He lives in Venice Beach and owns a fairly successful hot dog business called Dante's Inferno, and I guess it's lucky he doesn't know this, because if he did then he would ask me how I found out, and that is a long story, which starts with me finding out that Jess won the New York state writing competition, finding out Jess' mother's maiden name, Danes, Liz Danes, then skips ahead to Tex spending all day calling all the Danes in the surrounding area, just looking for the one, Jess' uncle, Liz's hick brother, and for what you might ask, well I had this crazy idea that if I tracked down Jess' uncle then I'd be able to convince him to take Jess on, for him to look after Jess, so that when Jess left the center he'd have somewhere else to go, somewhere new, a fresh start, just like us, but we never found him, and not for lack of trying. Tex made it his mission, and he was so disappointed in himself when we got nowhere. I've always wanted to go back through the list again and call everyone back, but I haven't, I'm afraid that if I do and I don't find him then... it will just make everything worse. _

_Happy Birthday Jess, I hope this year's was just as good as your fifth, if not better, love Rory. _

December 25th 2000_, Christmas day. I wished for Jess again, only Jess, but he never came. I hope he's having a good Christmas, but somehow I highly doubt that. I can just feel it. _

January 31st 2001_, I'm feeling left out again today, today more than ever. I don't know why, but I wish I had someone, anyone. Tex and Lane are still together, I kind of thought they would have broken up by now, nothing against them at all, but I don't think they're suited, I don't think they're soul mates, but if they're happy for now I guess that's all that matters, it's not like anyone's getting hurt, except for the town thinking that Tex is gay, yeah that never gets old. And then there's Luke and mom, now I know for a fact that they are in it for the long haul, and I like it. Luke's great and is more of a father to me then Christopher ever was. I like him. But it always leaves me on the outs. I wish I had someone, anyone really. _

_Okay enough with the pity party, something good did happen today, I found Jess' book, it was in the lake of all places. I got it out and got Tex to figure it out for me. It turned out to be Jess' address and phone number, I called it and a woman answered, she told me that Jess wasn't there, that Jess had left to go with live with his uncle. I was disappointed, but I was also happy, this is what I had wanted all along, for Jess to get his fresh start, and it seems as though he was getting it. I left a message for him, I told his mom to tell him that he was finally getting his new life, and for him not to waste it, and I hope he doesn't._

_Well today was definitely a big day. Luke told us that his nephew was coming to stay with us. I was wary. I mean we're not blood family, but Luke puts up with us anyway, but what happens when Luke's nephew comes, is he going to like him more than us, is he going to kick us out. I forced Tex to come with me when we went to scope out the new family member, he didn't want to come, he was scared that we would get caught. I saw him get off the bus, I didn't know who it was, but as soon as he looked at me I knew. It was as if everything came rushing back, it was as if the past six months never happened. I ran to him, and I hugged him, I wasn't letting go. But he wasn't the Jess I left. He was broken. His eyes held no life. He was too thin. He wasn't my Jess anymore, but I wanted nothing more than to call him my Jess anyway._

February 2nd 2001_, Jess has been talking to my mom and it hurts. I just can't understand why he doesn't confide in me. What does my mom have that I don't?_

February 4th 2001_, Jess told mom what happened to him today, he told her everything. I was holding onto some hope that I would be the first to know, that he would confide in me first, but he didn't. I guess in a way I'm just thankful that he was talking to someone, that he was doing better than when we were reunited. I was slowly getting my Dodger back, but in some ways he was still Oliver. We were together now, but in some ways we weren't, not fully yet anyway. I just want him to tell me, it doesn't even matter what it is now, no it's more than that now, I just need him to trust me, I need him to want to confide in me. Before he does that, we'll just... we're not going to be able to move forward. _

Jess closed the book and fingered a lone cigarette. He was torn once again whether to smoke it or not. The journal held everything that he thought it would, and in some ways it held so much more.

"Are you going to smoke that?" Rory asked as she approached him.

"Depends," Jess replied looking up at her.

"Depends on what?" Rory asked stopping just in front of him.

"Depends on whether or not you're ready to hear my story now," Jess told her, trying to hold his nerves back.

"Your story? Oh," Rory said as she spotted her journal in Jess' lap. "I hope you're not just telling me because you read that."

"No," Jess answered looking down at the journal, "I came to my decision before I read this, but this further confirms my reasoning."

"Okay then."

"Okay?" Jess questioned her, giving her a chance to change her mind.

"Yes," Rory answered surely.

"Okay then," Jess said as he pocketed the un-smoked cigarette and stood up, "let's do this."

* * *

**A/N- **Okay so I guess you guys know what's going to happen in the next chapter, yes Jess is finally going to tell Rory what happened to him. So review and I'll try and update asap


	29. Jess Confides in Rory

**A/N- **Only three reviews this time round, but that's to be expected, I've been an ass to you guys updating wise, but I'm here to tell you that I'm back, and I will endeavor to gain your trust back. Thank you to the three of you who did review, much appreciated.

**Disclaimer- **Not mine

**WARNING-** This chapter contains after the fact rape so if that bothers you then proceed with caution.

Enjoy

* * *

_"Okay then," Jess said as he pocketed the un-smoked cigarette and stood up, "let's do this." _

"The bridge?" Rory questioned.

"No, here's good," Jess answered as he slid down against the tree and pulled Rory with him. He didn't want to associate what he was telling Rory right now with the bridge, with their bridge, it just didn't seem right.

"This reminds me of when we were at Riverside Park in Hartford," Rory said smiling, "remember?"

"Of course," Jess replied smiling, "we spent the morning reading Oliver Twist, it was perfect, you were perfect."

Jess leant forward and kissed her on the cheek before settling back against the tree. They fell into a comfortable silence. Jess was working up the courage to tell Rory, and Rory was giving Jess the time that he needed.

"I had four close friends growing up," Jess said as he let out a breath he didn't even know he was holding, "Sam, Lewis, Tom and James. We had been friends forever, I'd do anything for them, and they'd do anything for me, or so I thought. It all changed the night I lost my virginity."

Jess paused, and Rory rested her hands on his knees comfortingly.

"It was with Sam... Samantha. We were drinking, but we weren't drunk. It started out slow, just kissing, but it quickly escalated. We were both into it, but things shifted without me realizing, I was too caught up in the emotions that I was feeling to properly comprehend it all. All I remember, looking back, is Sam, Sam repeating the word 'no' over and over again. I didn't stop. I couldn't stop. I didn't stop. I realized soon enough what I had done. I apologized so many times, but nothing worked, nothing fixed it. She told our friends and they sided with her, she told everyone. I couldn't even go to school anymore without... people looking at me like I was scum, and I was. I regret what I did, I really do."

"Jess it's not your fault," Rory spoke.

"It was and it is," Jess replied sharply, "but I'm okay with it now, you'll see why in a minute, but, umm, Rory... can you not say anything... while I'm telling you, please, I don't... I just... it will be easier for me that way."

"Okay," Rory accepted.

"That was two years ago," Jess admitted. "So I got released for the center the same day as you and I went straight back to New York. Liz was there and she was cooking. She seemed sober, and she was, but she had a new boyfriend and I couldn't deal with that. I left, but I came back, I always came back. Thankfully the guy wasn't there. Liz and I began reforming our relationship. It took time, a lot of time. It was hard for me to break down all of my walls, but I did. I went to school and she went to work. I came home and read on the couch until she finished work, then she would cook dinner and we would eat it together. Life was pretty fucking perfect, it was beginning to resemble the first five years of my life, and I was enjoying it. I knew not to get too attached though, I knew something would happen to derail everything, but what happened was the last thing that I expected."

Jess paused as he wrapped his arms around Rory. He leant forward slightly and rested his chin on her head. He always hated relieving this part, but he vowed that today would be the last day he brought it up, that today he would finally move past it. Lorelai was right, him and Sam were even now, and he had to move on and forget about it. Rory immediately grabbed Jess' hands in her own and gave them a reassuring squeeze.

"It was a normal day, same as any. I went to school, I came home, but I went for a walk before Liz came home from work, that was a mistake. I spent my time reading in Washington Square Park and before I knew it was already dark. I got up quickly, making my way back to the apartment, I knew that Liz would be worried sick. I was attacked from behind, I never even saw it coming. I struggled, I fought, I tried to get away, but I was outnumbered. They took me to somewhere secluded, somewhere where nobody would hear me scream. It was then that I received the worst beating I had ever gotten, they had nothing on Liz's past boyfriends, they... James, Lewis and Tom, they showed me no mercy, just as I had done to Sam previously. There was a point that I didn't fight back, I just let it come. I felt as though I deserved this, it was my payback and I was finally getting it. But then it shifted, they slipped me something. I just wanted to die, I just wanted them to hurry up and get it over and done with. I didn't know what they were waiting for, but it all became clear when Sam showed up. Part of me expected her to be against this, for her to save me, but a bigger part of me knew that wasn't going to happen."

Jess paused again, and Rory ran her hands up and down Jess' forearms giving him the strength to continue.

"She did what I did to her, an eye for an eye. It really wasn't though. I couldn't help but think of the differences. I was cold, she was warm. I had sticks digging into my back, she had a soft bed. I'm surrounded by all of my old friends, we were alone. I'm sober, alert, we were drunk. I... She... she suffered for a minute, if that... I was there for an hour, at least. I couldn't even compartmentalize, I didn't want to. I needed to feel this, feel everything in order to move forward. I was in so much pain, but what hurt more was their taunts, I'll never forget them as long as I live. I must have blacked out because the next thing I remember is waking up in the hospital. I wanted to die Rory, then and there, I couldn't escape the thoughts. The police kept on questioning me, Liz kept on questioning me, but I couldn't tell them, I just couldn't. So I shut down, completely. I would have chosen death, but I didn't, I couldn't do that to you Rory."

Jess hugged her to him tighter.

"I kept on imagining you, eight years down the track, the election was over, and there you were in Washington Square Park, just standing there waiting for me, but I never showed. I wasn't going to stand you up Rory, you kept me going. Every single day I wanted you by my side. You brought me back twice before, and I knew that you could do it again, and if I had to wait eight years then I would. A month and a half passed, and I was wasting away, building up my walls, just shutting myself off. I didn't want to feel anything, I wanted to be numb. Liz snapped one day, she couldn't take it anymore, she told me that she was sending me away, sending me to get help. And then I spoke, for the first time in over a month, I pleaded for her to let me live with my uncle, and she did. Part of me is thankful that I got attacked, Sam got her revenge, and I got you, I didn't have to wait any longer for you. It never seems as bad now, being with you, knowing that the incident led me back to you. Yes it was fucked up, the whole situation was fucked up, but I can't seem to care anymore, as long as you're here by my side Rory, I know that I can move past this. I love you Rory."

"Oh Jess," Rory said as she turned around to face him. She was at a complete loss of words. Jess had been through so much. She knew it was going to be bad, but she never imagined that scenario. Jess looked at her, he had sat with her facing forward so that he didn't have to look at her, so that he didn't have to see her emotions, but now she was facing him... the silence was worse. He just wanted her to say what she was going to say and get it over and done with already. Rory could tell that she had to tread carefully here, she didn't care about what Jess did, she could tell that he was a different, a better, person now. It was all in the past for her, but she didn't know what to say to him, so she did the only thing that she knew, she used her actions instead, just like Jess had done for her countless times before. She reached out and rested her palm on his cheek whilst she looked at him. He looked back and leant into her touch. She slid her hand up slowly before tangling it in his hair. She leant forward slowly and kissed him softly, sweetly, before pulling back and enveloping him in a bone crunching hug. Jess hugged her back just as fiercely, he wasn't ever going to let her go. "I love you too, Jess," Rory whispered and Jess smiled into her hair.

* * *

**A/N- **Oh look another update, haha, it's shorter I know, but I didn't want to add anything more than this. On another note there is only three chapters left of this story, I know it's a little sad, but I have it all planned out and am hoping to update once a day in the next three days to finish it off, so review and tell me what you thought, and I'll see you tomorrow.

Also I had this finished yesterday but ff was down for most of the day, so I couldn't post it, but I still intend to post another chapter today, in about six hours, hopefully, so review :)


	30. The Grandparents

**A/N- **Okay two reviews, better than none, plus fanfiction is being a bee with an itch, haha, get it, anyway so I couldn't get this out yesterday like planned, but then again I did spend most of my time yesterday reading my friend Pia's awesome story, so yeah worth it, but here it is.

**Disclaimer- **GG belongs to ASP and the CW, but I assume that they do give up the rights after like ten years, you know, like you have to keep certain documents for ten years or so, just in case you need them for tax purposes or whatever, so yeah in ten years anyone can claim the rights... what the hell am I on about, I seriously don't know.

Just, enjoy this chapter and forget about me and my incoherent ramblings (oh that is totally someone's ff username, I swear), Okay I think I'm on drugs, I'll shut up now, haha

Enjoy

* * *

"Are you sure you don't want us to come in?" Luke asked Lorelai from inside the jeep.

They were currently sitting in Lorelai's jeep which just so happened to be parked in Emily and Richard's driveway. They had all come, Rory and Lorelai to make some kind of amends, and Luke, Jess and Tex for moral support.

"No, we have to do this ourselves, but thanks Luke," Lorelai said as she kissed his hand before leaving the car.

"You want me to come?" Jess asked Rory, "because I will if you want."

"No, mom's right, we need to do this alone," Rory replied, and Jess could see that she was scared, he hated seeing her like that. The only other time he had seen her look like that was when Robert walked into the rec room, and he'd do anything to make her feel safe.

"Okay," Jess accepted as he untangled his arm from around her, after giving her shoulder one last squeeze.

"Say hi to Kathryn for me," Tex said excitedly, referring to Richard and Emily's maid he had met previously.

"If she's still there I will," Rory promised him, "but I don't think she will be.

Rory left the car and joined her mother. They walked together to the door, hand in hand. They looked up at the monstrosity that was once their home. Both had a flood of emotions, the majority of them were bad. They clasped hands tighter. They made it to the door and stopped. Both unwilling to ring the doorbell. They knew what stood on the other side of that door. Judgment. Unhappiness. Disappointment. Basically any emotion that could be considered negative, and that is one of the reasons they wanted to keep Luke, Jess and Tex out of it. They didn't want them to get the Emily Gilmore experience, but furthermore they didn't want them to know the full extent of what they had to put up with on a daily basis.

"We need to ring the bell," Rory spoke with no emotion.

"I know," Lorelai agreed, but neither moved to do so.

"What's going on?" Luke asked the boys confused, as they watched Lorelai and Rory from the jeep.

"They need time," Jess answered simply.

"Well they better hurry up," Tex told them whilst looking out the back window, "because Emily's car just pulled into the street.

"Are you sure?" Jess asked confused as he turned in his seat to look out the back window.

"I'm sure," Tex answered, "I spent so many days looking out Rory's window, just waiting for Emily to get in her car, so that I was free to roam the house."

"Do we tell them?" Luke said referring to Lorelai and Rory.

"No," Jess answered, "though I think we should duck if we don't want Emily finding us first."

"Good idea," Luke agreed and all three slid down in their seats so that when Emily pulled in she wouldn't be able to see them.

Not long later Emily pulled into the drive, she noted Lorelai's jeep as she passed it, and parked in front of it. Lorelai and Rory were completely unaware that she was there, completely focused on the door in front of them, focused on what was behind the door more importantly. Emily exited her car and walked towards the door. She saw Lorelai and Rory standing there, still unaware, and she paused momentarily. Why were they here? Why did they come back now? They must be in trouble, they must need money, Emily thought. She centered herself and tilted her head upwards slightly. The action, only noticed by Jess, made him chuckle, as it made her look even more stuck-up.

"Ssshhh!" Luke warned Jess.

Emily walked up to the pair, "you know it's impolite to stand on one's doorstep without ringing the doorbell." Emily's familiar snide registered in Lorelai and Rory's mind and they spun around quickly. "I see you're back."

"Umm," Lorelai faltered, she knew that seeing her mother again was not likely going to be a pleasant experience but she wasn't ready for the onslaught of emotions that overcome her. "Yes."

Rory took the opportunity to stay silent and cower behind Lorelai slightly, grabbing onto the back of her mother's jacket for comfort. Jess saw Rory's scared defensive posture and it took all of his will not to leave the jeep and join her side.

"Well," Emily said as she pushed past them, "are you coming inside?"

"Umm," Lorelai faltered again, "okay, just for a little bit though."

Emily frowned at that, it seemed as though Lorelai just wanted some money and then to be on her way. She unlocked the door and made her way inside. Lorelai and Rory followed a safe distance behind her. As soon as they disappeared into the house, Jess felt ten times worse, he couldn't see Rory anymore and with a quick glance at Luke he could tell that he felt the same about Lorelai. The girls followed Emily into the parlor room and sat down on the couch as far away from Emily as they could get, hands clasped together.

"Can I get you something to drink?" Emily asked, the distaste obvious in her voice, you could tell that she was asking out of formality, rather than want.

"No," Lorelai answered, Rory had yet to speak in Emily's presence.

"Rory?" Emily asked and Rory immediately tensed.

"No... no thank you," Rory answered shyly, head down. A part of her wanted to repeat their last interaction in this room as she was tempted to ask for a sex on the beach, but her self preservation kicked in and she thought better of it.

"Fine," Emily said in a clipped tone as she left the comfort of the drink cart and took a seat opposite them. They sat in an awkward silence for several minutes before Emily grew tired and spoke, "so how much do you need?"

"Wow," Lorelai replied shocked, not expecting that statement at all, "right in the heart."

"Yeah," Rory agreed, "we didn't come for money," she paused, did she still call her 'grandma', she wasn't sure, 'grandma' didn't sit right with her but the thought of calling her Emily seemed too cold and malicious, "grandma," Rory settled on, but it came out strained.

"Then what did you come for?" Emily asked them completely confused, she was sure that they were only here for money. You don't just show up out of the blue after six months without a good reason.

"We heard that you were looking for us," Lorelai told her and then added, "we didn't think of what we were leaving behind when we left."

"No, you didn't," Emily interrupted, though her voice was neither harsh nor nice, it was emotionless, flat.

"So we, umm, wanted to come by... to show you that we're still alive."

"And that we're doing good," Rory blurted out, she just couldn't resist, "we have a house, mom has a job, I'm still maintaining my grade point average. We're doing good, and more importantly we're happy."

"Your happiness has nothing to do with this," Emily said coldly, just as Richard made his way inside. He had been banished to the pool house as things had been strained between him and Emily, though he found the separation to be a good thing at the time, he missed Emily terribly now.

"Lorelai, Rory," Richard said shocked as he made his way inside and saw the two.

"Dad," Lorelai spoke with a fondness, she really admired her dad and he had never really let her down, it was all Emily's doing, but she had completely forgotten him during her escape.

"Grandpa," Rory said matching Lorelai's tone, she was happy to see him as well.

"Thank you for letting me know that my daughter and granddaughter were here Emily," Richard spoke. "How have you been?" Richard asked Lorelai excitedly as he sat down, "what have you been up to?"

Lorelai looked at him confused, "you're not mad... you know, because we left, without a word."

"Not really," Richard answered truthfully, "it was time for you to leave, I can't believe it took you that long actually, but yes I was a little upset with how you did it."

"Okay," Lorelai accepted. She was actually surprised by her father's point of view, she was sure both her parents would be mad, though he had always understood her when she was growing up when no one else had.

"Well we moved to a nice little town, with nice people, all that," Lorelai told her father excitedly, "I got a menial job, but now I'm the manager on an Inn. We're living in a two story house, the best and biggest house in town," she added for the benefit of Emily, "and Rory and Tex are attending school."

"School?" Emily questioned.

"Tex?" Richard questioned at the same time as Emily.

"Oh right, you don't know about him," Lorelai said, she was regretful that she had mentioned him, but then she realized that Tex was just a big a part of this family as Rory was, so they needed to know about him. "I adopted Tex, well not adopted per se, but Tex, Tex Donovan, that's his full name, well he's living with us. And before any of you speak or anything, I think of him as a son and Rory thinks of him as a brother."

"You picked up a stray?" Emily questioned outraged.

"Do not call Tex a stray," Rory spat back, getting extremely protective.

"Well he sounds like a stray," Emily continues, not backing down, "where did you pick him up from... the side of the road I assume."

"Tex is my brother," Rory yelled beyond angry now, it was fine for Emily to poke fun at her and her mother, but not at Tex, not after everything Tex had been through in life. She didn't even know him, yet she was passing judgment, as usual. "Tex means more to me than you do," Rory spat at her grandmother.

"I can see that you're still as defiant as ever," Emily replied coolly, "you really do belong with those juvenile delinquents you know."

"They are not delinquents," Rory yelled, "they are people grandma, they are kids, they just made a mistake, like I made a mistake."

"Lorelai," Emily warned, "you should be controlling your daughter better."

"Like you controlled me?" Lorelai's voice rose. "I'm finally raising Rory the way I always wanted to raise her, which is the complete opposite of how I was raised."

The yelling became so loud that it was hard for Luke, Jess and Tex not to overhear, and they didn't hesitate before leaving the jeep and making their way inside, without knocking. They all stumbled into the parlor room, protective faces in place. As soon as Lorelai and Rory saw the boys they immediately calmed down and stopped yelling.

"Who are you and what are you doing in my house?" Emily asked them outraged.

"We're family," Luke answered as he made his way over to Lorelai. Tex and Jess followed.

Luke sat down next to Lorelai and grabbed her hand in his. Tex sat next to Rory, and Jess stood in front of Rory, she stood and he took her place before pulling her into his lap.

"Family?" Emily questioned disgusted, "I don't know any of you."

"Introductions then," Lorelai said smiling, she was calm now with Luke there, because she knew that with Luke by her side she could do anything, "there's Tex on the end, we just mentioned him, he's mine and Luke's son, and Rory's brother. This is Luke," she looked up at him and smiled, "he is my fiancé and the father of my children. And all that leaves is Jess, Jess is Rory's boyfriend, Luke's nephew and is like a son to Luke and I, and a brother to Tex. And together we make a family, a confusing family, but a family none-the-less, and now that you know everyone, we're leaving.

Lorelai stood up and the others followed.

"We just wanted to come and apologize for how we left and to show you that we are fine, more than fine really," Lorelai explained as she looked at her new family, "so yeah, good to see you, and bye."

They all turned to leave when Richard spoke, "I'll walk you to the door." They walked to the door in silence and all piled into the jeep. "It really was good seeing you," Richard told them sincerely, "sorry about Emily, hopefully when it all sinks in she'll come around."

"Yeah," Lorelai replied, not believing it for one second, "but it was good seeing you dad, sorry once again."

"Don't worry about it, it's water under the bridge," Richard reassured her, and Lorelai smiled back.

"Thanks dad."

"Oh and Rory," Richard said poking his head in Lorelai's window slightly so that he could talk to her.

"Yes, grandpa."

"I want you to know that I'm willing to pay for Chilton for you, you know, in case you want to go back there, but only if you want," Richard told her.

"I don't know," Rory replied. She hadn't really thought about going back. Sure she thought that the work at Stars Hollow High was ridiculously easy, but to go back to her old friends, the ones who were a bad influence on her, she just wasn't sure, "let me think about it."

"She'll go," Jess assured him.

"What?" Rory asked Jess confused.

"You're going and that's final," Jess told her. He knew how important school was to Rory, he knew that she wanted to go to Harvard and this school would help her achieve this. Rory was still looking at him confused, "I'll explain later," Jess promised her, "set it up Richard."

"Okay I'll call you with the details," Richard said excitedly, "ah, how do I get into contact with you?"

"Here," Lorelai said as she grabbed out a business card for the inn, she wrote the home number and the number to Luke's on the back and handed it to her father.

"Stars Hollow, Connecticut," Richard mused out loud, "very cleaver Lorelai."

"It was a team effort," Lorelai told him smiling.

"Okay, so I'll call you with the details, and maybe... maybe we can have dinner sometime," Richard spoke nervously.

"Sure," Lorelai agreed, "we'd love that dad."

They said their goodbyes and headed off for Stars Hollow. Everyone was feeling better now than when they had left. Lorelai and Rory were glad to have the whole grandparent situation over and done with. They knew that they were alive and safe, Richard had a way to contact them, the ball was now in their court now.

* * *

They pulled into the driveway and everyone piled out of the car, all emotionally drained. They all made their way into the house, except Jess who stopped on the porch. Jess pulled out a cigarette and lit it up without another thought. Rory's grandmother really was something, he could see why Lorelai and Rory wanted to leave and not look back. He took a long drag and sighed, maybe he and Rory were more alike than he cared to admit. He took another drag right before Luke stormed out the front door and snatched the cigarette from his mouth.

"Jess you promised," Luke told him, stamping it out on the ground.

"Come on Luke, you were there," Jess argued but Luke was having none of that. "Did you not come home and grab a beer? Exactly, this is exactly the same, so don't come preaching to me."

"Jess," Luke warned.

"Whatever," Jess replied grabbing another cigarette and lighting it up.

Luke sighed before storming back inside the house. Jess frowned, he hated defying Luke, it just didn't sit right with him, but he really needed a fucking smoke, he needed to get all the shit in his head right. Luke came storming back out with a handful of pictures.

"This," Luke said pulling the cigarette from Jess' mouth, "is your last one, no more, I don't care if you're about to jump off a cliff, this is not how you deal, okay. Here are some very lovely pictures of diseased lungs, gangrene, and cancer of the tongue and throat, lovely aren't they, I'll make sure to put them on the fridge for you to see. You will find other ways to deal, positive ways, and you will not question my authority unless I'm endangering your life, and in that instance you will go to Lorelai. I am your legal guardian now and I'm not letting you fall off the rails. Your grades will be at least a 'B' and you will keep this up all year will go to school and you will work in the diner, just like Tex does, and all money you earn will be put into a college fund for you. All activities with Rory will be preapproved by both myself and Lorelai, no exceptions, and you will not go anywhere without telling us first. You will treat Rory with respect and nothing less. Have you got all that?" Jess stayed silent, "Jess?" Luke questioned hoping that he hadn't gone too far. "Jess?"

Jess was just trying to let it all sink in, talk about an overload of information. He didn't even know what was what at the moment. All he knew was that Luke was a raving lunatic, talk about flipping your fucking lid. He was ninety per cent sure that Luke had just busted a gasket, loose wiring, something, anything. He was two steps away from calling the nearest mental hospital and having him committed. But there was something else there, something that Jess had never felt before, and it just didn't sit right with him. It was an odd feeling, a warm tingly feeling, that overtook his whole body. And it was then that it hit Jess fully, he felt loved, he felt cared for. He knew that Rory loved him, but this was different, completely different. He could tell that Luke cared for him, that Luke loved him unconditionally, that he wasn't going to let his actions slide, that he wasn't going to let him fall off the rails. And for the first time in his life Jess felt hope, full blown hope, because he knew that even if he did screw up Luke would be there to save him, to put him in his place, to punish him, to make sure that he didn't make the same mistake twice, and he couldn't ask for anything more than that.

"Jess?" Luke asked again growing more and more worried by the minute.

Jess finally looked up at him, met his eyes, and everything he was thinking was confirmed. He could see all the love and concern in Luke's eyes reflecting back at him. He smiled, fully smiled, and Luke looked at him funny. He didn't hesitate. He was sure of his actions. He lunged forward with a ferocity he had used countless times before in fights. He wrapped his arms around Luke in a death grip and hugged him tightly. Luke stood in shock for several minutes, he really thought he had gone too far, that Jess would yell back and then leave, so when Jess hugged him he was shocked. As soon as he realized what was happening, that he wasn't in danger, Luke hugged the boy back. As soon as Jess felt Luke's arms wrap around him he lessened his grip, but still held onto Luke tightly.

"Okay, uncle Luke," Jess mumbled into his flannel clad chest, "whatever you say."

"Good," Luke said as Jess pulled out of the hug, a huge smile still gracing his face. "You're a good kid... deep down."

"Thanks Luke," Jess replied, still smiling, "and I love you too."

"Alright," Luke said as he pushed Jess in the shoulder, this whole exchange was becoming too mushy for him, "go and hang these pictures on the fridge."

"Oh, eww," Jess said as a picture of a diseased lung stared back at him.

"Exactly," Luke told him smiling, "no more, hand-"

"Here," Jess said cutting Luke off as he handed all his remanding cigarettes over before making his way into the house, pictures in hand.

Luke paused for a minute, shaking his head, smile on his face, before following Jess into the house.

* * *

**A/N **- Two chapters to go now, next chapter is Rory back at Chilton, so there will be some Tristan and Paris of course, haha, so try and review, and I'll see what I can do.


	31. Back at Chilton

**A/N- **Thanks to everyone who reviewed, one of you asked if I was updating **Six Years **after I had finished this, here's the plan, I'm going to finish this off, one more chapter to go, then finish off my story **The Subsect**- which is my version of the book Jess wrote, I don't claim that it's what Jess would have actually written, but it's an interpretation and I did it mainly in the hopes that others would give it a go, so readers could read something that is actually written down, in full, and have a better understanding of Jess. So there's six chapters of that left, so go and read it if you want to still get some updates from me, and when that's finished I will be moving onto **Six Years **and it will be the same deal there.

I've also got a few new story ideas but will try and start them after **Six Years** is finished but my track record isn't good with that. And on another important note, I'm 75 per cent sure that there will in fact be a **Holden and LJ **sequel, not definite yet, and I don't know when it will be posted, so if you're interested put me on author alert. Okay enough info for now.

**Disclaimer- **Yeah still not mine.

Enjoy

* * *

_Chilton Preparatory Academy_

Rory had just gotten off the bus and there she stood out the front of Chilton, the only high school she had been to, until recently. She looked up at the gates and the monstrosity of the building that was housed behind it. She was scared. She was nervous. She was excited. She had been gone six months, plus the summer, so basically nine months away from the place. She knew that nothing would have changed. She knew that she would be able to catch up easily. It was the people she was most worried about. Paris, Madeline and Louise always tried to make her life hell ever since Tristan glued himself to her side their first day. Paris seemed to have it out for her, she never really knew why but she had her suspicions.

Rory took a deep breath and made her way through the once familiar gates. She walked straight to the headmasters office and after a lot of excited welcome backs from Headmaster Charleston she was on her way, she picked up her schedule, it was the same as it was going to be before she moved. Up first she had English Lit with the one and only Max Medina, her mother was crushing bad on him the previous year and she was sure that they would end up dating, but now that Luke was in the picture Rory was glad that nothing more became of that particular relationship. She stopped off at her locker, knowing that Mr. Median wouldn't mind if she was later than she already was, and deposited her bag inside. She grabbed out her textbook and grabbed the book she was currently reading, Jess' copy of _Slaughterhouse Five_ which she had stolen off him this morning, and made her way to class.

"Oh, Rory hi," Mr. Medina said as she walked into the classroom, "I heard whisperings that you were coming back, but it's good to see it with my own two eyes. How have you been?"

"Good," Rory replied as she walked past him and took the only available seat, front row center, and right in front of Paris Gellar. Great, Rory thought.

Mr. Medina droned on and on and Rory was just waiting for the perfect time to answer a question before Paris to rub it in her face, but unfortunately it never came. Though she vowed that at sometime today she would put Paris in her place intellectually just so that there was no doubt in Paris' mind that she was back and that she was back for good. The class soon finished and Rory was last out the door.

"A word, Rory, please," Mr. Median said and she made her way back inside the classroom.

"Yes?" Rory asked, she had a suspicion of what this was about.

"It really is good that you're back," Mr. Medina started out, "how's Lorelai... your mother?"

Bingo, Rory thought to herself, "good," Rory answered smiling, "really good actually, she's engaged."

"En-engaged," Mr. Medina stuttered.

"Yep," Rory answered, "and she has another kid, a boy, he's so cute," Rory told him referring to Tex.

"O-okay, well I'm glad you're back," Mr. Median excused her, half shocked and half defeated.

Rory laughed at him silently, she knew how much Mr. Medina liked her mother, but none of that mattered now that Lorelai had Luke. She made her way outside and was immediately surround by Paris and her posse, Madeline and Louise.

"I see you're back," Paris stated, "how was jail?"

Jail? Rory thought. She didn't even think of the rumors her former classmates would come up with to explain her sudden absence, but jail really? Now she knew she was actually hoping for something more, like an unplanned pregnancy with an abortion included, but jail, could they really not come up with anything better.

"Good," Rory answered, finding no need to correct her, "it was surprisingly rewarding, but it's good to be free."

"So- so you really were in jail?" Paris asked shocked, she was sure it was just a rumor.

"Sure," Rory answered before pushing past them to go to her next class.

_Stars Hollow High_

Jess quickly made his way to his next class, Law, he was so fast that he was the first one there and he had to slow down his pace so that the teacher didn't think that he was excited for the class. He slowed down and entered, the classroom was completely empty except for the teacher.

"Jess," Mr. Blakeley spoke, "lucky first, got your pick of seats."

"Yeah," Jess replied as he took a seat exactly in the middle.

"Nice choice," Mr. Blakeley smiled at him.

Jess nodded before grabbing a book out of his back pocket and beginning to read. Mr. Blakeley seemed like a cool teacher, you know the ones, over forty, pushing fifty, trying to reclaim their youth by telling lame jokes and using the latest slang. Jess found it amusing though, it oddly suited the guy. The students slowly made their way into class and Jess realized that there was no reason to rush, the class couldn't start until everyone was here. A few minutes later the class began. Jess ignored the teacher and finished off reading the chapter he was on before closing the book and focusing on the teacher.

"So I'm going to tell you a story and yes this really did happen to me," Mr. Blakeley said as he let out a laugh. Jess rolled his eyes, this teacher really did love his stories, he was about to grab his book again, but something told him to give this story a chance, so he did. "I had just finished university, so as you could imagine I was bright eyed and bushy tail. My first job was working at this school which had this after school program for all the children whose parents worked and couldn't be picked up until later. It was a few weeks into the school year and I noticed that these two boys didn't get along and as I was fresh out of school I'm like, I can fix this, put everything I learnt into practice, find out why these boys didn't get along and finally help them become friends."

He let out another laugh and shook his head. "So I went up to the younger boy, as there was a couple of years between them, if I remember correctly, one was eight and the older boy was about ten. So I sat down next to him and asked him why he didn't get along with 'Johnny' and he said that he didn't like him, so of course I asked why, and I kid you not, this is what he replied 'Johnny likes to take me behind the bleachers and he pulls down his pants, he wants me to touch him down there, but I don't want to'."

The class looked on stunned, except Jess, though he did lean forward in his seat a little, more interested than he was a minute ago.

"To say I was shocked was the least, everything I thought I knew went out the window," Mr. Blakeley continued. "I didn't know what I was supposed to do, I tried to keep calm and find out more about the situation without spooking him, when truthfully I wanted nothing more than to approach the older boy and reprimand him for his actions." Jess scoffed at this. "Yes, Jess?"

"You shouldn't be approaching the older boy," Jess stated, leaving no room for the teacher to argue.

"I know that now, but explain to the class why not, Jess."

"Firstly the younger kid could have been lying, but I doubt that he was," Jess explained, "but the real reason you shouldn't reprimand him is that he learnt this from someone, you just don't become overly sexually aware at such a young age without some kind of influence. It could be a family member, a neighbor, anyone. You approach the kid, who thinks his actions are normal, and you start telling him what he's doing is wrong, he's not going to understand, he'll get defensive, and furthermore he'll go home and tell whoever that it's wrong to do those things, and trust me you don't want that shit storm on your hands."

"Exactly, unfortunately I didn't realize that," Mr. Blakeley explained, "I didn't think of how the kid knew these things, I just... blamed him, which wasn't right. Luckily for me there was another teacher on duty and I discussed the matter with them first, I always think of what would have happened if I approached the kid, I don't know what would have happened but it couldn't have been good."

"Plus he would have lied, so you wouldn't have gotten anywhere anyway," Jess told him.

"The older kid?" Mr. Blakeley questioned, "how do you know that he would lie?"

"Because even if he didn't know what he was doing was wrong, when a figure of authority approached him he would have thought what he was doing was wrong and he would have lied. He would have lied to protect himself and to protect his abuser. In those types of situations self preservation is your base instinct, and whether you know or not, you just lie. It's the quickest defense mechanism your mind can come up with, but then when you leave, when you reflect, it all sets in. You realize that it must be wrong, against the law, and you question the only person who knows, your abuser, and that's never going to work out well. You we're lucky, stupid, but lucky none-the-less."

"Good, good," Mr. Blakeley said shocked before moving on. "And that brings us to mandatory reporting. A lot of professions that deal with children, like doctors and teachers, are required by law to report any case of child abuse they see or suspect, but there are a lot of loop holes, can anyone tell me one?" Jess raised his hand, "Jess."

"People don't want to be wrong," Jess states, "deeming that a child is being abused is taking a huge risk. You can approach the parents, who will lie to protect themselves, and you have to report it to children's services, the government. Most won't do this, you don't want to be wrong, you don't want to report a case, send 'Johnny's' family through hell just to realize that 'Johnny' really did fall off his bike and nothing more. But what they don't realize is that in say ten reports, if just one of those reports is correct, then they are preventing a lot, but they don't realize that. They don't want to be wrong, so they stay quiet. It's not like crying wolf, they're not going to dismiss your claims if you've been wrong countless times before, they will investigate it before they do that, but people don't understand that, they need to be better educated on the process."

"Good, anyone else?" Mr. Blakeley asked just as the bell rang, "okay, remember to read chapter eight before tomorrow's class if you haven't already."

Jess gathered up his books quickly and made his way to the door. "Jess a word please." Jess stopped and walked back to Mr. Blakeley's desk and stood there nervously. Mr. Blakeley waited until all the students had gone before he spoke.

"Jess are you being abused?" he asked seriously and Jess lifted his head to meet his eyes.

"Not anymore," Jess answered honestly before moving off towards the door.

"Are you lying Jess?" the teacher asked with his newly gained information from Jess today.

"Usually I would be, but not this time," Jess said as he left the classroom, leaving a relieved teacher behind him.

The rest of the day passed without incident, but Jess found himself missing Rory at lunch and during history. Today in art class he had progressed. Instead of leaving the canvas black he sketched a picture of Rory, it didn't really look like Rory, but it looked like a girl, so it didn't really matter. The teacher praised him and gave him some pointers for next time. The bell rang and school ended, he met Tex and Lane out the front and they all made their way to the diner.

"How was school kids?" Lorelai asked, and they all answered with 'good'.

"Hey Luke can I borrow your truck?" Jess asked as soon as he came out of the kitchen.

"What for?" Luke eyed him skeptically.

"I wanted to pick Rory up from school," Jess answered somewhat nervously, he didn't know if he had gained Luke's trust enough yet to allow him to borrow his truck.

"Okay," Luke grunted back as he threw the keys at Jess, "don't crash it."

"I won't," Jess replied as he left the diner and made his way to Hartford.

"Tex," Lorelai said to Tex, turning serious, "your dad and I... I mean Luke and I... well we have a surprise for you."

"A surprise? For me?" Tex questioned confused, yet slightly excited, "you don't need to get me anything."

"Well it didn't really cost anything," Lorelai explained, "and we think we did have to get it for you."

"Okay, then," Tex replied nervously, he wasn't sure what Lorelai was talking about now, they had to get it for him, what did that mean.

"Luke?" Lorelai questioned and he looked up from counting the receipts, "you want to give it to him here or somewhere more private?"

"I don't care, here's fine I guess," Luke responded, "the whole town's going to find out about it anyway."

Now Tex was even more confused by Luke's comment. "What is it?" Tex asked nervously and Lane grabbed his hand for support.

"Here," Lorelai said as she handed him a yellow envelope with his name, Tex Donovan, on it.

Tex nervously unsealed it, at a complete loss as what it could be. He made sure he didn't rip it in case it was something he wanted to keep later on, that and he was too nervous at what it held to open it any faster. No one said anything, no one pushed him, they just let him get to it at his own pace. He finally got it unsealed and turned it over, he pulled the papers out so that they were face down. He really had no idea what it was going to be and he was too afraid to guess. He turned it over quickly and looked at it, it all looked like mumbo jumbo to him, it didn't make a lick of sense. It was filled with big words he didn't even know yet.

"What is it?" Tex asked immediately intimidated by it.

"It's custody papers," Lorelai blurted out and Luke reprimanded her for not going slowly, "we own you now Tex, legally."

"What?" Tex asked her even more confused.

"We adopted you Tex," Luke told him gently, "we wanted you to be a full member of this family, you are mine and Lorelai's son."

"Oh, wow," Tex said trying to get it all to sink in, "thanks... but what about my mom and my sister Milly?"

"Your mom gave up custody, but only because she wanted you to have the life that she couldn't give you, she also told us to tell you that she's still your mom and you can go and visit them whenever you want," Lorelai explained.

"Even though we are your legal guardians now," Luke told him, "that doesn't mean you don't have a family already, we don't want to erase them, they're still your family okay?"

"Okay, but you're my family now too?" Tex asked them trying to get the facts straight, "legally?"

"Yes," Lorelai answered, "are you happy, please tell me that you're happy?"

"Of course I am," Tex replied smiling, "I couldn't imagine living without you guys." He really was happy, he already thought of them as his family and now legally they were. Lorelai squealed happily and then brought him into a hug.

"We have a son Luke," Lorelai said happily, "a son."

"I know," Luke replied seemingly unfazed, but you could tell by the smile that graced his face that he was happy.

"Wait," Tex said quickly, "what's my last name?"

"They said we could decide," Lorelai told him, "and we went back and forth between Danes and Gilmore, but couldn't decide, then we were thinking of Mariano, like Jess, but we decided not to."

"So?" Tex asked impatiently.

"We left it as Donovan," Luke explained, "that way you can change it if you want, or you can keep it as Donovan, it's completely your choice."

"Okay, cool," Tex said thinking it over quickly, "I think I'll keep Donovan, if you don't mind, I'm the only son so I'd like to continue the family line, but I'd like, if it's alright, maybe we can change it to Danes-Donovan, or Gilmore-Danes-Donovan."

"Because that's not a mouthful," Lorelai joked.

"Whatever you want kid," Luke reassured him, and for this first time since Luke had started calling him kid he really did feel like his kid, and he knew Rory would feel the same thing when Luke and Lorelai finally got married.

_Chilton Preparatory Academy_

Jess pulled into the Chilton car park and got out of Luke's truck. He stood by the door and looked around for Rory. He spotted her in the middle of five guys, one of the guys he recognized, Robert. He wasted no time in storming over there.

_Ten minutes earlier_

Rory had finished for the day and was making her way to the bus stop when she noticed them, all of them together once again. Logan, Colin, Finn, Robert, and Tristan. She was actually surprised Rob was there after she learnt that he got sent to the center because he attacked Logan. She tried to turn around, tried to look for another way out of there, a way where they wouldn't see her. She met Finn's gaze and gave him her best 'save me' look. He turned to the guys and tried to distract them and Rory quickly made her way to the bus stop, head down. She was over halfway there when Logan called out to her.

"Ace," Rory cringed at the nickname, but knowing that she would have to face them sooner or later, turned around and made her way over to them.

"Logan," she answered back with indifference, "Colin, Finn, good to see you. Tristan," in which he replied with a 'Mary', "Rob."

"Rory," Robert replied cautiously, keeping his distance, Rory still had the restraining order against him and he didn't want to get sent back to juvie.

"So the word on the streets is that you were in jail," Colin told her.

"True," Rory answered.

"So you're back then?" Logan questioned and Rory nodded, "living with Richard and Emily."

"Sure," Rory lied, not finding a reason to tell him the truth.

"So now that you're back in town how about we go on a date?" Logan asked her, fully expecting her to accept.

"No, thank you," Rory answered and she could see that Logan wasn't going to budge, "I have a boyfriend actually."

"Doesn't matter," Logan told her, "one date with me and you'll realize what you've been missing."

"I think I'll pass," Rory told him, standing her ground.

"Okay," Logan responded, "but I'll have you once again, Rory Gilmore."

"Just leave me alone, Logan," Rory warned him.

"Why?" Logan questioned.

"Because my boyfriend will beat you within an inch of your life if I tell him to," Rory hissed at him, "just ask Rob."

"Who?" Rob asked curiously, he had a feeling that it would be Jess.

"Jess," Rory answered smiling at Rob.

"I knew it," Robert replied smiling back.

"Who's Jess?" Colin asked Robert confused.

"Oh, no one," Rob replied trying to play it down to draw them in, "just a guy Rory and I met in juvie, he actually started a riot I believe, I even got sent to another center for my own safety."

"Really?" Logan asked not believing a word of it.

"Really," Robert answered as he saw Jess approaching over Rory's shoulder, "there he is right now, and he doesn't look happy."

They all turned around to see a fuming Jess heading their way. Fists clenched at his side, ready for a fight. They didn't know that he only had eyes for Robert at this point, but that didn't matter. Jess was just focused on getting to Rory's side as soon as possible. He made it to her side and put his arm around her protectively.

"So you're Jess?" Colin asked him.

"Depends," Jess replied eyeing him up and down.

"Depends on what?" Colin asked, taking a step back without anyone noticing but Jess.

"Depends on whether or not Rory wants me to kick your ass," Jess told him and Colin visibly shrank before Jess' eyes and took another step back.

"No, that's just Colin," Rory told Jess, glad that he was here, "and trust me when I say that he's completely harmless."

"Okay, so who's ass do I have to kick, because it's going to be one of you, I just know it," Jess told them calmly, always with the calm voice, it always worked better than a malicious tone he found.

"Oh look at that Rory," Logan said sarcastically, "you've gotten yourself your very own bodyguard, it's actually sweet, can you get him to do tricks on demand?"

"Logan," Rory warned, but he didn't listen. "Rob, Finn."

Robert moved to stand behind Rory and Jess, and Finn went to move as well, making a two sided fight, rather than a circle around Rory and Jess.

"Finn?" Logan questioned.

"Sorry," Finn replied as he joined Robert's side, "I'm on Rory's side."

"I know this guy's an ass," Jess said motioning towards Logan, "but what about this guy?" he asked motioning towards Tristan.

"Tristan, well he's complicated," Rory replied and she could tell that Jess wasn't happy with her answer, "let's just say that day I went back to the center after I left, and the reason I had that bruise on my face, well... Tristan was the cause of both of them."

"Right," Jess replied even more pissed now. He untangled himself from Rory and stepped away from her, he didn't want to be near her when he was this angry. "I suggest you leave," he snarled at Colin, who quickly ran off even when Logan told him to stay. "Robert," Jess said turning to face him, "get over there."

Robert dropped his head but did as Jess said and went to stand next to Logan and Tristan.

"Jess," Rory said as she put a hand on his chest, he met her eyes and calmed down slightly, Rory saw the shift and pulled Jess away from the group, "Finn, watch them," Rory told him and Finn took guard.

"What?" Jess asked sharply.

"Jess don't do anything stupid, I don't want to lose you now that I have you," Rory said as she hugged him.

"You won't lose me."

"Promise me," Rory said seriously, "promise me that not one punch will be thrown today."

"Rory," Jess said looking over his should at the three guys.

"Jess, promise me."

"Okay I promise, but why, tell me why Rory," Jess pleaded her.

"Rob's different, I never told you the whole story there, and I will, I promise, but I'm dropping the restraining order I have on him. You'll agree with me on that decision when you have all the facts, I think, but either way I'm doing it. I think I have to do it in order to get over it completely, to move on with my life. Okay?"

"Okay," Jess accepted, like he had a choice. Robert hadn't harassed them since the center and Jess was sure that if he did Rory would grant him permission to beat the shit out of him.

"Now Logan is just an ass, we used to date and he wants me back, but I won't go back Jess, I'm with you, I know that for sure and there's nothing he can do that will change that, I promise, and if I do go back to him then you can hit him and drag me back kicking and screaming if you have to," Jess liked this plan, even though he had faith in his relationship with Rory it was nice to know that he had a back-up plan. "Now Tristan," Rory sighed, "you can talk to him, threaten him, no violence though. I go to school with him so you need to put him in his place and please get him to stop calling me Mary."

"Mary?" Jess questioned confused and Rory told him that she'd fill him in on it later. They made their way back over to the three and he addressed Robert first, "Robert," he hissed the name, he still wasn't happy with this decision but he was doing it for Rory, "Rory will be lifting her restraining order against you."

"Really?" Robert question confused, he was sure Jess would have hit him or something, but maybe Rory had changed him, he could see their strong connection when they were in the center and it seemed as though it was even stronger now, "thank you Rory."

"It's okay Rob," Rory told him, "but you better leave before Jess changes his mind," Rory said as she glanced at Jess who had his fists once again clenched at his side. Rory reached out and slowly unclenched his hand and held it in her own.

"Tristan you better watch your back or I will not hesitate to transfer to this school and make your life a living hell and don't think that I won't," Jess threatened him and Tristan nodded his head silently, "one word from Rory and I'll be here... and stop calling her Mary, have you got that?"

"Yes," Tristan answered, Jess was smaller than him but he had no doubt that Jess would beat him in a fight any day, all he wanted to do was get out of there. "Can I leave?"

"Yes," Jess answered as he turned his attention to Logan.

"So what are you going to do to me?" Logan asked trying to bait Jess, and Jess just burst out laughing, "what?" Logan asked him confused.

"I'm not going to do anything to you," Jess told him, "and you know why, because you're not a threat to me and you're definitely not a threat to Rory. You might think you're better than me because you have money, but you know what? We have something that's even better than that."

"What is it?" Logan asked him almost desperately.

"Wouldn't you like to know," Jess said as he wrapped an arm around Rory and turned to leave. He only got a few steps before he felt a hand on his shoulder. He didn't hesitate. He acted mainly on impulse. He spun around quickly and hit Logan square in the jaw. Logan grabbed his jaw and fell to the ground from the sheer force of Jess' punch, "and please make sure you let Tristan know just how hard I punch," Jess added before walking back to Luke's truck with Rory. Little did he know Tristan had seen the punch and realized that it would be wise to stay on Rory's good side from now on.

* * *

**A/N- **Okay one long ass chapter complete, possibly my longest chapter ever. Okay so there's one chapter to go, I think I should be able to get it done tomorrow as it's the weekend, so review and I'll try my hardest to do it tomorrow.


	32. Everything's Perfect

**A/N- **Thanks for reviewing, I really appreciate it. This is the last chapter ever and there will be no sequel to this story. It's definitely sad to see it go, I've been working on it for two years and two months, geez that's a long time, so it's definitely going to be sad to finish it, but I will be glad that it's now complete. Thank you to everyone who supported the story by reading it, all the people who reviewed at some point, and especially all of you regular reviewers, I really do appreciate it all.

**Disclaimer- **I own nothing except Tex. Tex Donovan is my character and I claim the rights to him, if anyone wants to use him then they must ask me first.

Okay I won't hold you up any longer.

Enjoy

* * *

It was the weekend and the rest of the school week had passed without incident. Jess was up early as he knew it would be hard for him to get back asleep, so he found himself once again in the Gilmore-Danes living room, all alone. He was standing in front of the mantle looking at all the pictures, smiling. There were so many pictures littering the mantle. Baby Rory in a ridiculously expensive white dress. Toddler Rory dressed in a pumpkin costume for Halloween. Rory on her first day of school. The next picture is when it shifted though, Rory was about ten and he could tell how unhappy she was, this continued throughout the rest of her pictures, except the last one. It was a picture of Rory and Tex in the diner, he couldn't tell what they were doing but they were leaning across one of the tables, meeting in the middle, they both had a serious look in their eyes but they were both smiling. If Jess had to guess he would say that they were in the middle of a staring contest, but he couldn't be sure.

He looked at the other pictures. Lorelai with a broken leg. Luke from his days on the track team. There was also a picture of a young boy with blonde hair, Tex he assumed, he had a baseball glove on his hand which was entirely too big. There was one of Lorelai as a girl in front of her parents mansion. One of Luke and Liz in their early teens. One of Lorelai out the front of a rundown inn. A picture of Luke scowling at Kirk in his diner. Then he moved onto the more recent pictures. One of Luke and Lorelai in the gazebo a basket in the middle of them. One of Lorelai trying to sneak coffee from behind Luke's back, but he had caught her. There was one of Tex and Luke, he had jumped on Luke's back and stolen his hat and was wearing it the proper way round. One of Lorelai and Rory sitting on the porch steps. One of Rory and Luke hugging.

Jess sighed as he landed on the final picture, it was the family picture, Luke and Lorelai standing with Tex and Rory in front. He didn't have the same negative thoughts as when he first saw this picture. He knew that he fit in here, he knew that he made their life better, but looking at the picture, of all four of them, he felt as though he didn't fit in.

"We need a new family picture I think," Lorelai said as she came up behind him.

"Yeah?" Jess asked not being able to keep the hopeful tone out of his voice.

"Of course," Lorelai answered smiling, "you're a big a part of this family as anyone Jess. Here," Lorelai said as she handed him three frames, "put these up."

"Okay," Jess responded as he grabbed them off Lorelai.

The first one was of him, he was sitting at the bridge, book and pen in hand, scribbling furiously on the page trying to write all his thoughts down before he forgot them. Jess smiled at this picture and sat it next to a picture of Rory. The next one was a picture of him and Rory, to anyone looking at the picture it would seem as though they were in the middle of an argument, but Jess knew better, they were discussing Hemingway and Rand again, and you could see the amusement in both their eyes if you looked close enough. He placed the photo next to the one of Rory and Tex. He looked at the third picture and it was one of him, Luke and Tex in the diner. He remembered the day clearly, it was his first shift in the diner and Tex was working as well, Lorelai made them all stand behind the counter for a photo, but Tex told her to wait and he ran off. He came back not long later with two baseball caps and two of Luke's flannels and handed Jess one. They put them on. Jess put his cap on backwards like Luke, but his hair was sticking out everywhere, and Tex put his hat on the right way. Lorelai had muttered perfect before taking the shot and she really was right Jess thought as he looked at the picture, it really did look perfect. He put it on the mantle right next to the family picture.

"Do you have another frame?" Jess asked Lorelai suddenly.

"Sure," Lorelai answered, "what size?"

"Normal photo size," Jess answered and she went off to grab it whilst Jess re-admired the mantle, now he felt more a part of the family and he couldn't wait until he was in the family picture too. Lorelai returned not long later and handed Jess the frame. "You don't mind do you?" Jess asked her nervously.

"No, go ahead," Lorelai told him, wondering what picture he was going to add to their ever growing collection.

Jess sat down on the couch and reached into his jeans pocket and pulled out the crumpled photo. It was the photo he kept on him always, the photo Liz had taken of him on his fifth birthday. The photo where he was smiling uncontrollably. The photo he knew Rory wanted to keep that day he showed it to her in the center. He looked at the picture as he smoothed it out. He knew it didn't belong with him anymore, he didn't need it to remember the good times anymore because he was living it each and every day. He placed the photo in the frame and secured it in place. He turned it over and smiled. It was a perfect addition to the mantle, one of him as a boy, and for once he wanted it on display for everyone to see. He wasn't afraid that people would look at it and wonder what had happened to him now, no, they would just take it for what it is. Plus he knew Rory would love seeing it again. He placed the photo on the mantle, next to the one of Rory in the pumpkin suit costume, which just happened to be front row center. Lorelai came closer and had a look.

She put her arm around Jess and spoke, "perfect."

This made Jess smile even more.

* * *

"Done," Sookie said from behind the camera.

"Let me have a look first," Lorelai said getting up from the couch and going over to Sookie, "nobody move," she warned them.

They were all set up for the family portrait. Luke, Lorelai and Jess were sitting on the couch, and Rory and Tex were sitting on the floor in front of them. Sookie had been enlisted to take the photo. Lorelai was looking at the camera making sure that everyone was smiling, making sure it was perfect.

"Perfect," Lorelai told them happily.

"Good," Luke groaned as he stood up, it had taken a few tries before Lorelai got one she liked, but honestly she just wanted it to be perfect. "I'm going back to the diner."

"Hey Luke," Jess said as he jumped up after him, "can I borrow the truck again?"

"Why?" Luke asked him halfway out the front door.

"I wanted to take Tex and Rory into Hartford for a surprise," Jess told him somewhat evasively.

"Fine," Luke accepted giving him the keys, "but don't make a habit of this and once again don't crash it."

"I won't," Jess promised him for the second time this week, "thanks Luke."

"No problem kid," Luke said before walking off to the diner.

Jess made his way back inside and over to Tex and Rory. "Let's go," Jess told them waving Luke's keys in front of them.

"Where are we going?" Tex asked excitedly.

"Hartford," Jess answered, "and before you ask Rory, it's a surprise. Let's go."

"Okay," Tex said already out the door.

"Rory?" Jess questioned as he held out his hand.

"Okay," Rory told him grudgingly, absolutely hating surprises.

"You can try and guess but I don't think you'll get it," Jess told her as he grabbed her hand and walked her out of the living room, but something caught Rory's eye and she stopped suddenly, "what?" Jess asked her confused as he turned around and saw her looking at the picture of him from his fifth birthday.

"I like this picture," Rory said simply as she smiled, "I'm glad you decided to put it on show." She was really excited at seeing that picture again, but she didn't want to make a big deal out of it incase Jess became self-conscious and took it down. She knew that she'd be able to look at it whenever she wanted now and she liked that.

"Come on," Jess smiled at her as he pulled her outside to Luke's truck, "let's go."

He opened the door for Rory and she slid in the middle, Jess jumped in behind the wheel and Tex was in the passenger seat. The truck roared to life and Sookie and Lorelai waved to them from the porch. The drive to Hartford passed fairly quickly with the exception of Rory asking question after question trying to figure out where they were going, but Jess wasn't saying a word, he just kept on smiling at her and it was starting to freak her out. Tex on the other hand was just staring out the window, he didn't care where they were going at all. They hit Hartford and Rory spoke again.

"Are you going to blindfold us?" Rory asked him jokingly.

"No," Jess replied still smiling, "I don't think I need to, you'll know straight away in a minute anyway."

Jess drove in a few circles as he knew that Rory was trying to figure out where they were going.

"Jess," Rory hissed as she hit him across the chest.

"Okay," Jess accepted as he took the most direct route to their destination.

"Huh," Rory replied confused.

"Cool," Tex said happily as he got out of the truck.

"What are we doing back here?" Rory asked Jess confused as she eyed the rehabilitation center in front of them cautiously.

"You'll see," Jess replied as he got out of the car and dragged Rory with him.

Tex joined their side and Jess led them into the center where they all met. They went to the visitor desk and Jess asked to see the warden, the receptionist informed Jess that as it was the weekend the warden was off. Jess told her to give him a call anyway, that he'd want to see them. She reluctantly called him up when she saw that Jess wasn't going to budge. She got a hold of him and then proceeded to tell Jess that he was busy. Jess dropped their names and the receptionist relayed them to the warden. She hung up not long later.

"He'll be right in," she told them, "he said that you can wait in his office."

"Thank you for your time," Rory told the lady before Jess could speak.

"Do you need me to show you?" she asked reluctant to leave her desk.

"No, we know where it is," Jess reassured her with a fake smile and Rory pulled him away before he said something that he'd regret.

They made their way down the once familiar corridor. The stark white walls and bars on the window screamed at Jess, and he struggled to remember why he thought that this place was a good alternative to New York. He shook his head. It didn't matter anymore. Tex only had fond memories of this place, Rory teaching him to read, Jess, getting free and getting the life he always wanted. Rory was neither here nor there, she liked the center for the fact that she met Jess and Tex, but apart from that she really didn't care for it. It was where she re-meet Robert and where she was involved in a full blown riot. She just hoped that this was the last time they came here. They made it to his office and Jess hesitated before opening the door. There were two chairs on this side of the desk, Jess spotted a third off the side and pulled it over for Tex, they all sat down and waited for the warden.

"So what exactly are we doing here?" Rory asked Jess confused.

"To see the warden," Jess answered and Rory glared at him, "I just... I just want him to see how good we're doing, you know, just want to tell him thanks for believing in me when no one else would, all that."

"Okay," Rory accepted as she grabbed Jess' hand in her own. She could see just how important this was for Jess.

The time passed slowly and they had somehow got in a conversation about mama Kim and Kirk.

"We were kissing near the gazebo," Tex corrected.

"And Mrs. Kim caught them," Rory told Jess whilst laughing, "and then get this, Kirk sees the whole thing and comes to Tex's rescue."

"Yeah," Tex said embarrassed, "he told Mrs. Kim that I was his boyfriend, but I was conflicted about my feelings so he allowed me to kiss Lane to see if my feelings for him were real."

"You're kidding me?" Jess asked them, "where the hell was I?"

"I don't know, at the bridge," Rory answered. "Anyway so Mrs. Kim flat out asks Tex if he's still gay or if he likes girls now."

"I didn't know what to say. I was afraid that if I said I was gay then she'd make me kiss Kirk next and I panicked. I told her I like girls now," Tex told Jess smiling.

"What am I missing?" Jess asked them confused.

"Mrs. Kim told me that she was happy for me," Tex said still smiling like an idiot, "and she said that Lane would be a suitable girl for me."

"You're kidding."

"No," Rory replied smiling, "we suspect she knew all along and somehow she's cool with the whole thing."

"Odd," Jess replied trying to wrap his head around it but he kept on coming back to Kirk, "so Kirk really said he was your boyfriend?"

"Yes," Tex replied the distaste obvious in his tone.

"Oh you should have seen it," Rory said now laughing, "Kirk was acting gay, but you know Kirk, he sounded exactly like he normally does, just a little bit weirder."

"You definitely need to call me next time," Jess said smiling widely, "or at least video tape it."

"Oh I will," Rory said trying to get her laughter back under control.

"I see you three are doing better," the warden announced as he made his presence know, he had been standing in the doorway unnoticed as he listened to them talk with ease and without a care in the world, it made him happy. He moved around his desk and took a seat behind it. "So to what do I owe this pleasure?" the warden asked them.

Rory and Tex eyes fell on Jess and so did the warden's.

"Well firstly," Jess said nervously as he dropped his eyes to his lap. "I wanted you to know that I'm doing better, that we're all doing better." Rory and Tex nodded in agreement.

"I can see that," the warden said, smile still in place.

"I also wanted to thank you," Jess told him meeting his gaze, "for not giving up on me, for allowing me to stay in the center so long, and for... and for bailing me out the other week when I got in trouble." Jess still couldn't believe that he robbed a convinced store, at the time he thought it was justified, but now he knew that it wasn't.

"That's okay Jess," the warden told him, "someone had to believe in you and it just happened to be me and my friend judge Michaels from your trial."

"I remember," Jess said thinking back to the trial that set everything into motion, "please be sure to thank him as well and let him know how well I'm doing."

"I will."

"And, umm," Jess said nervously, "I wanted you to know... that, umm, I'm... I'm thinking of going to college."

"That's good news," the warden said smiling brightly.

"And, umm, I'm going to major in law."

"Really?" all three asked Jess surprised.

"Umm, yeah. I've been taking Law at school and I like it, I seem to get it with relative ease, so I thought... why not."

"Oh Jess I'm so proud of you," Rory said smiling proudly at him. "You know Harvard has a terrific law program."

"I know," Jess replied smiling.

"Well I'm happy for you Jess and I'll definitely let judge Michaels know how you're doing."

"Thank you," Jess told him sincerely and the warden couldn't even believe that the Jess sitting in front of him was the same person, that any of them were the same really.

"So what about you Tex?" the warden asked, "any plans for college?"

"I don't think so," Tex replied smiling, "I think I'll help dad run the diner, I enjoy it and I don't like school much."

"Your dad?" the warden questioned confused. He knew Tex was from Kentucky originally and that his father had died when he was young.

"Yeah, Luke," Tex said excitedly, "he's Jess' uncle and Rory's step-father, him and Lorelai, Rory's mother, adopted me sir."

"Very good. What about you Miss Gilmore, anything new?"

"Not really," Rory answered evasively and Jess grabbed her hand to prompt her, "I have a new family, I go to the same school, I'm still planning on going to Harvard, oh and Jess and I are together."

"Good. Well I'm glad all of your lives are finally getting better. I can't think of three people who deserved it more. Thank you for stopping by and letting me know," the warden smiled, "most of the kids leave this center and you never see them again, so thank you."

"No problem," Jess replied as he stood up and Rory and Tex joined him.

"Bye, sir," Tex said happily as he ducked out of the office and Rory quickly followed him.

"Hmm... goodbye," Jess told him. He was always reluctant to give out goodbyes, but he knew this man deserved a proper one after everything he had done for him.

"Goodbye Jess," the warden smiled, no longer annoyed to be called in on his day off. He was glad that they came to see him. He could see how well they were all doing. If someone had told him seven months ago that those three would band together and create a family he would have laughed at them. Tex Donovan, an old soul who didn't really have a care in the world, but had strong morals. Rory Gilmore, completely misunderstood and always given what she wanted. Jess Mariano, socially challenged, unable to let anyone get close, frequently violent for no reason. Three kids all completely different, but somehow together they balanced each other out, and they somehow formed a family in the process. It all gave him hope. Hope that his job was still important. Hope that he would be able to help others. Hope that those three troubled kids would grow up and actually make something of their lives.

"Anywhere you want to go?" Jess asked Tex and Rory as he started up Luke's truck.

"Yeah actually," Rory said growing excited, "I'll give you the directions."

No one questioned her. Jess just followed her directions, but he looked at her confused when they had reached their destination.

"Cool," Tex exclaimed as he jumped out of the truck.

"What are we doing here?" Jess asked her smiling, he was pretty sure he knew why but he wanted Rory to confirm his suspicions.

"We're here to pick up Rocky," Rory told him smiling.

"You know I made that story up right?" Jess teased her.

"I know, but it still doesn't change the fact that you've always wanted a dog," Rory told him.

"And Luke and Lorelai will let me have a dog?" Jess questioned her, trying not to get his hopes up yet, he really did want a dog, he always had.

"Who cares," Rory said seriously and Jess let out a laugh, it really didn't matter if Luke and Lorelai agreed, but Jess was sure that they would be fine with it.

"Thank you," Jess said as he kissed the back of Rory's hand before exiting the truck.

They walked inside the pound and saw Tex sitting down at one of the cages, arm through the metal, face against it, with a big dog licking his face.

"I think we have a winner," Jess whispered to Rory.

"Are you sure?" Rory asked concerned, "because this is your dog after all."

"It's all of ours," Jess said as he approached the cage. It was a eight month old Irish Wolf Hound. "Perfect," Jess muttered before going off and dealing with the paperwork.

Thirty minutes later they were all piled in the truck. Jess had wanted to put the dog in the back, but Tex had insisted that there was enough room in the cab for all three of them and a fairly large dog. Jess was going to protest but he could see how happy Tex looked so he let it go. They drove back home and Jess told Tex several times to make sure the dog stayed on that side of the cab and Tex complied. They pulled into the driveway and were met by Lorelai and Luke.

"How'd it go?" Lorelai asked Jess, knowing where they were going as Jess had told her beforehand.

"Good," Jess replied as he got out of the truck.

Rory, Tex and the dog following.

"Oh who is this?" Lorelai asked as she dropped to her knees and the dog licked her all over.

"Rocky," Jess answered. He finally had a dog he was going to call it what he had always wanted to call it.

"As in Rocky the boxer?" Luke asked him confused.

"Yeah," Jess answered simply, "let's take him out the back and give him some water."

Tex led Rocky out to the backyard and Rory and Jess followed.

"A dog?" Luke questioned.

"Yeah," Lorelai replies smiling, "I think it's perfect."

"Yeah," Luke agreed as they walked back inside.

They went straight to the kitchen and looked out over the kids in the backyard. Rocky had the running hose in his mouth and Tex was chasing after him, completely soaked and covered in dirt. Rory was sitting on the swing Jess built and was smiling at the scene in front of her. Whilst Jess was on the other side of the yard calling Rocky to him, trying to make Tex run further, and he had the biggest smiling gracing his face.

"Can you believe it?" Lorelai asked Luke, "just how lucky we are."

"No," Luke answered truthfully as he moved to hug Lorelai from behind, "I brought this house ten years ago to fill with my family but I never imagined that it could be this good."

"I know, look at this," Lorelai said as she turned over a fairly large sized frame to reveal the family picture they took earlier today.

"It's perfect," Luke told her smiling into her neck, "where are you going to put it, it's a bit big to put on the mantle."

"I know, I'm thinking above the mantle, on the wall," Lorelai said smiling, it really would fit perfect there.

"But just think," Luke said as he placed his hands over Lorelai's stomach, "we're going to have to take another photo in seven months time."

"I know," Lorelai said as she placed her hands on top of Luke's.

"When are you going to tell the kids that you're pregnant?"

Lorelai looked out the window at her three kids who had all given up on Rocky and were sitting under the tree that held the swing. "No more than seven months," Lorelai said with a smile.

The End

* * *

**A/N- **Okay so that's the end, I can't believe it's finished. There's a link to both a picture of Jess' dog Rocky and the family portrait that will hang above the fireplace, so make sure you check them out, they're on my profile under _Juvenile Delinquent _Links. Other than that, thank you again, it's been a very enjoyable journey and thank you for taking it with me. Make sure that you review one last time and tell me what you thought, or even review for the first time. Join me over on my story **The Subsect ** and when that's finished I'll see you on **Six Years** as that story still has a fair journey to go on. Thank you once again. Review one last time.

* * *

**I hope you enjoyed reading this story and if you did I'd just like to let you know that I've recently published my first novel as an eBook and would be greatly appreciative if you could check it out at, l****ink is on my profile page. Thank you for your support in advance, it really means a lot to me.**


End file.
